Soul of Ninja, Holly War
by animebot02
Summary: Continuación de Soul of Ninja. Tres años después del destierro, Los caballeros de Athena y sus pupilos regresan al ojo público, dispuestos a evitar que Lucifer y sus huestes destruyan al mundo shinobi.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

Como todos los días en Konoha, Tsunade está en su oficina, firmando documentos que luego coloca en su pila de "Hecho" al lado de su escritorio antes de continuar con el resto. Después de hacer la misma actividad durante tres años seguidos, se ha acostumbrado a su labor diaria de hacer el papeleo. Después de sellar el último documento ,su asistente Shizune viene a entregar más, y entonces Tsunade gira su silla para observar el estado de la Aldea.  
Y no se ve bien.  
El pueblo que ya no se jacta de su buen clima constante, ya no brilla el sol como solía hacerlo. En cambio, las nubes oscuras y sombrías llenan los cielos y bloquean el sol de la aldea. De vez en cuando, un fuerte rugido de relámpagos se escapa para recordarle a la Aldea su estado actual. Le recuerda a Tsunade a La Aldea de la Lluvia donde luchó contra Hanzo, la Salamandra, junto con el resto de los Sannin durante la Tercera Guerra mundial. Si, se sentía nostálgica.  
El pueblo ya no está prosperando como solía hacerlo. Las nubes oscuras y la lluvia continua han eliminado la mayoría de los cultivos y han lixiviado el suelo de todos sus nutrientes, haciendo que sea imposible cultivar más cultivos en la tierra. El 70% de los cultivos cultivados han sido destruidos por el clima, mientras que el resto está creciendo en zonas verdes especializadas. No saben tan bien como solían hacerlo, pero no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Es mejor comer que no comer nada.  
Eso ni siquiera es el peor de sus problemas, ya que la Aldea se encuentra actualmente en una crisis económica como la que nunca antes han experimentado. Con la desaparición de una gran parte de los cultivos de la Villa, han perdido un gran porcentaje de bienes para vender a otras Aldeas que suelen ser su principal ingreso. Se ha vuelto tan desesperada la situación que apenas se las arreglan para vender armas y sellos inofensivos fabricados por Jiraiya. Los sellos son en su mayoría sellos de estasis que mantienen los alimentos frescos durante unas pocas semanas y venden principalmente sus productos a pequeñas aldeas, como la Hierba, por lo que no representan una amenaza futura para el pueblo y sus habitantes. Jiraiya también le está proporcionando a la Aldea las ganancias de sus libros Icha-Icha, pero incluso eso solo puede retrasar lo inevitable.  
La razón de la crisis económica es que la Aldea ha perdido todas sus alianzas y acuerdos comerciales con otros países y aldeas. Ocurrió tan repentinamente que nadie estaba preparado para responder y, para cuando entendieron las ramificaciones, ya era demasiado tarde.  
Un día, un montón de cartas llegaron de sus aliados, incluyendo dos de sus aliados más beneficiosos y económicos, Las Olas y La Primavera. En las cartas, explicaron que daban término a la alianza y acuerdos comerciales con Konoha y el País del Fuego, lo que significa que los shinobi de la aldea ya no son bienvenidos en sus tierras y que la Aldea ya no puede comerciar con ellos.  
Por supuesto, a todo el Consejo no le gustó eso e intentó apelar a sus antiguos aliados, pero fue en vano. Eso duele ya que Las Olas es el mejor sitio de comercio que existe y hace que el País gane mucho dinero con su comercio generalizado. Además se suponía que obtendrían un envío de Armaduras hechas de Kevlar procedentes del País de la Primavera en el mes en que llegaron las cartas. Tsunade puede darle crédito a Homura, no mostró demasiada ira cuando descubrió que no obtendrían la armadura. La Aldea de La Arena incluso retiró su propia alianza con ellos y solo accedió a un pacto de neutralidad entre ambos Pueblos.  
Y, por desgracia, su situación sólo se puso peor .

Ni siquiera una semana después de descubrir que ahora no tienen aliados y no tienen forma de intercambiar bienes fuera de la Aldea, el Daimyo, Zuko, realizó una rápida visita a Konoha con una gran parte de su Samurai a cuestas. Había exigido una reunión con todo el Consejo y, cuando estuvo allí, les mencionó con tristeza las cartas que recibía de otros Daimyo que están recindiendo todos los contratos comerciales con su propio país. Tsunade no lo admitirá abiertamente, pero ese fue una de los mejores días de su vida cuando vio al Consejo retorcerse en sus asientos bajo la mirada furiosa de su Daimyo. Desafortunadamente, para cuando Zuki se fue de la aldea, se encontraron con que carecían de la mitad de su presupuesto habitual que se le daba a la Aldea. Un castigo adecuado, pero solo hace que las condiciones de vida en la aldea sean mucho peor que antes.  
La economía que se está hundiendo se ha puesto tan mal que han estallado disturbios dentro de la aldea por las necesidades básicas como comida, agua y ropa. Muchas veces, los ANBU han sido llamado para detener las peleas y arrestar a los ladrones y a cualquier otra persona que esté dispuesta a matar para ayudarse a sí mismos.  
Incluso los clanes ninja han empezado a sentir la reacción violenta del desastre económico, ya que se ven obligados a disminuir sus lujosos estilos de vida para no tener que morir de hambre. Incluso el otrora orgulloso y próspero Clan Hyuga está sintiendo el dolor de la economía al ver que ya no pueden pagar sus costosos kimonos que usualmente usaban. Shinobi y Kunoichi por igual tienen que trabajar hasta el punto del agotamiento para que puedan alimentarse y alimentar a sus familias.  
No es sorprendente que la Aldea haya perdido su lugar como la Aldea número uno en las Naciones Elementales dentro de los dos años posteriores a la caída económica y ahora ocupa el tercer lugar con La Nube y La Roca superándolos. La única razón por la que no son los últimos es porque se sabe que La Arena tiene el poder militar más bajo entre las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ocultas y La niebla todavía se está recuperando de su guerra civil, pero Tsunade teme que superen a Konoha en los próximos años cuando se recuperan completamente. Sobre todo La Arena,debido a que el Kazekage es un ex espectro con el nivel de un caballero dorado.  
Tsunade se reiría de la situación si ella no fuera la Hokage y el pueblo no fuera fundado por su abuelo. La otrora Gran Aldea de la Hoja es ahora solo una sombra de sí misma y Tsunade sabe que la gran mayoría de las personas en la Aldea solo tienen a una persona a quien culpar por su Miserias.  
Naruto Uzumaki.  
Un ceño fruncido se encuentra lentamente en la cara de Tsunade cuando ella recuerda a su ahijado, antes de que nuevamente las lágrimas se escapen.  
Hace tres años, Naruto fue colocado en un equipo con Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee y Neji Hyuga. Su misión era recuperar a Sasuke Uchiha que había abandonado la Aldea para unirse a su ex compañero de equipo, Orochimaru. El equipo fue enviado y, con la ayuda el Trío Amazona como respaldo , derrotaron a todos los oponentes en su camino y Naruto trato personalmente a Sasuke Uchiha después de luchar contra él en el Valle del Fin, que aún está marcado por su batalla.

Lamentablemente, Akatsuki vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse de los jinchuriki del Kyubi y Nanabi que estaban en esa misión y también las cosas se pusieron feas. Naruto termino matando a Sasuke y una de los integrantes del trío murió en combate, usando una técnica suicida con la que pudo abatir a la hija criminal del General Samurai Mifune.

Habían evitado que un traidor fuera un peligro potencial para la aldea, desafortunadamente, al Consejo y a la mayoría de la población de la aldea no le gustó la forma en que Naruto evitó dicha deserción y por eso el mismo día en que arribaron , hubo una reunión de emergencia en la Sala del Consejo para discutir las consecuencias de esa misión. A los ojos del Consejo, Naruto valía mucho menos que Sasuke, por lo que discutieron el castigo de Naruto por asesinar a Sasuke y por el crímenes que suponía poner virtualmente al Clan de Uchiha como un clan extinto. Algunos abogaron por el encarcelamiento, otros por su muerte, pero fue Danzo de todas las personas quien impuso su castigo final.  
Destierro.  
Ella hizo todo lo posible por detenerlos, declarando que no tenían ninguna razón para castigar a Naruto por completar su misión y, como Hokage, solo ella tenía el derecho de emitir un juicio, pero el Consejo jugó rápido contra ella y exigió una votación. Tristemente la codicia,el miedo y el coraje de que los "avances" con Sasuke se perdieran, hizo que la votación fuera en contra de que el castigo no fueran suficiente para evitar desterrarlo, las únicas cabezas de clanes que votaron con ella fueron Shibi Aburama y Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka ,Choza Akimichi, Ionichi Yamanaka, Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi y Oroku Kurama. Aparentemente, a los otros líderes no les gusta la idea de tener a Naruto sin restricciones, especialmente después de que los caballeros de Athena aparentemente murieron en batalla y solo ellos podrían haber manejado al Uzumaki.  
No solo eso, también puso a varios en contra de Naruto el hecho que Danzō enfatizó sobre el hecho de que Akatsuki posiblemente atacara la aldea para que pudieran capturar a Naruto y a Fū. En ese momento, todos sabían sobre el grupo Akatsuki y su objetivo de capturar a todos los Bijū. Muchos de ellos temían la ira del grupo que se compone únicamente de Ninja rango S, por lo que hicieron lo mejor para apartar la atención de Akatsuki de la Villa.  
Tirar a Naruto a los lobos.

Después de todo, sería más manejable tener al Nanabi a quien podrían moldear en un arma leal.

Nuevamente, que posiblemente no tuvieran a caballeros dorados para protegerlos jugó en contra.

Quizá y tenían a una amazona de plata u una sirena y a varios jounin poderosos que fueron entrenados por los caballeros, eso no tranquilizó al consejo y al final se votó en contra.

Naruto fue desterrado y se fue con dignidad en compañía de su familia y más cercanas amigas.

Y libre de la preocupación de Danzō y Orochimaru. Ambos habían Sido asesinados, el primero por una rejuvenecida Koharu ,el segundo por un shinobi jodidamente poderoso y muy fuerte si el enorme cráter que dejó como vestigio de La La Aldea del Sonido era una indicación.

También recordó Tsunade lo que pasó con los demonios.

Ellos ocasionalmente acosaban a las aldeas, siendo detenidos por Cocodrilo en la Arena, Kurotsuki en La Roca, Koharu, Shizune o Kurenai en Konoha, Tsunami en La niebla y Yugito en Kumo.

Lo que quería decir que la amenaza no había Sido sofocada.

Lamentablemente, su ahijado tras el destierro había desaparecido y no podían informarle de que la orden del destierro fue anulada.

Lo que la hacía sentir miserable. Como a los que lo querían.

Dije que pasó en la aldea en el panorama general, en lo privado, ese extraño fenómeno no tocó jamás al complejo Senju o a los complejos, departamentos y lugares que nunca le dieron la espalda al Uzumaki, inclusive el Distrito Rukon que ganó mucho dinero al ser el único en la aldea que podía cultivar alimentos. También estaba el hecho de que la mayoría de las misiones costosas en la aldea eran para los ex pupilos de Dohko y los demás

Tsunade también sabía que causaba el fenómeno climático tan raro, era una maldición lanzada por Hécate como castigo a la aldea.

Así que, dejando de lado sus reflexiones, estaba apunto de terminar sus labores por el momento, cuando Shizune entro a la oficina, aparentemente Akatsuki había comenzado a moverse y de alguna forma logró extraer a Gaara de su aldea.

 **Y corte.**

 **Prólogo listo, espero que nuevamente me sigan en esta aventura que iré subiendo lo más pronto que pueda.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros**_


	2. La misión de recuperación

**La misión de recuperación**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Valerius**

Gracias por las flores del review de la parte uno. Sobre esta, claro que terminara la historia y las que escriba.

 **Dartanias75**

No a todos para ser un caballero, pero si enteraran a algunos. Sobre eso … a leer.

 **Lalo80**

Gracias.

 **Flarius**

Desde ya implemente algo de lo que me sugerías, solo falta ver que más comentas y ver que resulta.

 **Blackberry wolf.**

Yo sé, me tarde en escribir esto .

 **Shion 145**

Si, algo de eso hay de verdad. Dado que Konoha tiene a dos amazonas de nivel plata y una nivel dorado, las demás aldeas saben que es una estúpida idea atacarlos. Y eso dejando de lado a Iori y a los demás.

 **Virus pirata**

Ya notaste que el karma y yo nos llevamos bien.

 **Yami el dragón negro.**

Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Sobre tus dudas, la mayoría se irán contestando en los primeros diez capítulos, así que a leer.

 **País de los Oasis, ciudad capital de Arabasta.**

El país de los Oasis era un pequeño pero muy próspero país vecino del País del Viento, como su nombre lo indicaba, dicho país tenía en su territorio varios oasis que servían a las caravanas comerciales que iban del País del Viento al País del Fuego.

De ahí que el equipo enviado por la Godaime Hokage para ayudar en el rescate de Gaara, hubiera hecho una parada en la ciudad capital del País. Arabasta como gran capital estaba en gran actividad debido a la época del Maná, una suerte de grano que se cosechaba en esta época del año y que era de un alto valor tanto para los habitantes de la zona, como para los comerciantes.

El Maná se sabía que era una suerte de savia fina que ciertos árboles llamados Tamariscos, en los diversos oasis de la región soltaban en la época del otoño que era cuando la temperatura en el desierto disminuye considerablemente y el viento proveniente del País homónimo, le arrastraba para que pudiera ser recolectado.

La razón para llamar así a la savia era debido a la diosa que los lugareños adoraban, la diosa del desierto piadosa Tekai, quien llamo así a tan prodigiosa savia.

La deidad hace eones había arribado a donde vivían las tribus nómadas de pastores y comerciantes y les había dado un gran Oasis como regalo, oasis donde a la postre se fundaría a Arabasta.

En el pasado, claro que el País del Viento había tratado de apoderarse de los diferentes oasis que su diosa les había dado. Entonces era cuando a la otra diosa se le veía, a Fiit, la diosa despiadada del desierto. La última vez que el antiguo Daimyo del País del Viento intentó hacerse del control de ciudades con grandes Oasis como Yuba, Moka o Alubarna, poderosas tormentas de arena amenazaron con hundir al recién fundado pueblo shinobi creado por el antiguo Daimyo llamado Yosaku.

De ahí, que el nombre de la aldea fuera Sunagakure, gracias a la tormenta que casi volvió realidad ese fenómeno. También ayudaba a que la Paz entre el País del Viento y el el de los Oasis fuera estable, debido a que el actual monarca del Viento , Aang y la princesa de los Oasis, Viví de la casa real de Nefertari, eran primos lejanos. Hace más o menos noventa años, Nefertari Ramal y Aona la Daimyo del País del Viento casaron a un hijo de ambos entre ellos y decidieron que el descendiente si era varón sería Daimyo o Reina si era dama. Tuvieron mellizos, niño y niña y de ese modo, los subsecuentes descendientes de ambas naciones estarían emparentadas, acabando así el conflicto por el agua que el País de los Oasis tenía.

El equipo que la Sanin envío para tratar de ganarse nuevamente a Cocodrilo, era ni más ni menos que el Trío InoShikaCho, con Asuma al mando y con el apoyo del Equipo Gai que esperaban que los alcanzará a más tardar mañana.

Si la tormenta de arena que estaba por llegar era tan masiva como ese posadero decía, además de a ellos, esperaba que también a los cuatro Akatsuki que fueron tras Gaara también se retrasarán.

De acuerdo con la red de información de Jiraiya, mientras cuatro demonios atacaron a La Arena al mismo tiempo, un contingente de cuatro miembros de Akatsuki lograron meterse en la conmoción y sacaron al jinchuriki de la aldea.

Dicho grupo estaba formado por el "Bombardero" de la Roca, Deidara; una Kunoichi enmascarada llamada Mai, el Marionetista nacido en La Arena, Sasori y por último, pero no al final, por Kakashi Hatake.

Si, Kakashi Hatake.

El peliplata había traicionado a la aldea y a todo lo que representaba por rencor simple y puro. Tsunade hizo oídos sordos por la súplica del ex shinobi de Konoha de no ahondar en la duda de Ibiki, la que por cierto era real, Sasuke era su hijo, no hijo de Fugaku.

Además hizo el anuncio de forma pública ante todo la aldea, una vez que el consejo civil había intentado poner a Naruto en el Libro Bingo, junto a sus amigos. Lo que cambió el poco aprecio que el Uchiha tenía aún en la aldea por desdén.

Muchos líderes de clanes de poca monta y miembros de la asociación civil enfurecieron al ver que sus esfuerzos por hacerse de la posición del clan Uchiha fue en vano, como Sasuke era un bastardo, literalmente, no podía heredar nada. Con todo y que era hijo de la esposa del líder del clan y el último Uchiha leal a la aldea.

También aprovechó y dijo la verdad, tanto del incidente con la liberación del Kyubi esa fatídica noche, la verdadera herencia de Naruto y como por su causa, Las Olas rompían relaciones con la aldea.

A muchos jóvenes de las generaciones más jóvenes les causó indignación el saber al fin porque no podían acercarse al Uzumaki. Al modo de ver de la gran mayoría de los jóvenes, bien pudo ser uno de ellos el elegido por el Yondaime.

-Si el contenedor hubiera Sido yo ¿Me habrías odiado?- preguntaron varios a sus padres que agachaban la cabeza arrepentidos profundamente.

Naruto había tratado de ganarse el cariño de la aldea. En cambio le habían tratado con desdén y ese desprecio ahora lo recibirían las generaciones mayores, de las más jóvenes.

Por ello, Kakashi en cuanto pudo, escapó de la custodia en su celda y se volvío un shinobi renegado. Cuando se unió y en qué circunstancias a la organización terrorista, ni idea. El punto es que ahora formaba parte de ella.

-Solo espero que despeje en la noche- comentó Ino con cierta desesperación- debemos ayudar a su mejor amigo .

Ino culpó a Naruto por la muerte de Sasuke e incluso festejó su destierro. Hasta que vio cómo quedó el equipo que fue en busca del Azabache, supo de la muerte de Ty Lee y leyó el informe de su padre sobre la psique del Uchiha.

La rubia creía que el error más grande que cometería sería romper su amistad con Sakura. Se equivocó y a lo grande.

-Todo saldrá bien Ino- le trato de calmar Asuma ,aunque sabía que en cierto modo sus palabras tenían cierto vacío.

Quizá y si se daba el encontronazo, podría manejar a Kakashi, pero a los otros cuatro. Ojalá que con el apoyo de los shinobi de la Arena (específicamente de La compañía) pudieran rescatar al pelirrojo.

Lo menos que quería , era enterrar a uno de sus pupilos, después de todo, sería una verdadera lástima.

Ino se volvió la alumna de Tsunade, convirtiéndose en una suerte de clon de ella, la heredera del clan Yamanaka había integrado las habilidades propias de la Kage a su arsenal y se había convertido en una poderosa y muy competente Kunoichi médico.

Al igual que Chouji y Shikamaru quienes habían crecido bastante, gracias al entrenamiento extra que Kurenai , Shizune y Koharu daban a las generaciones más nuevas.

Eso hasta que el equipo de su sobrino se graduó. Ya que ella sorprendentemente al reincorporarse a las fuerzas activas, tomó al ahora llamado equipo KoMoDo (Konohamaru, Moegi y UDon) a su cargo.

Haciendo que la Sanin y varias Kunoichi que sabían de la leyenda que la jounin tenía detrás soltaran un "Malditos suertudos" por tener a una leyenda viviente como sensei.

La antigua Amazona de Aries cumplió en cierta forma la promesa de Mu de entrenarlos, también ayudaba que fueran los nietos de su mejor amigo, su antigua amante y de uno de sus ex colaboradores más queridos cuando ella fue la asistente de Hiruzen.

Pero estoy divagando…..

El grupo fue a dormir, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para alcanzar al grupo y que de alguna forma, pudieran rescatarlo.

###########

 **Uzushio, Santuario consagrado a Hestia.**

 **Casa de Dragón.**

Un joven rubio de ojos azules y curiosas marcas similares a bigotes en sus mejillas se encontraba meditando en la casa reconstruida del rehabilitado Santuario consagrado a Hestia, diosa de la familia.

El día de su destierro, a pocas millas de la aldea, un milagro había ocurrido, Mu de Aries en su verdadera apariencia y cuerpo llegó a interceptarlos para llevarlos al País del Té usando la teletransportación, ya que ahí es donde los demás habían despertado.

Una vez ahí, les explico a Naruto y los demás, el cómo despertaron en ese sitio tranquilo, tras haber usado la Exclamación de Athena en su combate y despertando una vez más al Arayashiki.

Dándose el reencuentro entre el general Iroh y Dohko. O mejor dicho, entre la reencarnación de Sísifo de Sagitario y el caballero de Libra.

Ahí les explico cual era la misión y porque pese a saber de ella no se acercó a ellos. Y como lo supusieron los caballeros de Athena, los Dioses Guerreros y Kanon estaban con ellos.

Así que tras enterarse de lo ocurrido, los caballeros decidieron junto a Iroh mantener en secreto que seguían vivos y comenzar en silencio la reconstrucción del santuario de Hestia.

Habían descubierto algo en relación a su misión, muy malo si es que sucedía.

La prisión que mantenía encerrado a Lucifer tenía cinco llaves, las cuales se habían dividido en dos. Por ello los demonios estaban buscando dichas llaves. Qué aspecto tenían…. Ni puta idea, lo que si sabían era que debían de hallarlas primero.

Por ello, se marcharon a Uzushio donde con ayuda de la sociedad secreta del Loto Blanco, comenzaron la restauración del Santuario.

La aldea de Uzu originalmente se había ubicado donde estaría el pueblo que sería el símil a Rodorio, el padre de Tayuya había comentado, una vez, llegaron al lugar, que por lo que esposa le comentaba, había unas ruinas sagradas protegidas por una fuerte barrera que siempre impidió que ellos se acercarán. Por lo que ese valle era un sitio sagrado al no permitir que los hombres lo mancillaran.

Cuando Iroh, Mu y los otros caballeros, junto al Uzumaki, Sakura, Hinata, Ukyo y Fū entraron, pero ni Karin o Hikari pudieron, quería decir una cosa. La razón para que nadie pudiera antes, era que la barrera solo se desactivaba con usuarios de cosmos. Algo que algunos de ahí no tenían.

Así qué, tras hacer unas modificaciones, al fin pudieron entrar los demás, viendo felizmente el Uzumaki que todos sus amigos estaban ahi.

Fue un reencuentro agridulce, pero recordando las palabras de Kurama, el Uzumaki volvió a sonreír de nuevo. Es cierto, la muerte de Ty Lee había Sido muy reciente, sin embargo, como se lo hizo ver el Biju "De nada sirve lamentarse por lo que haz perdido, por lo que no puedes recuperar. Mejor fija tu atención en aquello que aún tienes"

Perdió al amor de su vida, pero recuperó a la mujer que lo crío y amo como si fuera su hijo de sangre y también a la hermana que siempre quiso. Por primera vez, la vida le estaba regresando en vez de solo quitarle.

Una vez que se establecieron, Dohko les explico a Naruto y a las demás que algunos de ellos los tomarían como aprendices, para ser su reemplazo. Sorprendiendo a todos por esa revelación.

Aparentemente había doce armaduras doradas y cada uno de los antiguos caballero había recuperado su lugar en cierto modo, como un Caballero Dorado.

Así que tras elegir a sus pupilos, Naruto y las demás iniciaron el entrenamiento, al igual que Tayuya, Karin, Tier , Tadashi y Hikari. Los últimos mencionados no se volverían un caballero dorado, pero podrían iniciar la primera generación de caballeros de plata o Bronce según fuera el caso.

De la armadura, bueno, con Mu y los materiales ahí presentes, el experto herrero podía hacer unas armaduras de plata y bronce que se pudieran usar.

Así pasaron los años, Naruto entrenaba para ser el sucesor de Dohko en la casa de Dragón, Fū para suceder a Shaka en la casa del Mono, Ukyo a Shura en la casa del Perro, Hinata a Aioros en la casa de Caballo y Sakura a Mu en la casa del carnero.

Lo que nos lleva al tiempo presente.

"Naruto, ¿Sentiste eso" preguntó a través de su enlace mental la pelimenta.

"Si, Gaara está en aprietos" pensó algo nervioso el Uzumaki "No crees que deberíamos…"

"Sin duda deberían" intervino una voz en la mente de ambos, una voz con un tono mayor pero que a pesar de ello, se podía sentir muy jovial.

"Gran patriarca…. ¡Gracias!" Pensaron ambos a coro pero el patriarca añadió.

"Vayan ustedes dos y las aprendices de Caballo, carnero y Perros, pero no pueden saber los demás quienes son ustedes, al menos no de forma consciente".

Ambos entendieron y se alistaron rápidamente.

Mientras eso pasaba, en la cámara del patriarca, Iroh volteaba a su derecha donde el cosmos púrpura de Hécate lo miraba.

-Supongo que ya casi es hora- afirmó con convicción a lo que la sombra asintió afirmativamente- y por la región, la diosa Tefiti ya debería de haberse enterado- la sombra volvió a asentir- bueno, las cosas ya están en marcha, solo podemos esperar que todo salga bien- nuevamente asintió la sombra- Lamento mucho que vayas a perder a tu Hijo.

La sombra solo hizo un gesto dando a entender que agradecía las condolencias. Para Hécate era una pena que haya muerto joven en su encarnación anterior y abandonará tan prematuramente a su único hijo. Por la salvación de su alma, esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

###

 **País de los Oasis, frontera con el país del Viento.**

Tal y como ese viejo posadero les comento, al alba la dura tormenta de arena había pasado, por lo que el equipo de recuperación enviado para ayudar ya se había puesto en camino para alcanzar a Akatsuki, si los datos que la red de espías de Jiraiya eran totalmente fidedignos, las posibilidades de que el propio Kazekage fuera en busca de su sobrino eran escasas. El ex espectro aún estaba luchando contra varios demonios cuando Akatsuki secuestró a su sobrino y por ello, Dada la cantidad de oponentes contra los que luchaba, dudaban de que él personalmente fuera parte de la misión.

Así pues, el grupo estuvo avanzando a paso veloz, aún así fueron alcanzados por el equipo Gai que por lo visto, les había estado pisando los talones. Eso o la tormenta los retrasó más de lo que pensaban.

-!Yo, Asuma!- saludo el excéntrico cejudo a su camarada- me da gusto ver que los hemos alcanzado a tiempo, no quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado de no ser así.

-Lo mismo opino Gai- admitió el barbudo- ¿Alguna novedad de Jiraiya Sama?

-Fuera del hecho de que aparentemente Cocodrilo aún lucha contra Demonios en su aldea y que sólo la hermana de Gaara y su mejor amiga fueron tras él, no tengo más que decirte- contestó el maestro de Taijutsu.

-¿Solo dos?- preguntó Ino a Tenten que asintió solemnemente- ! Genial, una misión cuesta arriba!.

-Bueno sigamos, debemos hacer lo posible por localizarlos- re inicio el ex guardián Ninja la marcha, deseando que las cosas no salgan tan mal.

Aparentemente Kami tenía un pésimo sentido del humor, porque de hecho paso exactamente lo contrario.

Un temblor sacudió la zona haciendo tambalear a todos los presentes, aún así, noto Neji la mirada penetrante e inusualmente sería de Lee, ver en dirección este.

Y pasados unos pocos segundos, un gigantesco gusano marrón salió en esa dirección, asustando a todos, más aún, cuando el bicho se lanzó a atacarlos, esquivando apenas.

-¿Que mierda es esa cosa?- preguntó Shikamaru a quien le quisiera contestar.

-¡Ve a decirle mierda a tu abuela!- salió el gusano de la arena sumamente ofendido- esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama.

El bicho salió de la arena y abrió sus fauces desmesuradamente, al hacerlo, la lengua del animal asombro a todos, pues parecía una muy bella joven que usaba una armadura… !Oh mierda!.

El gusano colapso y la lengua se despegó del cuerpo dejando a la voluptuosa joven lista para atacar a los presentes…. Hasta que Lee se paró frente a ella de forma protectora con sus compañeros.

-Yo mantendré ocupada a la demonio, ustedes sigan- se ofreció a pelear el clon de Gai.

-Seguro ,querido alumno- se preocupó el Sensei de Lee- ¿Crees poder manejar esto?.

-No se preocupe Gai sensei, mis llamas de la juventud me harán salir adelante- contestó el cejotas.

-Lee- se le quebró la voz al jounin.

-Gai sensei

-Lee-

-Gai sensei.

Y se dieron uno de sus varoniles abrazos, con todo y su temida puesta de sol en un rompe olas.

-!Ah, mis castos ojitos!- se quejó la demonio que quería vaciar en cada uno de sus ojos un litro de blanqueador.

Tras confiar en el Chunin, los demás miembros de la ayuda de Konoha se fueron, dejando a Lee a luchar contra la demonio.

-Humano, voy a disfrutar hacerte pedazos- comenzó a ponerse en guardia la demonio, mientras Lee adoptaba una pose de combate que puso nerviosa a la demonio.

"¿Como rayos conoce esa pose?" Se preguntó algo intranquila "Tranquilízate, es una coincidencia"...

-Señor todopoderosos, brinda a este humilde siervo tuyo, el poder de acabar con el mal y de proteger a los desamparados- comenzó a orar Lee- dame la sabiduría y el poder para proteger a todos según tus designios.

Y fue envuelto en una luz plateada que al desvanecerse, reveló una armadura roja con un chakram en su costado derecho y con cuatro alas.

-!E...eso es imposible!- se le fue el color a la demonio- Eres un .. un Trono.(1)

-Así es- Admitió Lee- Soy Rock Lee, virtud de la tenacidad y seré quién envié tu alma pecadora de nuevo al infierno.

######

 **Aldea de la Arena.**

-jajaja, peleando contra simples demonios eras tan alto y poderoso, pero mírate ahora- se burlaba un demonio mientras corría y golpeaba al Kazekage, era un demonio con cola y una armadura aerodinámica, parecía que en vez de pies tenía ruedas, cara azul, ojos verdes sin esclerótica, y manos con solo cuatro dedos- jamás vencerás al poderoso XRL8.

-Con ese nombre ridículo no te harás respetar nunca- se burló el Kage- domo de Arena.

Efectivamente, un domo cubrió a ambos y comenzó a contraerse, obligando al demonio a acercarse más al Kazekage,en contra de su voluntad.

Mientras eso pasaba, a una distancia segura, el Danzō región Suna, Joseki, miraba todo y no estaba nada complacido.

Cocodrilo llevaba ya veinticinco horas luchando de forma consecutiva y con todo, lejos de perder el combate, lo estaba ganando.

Lo que no le agradaba nada al Danzō de La Arena. De poder, ordenaría a más demonios atacar su aldea, si eso significa que Cocodrilo dejaría la posición de Kazekage. Al ruin concejal, como al fallecido Shimura, le carcomía mucho la envidia de que el ex jinchuriki y no él, fuera el líder de la aldea. A su modo de ver las cosas, sería una bendición de Kami que el Kage fuera asesinado, el jinchuriki estuviera desaparecido y los demonios lo bastante débiles como para que él los rematará.

Lamentablemente de los cuatro demonios que estaban luchando al principio de la lucha, el ex jinchuriki ya había matado a dos.

El primero en caer fue un demonio de piel negra con la cara y más manos azules, parecía una suerte de hombre polilla pues tenía ojos compuestos y alas similares a las de una polilla.

El demonio tenía una armadura negra que emulaba a un copo de nieve, lo que daba una muy útil pista de su habilidad.

Afortunadamente, el Kage logró derribarlo usando una ráfaga de Cosmos, transformando al demonio en una polilla de invocación. Mejor dicho a una larva de esos bichos.

La segunda en caer fue una demonio perro llamada Polt.

La enérgica y hasta simpática demonio que usaba una armadura similar a la de los samurai en azul, sucumbió ante el ataúd de Arena del Kage, siendo usada como escudo humano por el sujeto veloz.

Y ahora, además de XLR8, solo seguía en pie un demonio similar a un tigre enorme y antropomórfico que hablaba en tercera persona y que se hacía llamar Rad.

-¡Rugido de tigre!.

-Mega impacto.

Atacaron los demonios al Kage que volvía a esquivar ambos kens. En los últimos tres años, básicamente solo habían venido a molestar demonios con un poder equiparable al de caballeros de bronce, nada difícil, pero estos cuatro tenían el poder de un caballero de plata alto y además tenían habilidades únicas que eran por demás molestas.

El demonio polilla tenía la habilidad de la intangibilidad, la demonio Akita (que en eso se volvió al morir, un cachorro de Akita) habilidades magnéticas, super velocidad el demonio azul y el tigre tenía una molesta capacidad de generar alrededor suyo un campo de fuerza. Que si bien si logro pasar, entonces los otros tres demonios se encargaban de bloquearlo y así, el tigre lo regeneraba y nuevamente se lanzaba al ataque.

Si, debía vencer primero al molesto velocista.

#####

 **Con el equipo de Konoha.**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el equipo de recuperación se topará cara a cara con miembros de Akatsuki, aunque no era ninguno que venía en la avanzada, eran ni más ni menos que Kisame e Itachi quienes se quedaron a luchar con Asuma y Gai.

Los equipos de ellos se adelantaron con la orden de sólo seguirlos sin hacer algo estúpido, lo que refutó el cara de ceviche al comentar que seguir a cuatro shinobi clase S mínimo, cabía dentro de lo que se considera un acto estúpido, sobre todo si los Siguen cuatro Chunin y un jounin recién ascendido.

Aún así, se fueron y dió inicio a una pelea desigual.

Gai podía desenvolverse bien contra Itachi y de hecho estaba logrando igualar el combate al anular los principales peligros del Sharingan.

Pero Asuna apenas y podía con los jutsus de agua y de la abrumadora fuerza física del nacido en la Niebla.

Y en una apertura en la defensa de Asuma.

-Muere Imbécil- dió un tajo mortal el espadachín….. y oyó un **Clank** escalofriante.

Al ver bien, una chica con Máscara de Oveja había bloqueado a Samehada con un brazalete de acero y no había rastros en su postura que indicarán que hiciera un gran esfuerzo físico en la faena.

-¿Pero que mierda?- exclamó Kisame bastante sorprendido al ver a la joven frenar de esa forma a Samehada.

Y de súbito las cosas se pusieron mejor.

Itachi sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro derecho, para llamar su atención y al hacerlo, una joven con máscara de perro lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara mandandolo a volar.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Itachi a las jóvenes. Ambas vestían un casco tipo hoplita de acero, ropa de entrenamiento para caballeros femeninos, es decir, falda y sandalias de cuero y un brasier de acero, además de los brazaletes de acero.- ¿quien los envía?.

-Solos somos aspirantes a amazona doradas, nos han enviado del Santuario a patearles el trasero- contestó la joven de máscara de oveja.

Y la respuesta hizo dudar frío ambos Akatsuki. En el pasado los caballeros de Athena fueron la gran piedra en su zapato, que aparentemente en cierto modo volvieran en definitiva no era nada bueno. Nada.

"Santuario…. ¿Significa que Dohko y los demás los enviaron?" Pensaron Asuma y Gai a mil por hora, todo mientras veían a la chica con máscara de perro alejarse del lugar.

-Te lo encargo- sonrió bajo su máscara a su amante- dos simples clones de ese par de cobardes no merecen que ambas los tratemos.

-¡A quien llamas cobarde, maldita mocosa!- exclamó Furioso Kisame.

-Ya oyeron a mi compañera, yo me encargo- despidió la aprendiz a los jounin que tuvieron que aceptar que esa joven los podría manejar, además, aún tenían a Kakashi y a su grupo para preocuparse.

####

 **País de los Oasis.**

La princesa Viví estaba orando frente a la estatua de Tekai cuando llegó un hombre de piel pálida, con un turbante y marcas en los ojos, el hombre simplemente se paró junto a ella y se arrodilló a orar frente a la estatua.

-Parece ser que al fin, la Guerra Santa va a iniciar- comentó Viví, una joven de cabello azul largo, ojos azules pálido y una muy sexy figura a su compañero.

-Asi parece Lady Nefertari- concordo el hombre.

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Pell- le reprendió la princesa- después de todo, hemos Sido amigos a través de las eras, Mawi.- dijo sonriendo lo último.

-En alguna era debía de empezar a tratarte con respeto, Vaiana(2)- sonrió de forma ladina el hombre.

-Bueno, semi Dios del viento, es hora de ir a ayudar rescatar al enamoramiento de nuestra señora- se puso de pie la princesa mientras era envuelta en una luz que al aclarar, reveló una armadura de color azul que emulaba a una mantarraya.

-A tus órdenes, semi diosa del Océano- se levantó el hombre mientras era envuelto en una luz que al despejarse mostró una armadura café que parecía un halcón.

Los dos semi dioses más fuertes de Tefiti, se encaminaron hacia la dirección donde Deidara y Sasori habían llevado a Gaara, dando inicio a la cartera contra el tiempo para ver quién era quien lograba su objetivo primero.

 **Omake.**

En el santuario, en el pueblo de Uzu, una joven con un kimono negro sencillo pero muy bello, hacia las compras para la comida.

Al ir pasando por cada puesto, era recibida por muestras de respeto de todos los comerciantes.

-Lady Yuna, es un placer verla nuevamente- saludo un hombre a la joven que se detenía a comprar especias en su puesto- ¿Que va a llevar hoy?

Yuna, la demonio gentil había llegado al santuario a vivir aproximadamente hace dos años y medio.

Un demonio de más jerarquía había tomado nota de la acciones de ella y enfurecido, la trato de matar, eso antes de que Evil Lyn y Humungus le ordenaran irse y ser feliz.

Por lo que sabía ellos murieron luchando contra ese demonio, pero siempre estaría agradecida con ellos.

Meses después, Naruto la halló y al sentir que pese a ser un demonio, no era mala, dándole el voto de confianza, la llevó al santuario donde sorprendentemente fue bien recibida.

Después de todo, Sísifo y sus hombres la habían estado rastreando y luego de ver que no era una amenaza, se le dejó vivir en el lugar.

Pago sus cosas y fue a comprar mariscos para el ramen especial de Naruto, después de todo, hoy le tocaba comer a ella.

Al no ser una criatura viva, no necesariamente tenía que comer para mantenerse "sana" al menos no de esa manera.

Algo que los caballeros, específicamente Shaka y Sísifo descubrieron era que Yuna para mantenerse en forma necesitaba alimentarse como un súcubo, con todo y lo que eso significaba.

Siendo por una suerte de sorteo, el Uzumaki el "afortunado" en alimentarla una vez a la semana.

Formando un vínculo emocional ambos, haciendo que la demonio recordara con cariño especial esa primera vez.

#####

 **Hace dos años.**

-Ahora ponte de pie Naruto- Ella le ordenó al Uzumaki quien , se puso de pie. Yuna se acercó a él y se arrodilló. Luego, ella bajó la cabeza sobre su polla, tomando su longitud completa en su boca. Ella lamió todo y chupó con fuerza, luego comenzó a colocar suaves besos en toda su polla mientras seguía trabajando con su mano. Ella se movió más abajo y comenzó a lamer sus bolas. Se los llevó a la boca y comenzó a chuparlos también. Naruto gimió ruidosamente, sintiendo un orgasmo acercándose rápidamente.  
Ella también lo sintió, casi psíquicamente. Dejó caer las bolas de Naruto de su boca, cubiertas con su saliva, y las reemplazó solo con la cabeza de su  
polla. Ella movió su lengua alrededor del borde de su cabeza, lenta y sensualmente. Finalmente, Naruto no pudo soportarlo más y una gran cantidad de semen se disparó en la boca de Yuna . Ella se lo tragó y siguió bebiendo el resto de su semen. Naruto se sentó de nuevo y sacó la cara de la súcubo de su polla y la levantó.  
Cayó de rodillas al nivel de sus ojos con su corto vello púbico negro y su hendidura húmeda. Él movió una mano entre sus piernas y encontró su clítoris, rozándolo y obteniendo un gemido de su amante. Bajó la cabeza y pasó su lengua por su abertura. Ella gimió más fuerte, sintiendo la lengua de Naruto en su coño. Él usó sus dedos para abrirla y empujar su lengua contra ella. Él probó sus jugos y empujó más adentro, metiendo la mayor parte de su lengua dentro de ella como le fue posible y girándola alrededor. Yuna se estaba volviendo loca, gritando y gimiendo y sacudiendo sus manos. Ella movió una mano hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Naruto y empujó su cara contra su coño y empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, sintiendo su lengua moviéndose en ella. Su orgasmo salió de ella, salpicando todo el rostro de Naruto y su boca. Él la tomó, ella se arrastró hasta la cama.  
Naruto al ver esto decidió posicionarse en su entrada, ella se agachó y agarró su dura polla, aunque un poco más suave que antes. Para hacerlo más difícil, ella frotó la cabeza contra sus labios, burlándose de sí misma más que él. Mientras sentía la familiar solidez de acero de la herramienta, bajó su coño afeitado sobre él.  
Estaba apretada, como un vicio, y cálida como un mediodía de verano. Sus manos instintivamente subieron a sus caderas para descansar cómodamente. Sabía que ella tenía el control, por lo que no intentaría maniobrarla, y estaría agradecido de que él tampoco lo hiciera, ya que pronto descubrió que ella no solo usaba su agilidad y gracia para lucha , sino que ella podía mover las caderas en formas que una mujer normal nunca podría.  
Sus caderas se balancearon en un baile propio, su culo frotándose contra sus muslos mientras lo hacía. Una mano apoyada contra su estómago mientras ella gemía en voz alta, usando la maniobra para que su polla golpeara todos los lugares que no podía por su propia dirección. Su otra mano se agachó y agarró una de las suyas de sus caderas y la plantó en sus pechos.. Ella gimió más fuerte cuando la fuerte palma presionó contra su pezón, cubriéndolo como un escudo. Esto causó que ella variará sus movimientos, volviéndose impredecible para él, pero para ella se estaba moviendo con un baile fijo que había dominado para sí misma.  
Con su mano invitada a su pecho, la otra seguiría para ahuecar la otra lo mejor que pudiera. Su tamaño era demasiado grande para agarrarlo todo, y mientras lo apretaba, su piel fluía entre sus dedos. Él pellizcó y tiró de sus pezones para su alegría, consiguiendo gemidos de una manera gutural cuando ella comenzó a rebotar, así como a molerse contra él. Cada vez que sus caderas se doblaban, ella las obligaba a bajar con su mano justo por encima de su región pélvica y sus poderosas caderas. Tendría su oportunidad de dominar, pero aún no.  
Ella se retorció, se movió y rebotó sobre él, sus pechos se mantuvieron en su lugar. Una mano plantada en él y la otra ahora alcanzó a frotar su clítoris . Sus brazos apretados juntos forzaron sus tetas también, creando un poderoso escote al que Naruto miraba fijamente. Ella comenzó a gemir con sus gemidos y estremecimientos, pero la aldea no lo escuchó por ser muy noche y eso, lo que la llevó a ponerse cada vez más cachonda. Pronto su estómago sintió que se apretaba y se arrastró hasta que solo tenía la cabeza en ella, y luego se disparó con fuerza y rapidez; afortunadamente su habilidad le permitió ir directamente hacia abajo y no doblar la polla del pobre Naruto. En el momento en que ella golpeó sus caderas ella vino, su coño forzándose alrededor de él como un vicio. Después de cubrir su polla con su miel, ella se movió para dejarlo escapar, todavía duro, y se arrastró sobre él. Sus pechos golpearon contra su cara y su coño estaba directamente sobre su cara cuando tenía su polla delante de su cara.  
Naruto le sacó la lengua y ahora la estaba comiendo con los movimientos de su boca y lengua, aunque ella lo estaba disfrutando igual. Sus pechos estaban firmemente ahuecados y se masajeaban mientras se concentraba en su trabajo, y se encontraba queriendo complacerla desesperadamente lo mejor que podía. Su lengua se movió lentamente y gradualmente se volvió más agresivo y curioso, profundizando en sus profundidades y asegurándose de no dejar ningún pliegue sin tocar.  
Agarrando el tablero de la cabeza, ella montó su cara con un deseo salvaje. Ella arqueó la espalda para llenar sus manos aún más con su delicioso pecho. Mientras ronroneaba y gritaba todo por su último suspiro, ella estaba brillando con elogios por su buen trabajo mientras se bajaba de él, su cara empapada de sudor y sus dulces jugos. Ronroneó mientras le lamía la cara limpia. Apartando el cuerpo de la cama, se tendió en la cama con un feliz suspiro.

 **1))))) En la jerarquía angelical, los Tronos están en una segunda categoría inferior.**

 **En el fic los querubines son el equivalente a los caballeros de Bronce, los Tronos a los de Plata y las Potestades a los dorados.**

 **Siendo los Arcángeles el equivalente a dioses como Athena o Apolo en poder.**

 **2)))))) Nombre con el que se le conoce a Moana en España y en general en Europa. Debido a que una célebre Pornstar se llamaba Moana (haciendo un juego de palabras con la palabra Moan, que significa gemir) le cambiaron el nombre a Vaiana que en maorí significa "marea" Los semi dioses de Tefiti son tan fuertes como los Dioses Guerreros.  
Y corte.**

 **Capítulo uno listo, con algo de retraso, hasta el domingo siguiente saldrá el capitulo dos.**

 **Y si se lo preguntan el harén del rubio se compone de las siguientes personas:**

 **Hinata**

 **Hikari**

 **Yuna.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **¿Quienes son las otras dos? Falta eso para que lo veamos.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	3. El Demonio cangrejo

**El demonio cangrejo.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Shion145**

Constestada Vía MP

 **Angelmolina056**

Gracias, o Gai, o Tier … hay muchas personas que podrían hacerlo.

 **Yami el dragón negro.**

De hecho ahora son más notorias que en la parte Uno pues habrá una gran diferencia entre Shippuden y Holly War.

Meto típicamente referencias no tan fáciles de seguir o conocidas pero las meto o ciertos simbolismos. Por ejemplo, Ty Lee fue pensada para ser el inverso de Sasuke, ambos al principio tienen un pasado similar y un motor idéntico, La venganza, solo que Ty Lee dejó de buscarla al darse cuenta de que con ello, no aliviaría el vacío y que perdería mucho si llegara a completar su objetivo. Además, ella muere sacrificando su vida, a diferencia de lo que en lo general ocurrió con Sasuke.

Grácias, fue una conclusión lógica, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Si bien Hestia trajo casi a calca el sistema protector más eficiente (el de Athena) respeto la cultura local, osea que era lógico que usará al zodiaco local que dado el hecho de que hay varias tradiciones chinas en el mundo de Naruto, creí que su Zodiaco sería una de ellas.

Y si los tomé en cuenta, serás de la primera generación de esos caballeros, los cuatro caballeros dorados más poderosos.

 **Jgm250500**

Gracias, ya salió el nuevo.

 **Black wolf**

No, lo que prometió fue que se volvería Hokage para demostrar que incluso un HDP Literalmente, podía ser alguien de gran valor y que si él se volvía Hokage, la gente más privilegiada no vería a la menos con tanto desdén. Y que la protegería, en eso sí te acordaste.

No la meto al harem porque pese a que no son madre e hijo de forma consanguínea, ese es su vínculo. No sé ven así

 **Virus pirata.**

Pues si, seguro el padre se revuelca en su tumba.

Cierto, desde ese punto de vista el pueblo Shinobi que más ha crecido es La Arena, aunque la situación tras la fallida invasión hizo que más bien en vez de crecer, recuperasen terreno.

Y si, yo soy mexicano y conozco la película y al personaje por El nombre de Moana, pero Vaiana me gusta más.

 **Comenzamos.**

-!Arenas del reino infernal!

-!Golpe de Fe!

Chocaron los ataques de Rock Lee y del gusano infernal, sin embargo el "Ken" de Lee era más poderoso, o eso indicaba el hecho de que era el que hacía retroceder a su oponente.

Pronto, la demonio tuvo que saltar esquivando el poderoso Ken que arrasó con todo a su paso, sorprendiendo a la gusano de arena por ello.

Le habían enviado a frenar a los de Konoha lo suficiente como para que le extrajeran a Gaara a su Biju, pues Shukaku tenía una pista de donde podría estar la mitad de una de las llaves que tenían prisionero a su señor. Lo último que esperaba era que un Trono, uno poderoso al parecer, viniera en el equipo de recuperación. Ella tenía el poder de un caballero de plata débil, podría manejar a los tres jounin que venían en el grupo, pero no a un ángel que estaba muy sincronizado con su virtud. Uno que parecía ser de nivel alto a muy alto.

No habría manera de ganar el combate, pero entre más lo retuviera aquí, más oportunidades habría de que se pueda obtener la llave.

-¡Atadura letal¡- dejó salir cuerdas de entre su armadura, las cuales se enredaron en Lee, quien canalizaba su cosmos para romper las sogas con facilidad.

Lo que estaba pasando, para horror de la Demonio.

-Rindete y mostraré clemencia- observó Lee- de no hacerlo, lo lamentaras.

-Eso no va suceder- comentó ella, luciendo nerviosa- no perderé ante ti.

-Como desees- se preparó Lee, debía de ayudar rápido….. de repente sintió un encontronazo de un poderoso cosmos contra dos débiles, entonces Lee sonrió porque reconoció a la poseedora de esa cosmoenergia, y luego, sintió seis más cuatro de ellas casi fusionadas, lo que le daba la identidad real de sus poseedores. Al fin habían regresado, justo cuando más se les necesitaba.

#########

 **Al otro lado del desierto, frontera entre el País del Viento y el de los Oasis. Una hora atrás.**

Aún tenía cierto malestar por lo ocurrido anoche cuando Temari se levantó temprano a recoger agua para el viaje, si la recogía a esa hora, los sellos en sus cantimploras mantendrían el agua helada, todo un lujo del Desierto. Mientras eso sucedía, Matsuri se encontraba lavando dátiles en un cuenco que solía usar para lavar hierbas inocuas de las que solía cultivar y cosechar para mantener su extensa farmacia surtida.

Cuando y como, ni siquiera Kuvira, la tía de la joven Chunin lo sabía, pero desde siempre al parecer, la joven era una experta médico especialista en herbolaria, que con sus propios recursos , al principio, había ido haciéndose de un invernadero en el cual tenía toda clase de flores, arbustos, frutos y demás, muy exóticos y cuya principal virtud y utilidad era la medicina. Particularmente ayer, mientras se alistaba para ir a intentar salvar a sus hermanos, Matsuri salvaba la vida de Kankuro.

El Marionetista había estado con Gaara cuando fue atacado por Sasori y Mai, Sasori lo saco rápido al usar un potente veneno en un senbon lanzando por una marioneta, por lo que el hermano mayor de los Sabaku no pudo decir cómo fue que Mai Venció a Gaara.

Cuando encontraron al Marionetista, Matsuri ya lo estaba cuidando y tratando por envenenamiento por metales pesados y otros agentes, usando hierbas de su invernadero ,salvando una vez más a alguien de una muerte segura. E hichando el ego de algunos mezquinos en el proceso. Y es que la habilidad de la joven que no había Sido instruida por los médicos Shinobi, era algo que ya muchos presumían en sus viajes, llamándola la sucesora de Tsunade, totalmente hecha en La Arena. Lo cual era una mentira parcial.

Esa habilidad nata de la joven para la medicina sólo abonaba a la mente de Temari, sobre lo misteriosa que Matsuri era. La shinobi en cuestión era una joven de cabello castaño claro casi rubio ceniza, ojos color azul apagado que al igual que ella, estaba vistiendo la ropa para salir al desierto usada por las Kunoichi de su aldea.

Que recordara, no había realmente algo que supiera le hacía especial, salvo ser sobrina de la compañera del Señor Cero o de su talento nato en la herbolaria y todo lo que conllevaba.

Matsuri podía hacer virtualmente crecer cualquier planta en su invernadero, a tal grado que incluso como misión grado S++, Cocodrilo le encargó un invernadero de flores de ornato, nativas de la región y otro , mucho más grande, de vegetales para la población de la aldea. Y ella triunfó en ambos lados. Volviéndose muy conocida entre sus pares como "Matsuri la Ninfa del desierto" debido a su gran mano con la vida vegetal.

Otra cosa que llamaba la atención de ella, era que parecía que los Oasis le seguían. Y qué mejor ejemplo que el lugar donde acamparon.

En medio de la tormenta, como le hizo… quien sabe, pero la joven halló el lugar donde se refugiaron para pasar la noche, un pequeño Oasis que no estaba en el mapa, lo que señaló Matsuri, algo así de pequeño se le debió pasar a los cartógrafos de la región. Algo que podría ser cierto, pues los Oasis se marcaban en todas las rutas entre La Arena y Alabasta. Así de vital era su importancia para las caravanas comerciales. Quizás y que era uno muy pequeño y que estaba fuera de la ruta comercial influyó para que no fuera cartografiado.

-Toma, recuperaremos rápido el terreno, si comemos los dátiles mientras alcanzamos a Gaara- le ofreció un zurrón rebosante de la fruta desértica a su compañera de viaje- y si tenemos suerte, podremos ver un Tamariscos y recoger algo de Maná.

-¿Lo ocupas en algo?- preguntó la rubia que no quería detenerse por nada irrelevante.

-No, pero si los rumores son ciertos, la princesa de Arabasta arrojó Maná a los ojos de un demonio que atacó su caravana comercial entre Yuba y Alubarna. Y parece ser que le quemó los ojos como ácido. Ya que los habitantes de Los Oasis dicen que es un don de su diosa…..

-Si nos topamos a un demonio, podría ayudarnos a escapar de él- adivino Temari- si eso sucede, entonces creo que tendremos que parar si vemos uno.

La ojiverde de La Arena le dió su cantimplora a la castaña y reanudaron la marcha, rezando a Kami y a alguien más para que nada malo pasará a Gaara.

"TE LO JURO MIGUEL QUE SÍ MUERE GAARA, VOY A PATEAR TU TRASERO CELESTIAL TAN FUERTE QUE LO VAN A SENTIR TUS HERMANOS!" pensó la castaña, haciendo que en alguna parte del mundo, Miguel y Gabriel se estremecieran por la amenaza.

"Mis castas pompitas" pensaron ambos arcángeles en dos lugares separados entre sí, en las naciones elementales y en Jerusalén por si se lo preguntaban.

###

 **Clones de Itachi y Kisame vs Ukyo.**

-Elemento agua, dragón de agua- escupió el cara de ceviche una potente columna de agua que se convirtió en un dragón que rugió con fuerza y se lanzó contra la joven que se puso en una pose de combate muy característica de cierto caballero español.

-Excalibur- atacó la peliazul dividiendo en dos al dragón, lo que fue aprovechado por Itachi para atacar.

-Elemento fuego, llamas dragón.

Y una auténtica ola de fuego se lanzó contra la Kunoichi a quemarropa, los dos Akatsuki dudaban que pudiera contraatacar tan rápido.

Pero sucedido y peor aún, con mucha facilidad, si el puño extendido de la joven y la burla patente en su postura eran un claro indicativo de esa eficacia.

-Ese mi turno- se preparó la joven- en este terreno no es tan efectivo, pero estoy segura que basta para derrotarlos a ambos.

!Elemento tierra, Fisura!

Y dió un potente pisotón que hizo temblar un par de kilómetros cuadrados a la redonda, haciendo que los Akatsuki se tambalearan sin poder evitarlo. La fuerza del jutsu hacía imposible asirse al terreno usando chakra y peor aún, las ondas que transmitía al cuerpo vía Tierra, ya estaban causando serios daños a sus cuerpos.

Itachi se puso sobre una rodilla, jadeando copiosamente, mientras que el cevichon se tuvo que apoyar en Samehada para evitar irse de bruces, pues sentía su sentido del equilibrio totalmente fuera de servicio.

"Ese es un jutsu clase S+" pensó asustado Kisame, "y por desgracia, mi espada es inútil contra él, lo peor es que como esa mocosa indicó, solo ataca con la mitad de su potencia en arena. Quiere decir dado el cansancio que ella muestra…. !Que puede hacer un par de veces más como mínimo un ataque de esa magnitud"

"Lo peor es que he notado que no está usando su vista para pelear contra nosotros" analizaba por su lado Itachi " lo que descarta el uso del Tsukuyomi, y aún así, algo me dice que no saldré bien parado si lo llego a usar"

-Kisame, hay que entretenerla lo mejor que podamos- se resignó a perder el Uchiha- debemos de darle a los demás el mayor tiempo posible para obtener al Ichibi.

El de piel azul asintió, él también notó que aún estando los verdaderos, el combate sería de pronóstico reservado. Así que pelearía con todo, todo sea por ganar.

###

 **Con el grupo de recuperación.**

Pronto Asuma y los demás fueron alcanzados por un joven que usaba una máscara de dragón y un casco hoplita, además de la ropa típica del entrenamiento del santuario, junto a él, venía la joven con la máscara de caballo, quien vestía igual que sus compañeras, poniendo un poco nerviosos a Neji, Tenten, El vago y a su equipo.

-¿A dónde fue mono?- preguntó Dragón a su compañera.

-Aparentemente, Mono sintió a un gusano acercándose a nuestra posición, ella simplemente decidió ir a saludar prematuramente.

El hombre con máscara de dragón asintió en comprensión, y reanudó la marcha junto a Asuma y Gai que seguían en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que Caballo iba en medio de la vanguardia, el Equipo Gai detrás de ella y el InoShikaCho estaban en la retaguardia.

-¿Que piensas Shikamaru?- preguntó Ino en un susurro a su compañero y líder de escuadrón.

-podrían ser ellos o efectivamente hay un nuevo santuario en este mundo, con alumnos ajenos a Naruto y las chicas- dió su opinión- recuerda que además de los caballeros dorados, también venía una Marina y seis de los siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Creo que ellos podrían iniciar un santuario, en algún lugar que no llame la atención de la gente.

-Como Uzu- comento Ino, recibiendo un asentamiento de el de peinado de piña- entonces habrá que preguntar si realmente son ellos.

#######

 **Con Temari y Matsuri.**

Las dos Kunoichi siguieron avanzando por el desierto a buena velocidad, parando únicamente cuando divisaron un oasis con varios Tamariscos de los cuales obtuvieron tanto la Savia, como unos cuantos pies para plantearles. Matsuri le explicó a su compañera que el árbol sería perfecto para un proyecto de reforestación debido a que la planta además de ser muy resistente al calor y de soportar largos periodos de sequía, se adapta a bien al terreno salino, como lo era la arena desértica, lo que a futuro podría servir para crear un oasis en la Aldea.

Dejando de lado esa cuestión, las jóvenes avanzaron a buena velocidad al punto que vieron en la lejanía a un grupo de personas que se movían hacia una formación rocosa donde podrían tener prisionero a su hermano, reconocía bien a Shikamaru, lo que le dijo que los Shinobi eran de Konoha, no así a los demás, por lo que desacelero un poco pensando que hacer con esos sujetos.

-Deben ser amigos Lady Temari- le trato de confortar Matsuri- de no ser así, ni siquiera estarían viajando con una comitiva que claramente desea quedar bien con nuestra Aldea.

La rubia tuvo que darle la razón, otra vez. De hecho la castaña era sorprendentemente muy sabia a su edad, recordaba en el pasado que de hecho, ella era lo más cercano a un amigo que el pelirrojo tenía, ya que ella ni le tenía miedo, ni lo trataba de forma distinta. Recordaba de hecho ese cumpleaños de Gaara antes de la fallida invasión a Konoha, donde lo vio esbozar una sonrisa sincera , todo porque ella compartió un pequeño pastelillo con él, por ser su cumpleaños.

Ahora que lo pensó bien, le debía más de lo que creía, pues ella fue la que mantuvo a Gaara relativamente cuerdo una buena parte de su vida.

Así que, al final ambos grupos terminaron juntándose, con la incomodidad de los de Konoha al entender que ellas eran todo lo que la Arena tenía para salvar al pelirrojo.

-No es que las menosprecie, mis juveniles damas- inicio Gai- ¿Pero es en serio que son todo el equipo de recuperación enviado por su aldea?.

-De hecho, lo estamos haciendo contra las órdenes de la asociación de la Aldea- contestó con malestar Temari- mi tío aún seguía luchando a las afueras de la aldea cuando nos fuimos, a Joseki, el líder del consejo no le pareció prudente que se enviará a la Compañía o a un batallón ANBU a tratar de recuperar a mi hermano, no con la amenaza latente de los Demonios.

-Bueno, tiene un punto- concordo Asuma pero fue fulminado por la mirada de Matsuri- quiero decir, que entiendo lo de salvaguardar a la población, pero pudo enviar voluntarios al rescate.

-El detalle es que ese gusano ha codiciado desde siempre la posición como Kazekage- mencionó Matsuri mientras reanudaron la marcha- apuestó los hibiscos de mi invernadero a que él está esperando a que los Demonios maten a Lord Cocodrilo y que Akatsuki se lleve a Gaara para poder reclamar la posición de Kage. El siempre ha menospreciado a los jinchuriki y a cualquiera que sea el Kazekage.

"Sin mencionar que sospecho que Él y Danzō Shimura tuvieron que ver con la crisis económica que orillo al Yondaime Kazekage a tratar a Gaara como lo hizo" pensó para sí misma la castaña, mientras avanzaban. Notando solo los aprendices el ligero cambio en la joven, uno apenas perceptible, que sin embargo estaba ahí.

######

 **Rock Lee vs Gusano de arena.**

La demonio jadeó mientras intentaba recuperar un poco el aliento, el oponente que tenía frente a ella era demasiado para que lo manejara, lo peor era que Lee se estaba tomando el tiempo para pelear ,en parte porque ella era inferior a él, en parte por estrategia.

En sus ansias de vencer, Leviatán había estado enviando demonio tras demonio para detener el avance de las partidas de recuperación, yendo tan lejos como para enviar a un demonio poderoso que solo había Sido sellado desde la era del mito, enviado a combatir a los heraldos de Tefiti.

Sabía Lee, que si vencía muy rápido a la gusano, le enviaría uno o dos obstáculos más, por ello era mejor tomarse las cosas con calma.

Pero no demasiada.

-Espada de Luz- cortó las sogas con las que nuevamente intentó estrujarlo hasta la muerte.

Toda acción de ella fracasó y a lo grande, intentó usar la arena para esconderse y realizar ataques furtivos… no, él podía sentirla aún dentro de ella y sabía cuándo saldría a intentar tomarlo con la guardia baja, por lo que se vio obligada a pelear cara a cara con él. Con un resultado que iba de lo malo a lo pésimo.

Su armadura había Sido destrozada en algunas partes, dejándola semidesnuda. Y al parecer Lee era muy denso porque no le apenó en lo más mínimo tener a semejante belleza con un pecho descubierto y mostrando sus sensuales piernas, pues sus botas y rodilleras ya habían pasado a la historia.

-Arena infernal.

Se lanzó una vez más la ola de arena que trataba de engullir a Lee y entonces si, aplastarlo hasta no dejar nada.

Pero nuevamente, el cejudo evitó a la demonio y se posiciono para hacerla puré, esta vez de forma definitiva. Ya había alargado suficiente su combate.

Así que hizo arder su cosmos, encendiendolo con fuerza, causado terror en su oponente.

-Ya jugamos mucho- se preparó encogiendo su brazo, como para dar un puñetazo al aire- ¡GOLPE DE FE!.

Y una luz dorada se abalanzó contra la Demonio, engullendola totalmente.

Al despejar, había una pequeña serpiente del desierto, una sin veneno que dócilmente se acercó a Lee y le olfateo antes de enroscarse en él.

"Parece que tengo mascota nueva" pensó el cejotas dirigiéndose al lugar donde Pell y Viví estaban luchando contra un enemigo poderoso. Uno que ellos conocían muy bien.

####

 **Momentos atrás .**

Un nuevo demonio había aparecido cuando los semidioses del aire y el océano se preparaban para pelear contra los Akatsuki, se trataba de un hombre enorme. Tenía una armadura similar a la de Cáncer solo que era en color púrpura, con muchas incrustaciones de joyas de todo tipo, el hombre solo sonrió confiado, pues se sentía ganador del combate, tanto por sus tres metros de alto y complexión musculosa, como por su ego y arrogancia.

Y por ello, ignorando completamente a Vivi, comenzó a cantar mientras peleaba con Pell. Pues era alguien contra quién tenía cierto rencor añejo.

 _[Bien Tamatoa nunca fue como lo ves  
Cangrejo gris pequeñín fue  
Soy feliz como una almeja más que ayer  
Pues soy hermoso, ves baby]_

Comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad mientras comenzaba a acosar a patadas al semi Dios que se protegía poniendo en X sus brazos.  
[Tienes que escuchar a tu corazón  
Así te dijo la anciana  
En dos palabras voy su frase a destrozar  
Te - engañó]

##

 **En algún lugar entre el País de los Oasis y el País del Viento**

"Tengo ganas de ceviche de Jaiba" pensaba sombríamente Te Fiti pues sintió que alguien la llamó vieja.

##

 **Pelea Tamatoa vs Pell.**

[Prefiero mi brillo  
Cual tesoro del pirata que se hundió  
Limpia ahí, y muestra su  
Brillo  
Brillaré como el cuellito de un bebé  
Ay ya sé]

Lanzó dos ráfagas de Ken de cosmos que Pell bloqueo lanzando otras, lográndolo por poco.

Mientras, unas aves migratorias , algunas con peces en la boca venían en dirección a la pelea  
[¿Tu qué crees?  
Peces bobos son  
Seguirán lo que les brille  
Novatos  
Oh, y aquí vienen ya  
Por la luz que les da brillo]

El demonio simplemente fulminó a las aves con peces, los que llovieron sobre el campo de combate, abriendo a la Orochimaru su boca, Tamatoa logro comerse a la mayoría  
[Mmm, pesquisa  
Comida gratis **(gratis)**  
Y tú eres el postre **(postre)** ]

Entonces Pell comenzó su contra ataque, ya era momento de contraatacar.

-Alas Doradas- lanzó su Ken que tomó la forma de un halcón dorado el cual al ser bloqueado por el demonio, parecía ser que ni siquiera lo sintió, por ello sonrió confiado, pues sabía que tenía el combate en la bolsa.  
[Woah, woah, woah  
Mauisito con su falla sufre hoy  
Chiquito casí semi mini dios]

Se burló al tiempo que a gran velocidad le conectaba un poderoso gancho que lo envió a una pared rocosa donde de estrelló aparatosamente e incluso dejó marcada su siluetas.  
[Ouch! Que terrible numerito  
No enganchas, ¿oyes?  
Ya no actúas sólo asustas más  
Te agradezco mis comienzos en el mal….]

Anunciaba magnánimo mientras el antiguo semi dios salía de la formación con un grito de batalla.  
[...Y tus tatuajes que adoras  
Pues sólo yo soy obra de arte al brillar  
Sin esconder, jamás, porque  
Brillo]

El cuerpo descubierto del demonio entonces brilló de forma fosforescente un instante, mostrando su piel enteramente cubierta de tatuajes.  
[Un diamante en bruto es mi resplandor  
¿Qué pasión?, pasión por  
Brillo  
Trae tus armas contra mi caparazón….]

Golpeó burlón su armadura que a diferencia de la de Pell que estaba agrietada, la de Tamatoa no tenía un solo rasguño. Haciendo un sonido seco, señal de que era muy sólida.  
[...Es fortachón, Maui man  
Trata ya, ya, ya  
Pero no te empeñes en vencer  
A tan perfecto ser  
Y así tu te iras]

Lo tomó de su pierna y lo azotó un par de veces en la Arena.

¿Que había estado haciendo Vivi a todo esto? Estaba condensando agua, recuerden que estamos en un jodido desierto.  
[Yo voy arrancar de un tirón  
Tu corazón  
Lejos estás de los tuyos cazando  
El amor de estos seres  
Querido te sientes  
Y rudo te crees  
Más tu armadura, dura no es]

Lo golpeó nuevamente con fuerza, bloqueando el semi dios apenas el puñetazo.  
[¡Maui!  
Tu castigo está adelante  
De verdad que soy  
Brillante  
Asimila este final no tan feliz  
C'est la vie mon ami, y yo  
Brillo  
Aunque ruegues yo te voy a engullir  
Para mí  
Jamás tedrás mi brillo  
Y nadie serás sin brillo]

Se preparó para atacar con su puño rebozando cosmoenergia al corazón del semi dios…..

Pero entonces.

-¡Golpe de Fe!

Recibió un puñetazo el demonio cangrejo que lo hizo retroceder un poco, siendo lo mejor que pudo pasarle a la pareja de semi dioses.

Cuando aún se recuperaba Tamatoa del hecho de que un ángel lo había atacado, Vivi ya tenía lista su más efectiva técnica.

-! RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA!

Y una gran marejada, pues no había forma de describirla que no fuera esa, ignoro al lastimado pero no tanto como lo había aparentado Pell e Impacto a Tamatoa con fuerza , al despejar la ola de agua, el demonio tenía los ojos chispeando de ira pues no solo cayó, víctima de su orgullo en una treta barata, la Rapsodia acuática si lo había lastimado , al igual que la técnica de Lee que se paró junto a Pell, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Ustedes y su costumbre de llegar al último segundo, en el momento que más hacen falta- aceptó el semi dios del viento la mano y se puso de pie- Me siento nostálgico, la última vez que ví a un Trono fue en esa guerra Santa.

Vivi asintió, justo a tiempo pues Tamatoa se lanzó furioso a hacerlos puré.

-¡VAN A PAGAR CARO ESTO, LO VAN A HACER!- se lanzó a golpear a los semidioses y al ángel, evadiendo los dos primeros, mientras Lee más bien esquivaba o bloqueaba sus golpes que no tenían técnica alguna.

Y es que el demonio cangrejo confiaba mucho en su fuerza física Hérculea, al punto de no poseer una técnica de combate, solo usando simples Ken de cosmos de vez en cuando.

Algo que los tres adversarios aprovecharían.

-!Alas Doradas¡.

-!Espada de la virtud!

-!Rayo burbuja!

Atacaron los peleadores al Demonio que se vio obligado a bloquear poniendo en X sus brazos. Oyendose un escalofriante **crack** cuando el tajo de Lee dió de lleno en la armadura de Tamatoa.

Cuando la arena levantada por las burbujas cesó, todos pudieron observar a Tamatoa lívido por la ira, pues los antebrazos de su armadura habían Sido destruidos por las tres técnicas.

-Eso es imposible- retrocedió dos pasos mientras intentaba entender cómo pasó- en aquella ocasión, apenas y Mawi pudo contenerme, no gané esa pelea porque Hades y los otros dioses completaron el sello que me arrastró a mí y a mis compañeros al infierno. No hay manera de que dos excusas de Semi dioses, uno de ellos, la reencarnación del imbécil que casi asesino y un simple Trono hayan Sido capaces de hacer esto.

-Hay una razón Tamatoa, una muy simple y que sin embargo escapa a tu comprensión- comenzó a encender de forma violenta Vivi su cosmoenergia- los humanos a diferencia de los Dioses y los Demonios, tienen la virtud de progresar. Mientras permanecias sellado, Mawi y Vaiana tras terminar la guerra, se asentaron y tuvieron descendencia y luego, fueron enviados a este mundo, donde en cada reencarnación, evolucionaron , no se quedaron estancados.

-A diferencia de ti - continuó Pell- nosotros elegimos una vida mortal pues aunque comparada con la de los dioses es un instante, es más significativa. Cada acción, cada decisión tiene su peso y consecuencias, por ello, ni Viví, ni Yo, pensamos un momento perder. Si obtienen las llaves, el mundo acaba. !Y no vamos a permitir eso!- encendió también su cosmos de forma violenta.

-!Que el señor se apiade de tu alma pecadora!- cerro Lee de forma anticlimática.

-!ESO NO SUCEDERÁ, NO VAN A VENCERME!- se lanzó con un Lariat que sería la envidia del Yondaime Raikage contra Lee que era de facto, el débil del trío.

-! Halcón Rojo!

-! Rapsodia acuática¡

\- ! Espada de la virtud!

Se abalanzaron las tres técnicas contra Tamatoa que solo gritó de forma intimidante como respuesta.

Al aclarar el paisaje, además de un enorme cráter, había un enorme huevo de cangrejo, tan grande como una pelota de tenis (de ese tamaño es gigante, comparado con el tamaño promedio de la hueva de cangrejo) el cual fue recogido por Viví, quien lo metió en un frasco con agua y lo guardó entre sus cosas.

-¿Y bien, que sigue? - preguntó Lee a los semidioses, al ser en teoría, el equivalente a Caballeros dorados, ellos tenían más jerarquía que él.

-De momento hay que esperar a que nuestras señora haga acto de presencia- pensó en voz alta Vivi- casi me hace sentir lástima por los imbéciles que provocaron su ira, Casi.

-¿Tan terrible puede ser ella enfurecida?- preguntó tras tragar duro Lee al ver el miedo visible tanto en Pell como en Vivi.

-Ella es la diosa de la vida en las islas del Océano Pacífico Sur, en Oceanía para ser precisos- apuntó Pell- pero tiene otra cara, identidad, faceta o como, quieras llamarla. Es también Teeka, la diosa de la destrucción. Encarna a los volcanes en erupción. Créenos, si su personalidad violenta sale a relucir, solo un dios del calibre de Hades para arriba, o en tu caso, solo Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael o Uriel, serían capaces de contenerla.

Esa sola declaración hizo que el cejudo sudara frío. Que bueno que estaban en el mismo bando.

 **Omake.**

 **Hace dos años aproximadamente.**

Naruto se encontraba explorando las costas de Uzu , poniendo atención a los detalles. Anoche había habido una poderosa tormenta, casi un huracán y hoy temprano en la mañana y con la marea baja, el aprendiz de caballero dorado buscaba en las piscinas naturales, algunos sabrosos moluscos, ya fueran pulpos, sepias, ostras o porque no, bogabantes , cangrejos, camarones o langostas.

Por ello iba con una cesta de mimbre tejida por Yuna, buscando las delicias que seguramente la tormenta había dejando anoche. Y siendo francos, si había Sido provechosa su búsqueda. Incluso ya babeaba por el ramen de mariscos que Ukyo prepararía con el botín que llevaba ,botín que solo mejoraría si seguía buscando.

Y precisamente estaba en eso, cuando notó dos cuerpos en la playa, dos mujeres para ser más exactos.

La primera de ellas era una chica de piel blanca de mediana estatura que parecía tener una buena proporción de curvas y un busto de tamaño considerable. Además tenía su cabello largo de color negro hasta la cintura y un flequillo corto. Por cierto su rostro se parecía mucho al de cierta mujer Terumi que el Uzumaki conocía. Llevaba puesto un kimono de color verde claro, un badana negra con una flor como símbolo de la aldea a la que pertenecía.  
La segunda mujeres tenía un físico delgado, pero atlético, con un rostro muy angular aunque curiosamente bello ( por aquel efecto de la famosa divina proporción, a Julia Roberts me remito) enmarcado por su pelo castaño y corto. Ella también lleva vendas en sus muñecas, que abarca todos los de su derecha a la izquierda, así como el muslo izquierdo y la pierna. Vistiendo de forma similar a la otra mujer, solo que su kimono era azul rey.

El Uzumaki se acercó a ambas y pudo comprobar felizmente que ambas respiraban, por lo que encendiendo su cosmos, llamó a Hikari quien había estado ayudándole a recoger los frutos del mar.

Efectivamente, no pasó mucho para que la joven apareciera. La Kunoichi mitad Tigre estaba entrenando también, ella bajo la tutela de Saga para convertirse en la amazona de plata de Nibii ( quien quería a la joven como la hermana que él y Kanon jamás tuvieron) , por lo que, cargando a la chica de su rango de edad, Naruto y Hikari llevaron a ambas al Refugio, una suerte de viviendas provisionales en lo que la nueva Uzu se estaba construyendo.

###

 **Dos horas después.**

La joven fue la primera en despertar, desconcertada por encontrarse en una cabaña sencilla, al voltear a su derecha, pudo ver que en el lugar, había otras tres camas individuales, siendo una de ellas ocupada por su acompañante. Eso y que aparentemente, tras ver debajo de su sábana, le habían quitado la ropa para poder secarla.

-Yuna y yo nos encargamos de desvestirlas- oyó una voz serena y con un timbre maternal en dirección norte, al fijarse en esa dirección, pudo ver a una mujer que claramente era nativa de La Nube, pues su cabello era rubio y su piel era morena- por otro lado, juzgando lo que ví, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

La joven se sonrojó furiosamente, ese aunque era un cumplido, venía de otra mujer, una sumamente atractiva de hecho.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó al fin la joven.

-Nos encontramos en el Santuario consagrado en honor a Hestia, diosa del hogar y protectora de este mundo.

-Jamás he oído de ella- comentó la joven mientras la mujer ponía en una mesa una olla- ¿Eso donde queda si se lo puedo preguntar?

-Eso es fácil- mencionó muy cordial la mujer- estamos en la isla que antiguamente era llamada Uzushio- respondió mientras sacaba dos platos y sus respectivos juegos de palillos ,además de un cucharón, una jarra y tres vasos.

La joven entonces noto que la tormenta había desviado la nave que ella y su compañera habían tomado. Ya que Uzu estaba relativamente cerca del País de las Olas, era lógico pensar que habían naufragado en la isla más cercana a su destino….. y se habían sacado la lotería. Porque Uzu, como su nombre indicaba, estaba rodeada de torbellinos que habían durante mucho tiempo, demostrado ser un obstáculo casi imposible para quienes intentarán adentrarse en la isla.

Casi al mismo instante, la mujer mayor despertó, notando lo mismo que su compañera, a quien por cierto, aún cuando estaba en ropa interior, corrió a abrazarla muy feliz de verla viva.

-Lady Shizuka, no sabe el gusto que me da verla bien- le abrazó con fuerza la mujer a la joven de catorce años que se estaba poniendo morada por falta de aire.

-Si compañera está morada- señaló Tier con un tono casual de voz mientras terminaba de servir ramen de mariscos en dos tazones- mientras se sientan a la mesa y esperan a que enfríe un poco su comida, voy por algo para que se ponga- mencionó la mujer avergonzando a ambas.

Salió por la puerta que aparentemente era la de la salida de la cabaña mientras ambas mujeres comenzaban a soplar al ramen para comerlo. Habiendo un incómodo silencio entre ambas.

-No debí ser tan impulsiva- rompió la azabache el silencio- tenías toda la razón Tokiwa, debimos esperar un poco más.

-En honor a la verdad, ese pedazo de zoquete a mi también ya me estaba hartando- intentó tomar algo de la culpa- desde que se enteró de esa tradición de nuestra Aldea, no ha cesado en los intentos de vencerla Lady Shizuka , usando toda clase de inventos y otras tretas deshonrosas.

-Aunque eso no excusa mi prisa- se volvió a lamentar la joven- Después de todo, por lo que sabemos, el último estudiante del Sannin Jiraiya es un desterrado, dudo que aunque hubiéramos llegado a Las Olas, aún lo hubiéramos hallado.

Tokiwa asintió en comprensión. Debido al Destierro del último estudiante del Sanin Jiraiya, uno con el cual en teoría ella estaba comprometida, debían de encontrarlo, pelear y si ocurría la victoria de él, casarse , ganando él, el liderazgo de la Aldea Nadeshiko. Desafortunadamente los imbéciles de su aldea lo desterrado solo por matar a un traidor, en vez de traerlo vivo a la aldea de regreso. Eso dentro de la situación era bueno, el consejo de la aldea había acordado ignorar el castigo que pesaba sobre el joven llamado Naruto Uzumaki, debido a que había Sido por una soberana idiotez. Ya fuera que perdiera (con lo cual anularía el compromiso, dejando a la joven libre de elegir a un marido) o que ganará, debían SI o SI, encontrarlo para poder pasar a lo que seguía. Tristemente se lo había tragado la tierra y con todo y que habían obtenido una fotografía de él, una tomada tras ganar su Combate en los exámenes Chunin contra Hinata, no habían podido localizarlo.

Así que, en caso de no hallarlo en Las Olas, irían a Konoha a exigir a Tsunade que obligará a Jiraiya a cumplir con su compromiso, ya sea que le presentará a Shizuka a otro estudiante o que le ayude a localizar al Uzumaki. Daba igual, el punto era encontrarlo.

Ya habían comenzado a comer, cuando Tier entró con dos yukatas, una negra que era de ella y estaba destinada a que Tokiwa la usará y una azul eléctrico, el color favorito de Hikari. Ya que solo la ropa de ella estaba disponible, había ido a la cabaña donde Tayuya, Karin y la novia de su Sochi vivía. Tier compartía hogar con Sakura, Fū y Ukyo, mientras que el Uzumaki se las tenía que apañar con Grimgrow, Dohko y con Máscara Morta.

-Toma, con esto estarán mejor- entrego la ropa y les dió un momento de privacidad, al regresar, las encontró terminando, por lo que la Kunoichi más joven se levantó y le hizo una reverencia a la mujer.

-Gracias por habernos encontrado- le agradeció la joven a lo que la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No, de hecho fue mi Sochi quien las encontró, el y su novia solo los trajeron a que yo las cuidase hasta que recuperarán la consciencia.

-Entonces, le debemos agradecer a él- pensó en voz alta Tokiwa y añadió- a todo esto, Soy Tokiwa y ella es mi señora, Lady Shizuka.

Tier hizo una reverencia a ambas y se presentó, tras lo cual la ojiverde preguntó por el nombre de su hijo,a lo que ella orgullosa respondió:

-Mi Sochi se llama Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡QUUUUUEEEEEE!- Exclamaron las Kunoichi al unísono.

#####

 **Konoha.**

Mientras espiaba las aguas termales, algo difícil de hacer con la lluvia que desde hace meses caía en la aldea ya que inexplicablemente está no estaba presente si en ese momento había miembros de los clanes Hyuga, Kurama… y demás que no habían menospreciado a su ahijado, Jiraiya tenía un mal presentimiento.

"¿Porque tengo la sensación de que si paso por Uzu debo evitar a toda costa a una bella rubia o a Tsunade en algunos años" pensó el Sanin sin darse cuenta que lentamente la pared donde estaba el agujero que estaba observando, se volvía transparente.

-!Kya, es el viejo mañoso¡- exclamó Ayame Ichiraku, que fue la primer persona en notarlo.

Koharu solo volteo a verlo de forma escalofriante, Mientras el Peliblanco veía pase su vida ante sus ojos.

###

 **Uzu ,de vuelta con las jóvenes.**

Ambas estaban desmayadas, el shock de saber que a quien buscaban estaba ahí, fue enorme, vaya que se pondría todo interesante en cuanto despertarán.

 **Continuará….**

 **Y corte.**

 **Era obvia la identidad del cangrejo playero… En fin, ahora que se han quedado sin un gran As bajo la manga, ¿Que harán los Demonios?... Lean los siguientes capítulos, no lo voy a andar contando tan fácil. Por cierto para que tengan la lista completa más o menos de quienes han aparecido de que bandos:**

 **Asia, Ángeles: Rock Lee, virtud de la tenacidad.**

 **Menciones a los Arcángeles Miguel y Gabriel.**

 **Mesoamerica: Kiba, Máscara de obsidiana.**

 **Tamaki, Máscara de jade.**

 **Oceanía: Pell, Semi dios del viento.**

 **Nefertari Vivi, Semi diosa del océano.**

 **Europa: Los siete Dioses Guerreros.**

 **Santuario.**

 **Anko Mitarashi, encarnación mortal de Nike.**

 **Hécate.**

 **África :?**

 **Y a todo esto, ¿Qué papel juega Matsuri? Alguno quizá ya lo dedujo, se aclarara en los próximos capítulos.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	4. Abismal

**Abismal.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Yami el dragón negro.**

De Zeus o algún otro Dios olímpico o de alguna otra cultura no mencionaré nada, más adelante se sabrá por qué lo justifico en la trama, en la realidad es para no sobresaturar el fic.

Por ello solo los Dioses que mencionan son los que aparecen y algunos soldados (Las potestades de Jehová por ejemplo son más de veinte pero solo saldrá en el fic una)

 **Angelmolina056**

Jajaja, yo sé ya lo ando arreando para que siga con eso, aunque esa pelea a mi me toca hacerla.

 **Jgm250500**

Que bien que te gustó el combate.

 **Virus pirata**

Que bueno que les gustó esa pelea, por cierto, el otro día te Vi en …. Nah, déjalo así…..

Sobre los demonios una vez que son purificados, se les lleva y dependiendo, los objetos están en un santuario junto a los árboles y los animales, las dos niñas, viven felices en la Aldea. Ellas son importantes. Por ello no creo que le quiten nada a Lee.

 **Shion145**

Puede ser… alguien aquí si sabe quién es, que bueno que me guardo el secreto.

Y efectivamente por eso, es que desarrolle así a Naruto. Que bueno que psicológicamente hablando la llevó bien.

 **Comenzamos**

"Esas tres cosmoenergias poderosas al final pudieron derrotar a la hostil" pensó aliviado el Uzumaki "Dado que estamos en los dominios de la diosa de la vida, es lógico pensar que al menos dos de ellos son sus semi dioses".

-¡¿Que era eso!?- preguntó Ino al sentir la poderosa explosión causada por el choque de las técnicas que destruyeron a Tamatoa.

-Eso eran aliados que se hivieorn cargo de una plaga molesta- contestó el Uzumaki- en esa dirección, había aparecido un Demonio y ellos se hicieron cargo de él.

-¿Compañeros tuyos?- inquirió Asuma.

-No los conócenos- admitía Naruto- por el nivel de cosmos, podían ser dos dioses guerreros y alguien que ya estuviera aquí de antes, con el nivel de un caballero de plata. Afortunadamente, con ellos fuera, podemos seguir con lo que tenemos adelante.

Y era literal, frente a ellos había una enorme cueva con una roca bloqueando la entrada y un aora hostil flotaba en el ambiente.

Al acercarse el grupo, pudieron ver el aura de una barrera de cinco sellos en ella, una muy bien ejecutada, por cierto.

-Una barrera así será toda una lata- analizó el barbudo la cuestión- necesitamos saber dónde está cada punto que la sostiene y además de eso, hay que deshacer los sellos al mismo tiempo. Y como están las cosas podríamos morir si siguen apareciendo demonios como lo estaban haciendo, separarnos podria ser una mala decisión.

Tristemente tenía razón… lo que no sabía es que había ahí dos personas capaces de saltar ese problema. Y una de ellas se le adelanto a la otra para comenzar a trabajar en ello.

Algo a lo que le agarro un gran gusto el Uzumaki, fue al fuinjutsu, el cual jamás Dejo de aprender, más aún si contamos que el Patriarca había sacado la mayoría de la biblioteca Uzumaki a la superficie y habían sacado en cuenta que casi todo su legado seguía ahí. Por lo que los vestigios dieron a saber, de hecho habían Sido pocas las cosas que se perdieron, novelas y ensayos más que nada de corte político. Fuera de eso, cosas como el Fuinjutsu de la Aldea fueron cosas que se ocultaron y preservaron, lo que evitó que gente como Onoki, Danzō o el Sandaime Raikage se hicieran de ellas.

Así que, más por instinto que nada, Naruto saco sus implementos de Fuinjutsu y comenzó a trazar un contra sello.

-¿Sabes que haces, mi juvenil amigo?- preguntó Gai- podrías empeorar la situación.

El cejudo sintió como lo fulminó el Uzumaki con la mirada y siguió trabajando en sus asuntos, susurrando entre otras cosas "mendigo cejas de azotador" sumamente indignado.

Y mientras eso sucedía, otro combate ya estaba acabando.

######

Viendo que sería más difícil de lo que pensaron al principio, Itachi tuvo que traer a el Dúo Zombie, o al menos a copias como las de ellos,a la palestra.

-Sin embargo, vendrás con nosotros- dijo Itachi con Kisame sonriendo ahora con la esperanza de que resistiera. Después de todo, un aprendiz de caballero, aún si fuera dorado, debía ser algo que pudieran manejar.  
-Eso no sucederá- expresó Ukyo caminando hacia ellos antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos y luego reaparecer detrás de Hidan.

"Ella es muy rápida, Mi Sharingan no pudo seguir el ritmo" pensó Itachi con los ojos muy abiertos y conmocionados, mientras los otros miembros de Akatsuki miraban a la peliazul de la misma manera.  
\- He medido sus poderes. Todos ustedes son débiles- dijo con calma la aprendiz mientras veía a Kisame enojarse por esa declaración.  
-¿Débil? ¡Débil! ¡Te mostrare quien es la débil!- dijo Kisame sacando a Samehada en todo su esplendor y lo lanzó hacia Ukyo con todas sus fuerzas.  
Sólo para que él ella le esquive. Kisame intentó golpearla de nuevo, pero la ex shinobi de Konoha, esquivó fácilmente, porque sabía que era un juego de niños, y haría que el tiburón de piel azul se enojara aún más. Cuando esto sucedió, Itachi intentó analizar los movimientos de ella con su Sharingan, pero encontró que era imposible dada la velocidad que estaba usando , y encontraba perturbador que alguien del calibre de Kisame como espadachín fuera superado por una simple aprendiz. Ukyo incluso saltó sobre Samehada sin pestañear antes de darle una patada a Kisame en la cara mientras se notaba aburrida mientras lo hacía.  
Hidan intentó golpearla con su guadaña, pero ella lo detuvo con un solo dedo, lo rompió con ese mismo dedo y luego recibió un Ken de cosmos en el pecho para hacer que el hombre cayera con un agujero. Al ver al seguidor de Jashin de alguna manera todavía vivo, la futura Amazona dorada decidió probar algo y usando su puño espada, decapitó al hombre, el cual cayó muerto, revelando el cuerpo de una conocida Kunoichi renegada rango B.  
Kakuzu probó su suerte, pero Ukyo lo pateó con la fuerza suficiente ,usando su estilo de pelea personal ,para cortar a cuatro de los cinco corazones en su pecho por la presión detrás de la patada. Al ver que aún estaba vivo, ella amplió su sentido del oído para escuchar el latido del corazón sobreviviente antes de arrancar el órgano frente al hombre, y giró un poco antes de agarrar la espada de Samehada con la mano desnuda.

Todo mientras ahora aparecían otro renegado sumamente tasajeado por los golpes de la ojimiel.  
"¡Imposible! Debería sentir dolor y, sin embargo ... ¡esta tipa sostiene a Samehada como si estuviera hecho de goma!" pensó que Kisame antes de que ella apartara la espada y lo golpeara en la cara con el codo.  
"Si es capaz de pelear así una simple aprendiz…. ¿Que tan fuertes son realmente los caballeros dorados o incluso los Demonios?" Pensó que Itachi mientras Ukyo ahora caminaba hacia allí, pero se detuvo cuando Kisame se levantó del suelo y gruñó ferozmente a la chica.  
-¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!- dijo Kisame levantando su espada sobre su cabeza para balancearla de nuevo, pero fue bloqueada en un instante pot las manos la Kunoichi.  
Estaba usando cierta povision que le  
enseño su Sensei.

-No pienses que, porque pienso usar la técnica insignia de mi Casa, que te consideró alguien digno de mi atención. Simplemente ,me aburrí luchando contra tanta basura como tú- expresó la ojimiel, mientras desarmaba rápidamente a Kisame y su "espada". perforó al hombre en el corazón antes de retorcer su brazo para asegurar que el hombre no pudiera recuperarse de esto. E igualmente, otro renegado aparecía, mostrando la naturaleza de esos clones.  
-No puedes detenerme- blofeo Itachi antes de que una mano de atrás lo agarrara por el cuello y apretara con fuerza.  
-Los tres derrotados a mi cuenta dicen lo contrario- mencionó ella apuñalando a Itachi por detrás y mientras forzaba al hombre al suelo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
-Tal vez, pero a diferencia de los demás, te haré ganar mi muerte y te retrasaré hasta cierto punto. ¡Tsukuyomi!- Dijo Itachi sabiendo que antes de que disipará el clon, el Uchiha podría al menos debilitar a Ukyo. y darle a los demás más tiempo para extraer a Shukaku.

 **Dentro del Tsukuyonomi.**  
-Fuiste un tonto al hacer esto, Uchiha - dijo la peliazul casualmente mientras miraba al hombre frente a él.  
-Quizás, pero Akatsuki debe continuar con su plan, independientemente de si estoy allí para ayudar o no. Durante las próximas 72 horas, estás en mi mundo que controlo, y te provocare dolor como ningún otro que hayas experimentado - dijo Itachi antes de que él ordenara a las cadenas que ataran a Ukyo y sacaran una espada antes de meterla en las entrañas del ella.  
Solo para que la espada se rompa.  
-Este tal vez sea tu reino durante las próximas 72 horas, Uchiha , pero hay algunas cosas que tú no puedes doblar, y esa es mi capacidad para hacer que mi piel sea irrompible con cualquier arma que uses, después de todo estamos en mi propia mente,y la he entrenado mucho a lo largo de estos años- se jacto la Amazona al ver a Itachi fruncir el ceño antes de volver a hacerlo con otra Espada y consiguió el mismo resultado.  
-Interesante. Si el dolor físico en este reino no funciona, entonces tal vez los recuerdos de tu pasado, los dolorosos deberían ser suficientes, y traerte algún tipo de sufrimiento- dijo Itachi, cuando estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando el sonido de un rugido diferente a todo lo que había escuchado antes en su vida hizo eco en todo el reino, e hizo que los pelos en el cuello del Uchiha se erizaran.  
-Como dije antes Itachi, eres muy tonto, y ahora pagarás el precio final ... haciendo que mi amiguito devore tu alma- dijo Ukyo al ver una criatura aterradora, al Dragón de Colquide,, o al menos a una criatura que ella imaginaba que sería el dragón y está agarró al Uchiha entre sus decenas de fauces de sus brazos para que el hombre no pudiera huir.  
-Esto no debería ser posible. Este es mi reino. ¡Lo controlo!- dijo Itachi, pero descubrió que no podía escapar de Tsukuyomi, y que Ukyo estaba libre de sus cadenas.  
-Parece que has estado mal informado sobre este poder tuyo. Ves que mientras esto es más o menos tu reino debido al poder que tus ojos poseen para manifestarlo, este lugar desde el cual se crea el reino parece que está dentro de mi mente, y en última instancia es mío para que lo ordene- explicó la joven antes de ordenador al monstruo devorar a Itachi.

En el exterior, ella simplemente avanzó a donde estaban los demás, sin mirar al cuerpo del criminal en el que Itachi se había convertido, satisfecha por el resultado.

"Es una lastima que no fuera así de fuerte esa vez" pensó algo triste "Pero en fin, a salvar a Gaara"

 **Omake**

Autor Shion145

 **¿ Qué hacer en caso que te insulten?**  
Era un día como cualquiera, solamente que eran ya pasados del medio día, a lo lejos se puede ver a una grupo de chicos de aproximadamente 15 años, quienes venían de su entrenamiento diario. Estos eran Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Fu y Ukyo, quienes caminaban rumbo a donde vivían, pero había un inconveniente.

-En serio Sakura, deberías controlar tu carácter- dijo Naruto, quien se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Pues no me hagas enojar!- le dijo la peliroja molesta, ya que Naruto muchas veces la sacaba de sus casillas y golpeaba a cualquier persona que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Naruto tiene razón, deberías de controlarte, amor- Ukyo como buena novia intentaba hacerla mejorar , y apoyaba las palabras de rubio.

-Es que no sabes lo que es aguantar a Naruto todo el entrenamiento y sus idioteces- se quejó Sakura, y era verdad, Naruto a pesar de ser casi un caballero Dorado, no perdía el toque bromista y cabeza hueca, sin embargo eso no impedía que fuera serio cuando se le necesitaba en un combate.

-Sí, pero si sigues así, en una pelea con alguien como Naruto, podrías dañarte o dañar a tus compañeros- apelo Fuu. Ya que en el campo de combate, la serenidad y templanza eran necesario.

-Lo sé, pero a veces Naruto me saca de quicio- justifico Sakura.

-Naruto-kun es muy bueno, además así nos ayuda a saber si el enemigo nos quiere desestabilizar emocionalmente. No hay mejor práctica que la vida real- Hinata salía al rescate de su amado rubio, quien sonreía de forma zorruna.

-Tienes razón, Hinata- dijo ya derrotada Sakura –aunque no sé cómo puedo controlar mi carácter explosivo- Sakura se entristeció, pues sabía que los Uzumakis eran muy temperamentales, y muestra de ello era Kushina, apodada como la Habanero Sangriento, sobrenombre ganado por los constantes desplantes de rabia cuando la insultaban con la palabra tabú "Tomate", quien con su más poderosa arma (el sartén) había hecho temblar a los más poderosos Shinobis de Konoha, inlcuso le enseño a Yoshino Nara y otras Kunoichis a usar dicha arma. Era tanto su miedo hacía ella, que el imbécil de dijera "ese apodo" desataba la ira de la pelirroja y todos a corres por sus vidas. El único que la podía controlar era Minato.

-Tal vez, si le pedimos ayuda a Dokho-sensei, te enseñe a controlar tu carácter- dijo Naruto, Sakura pensaba en la idea de Naruto.

-No estaría tan mal, además, hemos visto que Dokho-sensei es de los pocos que tolera a Mascara de Muerte, a Milo y a Aioria- expreso Hinata, recordando los momento en los que el meastro de los cinco picos se mantenía sereno ante las constantes molestias del trio infernal como le apodaban.

-De acuerdo, vamos con él- el grupo salió corriendo a donde vivía Dokho, que era una casa modesta en su construcción, por lo que procedieron a tocar la puerta.

-¡Hola! Dokho-sensei- grito Naruto, esperando que su maestro lo atendiera -¡Dokho-sensei- volvió a tocar la puerta, pero sin recibir respuesta -¿Qué raro? Parece que no se encuentra en casa- dijo Naruto, quien volvió a llamar, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta –creo que será mejor venir después- iban a retirarse del sitio, pero la puerta se abrió sola, llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿Qué raro? Dokho-sensei jamás deja la puerta abierta- los chicos se vieron entre si y decidieron entrar a la casa del santo de libra.

-¡Dokho-sensei!- Naruto llamaba a su maestro, que al parecer había salido –Que raro, siempre deja la puerta cerrada- incluso fueron hasta su habitación para cerciorarse que estaba dormido, sin tener éxito en encontrarlo.

-Será mejor irnos, tal vez después este libre- los chicos decidieron irse de la casa del maestro, pero algo llamo la atención de Naruto, ya que al pasar por donde había una pantalla plana, se encontraba un Blue ray.

-¿Y esto?- dijo Naruto, que tomo el disco y lo vio detenidamente.

-Naruto, deja eso en su lugar- dijo la pelirroja, que regresaba a ver por qué su compañero tardaba –además, es de mal educación ver lo que no es tuyo- los demás entraron a ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Fu, quien se acercó a Naruto, detrás de ella venían Ukyo y Hinata.

-Es que Naruto vio un disco- los demás se acercaron, presas de la curiosidad de lo que contenía en dicho objeto.

-¿Que contendrá?- pregunto Hinata, Naruto giro y en la etiqueta estaba escrito "que hacer en caso que te insulten", cosa que llamo la atención de Naruto.

-Parece que es un video de cómo controlar el carácter- dijo sonriendo Naruto, Sakura se quedó pensando un rato.

-Puede que me ayude, veamos de que trata el video- sin más, Naruto saco el disco de la caja, luego conecto el blue ray y encender la pantalla, para posteriormente meter el disco en el compartimiento y este empezara a reproducirse auntomaticamente.

-Es Dokho-sensei- dijo Naruto al ver a Dokho cuando aún no liberaba el sello del Misopheta Menos, junto a Shiryu en un lugar lleno de árboles y detrás de ellos la cascada de Rozan. Los demás se sentaron y miraron el video

-Meditación básica para controlar carácter, mi asistente Dragón Shiryu- en ese momento Shiryu hace un saludo de Kata -¡Chuik!- hizo el sonido Dokho mientras se agachaba el santo.

-¿Qué fue eso maestro?- pregunto el aprendiz por el extraño sonido.

-¡Silencio Shiryu! Clase comenzando- contesto de forma estricta, haciendo enojar a Shiryu, pero dejo de pasar eso y puso atención a la cámara -cuando alguien nos insulta en calle; cometemos el error de enojarnos, piel ponerse rojita y siempre terminando en problemas- señalo el santo de Libra, que había hecho unos ademanes de echarse aire en el rostro con la mano.

-Usted se pone azul- señalo su discípulo su defecto.

-¡Silencio Shiryu!- haciéndolo asustar al niño -yo ser maestro de conciencia y yo no me pongo de ningún color ¡Entendido!- declaro con fuerza el santo de Libra.

-¡Si maestro!- contesto cruzando los brazos y viendo enojado a Dokho -medio violeta más bien- dijo Shiryu solo para ganarse un regaño.

-¡TE SACO TU MOCO!- amenazo Dokho con golpearlo.

-¡Umm! ¡Umm! ¡Umm!- en cada expresión, hacia los ademanes de no abrir la boca. Y continuar la explicación

-Recordemos que agresor en bajo nivel de conciencia, si contestamos agresión, nos ponemos al mismo nivel. Te toca Shiryu- le dijo mientras le daba un soplamocos a su discípulo, sacándolo de su estado, quien se sobo de manera enojada por lo que hizo.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces? ¡Oh gran maestro!- dijo como si el santo tuviera todas las respuestas del universo. Aunque la verdad solo era el avionazo.

-Simplemente respiramos, y comprendemos- dijo para inhalar aire -dejamos pasar, los insultos son balas que detengo en el aire al no contestar, procedemos a la demostración. ¡SHIRYU!- dio la orden a su alumno quien procedió a la demostración.

-Ahora voy a insultar al maestro y nos dará demostración. ¡Maestro! tontuelo- dijo el insulto, Dokho solo respiro –Ven- señalo a su maestro relajado

-Otra vez- pidió para repetir la técnica.

-¡Maestro! bobote- volvió a insultarlo, pero ahora se tapaba la boca Shiryu y sonreía.

-Esto ha sido la técnica de…- sin embargo empezaba la verdadera demostración.

-¡Tarado!- le volvió a insultar Shiryu a Dokho, pero ahora con mayor fuerza.

-¡Eh!…- se quedó viendo a su discípulo.

-¡Sonso!- nuevamente lo insulto Shiryu, ahora con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, gracias Shiryu. Ahora…- iba a proceder a otra técnica, pero Shiryu aprovecho el momento.

-¡Pinche ruco!- grito, dejando consternado a Dokho -¡Pinche ruco culero, hijo de su pinche madre. Sonso, taco de mierda!- le dijo el Santo del Dragón, como si hubiera esperado el momento de decirle sus verdades.

-Ya Shiryu- dijo para que su alumno dejara de insultarlo.

-¡Aja! Pues demuestre su técnica maestro, demuéstrela- dijo mientras le daba un ligero codazo.

-Ya la demostré- respondió con enojo Dokho, pero solo era la punta del iceberg.

-¡Pinche ruco cabrón ojete. Cara de mi culo! Nada más porque soy un santo de bronce te aprovechas. Hijo de tu zorra madre. Me cae porque solo eres un pinche ruco de mierda, senil; ¡Culero sin vida! cabrón; Pinche piel guanga, ya no se te para- Shiryu empezaba a sacar todo lo que una vez pensaba de su maestro, junto a todos los insultos que tenía en mente del tiempo en que entrenaba -¡Pinches barbas feas, labios de orto, poco pelo. Pinche anciano flácido!; ojos de rayita, pero de mis nalgas- en cada insulto de parte de Shiryu, Dokho iba apretando los puños, sus ojos se tornaban rojos y su rostro adquiría un color morado de la furia que sentía -Pinche viejo…!Ah verdad! ¿Verdad que si se pone violeta? Pinche color putito, pinche ruco de pascua no encontrado. Ojala te desayunen con un chingo de chile y te lo metan por el culo para que te ardan los ojos. Te voy a echar jugo de limón en la nariz cuando duermas para que veas como te arden los pinches mocos. Pinche cabello de estopa. Hijo de tu…- sin embargo la tolerancia de Dokho tenía un límite y este era el momento.

-¡TE CALLAS!- grito para tomar al santo por el cuello y estamparlo en el suelo -¡TE SACO LOS MOCOS!- Shiryu trataba de correr, pero Dokho lo agarro de la camisa mientras lo alzaba -¡TE CHINGO! ¡PUTO! ¡PUTO!- en cada frase le daba rodillazos en el estómago al niño y luego lo azoto en el suelo, dejándolo muy mal -Y si no funciona y se termina calentando. Rómpale su madre- finalizo Dokho, mientras hacia el saludo de Kata agachándose.

-¡Chuick! Pinche ruco puto- dijo e duras fuerzas Shiryu, mientras Dokho se enojaba.

-¡MUERETE!- dijo dándole una patada al maltrecho Santo.

-¡AY!- se quejó del golpe, mientras salía quejándose

-¡PINCHE LAGARTIJA!- se quejó mientras, el pobre santo aterrizaba en quién sabe dónde.

-¡AUGH!- fue el sonido de Shiryu de golpear el suelo.

Al acabar el vídeo, los chicos tenía un rostro de estupefacción de lo que vieron, ninguno se atrevía a decir comentario alguno de lo que vieron.

-¡Eh! Creo…que…mejor vamos con Shaka-sensei- dijo el rubio, quien recibió el asentimiento de las chicas, por lo que optaron por dejar el video en su lugar e ir con el santo de virgo –mejor no digamos nada de lo que vimos a nadie- dijo al salir de la casa del maestro e ir con Shaka a que le ayude a Sakura a controlar su carácter.

 **Omake 2**

-Así que déjame ver si entendí esto. Jiraiya era el pervertido espeluznante que decidió que era una buena idea colarse en una aldea de Kunoichi y espiarlas. Por supuesto, fue atrapado y se enfrentó a la líder de la aldea po días y en una tregua que tuvieron para descansar, acordó que se casarían, pero en lugar de hacerlo, Jiraiya lo hizo para que el acuerdo se transfiriera a cualquier estudiante que él tomara- resumió Naruto sumamente enojado.  
Ante el asentimiento de Towika, Naruto, Tier, Hinata y Hikari sólo negaron con la cabeza.  
-Entonces, ustedes sostienen que, dado que mi padre, que murió el día que yo nací, fue un estudiante legítimo del Sapo pervertido y que él solo me enseñó a hacer el Rasengan y me ayudó con un par de ejercicios de control de chakra, me corresponde el honor de casarme con esta bella señorita- dice Naruto masajeandose las sienes.  
Otro asentimiento y una joven sonrojada además de dos novias que marcaban territorio fue lo que ocurrió por respuesta.  
-¿Se da cuenta, señorita Shizuka que esa escasa instrucción no hace que mi Sochi sea considerado un estudiante del Sapo pervertido?- preguntó Tier con fría calma.  
-Sí, pero dado que no hay otros estudiantes que Jiraiya-san haya asumido, y él se ofreció a entrenarte durante el mes previo a los exámenes chunin y tú eres el hijo de un hombre que él entrenó, creo que todavía sería aceptable- contestó por ella Tokiwa.  
Y por respuesta, Naruto y su madre solo suspiraron cansados.  
\- Mira, Lady Tokiwa, aunque entiendo tu posición, NO soy estudiante de Jiraiya, en realidad detesto al hombre por varias razones. También estoy involucrado en varias relaciones que no puedo romper- le dice Naruto esperando que ella acepte que no es el hombre que están buscando.  
-Pero a Lady Shizuka …- comienza Tokiwa una contra respuesta, pero el Uzumaki le hace el ademán de que aún no ha terminado.  
-Mira, lo siento, pero estoy en una difícil posición. Te escuché y, aunque puedo entender la gravedad de tu situación, he declarado que no estoy de acuerdo con esto- dice firmemente Naruto. Su "padrino" lo había jodido a lo grande, por él, esas promesas las podía empujar a donde no le da el Sol. Además, simplemente no podía abandonar el Santuario, ahora que estaba bajo la tutela de Dohko para volverse su sucesor, estaba terminantemente fuera de discusión ser el líder de una aldea Amazona.  
Tokiwa lo observó mientras se alejaba, pero ella resolvió que lograría que él aceptara el duelo, que era lo que su Señora más necesitaba.

######  
 **Más tarde aquella noche**  
Naruto había llegado dormir a la cabaña que se supone compartía con los demás. Podía decir que la mujer no se había rendido y lo estaba mirando a las afueras de la misma, pero lo ignoró y fue a su habitación a descansar. Había pensado en contarle los otros lo que había sucedido, pero decidió no hacerlo. En su opinión , el incidente había terminado y además no era algo en lo que necesitara su intervención. O que Milo y Máscara Mortal se burlaran de él.  
Desafortunadamente, no parecía que la kunoichi de Nadeshiko sintiera que esto había acabado. El Uzumaki despertó en la oscuridad de la noche con la necesidad de ir al baño y mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los baños, la vio, pero siguió andando porque realmente tenía que ir. Cuando terminó, fue cuando se enfrentó a la mujer.  
Caminando hacia un claro cerca de unas rocas, preguntó Naruto.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto?  
-El que sea necesario para que aceptes un duelo con mi Lady- dice Tokiwa un poco sonrojada, Naruto vivía técnicamente sólo. Los caballeros solían hacer guardias en sus templos hasta por una semana, por ello, típicamente sus lecciones se daban en las casas. Y ya que está era una de esas veces y bueno, vivía solo con hombres, solo estaba en ropa interior, mostrando sus marcados abdominales y sus brazos y piernas bien construidos.  
-¿Por qué esto es tan importante para ti?- Naruto pregunta mientras se sienta en las rocas que a veces usa para practicar.  
-Te lo dije, nuestra aldea Nadeshiko es una aldea única de Kunoichi con un método de sucesión matrilineal. Y en nuestra sociedad, nuestras líderes deben salir al mundo y encontrar hombres fuertes para casarse y continuar nuestro linaje- reitera Tokiwa.  
-Eso no me dice por qué esto es tan importante para ti o por qué tu Señora incluso aceptaría algo de esto- responde Naruto y continúa- y por otro lado, en cuestión de enseñanza he tenido muchos maestros y todos ellos me han enseñado más que él, por lo que jamás me han considerado los que me conocen el estudiante de ese viejo Sapo. Incluso si mi padre lo fue, no asumiré la responsabilidad de una promesa tonta de que ese Sapo no estaba dispuesto a tomar por sí mismo. No seré su sacrificio y no estaré atado a esa estúpidez que seguro hubiera aceptado si no sintiera que aún tenía una oportunidad de casarse con mi madrina. Además de eso, este compromiso no es algo que me importe- dice Naruto sinceramente.  
Como única respuesta, la mujer solo se sorprendió mucho, creyó que era capaz de hacerlo entender que aún si aceptaba y perdía, el compromiso estaría saldado. Aún así, se negó rotundamente.  
-Además por lo que vi señora, Shizuka no tendrá ningún problema para encontrar pretendientes. Lo siento pero encuentren a alguien más- dice Naruto mientras regresaba a su cabaña.  
-!Por favor, no digas tal cosa!- Tokiwa grita desesperada.  
Naruto se mueve para levantarse, pero se sorprende cuando Tokiwa golpea fuerte una de las rocas.  
-Lady Shizuka tampoco disfruta de esto en absoluto. Te aseguro que siempre ha sido amable y compasiva. Sin embargo….. - entonces ella le cuenta sobre Shizuka y su relativamente reciente fallecido amor, de como luchan y se comprometen a cambiar las cosas en su aldea…-... Nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero algunas creemos que fue un complot conspirado por unas pocas compañeras que estaban preocupadas por el futuro de la aldea. Fue atacado y derribado fácilmente para demostrar que no era digno de liderar a la aldea Nadeshiko- termino de narrar  
-Eso es duro- responde él con empatía.  
-Desde ese día, Lady Shizuka ha encerrado su corazón. Se ha obligado a sí misma a dejar de sentir amor para que nunca más pueda perder a alguien que quiere.  
Ella solo ha pensado en cumplir su deber, buscar y desafiar a los fuertes. Es como si se estuviera castigando a sí misma por lo que pasó - termina al fin su relato Tokiwa.  
-¿Y esa es la razón por la que quieres que pelee con ella?- Naruto pregunta. En serio que sentía mucha empatía, sobre todo porque sabía lo que era perder a quienes amabas.  
-Tu padre fue alumno del Sanin Jiraiya y estás bajo el régimen de entrenamiento por parte de alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a nuestra ex líder ... quizás puedas poner fin a los problemas de Lady Shizuka- responde ella -Soy plenamente consciente de que esta es una solicitud egoísta, pero por favor, acepta pelear con Lady Shizuka.  
-Lo siento, pero no- responde Naruto con firmeza.  
-Por favor, si cambias de opinión, reúnete conmigo aquí al amanecer- declara Tokiwa sin dejar que el Uzumaki pueda responder. O eso pensó.  
Naruto se levanta y la mira por un momento.  
-Eres una mujer honorable, Tokiwa-san. No me importaría estar casado con una mujer que se haya ganado tu respeto, pero tengo mis propios sueños y planes para el futuro. Lo siento- responde Naruto- además ya estoy comprometido con mi Hime y mi fierecita domada .  
Tokiwa estaba buscando una respuesta, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad ya que Naruto simplemente uso su velocidad superior para abandonar el área antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba caminando por la aún en construcción Uzu ,en busca de los víveres de sus amigas y su madre antes de partir más tarde al templo de Livrs para entrenar. Fue entonces cuando la vio y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Continúo caminando un poco alejándose de la Aldea antes de que grite.  
-Pensé que habíamos arreglado las cosas anoche ... Tokiwa-san- gritó Naruto.  
-Pero debes luchar contra mi Señora- respondió Tokiwa.  
Naruto se sorprende al ver no solo a Tokiwa sino que ella trajo a Shizuka con ella.  
-No trates de luchar contra el destino- dice Shizuka con frialdad.  
-Lo siento, pero no estoy aquí para pelear. Escuché lo que te sucedió a ti de Tokiwa-san y puedo apreciar tu posición. No estoy interesado en pelear contigo- dice Naruto tratando de evitar que las cosas escalen al siguiente nivel.  
-Puede que no estés aquí para pelear, pero yo sí. Ahora averigüemos qué tan fuerte eres- Shizuka desafía al rubio, segura de que puede ganarle.  
-No quieres hacer esto- responde Naruto- no es por ser soberbio, pero estoy en otra liga en comparación  
Antes de que nada más se pueda decir, Tokiwa se interponen entre ellos. Ella revisa el área y mira a los dos ninja.  
-El camino está despejado mi Lady- dice mientras ella hace por sellos de mano.  
-Elemento Tierra: Prisión de hierro- Tokiwa grita triunfalmente.  
Naruto mira como varios muros aparecen alrededor de ellos, pero les da más que suficiente espacio para luchar. El campo cambia por completo y se convierte en una gran zanja con todos los vestigios de la vegetación anterior sin dejar nada más que un suelo estéril expuesto.  
-Por favor, permíteme ir primero- anuncia Shizuka.  
Ella carga rápidamente hacia Naruto mientras él se prepara para su ataque, ella lo nota y rápidamente lo evita.  
\- Estilo Nadeshiko, rugido de Garuda- ataca con su mejor jutsu desde el principio.  
Naruto pudo ver la acumulación de chakra del viento en el ataque que la rodeaba primero y lo que parecía ser una pequeña ola que se emitió desde el ataque lanzado. Pensando que todo había terminado, se sorprendió cuando el suelo se derrumbó y se agrietó a su alrededor, lo que le obligó a saltar hacia atrás sin permitir espacio para un ataque. Pero ella estaba lejos de terminar.  
Ella salta en el aire y llama a su próximo ataque.  
-Estilo Nadeshiko, muerte aérea.  
Al ver los muchos kunai que se abalanzan hacia él, el rubio usó un Kunai para desviar a todos los que pueda antes de usar el su velocidad para desaparecer de la vista y situarse por detrás de ella.  
-Creo que es suficiente. Dije que no quiero hacer esto- repite Naruto.  
"¿Cómo se puso detrás de mí?" Piensa la azabache en shock "Nadie nunca me había sorprendiendo de esa manera "  
"Eres realmente fuerte Naruto, pero debes luchar" reflexiona sonriendo encantada la gguardiana de Shizuka "no puedes seguir esquivando para siempre"  
Shizuka se prepara y llama a su siguiente ataque para superar la sorpresa.  
-Vals de pétalos.  
Girando en el aire, parece que se convierte en un torbellino de muerte giratoria mientras varios Kunai intentan triturar a Naruto a velocidades cegadoras que él "apenas" puede evitar. Al ver que no tiene otra opción, llama a su propio ataque.  
-Dragon naciente.  
El dragón de energía verde intercepto a los Kunai cuando Naruto salta y corre a lo largo del borde del "dijo" que Tokiwa creó. Naruto finge saltar para atacarla directamente usando un clon.  
-Estilo Nadeshiko, Abanico de hierro- contraatacó Shizuka.  
El clon fue destruido instantáneamente, pero no antes de que Naruto saliera de la sombra del humo causado por su disipación.  
-elemento aire, Burbuja de aire- ahora atacó Naruto.

Gracias a eso, se acercó a la amazona, pero Shizuka, que está preparada usó el impusli de su carrera para evadirlo y así logró tirarlo al suelo con fuerza y lo amaga con un kunai.  
-Parece que todo ha terminado- dice ella.  
-Asi es- dice Naruto detrás de ella.  
Shizuka puede sentir el acero de la cuchilla descansando en su cuello. Y luego mira al frente para ver que era un clon que se disipa rápidamente.  
-Eres el único que logra ponerse detrás de mí- le dice Shizuka sinceramente admirada- Solo dale el golpe final- pide Ella resignada.  
-Te lo dije. No quería pelear contigo. No estoy interesado en este duelo- responde Naruto mientras la libera.  
-Bueno, entonces me llevaré a la mujer para mí- dice una voz masculina.  
Naruto salta cuando un robot sale de debajo del suelo y captura a Shizuka.  
-Ahora te tengo a ti- dice el hombre del que ambas Kunoichi se quejaban.  
Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba controlando a la marioneta mecánica con cuerdas de chakra desde arriba de Tokiwa.  
-Que ataque tan cobarde- Tokiwa expresa lo que pensaban Casi todos.  
Naruto mira como Shizuka se libera y usa su técnica Abanico de hierro para destruir al robot al instante. Pero está nervioso cuando ve que el hombre simplemente sonríe ante la destrucción de sus robots. Que cuando él ve un gran sello proviene del cuerpo de Shizuka mientras ella grita de dolor y los hilos de chakra se enredan con ella.  
-Esto se llama el enlace de los 100 títeres. Es una técnica que impulsa pernos o puntos de anclaje en mi objetivo cada vez que se destruye uno de mis 100 títeres. Y ahora te conviertes en mi títere- el hombre se regocija.  
-Eso significa …- dice en pánico Tokiwa  
Solo que ella nunca tuvo que terminar ese pensamiento mientras el hombre tose sangre y los sellos caen del cuerpo de Shizuka, dejándola caer para que Tokiwa la atrape.  
-Odio a los cobardes como tú. Siempre usan métodos por debajo de la mesa cuando los demás no hacen lo que quieres. Basura como tú, nunca merece a una mujer como ella- gruñe Naruto con su puño en las tripas del sujeto, mientras la luz se desvanece de los ojos del hombre.  
Naruto rápidamente descarta el cuerpo y salta hacia donde están Shizuka y Tokiwa.  
-¿Por qué salvarme?- Shizuka dice mientras se da la vuelta, imitando perfectamente a Hinata cuando su novio la hace sonrojarse.  
-¿Estarías satisfecha si te hubiera vencido?- Naruto pregunta.  
Shizuka lo mira en shock. Mientras Naruto se arrodilla para mirarla a la cara.  
-Lo hice porque tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común. Bloqueaste tu corazón y todas tus emociones genuinas para cumplir con la ley de tu aldea y buscar un marido, mientras que al morir mi novia Ty Lee, lo único que quería era morirme.  
Ademas, tú aldea se parece mucho a la mía. Nací con una maldición y buscaron explotarla, pero encontré mi propia salida. He encontrado gente en la que puedo confiar y amar. Y estoy seguro que tú también lo harás algún día.

Recuerda esto Shizuka, el destino no es más que una escusa que los débiles crearon para justificar su mediocridad. Y tú, no eres mediocre. Tú aldea está tan llena de imbéciles como la mía, si no creen que serás una líder estupenda.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron por el halagó y nuevamente sintió calidez en su corazón….. quizá el Uzumaki tenía razón, sin embargo aún se quedaría un poco más, ahora por la simple curiosidad que él le había inspirado.

-Ah, con qué aquí estabas- Aldebarán destrozó el Muro y observo la escena- Mmmm. Solo no tardes, El patriarca quiere verlos a ti y a las visitantes.

Tokiwa vio al caballero luciendo la armadura de Buey, enrojeciendo furiosamente. Ojalá que su señora aires pasar un par de días más…

 **Y corte**

 **Si, ya se ,había un capítulo en el omake, lo configure así.**

 **Gracias a Shion por el Omake que me hizo reír al leerlo, espero que te haya gustado el que te mandé.**

 **Y bueno, solo me resta decir que los espero la próxima semana.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	5. Conflicto

**Conflicto**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Shion145**

Si lo dices en la pelea actual, no.

Que esos eran clones de los que uso Itachi para simular ser él y Kisame.

Porque oficialmente el conteo de muertes es de cuatro, siendo Gladius el primero en morir, seguido de Lao G y de Kuina y Orihime.

 **Jgm250500**

Listo, ya salió.

Sobre Shizuka, a esperar y sobre Naruto, a leer.

Y si, a mí me dió risa también el Omake, todo el crédito a Shion145 por escribirlo.

 **Black wolf**

Eso está cerca de pasar ( dejó a propósito ambigua la respuesta)

 **Angelmolina056**

Sobre el fic…. Quisiera decir que rescataría "Lazos perdidos" con mi toque, pero el piloto no me gustó. Así que de momento no. A lo mejor más adelante.

 **Elchabon**

Pues si, eso pasó.

Y claro, Tokiwa será la madre de los hijos de Aldebarán.

Y si, vaya que Shion145 se lució.

 **Invitado**

Gracias por las flores.

PD: yo no reconocí la referencia , por ahí dime cuál era.

 **Virus pirata.**

Itachi de hecho ahora le es leal a Akatsuki y planea destruir Konoha, eso no es spoiler porque se irá notando y mucho. El antepuso a la aldea a su familia y ve como salió eso, por desdén claro que los planea destruir.

Y si eso ocurre o no… a leer.

 **Comenzamos.**

Tras analizar la matriz del sello que impedía a la mayoría avanzar, el Uzumaki procedió a trazar un contra sello en papel, aunque nadie podía ver el rostro de Naruto, todos los ahí presentes podían imaginarse a un adolescente rubio de trece años, rubio y de ojos azules con marcas en sus mejillas, con un gesto de absoluta concentración, trazar el intrincado contra sello, el cual tuvo listo en cosa de un par de minutos, para sorpresa de Asuma, Gai , Neji, Tenten y Chouji, no así para Shikamaru e Ino que creían saber la identidad del misterioso hombre.

-Con esto debería de bastar- observó contento el resultado, viendo con aire crítico su propia creación.

Así que seguro de si mismo, Naruto colocó el papel en la matriz base del sello….. y obtuvo una reacción.

El sello comenzó a brillar y a disolverse como si le hubieran Vertido ácido encima, con lo que la barrera de hizo visible durante unos instantes antes de destruirse, por lo que momentos después, Ino usado su tremenda fuerza física, hizo añicos a la enorme roca de un puñetazo.

###

 **Dentro de la cueva, momentos atrás.**

Los gritos desgarradores de Gaara habían hecho que Mai, Konan y Baby Five se encogieran cada vez que esté los profería y en opinión de ellas era de forma gratuita. Ya que lamentablemente en términos reales, no había habido algún resultado real de su sufrimiento.

Por alguna razón, el Gedo Mazo, la estatura destinada a contener a los Biju sellados en ella, no lograba extraer al Tanuki de las entrañas de Gaara, debido a que algo muy poderoso estaba evitando que la Tanuki fuera extraída de él.

Belcebú sabía que era, la cosmo energía residual de Tefiti en Gaara era un buen indicativo que ella de alguna forma lo había alcanzado y lo había protegido de la extracción. Lo que era frustrante debido a que el método que ella usó implicaba que Solo ella podía anular la protección, solo matando a Gaara podría saltar ese obstáculo y si lo hacían, tendrían que retrasar sus planes debido al Biju faltante, uno que probablemente, se regeneraria bajo la protección de la deidad. Debía de pensar algo rápido antes de que fuera tarde.

Mai de súbito volteo en dirección a la entrada, lo que alertó a sus compañeros.

-Alguien muy hábil en fuinjutsu está afuera- mencionó sacando su confiable Kunai con una cadena (literalmente, se la diferencia entre lo que dije y una Kusarigama) - y por lo que siento en mi barrera, el contrasello que uso, es efectivo.

-Kakashi, llévate al jinchuriki, los demás, háganse cargo de la peste- ordenó el líder de Akatsuki a lo que todos asintieron.

-Y tengan cuidado- añadió Itachi- parece ser que la plaga dorada ha vuelto y esta con el equipo de rescate.

Y eso detuvo un poco a los ocupantes de la cueva. La cosas se habían complicado.

Y de súbito… **!BAM!** La roca que bloqueaba la puerta se destruía, enviando metralla a los Akatsuki que tuvieron que bloquearla como podían, entrando primero el Uzumaki con su máscara de dragón visiblemente enojado, lo que era denotado por su postura, como la de Mai que se cabreo apenas noto que había Shinobi de Konoha.

-Tienes un cuerpo y un chakra poderosos. Una vez que terminemos de extraerle el Ichibi y después de asesinarlos, te convertiré en un títere y te transformarás en una obra de arte eterno, junto con todos los demás- Dijo Sasori con deleite. Él no estaba preocupado por los números en contra de ellos. Solo se necesitaría un golpe de cualquiera de sus armas para derribarlos y con tantos, tenían menos espacio para esquivar. Y aunque aparentemente había solo un par, máximo seis personas poderosas en el grupo, tenía que preservar la belleza de Ino, Tenten, Matsuri y Temari, semejante belleza no debía , a su modo de ver las cosas, perderse con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Quieres convertir mi cuerpo en una marioneta?- Preguntó Naruto con incredulidad.  
-Sasori es el único titiritero que aprendió cómo convertir a las personas en títeres y preservar su chakra- informó Matsuri.  
Naruto miró contemplativo por un segundo al titiritero antes de hacerle una pregunta a la figura encorvada.

-Dime algo ... cuando conviertes a la gente en títeres, ¿le quitas los genitales?  
Todos miraron a Naruto de forma extraña, sin entender lo importante que era eso.  
-Por supuesto. Quito todos los órganos para prevenir la descomposición- confirmó el titiritero.  
Naruto se rió estruendosamente antes de responder

-Bueno, buena suerte con eso, porque tengo una nota explosiva de alta potencia grabada en mis bolas, que explotará si alguna vez se retiran de mi red de chakra o si se manipulan una vez que haya muerto.  
Hubo miradas incrédulas hacia Naruto, ya que ninguna de las personas presentes había oído hablar de este pequeño detalle todavía.  
-Este tío está loco, ¡pero sabe que el arte es una explosión!- dijo con entusiasmo  
Deidara, con estrellitas en las pupilas y con la mirada asesina de Kakashi y de Mai, pero sobretodo de Sasori.

-¡¿Para qué demonios harías eso!?- exigieron saber la Akatsuki y la aprendiz de Mu al Uzumaki.

-Vamos, tú sabes muy bien que mucha gente mataría por una muestra de material genético mía- respondió el Uzumaki- mi sello anticonceptivo impide que puedan "tomar una muestra" , el sello explosivo es venganza en caso de que algún pasado de listo trate de arrancarme las pelotas cuando aún es viable mi esperma.

Y mientras explicó eso, el rubio bombardero y el Marionetista peleaban, como siempre.

-Eres un tonto Deidara, el verdadero arte es eterno- Sasori argumento.  
-Eso es tan aburrido, el verdadero arte es fugaz, como una explosión- Deidara se defendió con vehemencia.  
-¡Ambos están equivocados!- oyeron al Uzumaki  
Todos se volvieron hacia el hombre, preguntándose de qué se trataba. Todo fue un poco extraño para la mayoría de las personas en la cueva. ¿No se suponía que estaban luchando?  
-¡El único arte verdadero es el Fuinjutsu! Es por eso que se llama el arte de sellar- continuo Naruto, mientras Mai asentía de acuerdo con él.  
Los dos miembros de Akatsuki lo miraron por un momento, contemplando sus palabras antes de que Sasori hablara de nuevo.

-Admito que el Fuinjutsu está más cerca de ser arte que las explosiones de Deidara, pero no es el verdadero arte, porque no es eterno- admitió el Marionetista, mientras la mayoría no creía que hubiera un debate de esta naturaleza, dadas las circunstancias.  
-Eso es un montón de basura, Sasori , ¡no hay forma de que algunos garabatos en un pedazo de papel puedan compararse con mis explosiones artísticas!- Deidara protestó haciendo cabrear a Naruto y a Mai.  
-Tus explosiones son una mierda y te lo demostraré empujandolos tan lejos por tu garganta que ¡saldrán de tu trasero!- Naruto le dijo al otro rubio en voz alta.  
-Mi arte te dejará impresionado antes de que te acerques lo suficiente a mí. ¡Inténtalo, si te atreves! Por un momento pensé que podrías haber sido un artista , entrometido, ¡pero solo eres un aspirante que dibuja garabatos y dice que es arte!- Deidara dijo enojado, cabreado de que alguien estaba insultando su arte.  
Naruto bajó la cabeza de modo que sus ojos se ensombrecieron y dejó escapar una risa absolutamente malvada.  
"Ese está frito" pensaron Sasori y Sakura, ambos sabían que de hoy no pasaba el bombardero de La Roca, si Naruto no lo mataba, Sasori estaba seguro que lo hacía Mai.  
-¿ Garabatos dices? Veremos si todavía piensas que son garabatos cuando

use uno de esos garabatos para lanzarte a una dimensión del infierno llena de demonios cachondos con pollas de veinte pulgadas, que gustan de maricas como tú. Veremos si todavía piensas que no es arte. cuando se sequen todas tus entradas, se follen todos los agujeros que tengas hasta que sangren y luego hagan nuevos agujeros y los follen también hasta que no seas más que un trozo de sangre, orina y semen- explicó lo que iba a hacerle el Uzumaki.  
-Eres un hombre enfermo- expresó Matsuri con un tinte verdoso en su cara.  
Gai estaba tratando de cubrir los oídos de todos sus estudiantes para protegerlos de las palabras insensatas del Uzumaki, pero solo estaba teniendo éxito con Tenten.  
Kakashi parecía muy perturbado, tratando de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza pensando el el Icha Icha.  
Shikamaru no parecía sorprendido en absoluto. Él sabía que no debía insultar al Fuinjutsu cuando había un Uzumaki presente. Eso le comprobó sin lugar a dudas que Ese era Naruto.  
Mai aplaudió de acuerdo con el Uzumaki y los demás estaban anonadados por lo que estaba pasando.  
Deidara, quien se veía muy perturbado, se volvió lentamente hacia su compañera y habló. -Mai, ¿es eso posible?  
-¡Por supuesto que si Deidara¡- confirmó su propia experta en ese arte- el Fuinjutsu puede hacer todo tipo de cosas extrañas.  
-Y sumando el hecho de que casi eres un caballero dorado, en realidad das bastante miedo- El ninja renegado de La Roca admitió con los demás asintiendo.  
Cualquier otra conversación se evitó con cadenas que explotaban debajo de los dos miembros de Akatsuki que aparentemente debían quedarse a pelear, los que apenas esquivaron a tiempo. Debido a que su ataque sorpresa falló, Naruto hizo que las cadenas envolvieran el cuerpo de Gaara y lo arrastraran hacia él, rompiendo una trinchera profunda pero estrecha en el suelo.  
Naruto había estado haciendo un túnel muy lentamente hacia Gaara con sus cadenas, asegurándose de hacer el menor ruido posible y distrayendo a los dos locos artísticos con la conversación. Ahora que el cuerpo de Gaara estaba seguro, podían centrar su atención en luchar contra los miembros de Akatsuki.  
Sakura se movió para ver a Gaara y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que habían llegado justo a tiempo  
Algo que incluso Matsuri comprobó aliviada. El pelirrojo estaba inconsciente, el dolor casi había logrado matarlo, entonces en retribución, les haría pagar con la misma moneda.  
Sintiendo que la situación se volvería violenta en cualquier momento, Temari se tomó el tiempo de revelar el aspecto más peligroso del estilo de lucha de Sasori que ella sabía que poseía.  
-Tengan cuidado todos, Sasori pone un poderoso veneno en todas sus armas. Incluso un rasguño será fatal, debes esquivar o bloquear todo.  
-Sabemos que el otro usa esculturas explosivas y no podrá usar nada demasiado poderoso aquí sin colapsar la cueva- Añadió Asuma .  
-En todo caso sabemos de qué es capaz Kakashi- intervino Gai.

-Y la última de ellos es buena usando ese Kunai con cadena- complemento Sakura, pues Fū les había contado cómo eran los Akatsuki que hace años trataron de llevársela. Reconoció a Mai por la detallada descripción de la peliverde.  
-No intentes involucrarlos en Taijutsu todavía, hará que sea muy fácil que una de las armas de Sasori te golpee- aconsejó Matsuri.  
Todos hicieron un breve gesto de asentimiento, incluso Gai , demasiado entusiasta como era, al darse cuenta de que atacar cuerpo a cuerpo contra cuatro shinobis clasificados S, uno de los cuales era un maestro experto en venenos, llevaría rápidamente a su muerte. Teniendo esto en cuenta, Gai, , Neji , Chouji e Ino se quedaron atrás por el momento, con la intención de esperar una apertura en la que pudieran contribuir.  
Asuma, Naruto, Tenten y Matsuri se prepararon para comenzar la batalla. La castaña hizo el primer movimiento extrayendo varios kunai y haciéndolos flotar en el aire delante de ella.  
-Sōshūjin- comenzó la pelea la "Ninfa del desierto".

Los kunai volaron hacia Sasori, pero fueron bloqueados por su cola de escorpión, el apéndice tocando con fuerza todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como fueron bloqueados, cambiaron de dirección y volaron hacia Sasori, rasgando su bata Akatsuki, pero debitando que iban con mucha potencia.  
Tenten observó el ataque con interés, notando lo útil que sería si ella pudiera manipular sus armas en el aire de esa manera.  
-Parece que esa cola puede ser problemática, pero puedo eliminarla con seguridad- Naruto dijo con confianza y manifestó una sola cadena de chakra desde su antebrazo, simulando que está era parte de sus brazaletes y extendiéndola lentamente hacia el maestro Marionetista.  
-Tenga cuidado con los lanzadores de senbon ocultos, que el títere Posee- advirtió Matsuri.  
-Parece que alguien quiere ver quién tiene la mejor arma, Sasori - Comentó Deidara. El experto en explosivos ya estaba amasando un poco de arcilla en su mano restante, con la intención de mostrar su arte.  
Sin más comentarios, la cadena avanzó, con la intención de estrellarse contra el títere y destruirlo, solo para ser bloqueada por la cola. Sin desanimarse, Naruto envolvió su cadena alrededor de la cola y comenzó a tirar de la marioneta. De inmediato, Sasori se dio cuenta de que Naruto podía ejercer una fuerza mucho mayor con su cadena que él con su cola.  
Sin querer ser arrastrado por el Uzumaki, Sasori arrancó la máscara de la cara de Hiruko y comenzó a disparar una lluvia de agujas de senbon hacia el Jinchuuriki , pensando que a esa distancia no había forma de repeler el ataque  
Naruto extendió su mano y comenzó a brillar y antes de que los Akatsuki supieran que pasaba, los senbon fueron desintegrados por una ráfaga de Cosmos , al ver que Naruto tenía algún tipo de defensa impenetrable ,Sasori giró la cabeza de Hiruko hacia los demás, con la intención de sacar el respaldo del rubio y hacerlo más fácil de derribar.  
Asuma, Gai , Hinata y Sakura eran perfectamente capaces de esquivar el aluvión de senbon y lo hicieron.  
Tenten convocó una gran pared de metal y se escondió detrás de ella, Neji y la mayoría saltaron rápidamente detrás de ella también.

Y de alguna forma, varios senbon jamás alcanzaron a Matsuri, pues estos cayeron apenas a milímetros de lastimarla.  
-¡Hora de apreciar mi arte¡- Llegó la voz de Deidara cuando envió sus preparadas esculturas explosivas al grupo de combatientes que se escondían detrás de la pared de metal, ya que había un ángulo que le permitía atacarlos desde su costado.  
Los ojos de la mayoría se agrandaron al ver a las arañas pálidas volando hacia ellos, sabiendo lo peligrosas que eran. Sin embargo, no pudieron abandonar la protección de la pared, ya que la lluvia de senbon aún continuaba.  
-Pantalla Luz- Reaccionó Hinata mandando a volar las esculturas de regreso a Deidara, quien rápidamente esquivó, causando que explotaran contra la pared.  
Naruto, decidiendo que había jugado lo suficiente, envió tres cadenas más hacia Sasori, quien no pudo esquivar debido a que su cola aún estaba sujeta. Justo antes de que las cadenas se estrellaran contra la marioneta y la destruyeran, una mancha negra saltó de ella.  
-Parece que el entrometido destruyó tu arte- Deidara se burló de su compañero.  
-Reconstruiré Hiruko después de esta batalla- Respondió Sasori, su voz de repente era mucho más joven que la profunda y grave que había usado mientras estaba dentro de Hiruko.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan joven?- la rubia de La Arena preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.- se ve igual a la foto que ví de él tomada hace veinte años.  
Neji entrecerró los ojos ante eso, enfocando a su Byakugan en la pelirroja ahora revelada, buscando algún truco.  
-Se ha convertido en un títere de alguna manera- El jounin ojiperla dijo visiblemente asombrado- Mi Byakugan no puede detectar ningún movimiento muscular en su cara en absoluto.  
-¿Así que lo has descubierto? Sí, me he convertido en mi arte, volviéndome eterno- Sasori dijo en respuesta - Ya que has logrado destruir a Hiruko, te mostraré mi títere favorito.  
Al decir eso, Sasori sacó un rollo de almacenamiento y abrió un títere que causó que los ojos de Temari y de Matsuri se ensancharan en reconocimiento y conmoción. Y tristeza , al menos eso lo mostró Matsuri.  
-¡Ese es el Sandaime Kazekage! ¡Así que fuiste tú quien lo mató!- acusó la rubia de La Arena  
-Sí, fui yo. Era un oponente difícil, pero en última instancia, cayó en mi arte y se convirtió en parte de él- Sasori confirmó orgulloso.  
-¡Basta de esto!- Naruto dijo con irritación y envió las cadenas a toda velocidad hacia el títere de Kazekage, con la intención de romperlo, moviéndose también hacia delante.  
Sasori manipuló a su títere lejos del avance de Jinchuuriki y decidió que no podía jugar con esto. Ya había demostrado que era peligrosamente poderoso y hábil. La boca del ahora títere Kazekage abrió y liberó una nube de partículas de hierro, formando un escudo para bloquear las cadenas. Ya había intentado usar la capacidad de magnetismo única del títere en las cadenas, pero no tuvo ningún efecto ya que las cadenas eran una construcción de chakra. Lo que hizo que los ojos de Mai se ensancharan, ella reconoció por ello, la identidad del Uzumaki.  
Deidara había intentado ayudar a su compañero, pero se encontró bajo el ataque de Asuma, Hinata y Neji, mientras que Sakura se movió para respaldar a Naruto.  
-¡Panda chan, sella tus armas! ¡El Lanzamiento del Imán de Sandaime los pondrá en tu contra!- advirtió la castaña a la usuario de armas con urgencia.  
Al darse cuenta del peligro, hizo lo que le decían y rápidamente selló todo, sacando un par de rondas en su lugar, sin dejar metal para que Sasori lo manipulara. Ya que su experiencia con las armas fue negada por completo, se preparó para usar la técnica insignia de su padre.  
Deidara se encontraba presionado por el asalto del grupo de usuarios de Taijutsu y el Byakugan dificultando todo, especialmente desde que el Ichibi le había quitado el brazo izquierdo durante la batalla. Tenían razón cuando dijeron que no podía usar su mejor arte en esta cueva, pero eso no significaba que estuviera indefenso. Deidara hizo varias de sus esculturas más pequeñas para evitar que lo persiguieran y luego creó rápidamente un pájaro de arcilla para llevarlo hacia arriba, lejos de su alcance. Podían correr por las paredes, por supuesto, pero eso los dejaría abiertos a su arte.  
Desafortunadamente para Deidara, se había olvidado de Tenten mientras los demás lo presionaban, razón por la cual el Hadou Ken que le lanzaba desde su posición lo tomó por sorpresa. El ataque fue demasiado poderoso y preciso para esquivarlo con tan poca advertencia, especialmente en la cueva cerrada, por lo que Deidara fue golpeado de lleno, su ave de arcilla se derrumbó inofensivamente hasta convertirse en polvo, y el bombardero cayó al suelo.  
Tenten jadeó cansada pero feliz por haber logrado dominar con ayuda de Chun Li, el jutsu de su padre. Si no fuera por él, probablemente ella se hubiera visto obligada a sentarse y no hacer nada ya que casi todas sus armas eran de metal.  
Antes de que el rubio en movimiento pudiera caer al suelo, sintió una multitud de golpes machacando su cuerpo y giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde venían. Casi vio la sonrisa en la cara de su compañero rubio y su palma apuntando directamente hacia él.  
-Uno fuera, tres por derribar- volteo a ver al usuario de Sharingan, con quién sí tenía mucho rencor.  
Deidara sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo ahora. Esos golpes lo fulminaron y sumado a la caída, no viviría más allá de hoy. Derrotado por un par de mocosos... como Orihime.  
"Deidara, tonto, el aprendiz lo ha matado" Sasori pensó con resquemor mientras manipulaba la arena de hierro para defenderlo contra el asalto de la demasiado fuerte chica rubia y la aprendiz que se mantenía callada (Hinata) completamente a la defensiva, incapaz de atacar por temor a que las cadenas lo atacaran o que al igual que con el rubio, en una estratagema, lo derribaran. El problema con los títeres humanos era que no tenía un control de su chakra tan bueno como el de sus víctimas en la vida; si lo hacía, podría haberlos matado ya en este espacio cerrado.  
Sabía que esta era una situación muy mala para él. Ni él ni Deidara habían logrado causar ningún tipo de daño a sus enemigos todavía y ahora Deidara había sido eliminado por un ataque muy inteligente . No tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho, pero supuso que debía ser un jutsu de algún tipo. Habían subestimado gravemente al enemigo y descartado tontamente la ventaja de sus números en la creencia de que no importaría.

Idea que Mai y Kakashi compartían, debían de estar muy a la defensiva si querían salir con vida.  
Aunque Deidara no quería morir así. Si iba a morir, entonces saldría con una explosión artística.  
Por lo general, él habría dicho algo sobre cómo su arte dejaría una cicatriz en la tierra o algo así, pero en este momento tenía mucho dolor por el ataque del Uzumaki para hablar, así que simplemente abrió su ropa en silencio para dejar su pecho al descubierto, revelando Una boca cosida sobre su corazón.  
Intentó quitar los puntos con una mano temblorosa, pero un kunai le perforó la palma de la mano y la clavó en el suelo. Su visión borrosa reveló la perezosa expresión de Shikamaru cuando el hombre se acercó y lo noqueó.  
"Maldito Nara¡" Fue el último pensamiento enojado de Deidara, enfurecido más allá de las palabras de que se le impidió morir incluso de la manera que quería.  
Mientras esto ocurría, la situación de Sasori se había deteriorado aún más. Casi había logrado matar a la rubia con las hojas ocultas escondidas en el brazo derecho del Sandaime, pero Matsuri había estado vigilando y usó la cola de Hiruko para bloquearlo. Había necesitado arriesgar al Sandaime para intentarlo y casi había hecho que perdiera a su títere favorito, solo una punta de arena de hierro hecha rápidamente que obligó a Naruto a esquivar en lugar de atacar. Sasori no sabía por qué no había repetido su actuación, el Uzumaki no lo hizo porque quería ser impredecible  
Al decidir otra apuesta, Sasori redirigió la arena de hierro a otra forma.  
\- Satetsu Kaihō- se movió el Marionetista  
Las muchas espigas hechas de la arena de hierro comenzaron a formarse alrededor de Naruto, quien estaba teniendo serios problemas para evitarlas. Mai se unió al ataque y por ello, el Uzumaki se vio primero arañado por los picos que formaban al azar y luego uno de ellos le empalaba el costado, momento en el que las partículas de hierro dejaron de intentar ensartarlo más. Ya Que pensó que con eso lo mataría, Sasori no quiso rematarlo.  
-¡Naruto!-; gritó Ino preocupada y corrió hacia la marioneta del Kazekage, deduciendo correctamente que si la destruyera, la arena de hierro se volvería inerte.  
-¡Ten cuidado Ino¡- Exclamaron Choui y Asuma, que acababan de terminar de asegurar al otro miembro de Akatsuki, le gritaron a la ojiazul, temiendo que su ataque imprudente la mataría.

La Yamanaka no escuchó y en cambio siguió atacando a la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage.  
Desafortunadamente para ella, esto era exactamente lo que Sasori había esperado. Justo cuando llegó a la marioneta, un compartimento oculto se abrió y roció una nube de veneno directamente hacia ella.  
Ino fue tomada por sorpresa e inhaló parte del veneno, pero lo ignoró a favor de romper el títere en pedazos, causando que todas las puntas de hierro colapsaran, incluidas las que habían ensartado al Uzumaki.  
Naruto se desplomó en el suelo con un gemido, con un dolor considerable por el veneno que ardía en sus venas, por no mencionar la herida en su costado. A juzgar por la forma en que su chakra se estaba evaporando en un esfuerzo por curarlo, sabía que el veneno debía ser muy poderoso. Si Kurama no hubiera estado sellado dentro de él, sin duda que las cosas estarían más feas de lo que estaban. Para fortuna de él, solo Kakashi que ya estaba peleando con Gai y Sasori no conocían su identidad  
Sasori estaba bastante contento por esto. Perder al títere Kazekage fue desafortunado, pero había tomado a dos de sus enemigos fuera de servicio, uno de los cuales era el aprendiz de un caballero de Athena, sujetos a los que los demás ni habían logrado derrotar . Con aquellos fuera del cuadro, ya no estaría forzado a la defensiva todo el tiempo.  
Matsuri usó rápidamente las cuerdas de chakra para alejarse de la entrada de la cueva y los miembros sanos de la misión de rescate se movieron para proteger a los dos miembros derribados del Equipo recuperación, con la excepción de Tenten, quien estaba arrodillada y preocupada al lado de Naruto.  
Asuma estaba terriblemente preocupado por sus estudiante caída , pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era protegerla. Ciertamente, no podía darse el lujo de dar la espalda a los gustos de Sasori de la Arena Roja. A pesar de su preocupación, estaba increíblemente orgulloso de ella. Derrotar a la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage no fue una hazaña fácil, y no era algo que el barbón estuviera seguro de poder hacer sin usar sus mejores jutsus de elemento aire.  
Pero la rubia no era la pupila de la Sanin en balde, no perdió el tiempo en inyectarse a ella y a Naruto dos de los tres antídotos que había preparado antes de que se fueran de Suna, que al menos neutralizaron el veneno e impidieron que los afectará durante tres minutos. Mientras tanto, Tenten volvió a sacar la pared de metal, en caso de que Sasori intentara atacarlos en su estado vulnerable.  
El Uzumaki gimió de dolor detrás de sus dientes apretados cuando Sakura metió su mano dentro de la herida y usó su chakra para atraer la mayor cantidad de partículas de hierro que podía. Tuvo que repetir la acción varias veces antes de estar segura de que se eliminó la mayoría de la arena de hierro, si no la totalidad.  
Naruto suspiró de alivio cuando sintió que Sakura usaba una técnica de curación en la herida en lugar de meter su mano en su cuerpo de nuevo. Dirigió su propio chakra hacia la herida para acelerar la curación, lo que provocó que Tenten se quedará boquiabierta ante la conmoción, cuando la herida comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente hasta que ya no quedó nada excepto las manchas de sangre en la ropa del Uzumaki.

Naruto Nunca había estado más contento por su loca capacidad de regeneración , sobre todo en una herida de estas que habría matado incluso a su propio padre.  
Justo cuando estaban a punto de volver a unirse a la pelea, todos los demás saltaron detrás de la pared de Tenten, claramente protegiéndose de algo. Un momento después, la pared comenzó a brillar al rojo vivo por un asalto de intensas llamas.  
-¿Sasori les está dando problemas?- Preguntó Naruto irónicamente mientras se levantaba en cuclillas.  
-Podrías decirlo- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica el Nara, feliz de ver que Naruto e Ino estaban bien.  
El sonido de las llamas que se precipitaban hacia la pared se detuvo pronto, para su alivio, ya que empezaron a preocuparse de que el titiritero realmente lo derritiera. Su alivio duró poco tiempo cuando un chorro de agua altamente presurizada golpeó la pared con la fuerza suficiente para causar una abolladura peligrosamente profunda en la pared ablandada. El vapor que envolvía su posición también fue una sorpresa no deseada.  
Todos rápidamente retrocedieron cuando escucharon el gemido del metal, claramente cerca de su punto de ruptura. La presión del agua y el rápido cambio de temperatura fueron claramente demasiado grandes para que la pared los soportará.  
Al ver que estaban de pie sobre el agua que estaba reunida en la entrada, Hinata presionó su mano contra el agua y empujó su chakra en él, saturándola completamente y luego levantando una pared de agua casi sólida como un escudo.  
Y justo a tiempo, cuando el chorro de agua de Sasori pinchó la pared de acero y continuó avanzando para estrellarse contra la pared de agua de la ojiperla, donde fue absorbida inofensivamente. A diferencia de la mayoría de los ataques de agua utilizados por los shinobis, el chorro de agua de Sasori fue impulsado por una maquinaria inteligente en lugar de chakra, por lo que la Hyuga no tuvo ningún problema para bloquearlo y negar su impulso con su pared de agua infundida con chakra.  
Una vez que Sasori se quedó sin agua, la ojiperla dejó que su súper densa pared de agua se derrumbara y los dos lados del conflicto se miraron el uno al otro evaluándose.  
Los de Konoha y la Arena sabían que tenían ventaja, pero no eran tan tontos como para suponer que derribar a los Akatsuki sería simple.  
El mismo Sasori estaba confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que los dos que él había envenenado antes estuvieran de pie? El veneno ya debería haberlos paralizado. Él decidió simplemente preguntar.  
-¿Cómo puedes pararte? Mi veneno ya debería haberte paralizado.  
Ino abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la cerró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar algo que Naruto dijo hace mucho tiempo. No era algo que normalmente diría, pero considerando que Sasori casi la había matado a ella y a Naruto, haría una excepción.  
-Sencillo, ¡Que te jodan¡- expresó con ademán y todo, haciendo que Asuma y el resto de su equipo supieran en resignación.  
No fue visible gracias al cuerpo de títere, pero Sasori se irritó por la respuesta grosera.  
Naruto miró sorprendido a su antigua amiga le sonrió.

-Bien dicho- Dijo con aprobación y levantó una palma abierta en su dirección- ¡Dame cinco!  
La rubia pareció confundida por un segundo antes de adivinar a qué se estaba refiriendo y le dio una palmada en la palma con la suya.  
-¡Bien abajo!- Dijo el rubio mientras bajaba la mano, pero mantenía la palma abierta.

Ino intentó chocar las palmas de nuevo, pero Naruto apartó en el último segundo la suya. -¡Demasiado lenta!

La rubia le dedicó una mirada de irritación a su antiguo amigo, pero no pudo continuar cuando él solo siguió extendiendo su palma. El hecho de que él estuviera dispuesto a jugar con ella de esa manera era fabuloso, queirq decir que la perdono por lo que le hizo a él. Y no pudo evitarlo, soltó un par de lágrimas conmovida.  
-Este vínculo entre compañeros de equipo ... ¡esto es juventud!- Gai dijo a gran volumen, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.  
Sasori estaba contento de haberse quitado el estómago y las entrañas hacía décadas, porque estaba seguro de que habría vomitado al ver la escena. El no era amante de estas cosas, al igual que el peliplata y aparentemente Mai. Por cierto, ahora ella había elegido a Sakura para pelear mientras Gai y Kakashi renaudar hostilidades.  
-Técnica Secreta Roja: El rendimiento de cien títeres- comenzó de nuevo el pelirrojo de Akatsuki.  
La cueva estaba repentinamente mucho más llena cuando los cien títeres humanos de Sasori salieron de sus sellos.  
El equipo de rescate se preparó rápidamente para la batalla. Shikamaru evaluó la situación y rápidamente dio órdenes.  
-Tenten, brinda apoyo a largo plazo. Ino, eres la única médico que tenemos capaz de curar el veneno de Sasori, por lo que no puedes seguir luchando. Quédate con Tenten y mantén el último antídoto para ti. Neji, tu Juuken es inútil contra los títeres, quédate con Ino y Tenten y protégelos.  
-Puedo cortar las cuerdas de chakra de Sasori- Neji señaló.  
-Eso solo dejaría a los títeres intactos por Sasori para que los usen de nuevo, tenemos que destruirlos a todos- refutó el Nara.  
Neji asintió en comprensión. Ambos pueden ser de diferentes rangos, pero El Naes fue su superior tanto en inteligencia como en capacidad de estrategia, por lo que le hacía sentido escucharlo.  
-El resto de nosotros destruiremos este ejército títere. Obsérvense mutuamente las espaldas y no se dejen separar, todas estas marionetas también están envenenadas, sin duda- concluyó el vago  
Todos los shinobi de Konoha asintieron. En su mayor parte ya habían llegado a esta conclusión ellos mismos, pero ayudó a tener todo definido claramente.  
Mientras Shikamaru daba órdenes, Matsuri sacó un rollo de sellado etiquetado como "Madre" de sus mangas y desello la marionetas de la Madre.  
-¿Oh? ¿Trajiste a esa marioneta con permiso de mi abuelita?- dijo, su voz coloreada con ligera diversión el Marionetista.  
-Si te soy sincera, la robé- admitió la castaña- una amiga mía tiene unos asuntos que arreglar contigo y para eso necesitaba tomarla prestada..  
-¿Crees que puedes sobrevivir a esta técnica? Una vez la usé para conquistar una nación entera- El titiritero de Akatsuki dijo siniestramente.

Pero se asombro, como todos los demás, cuando un aura de cosmos morada envolvió al títere, el cual cambio su apariencia y parecía un ser vivo.

Entonces la marioneta abrió los ojos y respondió por Matsuri.

-Creo poder arreglarmelas contra ti, Hijo- contestó Hécate.

 **Y corte.**

 **Soy el primero en admitir que me quedó raro esto, en mi defensa, ya les consta que los combates jamás han Sido lo mío. En fin, los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	6. Tefiti

**Tefiti.**

 **Y recuerda, disculpa por mí disgrafia y Naruto y Saints Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

Se los debo

 **Comenzamos.**

-¿¡Qué Demonios!?- expresó en shock el Marionetista, al ver no solo como la marioneta que hizo con la apariencia de su madre cobro aparentemente vida, fue la veracidad con la que lo hizo.

Su olor, voz y mirada, todo cuadraba, todo estaba en su lugar.

-Mi hijo, lo lamento- se preparó Hécate para pelear- pero mi deber como madre es hacer lo correcto y detenerte.

-Lady Hécate- se sorprendió el Uzumaki al sentir la cosmoenergia familiar , aquella que lo había ayudado en uno de sus momentos de mayor necesidad.

-Muy bien, ahora es tu turno- oyó Mai a Sakura a centímetros de distancia suya- ¡Lanzamiento¡

Y por poco ella esquivó un potente golpe que le hizo perder el color, aquel impacto era más poderoso que cualquier golpe que Tsunade era capaz de dar. O eso creía por lo que sabía de ella. Información desactualizada por cierto ya que la Sanin había estado entrenando con Koharu, no sería aspirante a Amazona, pero vaya que se volvió muy poderosa.

Y no era el único combate a punto de iniciar.

Kakashi se posiciono para luchar contra su ex rival que lo miraba con sus llamas de la juventud ardiendo.

-Parece ser que esto era inevitable- se preparó descubriendo su Sharingan el peliplata.

-Yo diría que sí pudo evitarse- no estuvo de acuerdo Gai- el estúpido que no pudo con las consecuencias de sus acciones, fuiste tú. Tu sensei y su esposa, a quien considerabas tu familia deben de estar decepcionados de ti.

-Yo no contaría con eso- dijo el peliplata antes de iniciar las hostilidades- elemento fuego, predador de fuego.

Y los fénix se abalanzaron iniciando la pelea entre ambos rivales.

Pero no sería la única pelea.

Un temblor sacudió la tierra y salieron tres demonios de una grieta, el primero era un demonio humanoide muy alto. A primera vista, se le podía confundir con alguien que lleva un conjunto completo de armadura magenta, cuando este es su cuerpo real. Él tiene manos muy grandes que tienen dedos afilados como cuchillas dándole la apariencia general de una marioneta, sobretodo por lo desproporcionado de sus extremidades.

La segunda en aparecer era un demonio femenino de pelo naranja con una marca en forma de equis color rosa pastel. Tiene los ojos color rojo ,su tez es clara. Usa un top rosa con mangas negras cubierto por una armadura que deja descubierto su vientre, un pantalón negro con una especie de cinturón rosa con una hebilla dorada en forma de mariposa tiene unos zapatos rosas con un poco de tacón.

Además blandía un látigo escarlata.

El tercero también era un demonio femenino, portaba una armadura roja que abrazaba muy bien sus curvas, tiene orejas puntiagudas, ojos rojos y el cabello oscuro largo sostenido por una coleta con el adorno de una pluma.

-Parece que si voy a pelear- observó Hinata tras observar la pelea de Sakura y Mai mientras se lanzó a atacar a una de las recién llegadas.

-Temari, yo me encargo de la chica del Látigo, tú encárgate de tu hermano- ordenó Matsuri con mucha seguridad y aplomo en su voz.

-Bien, entonces el Pinocho versión demonio es mío- apartó su oponente el Uzumaki.

Y mientras eso sucedía, el combate entre Hécate y Sasori iba escalando de nivel.

La hechicera había en su vida pasada, Sido una de los mejores usuarios de marionetas de su aldea, razón por la cual había podido crear al títere con el que le conoció el Uzumaki. Por ello fue muy duro el combate del lado del pelirrojo.

Los cien títeres de Sasori se encontraban luchando contra diez de Hécate, tenido lugar una suerte de danza mortal, cada marioneta de la deidad estaba luchando contra diez de su hijo que peleaba sin realmente estar concentrado, por una duda que expresó a la mujer.

-¿Porque estás aquí ahora?- preguntó con un tono de voz que denotaba lo herido que estaba- ¿Porque aparecer hasta ahora?.

-Lo siento mucho cariño- expresó con dolor en su mirada la diosa- pero no sobreviví si a eso te refieres, realmente morí ese día, sin embargo mi amiga me permitió poseer este cuerpo, ya que al tener mi apariencia anterior, podía poseerlo.

-Entonces eres una suerte de clon- dedujo el pelirrojo mientras veía a su madre despedazar a cinco de sus marionetas sin mucho esfuerzo.

-si y no, deje algo de mi cosmo energía antes de morir, ella se impregnó en una marioneta y estuvo dormida mientras llegaba el momento en el que debía de despertar. Si pude hacer esto una vez más ,es porque mi verdadero yo está cerca. Y quise cerrar este capítulo de mi vida.

-No entiendo nada, explícate por favor,- pidió el pelirrojo.

-La Marionetista Ayeka fue el avatar anterior de la diosa Hécate- explicó la mujer- es decir, en mi vida pasada fui tu Madre, pero en mi primer encarnación fui la diosa de las hechiceras, encrucijadas y patrona de los niños pequeños. Por ello es que me es más doloroso ver ahora que debo de detenerte, para evitar que sigas por ese camino.

-Diosa o no, mi madre o no, no voy a perder hoy- movió a varios de sus "tesoros" eludiendo la defensa de las marionetas de Hécate.

Al menos unas nueve marionetas lograron colarse en la defensa, lanzando una auténtica lluvia de senbon a la deidad que no hizo el amago de defenderse. Tenía motivos para hacerlo.

El principal era que esa estrategia solo estaba destinada a acertar si ella fuera aún un ser vivo y tuviera órganos que fueran a envenenarse.

Segundo….

-¡¿Pero qué demonios!?- Exclamaron varios en shock al ver a las agujas frenar en seco ante el aura de poder que emanaba de la deidad. Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, estás regresaron de forma violenta a quienes les lanzaron, arruinando en el mejor de los casos únicamente los lanzadores. Algunas tenían tan encajados en las articulaciones los senbon, que se volvieron inútiles. En otros casos, el propio Sasori se vio obligado a defenderse de las agujas, dándose cuenta de la tremenda potencia con las que regresaron. Lo que inconscientemente le dijo que no eran palabras vacías eso de que su madre era la reencarnación de una diosa.

Sí que la tenía muy cuesta arriba.

##

 **Con Naruto.**

El Uzumaki estaba teniendo un feroz intercambio de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad en contra de su oponente que tenía una suerte de sonrisa en sus "labios" si la expresión que tenía era una indicación. La criatura se movía de forma veloz y precisa con un estilo de pelea bastante fluido y ágil que podría diezmar a casi cualquier rival. La palabra clave es "casi".

El rubio se retorcida entre las aperturas de la defensa del demonio usando el estilo de Kung Fu serpiente y luego usaba cualquier otro estilo para darle un potente golpe que sacudió claramente en cada ocasión que lo recibió, las ideas de su oponente.

-!No has tenido más que suerte¡- expresó cabreado el Demonio- la que por cierto se te acaba Ahora.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos- contestó el Uzumaki antes de golpear con fuerza en el rostro del demonio, haciendo que el se tambaleara hacia atrás por la conmoción.

-Si que ha mejorado mucho los últimos tres años- opinó Chouji mientras veía junto a sus compañeros de equipo el combate en una posición segura. El nivel de la pelea le hizo llegar tanto a Asuna como a Shikamaru, a la conclusión de que "Más ayuda el que no estorba", por lo que debían quedarse a cubierto en espera de un momento para ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Algo que hacía sentir mal a todos, sobretodo a Ino y a Neji que se sentían como niños pequeños viendo a dos adultos peleando.

-Cierto, hay una diferencia abismal entre su poder actual y el que tenía hace tres años- concordo Ino- Y la frentona no se queda atrás.

Lo que era evidente, al oír en **clank** seco del Kunai en los brazaletes de la ojijade, a la Yamanaka le quedaba claro que sus amigos ya estaban en otra liga completamente distinta.

El demonio evadió una patada circular del Uzumaki por casi nada e intento golpearlo, pero al ser una maniobra muy predecible, el rubio simplemente bloqueó el golpe del demonio antes de tomar el brazo con el que le trato de pegar y lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo, usando una llave de judo y cabreando aún más a su objetivo.

-Pagarás caro por eso- siseó furioso el demonio- Puños atómicos.

Y los puños del demonio se separaron de su cuerpo y a gran velocidad se lanzaron contra el Uzumaki que colocó sus brazos en X para bloquear tan poderoso ataque, la fuerza de los golpes hizo retroceder algunos centímetros a Naruto, para crédito del Ojiazul.

-Entonces, si vamos a sacar los juguetes, déjame mostrarte el mío- sonrió de forma ladina tras su máscara de dragón.

El Uzumaki comenzó a trazar la constelación de pegaso al tiempo que el demonio regenera a gran velocidad sus puños para así volver a intentar arremeter contra él, en perfecta sincronía ambos acabaron a tiempo para lanzar sus técnicas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Puños Atómicos¡

-!Meteoros de Pegaso¡

Salieron ambas técnicas disparadas para asombro del vago y los demás. No era para menos, todos los ahí presentes habían visto los meteoros en acción. Y parecían tortugas en comparación a la velocidad que tenían ahora.

No solo eso, claramente eran mucho más poderosos, prueba de eso, estaba el hecho de que detuvieron en seco a los puños Atómicos y siguieron su camino hacia el demonio que maldecía su suerte.

-!No es cierto, no es cierto¡- gritó Furioso antes de que la ráfaga de Cosmos lo golpeara de lleno y lo sacudiera como trapo antes de mandarlo a volar con la fuerza de los últimos veinte meteoros.

Se incorporó como resorte y sonrió de forma escalofriante antes de usar su as bajo la manga.

-Esta bien, admito que eres muy fuerte humano- se preparó una vez más atacar el demonio con apariencia de marioneta- pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

Y una aguja salió a gran velocidad de su cuerpo y golpeó en el hombro al Uzumaki.

-Hay por favor- dijo en un tono exasperado Naruto- Si crees que …

Y se calló de golpe y bajó sus brazos

-jajajajaja, te tengo- sonrió de forma malvada - a Pump de los seis caballeros negros nadie lo trata de esa forma- ya que aún tenía la aguja conectada a su cuerpo, el demonio se las arregló para acercar al cuerpo inherente del Uzumaki- mis agujas tienen la habilidad de paralizar el alma de quien los golpea y el efecto no desaparece hasta mi muerte. La que no sucederá antes de que te liquide.

-Shikamaru piensa en algo- lo apresuró Ino, en estas circunstancias, esa cosa podría hacerle cualquier cosa y eso no sería nada bueno.

Y él confirmó sus sospechas.

-¿Qué pasa quieres hacer las paces?- preguntó de forma sarcástica el demonio mientras sacaba varios pinchos de su cuerpo- entonces ¿Porque no me das un abrazote?

Y dirigió al cuerpo del Uzumaki a él, tenía pensando clavarlo en los pinchos y triturarlo con ellos. Pero no contaba con lo que ocurrió.

A nada de usar su estrategia, en Uzumaki hizo palanca con sus pies y se detuvo a nada del alcance de los pinchos ,sonriendo de forma aterradora bajo su máscara, tenía por cierto los ojos rojos en estos momentos, lo que la máscara no dejaba ver.

-Tu voz metálica y chillona me ha estado irritando todo este tiempo- oyeron hablar al Uzumaki con una voz mucho más profunda de lo que sonó hace unos instantes- pero ya que quieres un abrazo, te daremos un abrazo.

¡El abrazo de la muerte¡

Y rompiendo la aguja con su mano derecha, tomó de los brazos a Pum los colocó detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a tirar de ellos, mientras el demonio aullaba de dolor.

-¡Para, para¡- gritaba mientras sentía un espantoso crujido en sus articulaciones y un ardiente hormigueo comenzaba a inundar sus brazos- ¡Por lo que más quieras para¡

-Y los imbéciles se atrevía a compararme contigo, ¡Bah¡- gruñó con desdén el enmascarado- la bola de pelo también es un Demonio y tiene mucha más dignidad de la que tú tienes.

Y entonces, un agudo grito de dolor profano el aire, haciendo que todos detuvieran sus combates, y girando sus cabezas en dirección de donde venía el grito, vieron como los brazos de Pump, eran arrancados, y como de los muñones, chorreaba una sustancia similar al aceite para autos mientras el demonio se retorcía en el suelo a causa del dolor.

-Ahora, muere- dijo con fría voz y con un brillo siniestro en su mirada el enmascarado, uno que habría hecho cagarse de miedo a quien lo hubiera visto- ¡Flamas Oni¡.

Y nueve colas de fuego salieron detrás del Uzumaki, fuego azul, las cuales se desprendieron y tomando forma de zorros se lanzaron contra Pump que gritó aún más fuerte, mientras era consumido por las llamas. Luego de callarse, en el lugar donde el fuego lo consumió, había una marioneta de combate, magníficamente elaborada, la cual fue sellada por el Uzumaki.

"Te debo una amigo" agradeció el Uzumaki que pudo ver todo, aún estando paralizado por la técnica de Pump.

" **Como sea"** resopló el Biju.

Aún tenían trabajo por hacer, al menos algunos de ellos.

##

 **Con Hinata. Momentos atrás.**

-Gran guadaña de aire- agitó su abanico la Demonio, intentando atrapar en la corriente a la ojiperla.

Y como en el caso de Naruto, intentando no quería decir que logrará hacerlo.

-¡Lluvia de flechas¡- contraatacó la ojiperla. Una auténtica lluvia de flechas doradas se abalanzó contra la demonio que tuvo que convocar un huracán prácticamente para bloquear todos los proyectiles, haciendo sentir celos a alguien ahí en la cueva.

"Estupida demonio, sintiéndose la muy salsa" pensó oscuramente Temari al ver que la adversaria de Hinata tenía un estilo de pelear similar al suyo. Solo que al usar cosmos, los ataques de la demonio ojirubi eran más eficientes y por ello usaba un abanico mucho más pequeño. Del tamaño de uno estándar de hecho.

-Parece que estamos en un punto muerto- observó la Demonio- eres capaz de evadir mis técnicas y no puedes acercarte a mi para llevar esto al terreno de lo físico. Y para mí desgracia, aunque puedo bloquear tu ataque, soy incapaz de conectar un golpe directo.

Entonces, los gritos de Pum llenaron el ambiente y todos vieron al Uzumaki encaramado en la espalda haciendo palanca y tirando de los brazos del demonio. Haciendo sonreír bajo su máscara a la ojiperla.

-Tal parece que podría muy pronto romper el empate si dejo que mi compañero venga- señaló la Amazona- pero, mi honor me impide que una acción así, sea la forma en la que me lleve la victoria.

Y mostrando su punto, encendió con violencia su cosmo energía, la cual dejo claro que ella podría acabar esto sin recurrir demasiado a sus técnicas, si acertaba un solo golpe. O usando una que su oponente no pudiera bloquear o evadir.

Eligió la segunda opción.

-¡Trueno atómico¡- lanzó su Ken de cosmos la ojiperla, el cual no solo tomó por sorpresa a su adversaria, ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

La ola de luz dorada se lanzó con gran avidez contra su objetivo que lo único que atino a hacer, fue poner los brazos en X y así, al menos tratar de sobrevivir al Combate. Le funcionó, pero al aclarar, tenis su armadura hecha pedazos, junto a la ropa desgarrada y varias heridas sangrando profusamente, sobre todo una escandalosa cortada en su rostro que tiñó de rojo su cara.

"Qué poder tan monstruoso" pensó Temari al ver cómo quedó la Demonio "la última vez que sentí algo muy similar, fue cuando mi tío nos defendió de un demonio hace dos semanas. Eso significa que si es verdad que son aprendices de caballeros dorados."

-Ma…Maldición- logró decir apenas la Demonio- en retrospectiva, creo que no debí haberte provocado.

Y se desplomó mientras se convertía en partículas de luz blanca que se desprendían de su cuerpo como si fueran plumas- al menos alguien aquí va a poder tener su final feliz- dijo sonriendo mientras la vida la abandonaba.

Tanto Temari como Hinata no tenían idea de que quiso decir, eso hasta que las partículas de luz abandonaron su cuerpo.

En el lugar, había una mujer adulta sospechosamente parecida a Matsuri, vistiendo una mortaja fúnebre. Solo que por lo que alcanzó a percibir la ojiperla, está persona estaba viva, pues emitía un cosmos débil, pero estable.

La ojiperla tomo a la mujer y la llevó a Temari que comenzó a llorar, apenas vio el rostro de la mujer.

-Mamá- susurró llorando, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

###

 **Con Matsuri.**

La demonio con látigo volvió a arremeter contra Matsuri que evadía una vez más el embate. El látigo que ella usaba para pelear se había estado midiendo con una jabalina de cuerda, el arma favorita de la Kunoichi. Una con la que se había muy buena y que ella había escogido porque era un arma destinada a incapacita a su oponente, algo que típicamente no esperarías en una persona que se supone está entrenada para matar.

-Maldita sea, ¡No puedo permitirme que alguien como tú me derroté¡- rugió furiosa la joven- ¡No perderé ante una asquerosa humana! !Látigo sangriento¡.

La castaña evadía nuevamente la serie de Látigazos mientras observa su propia arma y preparaba su contraataque.

-! Tifón devastador¡- lanzó su jabalina imbuida en cosmos, la que bloqueo con facilidad el látigo sangriento y siguió de frente hasta lastimarla en su costado.

Toda la pelea había estado siendo dominada por la joven que buscaba proteger a Gaara… Y también buscaba calmarse un poco.

Y es que si Matsuri llegaba a enfurecer Realmente, ella sabía bien que pondría a todos en serios problemas.

-¡Maldita¡- la que se cegó por la Ira fue la demonio - ¡Nadie maltratara a si a Galla de los seis caballeros negros y vive para contarlo¡ ¡ Látigo sangriento¡

Y la tecnica se abalanzó una vez más hacia la castaña que también decidió que era suficiente.

Agitando la jabalina de cuerda en círculos cortos y de forma vertical, Matsuri se tomó el tiempo de preparar su ataque Mortal, como Galla lo dijo era hora de terminar esto.

-¡Gran Ola¡- lanzó una sola onda de la jabalina. La cual también atravesó como cuchillo al rojo vivo sobre mantequilla al látigo sangriento, destruyendo el látigo y mandando a volar a la demonio que grito en agonía. Y soptendio a varios al ver que Matsuri fue capaz de derrotarla.

##########

 **Aldea de la Arena**

El cuerpo del demonio tigre aterrizó de forma pesada antes de comenzar a disolverse y mostrar efectivamente a un cachorro del felino, tan adorable que varios "ah" se oyeron cerca y no todas las voces que lo dijeron eran femeninas.

Con la muerte de Rad, el Kazekage termino un combate de treinta horas y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su espalda ante el agotador encuentro y teniendo los hurras de su aldea de fondo aclamando su nombre.

No pasó más de un minuto, cuando Kuvira se acercó al ex espectro, sonriendo aliviada de ver que estaba sano y salvó, aunque comprensiblemente cansado.

-Hice un conteo de las personas que hay en la Aldea, nos faltan dos Kunoichi- dijo a modo de saludo la antigua subcapitán de La Compañía- por lo que sé, ellas se fueron hace diez horas.

-Solo dame cinco minutos y me reuniré con ellas- pidió el Kage- aunque algo me dice que las cosas saldrán bien, estaré más tranquilo si puedo ayudar a mis sobrinos de alguna forma.

Kuvira asintió, pero frunció el ceño al sentir la presencia de Joseki que venía acercándose con muchos shinobi de la Aldea.

-Kazekage , ni crea que le dejaré irse de aquí- amago Joseki al Kage que ya estaba a nada de marcharse- la aldea necesita y con urgencia su presencia dentro de ella, no buscando a nuestro jinchuriki.

-Esta es la última vez que te lo digo vieja momia- contesto en un tono tan desdeñoso como el del consejal- o tratas con más respeto a Gaara o te demostraré porque en el ejército de Hades me llamaban el "Lobo rojo" aunque mi Sapuri era negro.

Joseki retrocedió un poco instintivamente, y es que la advertencia de Cocodrilo era muy literal, cuando te decía que era la última advertencia, era l ultima. Si él te atrapaba faltando a esa ley que creo contra el maltrato a Gaara una vez más, moiririas ahí mismo, ejecutado por el Kage en persona.

De ahí que Joseki optará por dejar las cosas así de momento, ya tendría el su oportunidad.

-Kuvira, voy a salir a pasear, el estrés de la lucha me dejó cansando mentalmente, un poco de ejercicio no me vendría mal, ¿Vienes?.

La mujer entendió la indirecta y asintió por respuesta, pero…..

-Supongo que no le molesta si los acompañó- declaró un ANBU.

-Algo de ejercicio no nos caería mal- sugirió el Señor 2 a lo que la mitad de la Compañía asintió afirmativamente.

-yo también me uno al paseo- Expresaron varios.

-Entonces, vámonos, hoy es un bonito día- declaró el Kage mientras se adelantó en el grupo improvisado de rescate.

#######

 **Con Sakura.**

-Elemento aire, guadaña de aire- Lanzó una potente corriente de aire la Kunoichi renegada a su oponente, esperando hacer el suficiente daño.

-Muro de Cristal- freno en seco la estrategia de la Akatsuki la pelirroja.

Aunque no era necesario hacerlo, era mejor darle a saber quién era el ser superior en este combate. Cierto, Mai posiblemente tenía mucha más experiencia y si Sakura aún fuera una Kunoichi la ventaja de la enmascarada sería tremenda, pero su enorme poder de momento compensaría su falta de experiencia.

-Muy bien, supongo que tendré que sacar las armas grandes si es que quiero salir con vida - blofeo Mai a medias- ni siquiera una aprendiz de caballero dorado será capaz de defenderse de esto.

Sacando su Kunai con cadena, Mai comenzó a ondearlo en el aire mientras se concentraba en su ataques,dandole a Sakura la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo.

-Darme una pausa así fue lo peor que pudiste haber hecho- respondió Sakura elevando su cosmos- Choque atómico.

Mai lanzó su arma y preparó su jutsu.

-Arte ninja, jutsu clones de Kunai.

Y el solitario Kunai se volvió cien que nada tenían que hacer contra el choque atómico que se lanzó de frente a Mai. Pero no hubo un grito agónico o algo similar, la Akatsuki había estado buscando algo con que sustituirse y así, escapar. Y dado que oculto su presencia muy bien, lo había logrado… …. De momento.

-Bueno, supongo que alguien tiene mucha suerte para evadir la muerte- se encogió de hombros la Amazona - iré a ver cómo están los demás.

##

 **Con Hécate.**

Sasori podía ver fácilmente que no iba a ganar esto. Sus enemigos eran demasiado hábiles y se cubrían demasiado bien. Cualquiera de ellos podría haberlo superado, pero juntos eran demasiado fuertes. Él y los demás habían sido muy tontos al esperarlos en esta cueva donde no podían escapar. Si hubieran luchado afuera, hubiera sido un asunto simple usar una de las aves de arcilla de Deidara y combatirlos desde el aire. Con la ventaja de volar, casi seguramente podrían haber ganado, pero al estar encajonados de esta manera, donde Deidara solo podía usar pequeñas explosiones y no podía alcanzar la altura suficiente para escapar de sus ataques, estaban condenados. Se habían perjudicado demasiado a sí mismos.  
Aún así, tal vez había una manera de salir de esto ...  
Las marionetas de la deidad ya habían terminado de destruir al ejército títere y solo el propio Sasori permanecía.  
-Te derrotado hijo, ríndete- dijo con tristeza alzando su tono. Ella no esperaba que él aceptara eso.  
Sasori no respondió, pero en cambio preparó el cable empapado de veneno en su estómago y el ventilador como cuchillas de su espalda, declarando en silencio que la lucha no había terminado.  
En realidad, era más bien anti-climático, ya que las cadenas de Naruto enredaron las aspas del ventilador y las marionetas de Hécate agarraron el cable, permitiendo a Gai golpear su pie contra la marioneta y romperla, dejando pedazos de él volando por todas partes.  
Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y se dieron la vuelta para salir de la cueva, recogiendo el cuerpo de Gaara y Deidara en el camino.  
Por su parte Sasori, escondiendo única parte viva en el pecho de otro títere al azar, esperó pacientemente a que abandonaran la cueva, con la intención de volver a unirse y abrirse camino en el mundo de nuevo. Unirse a Akatsuki había resultado ser un error y le había costado más o menos todos sus mejores títeres y una gran parte de sus generales. Le llevaría años reconstruir lo que había perdido aquí.

Sus pensamientos sobre el futuro se cortaron cuando vio a la Hyuuga en el equipo caminar hacia él otra vez, Si pudieran, los ojos de Sasori se habrían ensanchado. Hinataa lo estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos llorosos, aunque no los veía Nadie. De alguna manera el Marionetista supo que esa aprendiz sabía que aún estaba vivo.  
En su desesperación, Sasori se abalanzó sobre la Hyuuga con una katana al azar, con la intención de matarla antes de que pudiera revelar el secreto de su supervivencia. Cuando la matará , con suerte él podría volver a jugar a la zarigüeya hasta que se fueran.  
El plan nunca se haría realidad, ya que Hinata había estado en guardia tan pronto como vio el chakra activo. Cuando Sasori se abalanzó sobre él, ella golpeó fácilmente la katana a un lado y dio un golpe en el corazón de Sasori, cortando el control del títere en el que estaba y dañando fatalmente el corazón.

Hécate tomó la marioneta que contenía a su hijo de los brazos de Hinata y comenzó a canturrear una canción de cuna mientras el Marionetista perdía la vida. De poder, él habría llorado, porque podía ver la absoluta tristeza y el gran amor que esos ojos reflejaban.

-Lo siento tanto madre….yo. …- logró decir apenas en un susurro, pero la diosa lo silencio poniendo dos dedos en su boca.

-Descuida Hijo- lo consoló la mujer, con un profundo arrepentimiento de Sasori por haberse vuelto una marioneta, sobretodo por ser incapaz de sentir el toque de su Madre- es hora de que vayas a descansar.

Y así, el chakra de la marioneta "Madre" y el del pelirrojo se agotaron. Volviendo a la normalidad la marioneta.

Matsuri se acercó a la marioneta de la mujer y la selló de nuevo, pero de repente.

-Capullo de Oscuridad- Galla con la armadura hecha pedazos aparentemente había sobrevivido y había envuelto a todos en un campo de batalla donde se respiraba la muerte.

-Parece que sigues viva- dijo Matsuri nada preocupada- un error que …

Galla solo la tocó en la espalda y Matsuri escupió su alma la cual absorbió la demonio antes de tragarla.

-Tuve que usar la técnica de Melascula sensei pero no me quejo, ahora voy a devorar…- se agarró el estómago y grito de dolor- !Arde, arde mucho¡ ¡Siendo como si hubiera bebido lava¡

¡Nunca dicha una metáfora con tanta verdad¡ Todos vieron como la demonio se quemaba de adentro hacia afuera, mientras profería gritos de agonía.

El alma de Matsuri regreso a su cuerpo, viendo todos el color dorado de la misma, al regresar, ella tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos naranjas.

-Vaya, parece que alguien acaba de comer habaneros frescos- se burló Matsuri encantada - supongo que no sabías que te tragaste el alma de una diosa y lo peor es que fue el alma de Teka- sonrió de forma escalofriante- pero ya que estoy de buenas porque salvamos a Gaara a tiempo…

¡Ariete de lava¡

Y dando un puñetazo a la demonio con quemaduras de tercer grado, esta se incineró dejando a todos muy impactados por la confesión.

Matsuri era una diosa. Una de las que originalmente encerró a Lucifer y era la mejor amiga de la esposa de Hades.

 **Omake.**

 **Escena eliminada.**

-¡No seas payaso y concéntrate en el combate que tenemos enfrente¡- regañó Sakura al Uzumaki tras verlo jugar con Ino. No lo admitiría nunca pero tenia celos de ver a su primer amor ser tan amigable con el Uzumaki.

 **Y corte.**

 **Bueno he vuelto, de que acabó el fic, lo acabo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	7. El angel de la Humildad

**El ángel de la Humildad.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Flarius**

Asi es, las cosas solo irán escalando poco a poco hasta que la Guerra Santa comience.

 **Angelmolina056**

De momento estoy lleno con lo que hago, a lo mejor después.

 **Elchabon**

Gracias, bastante verdad.

 **Comenzamos**

Un calor abrasador empezaba a sentirse

gracias al terrible cosmos que Matsuri estaba emanando. Aquello era de locos, la joven era una diosa, una que nadie ahí conocía, al menos en la fracción Shinobi ahí presente. Por lo que aprovechando la conmoción por la revelación, Tanto Mai como Kakashi huyeron pues sabían que sus posibilidades de ganar eran nulas.

Así que huyendo, vieron bombas piroplasticas (escorias de lava) venir en su dirección, producto de la furia de la diosa que trataba de matarlos.

-!Por favor, detente¡- clamó Ino muy desesperada- este horrible calor solo pondrá a Gaara y a la mujer, peor de lo q están.

Teka vio en dirección a Ino ycocréditosara de qn que decía "de hoy no pasas" que para crédito de la Yamanaka, no la acobardó al lo más mínimo.

-No eres nadie para ordenarme- siseó con calma mortal la joven- Así que dime ,¿Cuales son tus últimas palabras?- preguntó concentrando una gran cantidad de cosmos en su puño derecho.

-Si sigues así, Va a morir Gaara- le sostuvo pese a todo la cara Ino, en otras circunstancias Asuma estaría orgulloso. Ahora solo deseaba que está deidad no se lo tomara tan mal como para asesinarla- Gaara está muy débil , este calor sólo agravará su condición.

Entonces, el calor cedió de súbito, mientras Matsuri se calmaba lentamente, volviendo su cabello y ojos a su color original.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó la castaña- pero cuando me enojo no soy la misma.

"Problemático, solo espero que mamá jamás la invoque" pensó el vago, creyendo firmemente que Yoshino seguro sería una entusiasta adoradora de Teka, de conocer a la diosa.

Al calmarse Matsuri, los aprendices ahí presentes se postraron ante ella, levantando la visita Hinata, Matsuri la vio con interés un segundo antes de que ella hablara.

-Señora Tefiti, es un honor estar en su presencia- se inclinó tras decir eso.

La joven solo le tocó con gentileza el hombro y lo mismo hizo con los demás.

No pasó mucho para que Fū, Ukyo, los semidioses (que usaban un antifaz) y Lee que estaba siendo cargado por ellos, llegaron a escena.

Y al estar Matsuri, ambos se inclinan ante ella.

-Tefiti sama, es un honor estar ante su presencia- saludaron ambos Guerreros, igualmente la deidad los hizo pararse. Simplemente ella no era amante de esas cosas.

-Si ella se llamó a si misma Teka- inicio una buena pregunta Temari que sentía que estaba soñando, aunque en honor a la verdad, eso hacía que muchas cosas con respecto a Matsuri tuvieran sentido Ahora- ¿Porque la llaman Tefiti?

-Tefiti es otro nombre mío- aclaró la joven- en las islas del Pacífico Sur, soy conocida como Tefiti, diosa de la vida, pero enfurecida me llamaban Teka, la diosa de la destrucción. Digamos que soy una diosa dual, ya que representó la exuberancia de las islas de esa región y del mar que era lo que daba el sustento a todos. Pero como en esas islas los volcanes son comunes, creyeron que cuando estaba enojada, dejaba que Teka, la encarnación de los volcanes en erupción, maremotos y tifones, viniera y destruyera todo. La gente nunca supo que éramos la misma diosa.- terminó por explicar , haciendo que Ino notará algo.

-Como Fiit y Tekai- cayó en cuenta del paralelismo Ino- suena muy parecido a la relación entre la furia del desierto y la guardiana de los Oasis.

-No hay paralelismo, son los nombres con los que la gente del País de los Oasis me conoce- acepto Matsuri.

Entonces Ino también se postró ante ella y le hizo el ademán a su sensei y compañeros para que la imitaran.

Shirona Yamanaka, la madre de Ino era descendiente de dos ex guardias de la famila real de Alabasta y como tal, tenía una educación muy particular con respecto a la de la mayoría de la aldea. Y aunque diluida, esa educación había llegado a Ino, siendo el culto a Tekai una de las cosas que su madre le había enseñado. Literalmente, Ino estaba en presencia de la diosa a la que su madre adoraba, la que ella veneraba tanto.

-Supongo que deberíamos inclinarnos al menos en señal de respeto- observó Neji a Tenten y a su Sensei que tenía a su cejudo alumno en la espalda.

Ambos se inclinaron un poco para al menos Mostrar respeto, lo más cerca a lo que la mayoría hacía.

-En serio no deben ser tan formales- se sonrojó la castaña- no soy mucho de ser adorada de esa manera.

Naruto y los demás se levantaron y sonrieron con algo de nerviosismo, quizá y eso la fuera a hacer enojar, lo que comprobaron que no sería necesariamente bueno para su salud.

Con eso listo, la castaña y los demás salieron de la cueva, donde Matsuri recostó al pelirrojo en la arena y encendió su cosmo al mismo tiempo que Cocodrilo y varios Shinobi llegaban a escena.

Todos sintieron entonces el lado contrario a lo que había sucedido hace instantes, nuevamente la ojionix había encendido su cosmos, dejando una sensación de un inmenso poder, solo que estaba vez, se sentía muy cálido y sereno, casi como la presencia de una madre consolando a sus hijos.

Entonces ella puso su mano en su pecho al tiempo que un oasis comenzaba a surgir de la nada, haciendo que a todos se les cayera la mandíbula al piso.

"Veo que decidió al fin revelarse" pensó el Kage que por supuesto que conocía la identidad de la castaña "Eso quiere decir que la guerra Santa está por empezar" medito profundamente preocupado por las terribles consecuencias que dicha guerra terminaría causando a las naciones elementales.

Gaara abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente al ver a Matsuri sonriendo de muy bella forma, a sus ojos era la mujer más bella del mundo, era simplemente perfecta.

Por ello se sorprendió cuando ella lo beso tiernamente en los labios, terriblemente sonrojada.

-Ma… Matsuri- se quedó en blanco el ojiaqua.

-Todo está bien Gaara, ya estás a salvo- observó la castaña- además parece ser que te tenemos una doble sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto muy curioso el chico con ojeras.

Entonces llegó el Kage y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-K...Ka...Karura- se estremeció al ver a la mujer inconsciente en el piso mientras Matsuri le reanimaba.

Mientras eso pasaba, los shinobi ahí presentes se alegraron de ver que Gaara estaba a salvo. Gracias al Kage azabache, al asegurar que mientras no fueran Hostiles con el pelirrojo, él no tendría motivos para dañarlos y más aún si ellos claramente querían hacerlo, no había problema alguno con él. Y así, al tratarlo al principio con miedo, la gente poco a poco noto que de hecho pese a sus modos Tan especiales, producto del ostracismo social que le hicieron pasar, era alguien que amaba a la Arena y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar al que lo necesite. Aún quedaba uno que otro zoquete que seguía tratando a Gaara con odio pero, eran una minoría.

Y por ello, al oír la alegría que la gente tenía al verlo a salvo y la confortable sonrisa que Cocodrilo le estaba dando, Gaara sintió que quizás esté era el mejor día de su vida pese a todo.

-Que buen final- observó Lee en la espalda de su cejudo sensei- rescatamos a Gaara, bueno, ustedes lo hicieron- admitió- hay otros dos Akatsuki menos y encontramos a los demás.

-Naruto, yo- se quedó Ino en blanco al dirigirle la palabra al Uzumaki, quien estaba hablando con las otras chicas.

Todos asintieron y se quitaron las máscaras, ya los habían descubierto y no quedaba nada más que hacer.

Ino y Tenten se ruborizaron un poco al ver lo guapo que se había puesto el Uzumaki. Ciertamente siempre había Sido guapo, solo que los años habían Sido demasiado generosos con él, con todas de hecho.

Reparando Ino en su ex rival de amores y antigua amiga, Sakura había adquirido cierto aire seguro y sensual, totalmente contrastando con la anterior inseguridad de su amiga. Igualmente haciendo juego con esa seguridad, su cuerpo había madurado a la par de su carácter. El de todas ellas. Y aquí Ino se sentía la más bella de la aldea, todas ellas le daban una seria competencia, sobre todo Hinata.

-Bueno, realmente sí que la has hecho- dijo a modo de saludo Vagomaru- y yo que creía hace tres años que eras fuerte.

-lo mismo digo de todos- decía sinceramente admirado el Uzumaki- sobretodo Ino y tú me han sorprendido.

-Naruto San, es un gusto verte de nuevo- le extendió el Sarutobi la mano, acción que el de Spandex imitó al terminar el barbudo su saludo.

-Lo mismo pienso, es un gusto verlos a todos.

-Primo, que gusto verlos nuevamente a todos- saludó Hinata a su medio hermano (genéticamente hablando al tener los mismos genes Hiashi y Hizashi, ambos primos son medios hermanos)- y veo que te has vuelto más fuerte.

Y si creian que esa reunión era emotiva, piensen dos veces.

-¿Donde estoy?- se llevó las manos a la cabeza la mujer, retumbando terriblemente esta- solo recuerdo que estaba caminando por una oscura colina y una voz me dijo que podía regresar a ver a mis hijos si aceptaba hacer un favor … Y después nada.

Matsuri solo apretó los dientes intentando calmarse, eso sí que era muy bajo para los Demonios. Lo que ella no sabía era que si bien dejaron viva a esa demonio, Leviatán castigo severamente a la mujer. Incluso el general de Lucifer considero eso un acto por demás horrible. Algo que de hecho no aprobó.

-¿Mamá, eres tú?- preguntó tratando de no sonar esperanzada la rubia de coletas, fallando miserablemente en su objetivo.

La mujer volteo a ver a la joven Kunoichi que le llamaba y al ver sus ojos reconoció a su hija de cuatro años. "¡Por Tekai¡ ¿¡Tantos años estuvo ausente!?"

-¿Temari?- devolvió la mujer la pregunta a lo que la jounin asintió y ya no fue dueña de sí misma, comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.

Para Shikamaru esa sí que era una faceta de la rubia problemática que jamás creyó ver en su vida, pero dadas las circunstancias era por demás entendible.

-Hermana, ¿Quien es esa mujer?- preguntó el Pelirrojo a la Ojiazul que portaba un abanico.

La mujer volteo a ver al joven y llorando más fuerte, lo abrazó y entonces Gaara reconoció una sensación.

Cuando se sentía triste, muchas veces quien hacía el intento de consolarlo cuando era niño, era Matsuri, pero había veces en las que la Arena de Gaara lo envolvía de tal forma que se sentía cálido y protegido. Esto había Sido aprovechado por la Tanuki en su estado de locura para hacerle creer que era ella y que era su madre.

Por eso el pelirrojo entendió quién era y correspondió al abrazo, deseando que lo que sucedía no fuera un sueño.

Todo con la atenta mirada de Cocodrilo y los demás.

El Kage fue sacado de ensimismamiento al verla, por su fuerte sentido del deber. Así que mandó recoger la marioneta de combate y la datilera para que fueran llevadas al santuario Shinto en la aldea.

-Bueno, creo que nuestra labor está hecha, ¿No creen chicas?- preguntó el Uzumaki a sus compañeras que asintieron de acuerdo con él- entonces hay que retirarnos.

-¡Espera¡- llamaron su atención al oírlo tanto Ino como Gaara, siendo el pelirrojo quien tomó la iniciativa, luego de abandonar los brazos de su madre a regañadientes- Gracias amigo por salvarme- dijo dándole la mano que no tardó mucho en ser estrechada por el Uzumaki- ¿Por qué no se quedan unos días en la Aldea?.

-Creeme cuando digo que me encantaría ir- admitió el Uzumaki tímidamente- pero nuestras obligaciones en el Santuario nos impiden hacerlo. Eso sí cuando quieras ir al santuario, solo díganle a Tsunami Umi en el País de las Olas que quieren ir al Santuario de Hestia, ella los pondrá en camino.

-Naruto por favor, vuelve con nosotros a Konoha- rogó Ino y añadió dirigiéndose a las demás- con ustedes por supuesto.

-En serio que queremos ver la Aldea nuevamente- admitió la pelirroja- pero como este baka dijo, nuestros deberes no nos dejarán hacerlo.

-Pero la invitación también va para ustedes- extendió la oferta a los nacidos en Konoha.

Asuma suspiro cansado pero feliz. Visto desde una perspectiva bastante general las cosas habían ido bastante bien. Y más si tomábamos en cuenta que por fin sabían del paradero del Uzumaki. Vaya que a nadie se le ocurrió buscarlo en la tierra natal de los ancestros de su madre.

-Cuidate Neji- deseo la ojiperla despidiéndose de su primo mientras tomaba del hombro a la ojijade. Algo que todos estaban haciendo.

-¡Adiós a todos¡- se despidieron el Uzumaki y las demás.

Y desaparecieron de súbito, Sakura había usado la teletransportación. Su habilidad no era tan buena como la de Mu, pero al menos los llevó a Jaya. Toda una proeza para el mundo shinobi y el de los caballeros.

#######

 **Cámara del consejo de Konoha, cuatro días después.**

Tsunade estaba al borde del llanto, al igual que el normalmente estoico Hiashi, Tsume y varios miembros más, solo que esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría, por fin tenían noticias de la ubicación real del Uzumaki y de sus amigos. Incluso cabía en la mente de la Sanín la pequeña esperanza de que Aioros estuviese vivo.

Claro, jamás surgió en la poca interacción civil que tuvieron con Naruto y los demás, el tema de quién era su respectivo Sensei, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una posibilidad.

Quien también escuchó todo y esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa, aunque bastante melancólica con un toque de arrepentimiento, fue Jiraiya.

Tres años, casi cuatro, y aún no dejaba de culparse así mismo por la mayoría de las penurias del Uzumaki.

Abandonarlo y no indagar en la actitud de Tsunade en esa época serían dos errores que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Por cierto que no faltó el que arruinó tan bello momento.

-Así que déjenme ver si entendí- dijo visiblemente enojado Homura- encontraron al gaki y sus amigas y no los trajeron de regreso a la Aldea. ¿Acaso se están burlando de nosotros?.

-Basta ya, viejo amargado- reprendió Koharu a su viejo compañero de equipo- aún si quisieran obligarlos a volver como lo estás insinuando, están a otro nivel, uno completamente diferente. No tendrían posibilidad alguna. En casos así, el tratamiento de "huir a la visita" está más que justificado.

-¿Creen que El Santuario esté dispuesto a recibir una delegación de Konoha? -pregunto Tsume a Koharu y a Shizune- Tener una audiencia con ellos y buscar al menos al chico y los demás podría ser el inicio de la forma para comenzar a Sanear la imagen de la Aldea. Incluso la diosa Hécate podría anular la maldición que está matando lentamente a la Aldea.

Rock Lee solo chasqueo la lengua como recordando algo, al igual que Shikamaru e Ino, quien sacó de sus cosas una pequeña semilla que parecía estar hecha de oro y la colocó sobre la mesa.

###

 **Aldea de la Arena. Antes de la partida del equipo de Konoha.**

-Las cosas no cambian realmente nada- dijo de Manera fría el Kazekage- fueron un apoyo más que nada circunstancial. Con los semidioses de Lady Tefiti y con los caballeros bastaba para salvar a mi sobrino.

-Pero señor Kazekage...-intento Asuma ablandar un poco a Cocodrilo, quien lo intimidó con una mirada y su cosmos encendido a baja potencia.

-Wendigo, ya basta- ordenó Matsuri al Kazekage- las cosas se dieron como lo hicieron, entiendo tu posición como antiguo jinchuriki y como el tío de otro, pero no tiene caso seguir arrastrando esa clase de rencores. Konoha en su conjunto, o al menos la mayoría ya han aprendido su lección.

Díganle a su Hokage que El País de los Oasis, junto a su diosa guardiana Tefiti junto al País del Viento y su aldea Shinobi reanudaremos nuestra alianza con Konoha- entonces, la castaña se acercó a Ino, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y añadió- además, tengan este presente de mi parte. Solo plantenla en el centro de su aldea y con ello la maldición de Hécate será revocada.

Al ver a lo que se refería Ino, vio un grano dorado, similar a una semilla de girasol, emitiendo una poderosa pero reconfortante aura. Seguramente con ello , el Sol volvería a brillar en la Aldea.

##

 **Tiempo presente.**

-Algo menos ya tenemos una antigua alianza y otra nueva- acepto a regañadientes el "nuevo Danzō"- y un medio para anular esa injusta maldición.

-Injusta, por favor- fue muy mordaz Chun Li- está más que justificado el sufrimiento que ha tenido la aldea durante todos estos años. Por la actitud de zoquetes como tú, es que nos maldijo en primer lugar.

-Entonces Tsunade Sensei- dijo Ino entregando a la rubia tetona la semilla- creo que debería plantar esto en cuanto sea posible.

-No Ino- negó la rubia ojimiel- el honor de acabar con el castigo es tuyo, por ello fue que Tefiti te la dio a ti. Además, ella es la diosa a la que tus abuelos y tu madre adoran, el doble honor es solamente tuyo.

Las mejillas de la ojiazul se ruborizaron, no se creía digna de ese honor.

De pronto, el tiempo en la habitación se detuvo, asustando a Ino por ello.

-Dios te salve, protegida de Tefiti- oyó una melodiosa voz femenina venir de un resplandor dorado que brillaba tanto que durante un instante, uno que obligó a Ino a cerrar los ojos, parecía tener la intensidad del sol.

Al desaparecer la luz, en medio de la sala se encontraba una muy hermosa mujer, la más bella que Ino jamás hubiera visto.

Era una mujer Peliblanca de ojos color vino con un anillo dorado en las pupilas. Su cabello suelto caía grácilmente hasta su media espalda.

Tenía los pechos grandes sin exagerar y una muy delicada figura envuelta en una túnica blanca protegida por una armadura de corte Sumerio. Además poseía ocho alas en la espalda.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó asustada la Yamanaka.

-Soy Gabriel, una de los Arcángeles al servicio de Dios nuestro señor- se presentó la mujer - he venido a verte mi querida Virtud de la Humildad.

-¿Virtud de la Humildad?- preguntó la Ojiazul sin entender, algo que tendría que hacer rápido la arcángel.

-Aunque hay muchas virtudes, existen siete que sobresalen de las demás- comenzó a explicar Gabriel- estas son las Siete Virtudes que son la antítesis de los Siete pecados capitales. La virtud de la Humildad es la antítesis directa del Pecado de la soberbia, virtud de la que eres portadora.

-Yo no soy lo que consideran precisamente una persona humilde- decía Ino no creyendo mucho en el criterio de la mensajera de Dios- debe de haber alguna persona más capacitada que yo.

-La humildad y la pobreza no son sinónimos- comenzó a aclarar la ángel, sonriendo cálidamente- tampoco lo es el tener muy baja autoestima. La Humildad es creerse solo lo que sé es, ni más ni menos. Ser la joven más bella de tu aldea en tu rango de edad no te ha hecho una jovencita engreída que cree que puede tener todo a su disposición. Y por lo que se, admites que tu Principal defecto es que eres bastante chismosa- decía lo último poniendo rojo Hinata a Ino- es decir sabes quién eres y no actúas como crees que lo mereces.

-Yo, no entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste- sonrió tímidamente Ino.

-¿Conoces la historia de Odiseo?- preguntó Gabriel, asintiendo Ino enfáticamente- cuando él y sus hombres escaparon de Polifemo, fue la soberbia lo que lo condenó a sufrir el tormento que desencadenaría todas sus penurias. Al anunciar sintiéndose muy superior al cíclope, su nombre, le dió a Polifemo un blanco para que su padre lo vengase. Es decir su soberbia, ese sentimiento de haber triunfado donde Aquiles fracasó y el haber superado a un ser que lo aventajaba en fuerza, velocidad y tamaño, le hizo perder de vista lo realmente importante.

Dicho de una forma, supongo yo más clara, la Humildad es conocer nuestras habilidades y nuestros defectos, sin vanagloriarnos por ellos. Del mismo modo, la humildad es opuesta a la soberbia. Una persona humilde no es pretenciosa, interesada, ni egoísta como lo es una persona soberbia, quien se siente autosuficiente y generalmente hace las cosas por conveniencia. Y todo eso, lo eres.

La Ojiazul bajo la visita entristecida, no se sentía digna de ese honor.

-Pero tengo muchos defectos, mi pasión me cegó y gracias a ella perdí a mis mejores amigos, gracias a la ira que sentí en su momento, desprecie a mi mejor amigo y lo denuncie como algo que sabía que no era.

-Y Pedro ,que es el encargado de vigilar la entrada al Paraíso, siendo uno de los más fervientes seguidores del Hijo de Dios lo negó tres veces el mismo día para salvar su vida. Saulo de Tarso persiguió a los seguidores del hijo de Dios por orden de las autoridades. Y es considerado junto a Pedro, una de las piedras angulares de la cristiandad. También puedo nombrar a muchos santos y santas que no tuvieron la primera parte de sus vidas, algo que remotamente llamamos una vida virtuosa. Hay una sentencia en el Paraíso, "Más alegría hay en el reino de los Cielos por un pecador arrepentido, que por noventa y nueve justos que no necesitan arrepentirse". Te has dado cuenta de tus errores y has ido trabajando en consecuencia para enmendarlos. ¿Porque no aceptar mi oferta como una manera de expiación a tus pecados?.

Ino lo pensó, posiblemente los demonios serían más audaces en sus ataques, si ella fuera capaz de defender a la aldea mejor, sería de mucha ayuda.

La decisión era obvia una vez dejadas atrás las inseguridades.

-Acepto- terminó por dar su brazo a torcer Ino.

Gabriel solo sonrió encantada, dandole a Ino un beso en la frente.

La rubia brilló un momento y al dejar de hacerlo, se sorprendió por lo que vió.

Usaba una armadura de corte Persa de color plateada, con una tiara de olivo en vez de casco, una jabalina de cuerda colgando de su costado derecho y seis alas en su espalda.

-Ahora, recuerda Virtud de la Humildad, por el momento, sólo puedes hablar de esto con Tamaki, Kiba y Rock Lee, dos de ellos son agentes enviados por Mictlantecuhtli **,** dios del Inframundo mesoamericano, el último es la virtud cardinal de la tenacidad. Y por cierto, tu eres su superior- dijo lo último remarcado de forma orgullosa.

-Así lo haré mi señora- asintió en comprensión.

El tiempo regreso a la normalidad, sin que alguien se percatara, Salvó Lee, de lo ocurrido.

-Esta bien Tsunade sensei, supongo que tendré que ir por una pala de jardinería a la florería y después ir a la plaza del pueblo a sembrarla.

Todos asintieron sintiendo esperanza, parecía ser que podrían ir recuperando sus alianzas y desterrar las nubes que los estuvieron atormentado.

Otro día, a saber mañana, la Sanín y Shikaku discutirán sobre a quién enviar a Uzu a ver al dirigente del Santuario y de paso, ver al Uzumaki.

 **Omake.**

 **Era del Mito.**

 **{Según el diario de Quetzalcóatl, Dios protector de la tierras occidentales)**

Han pasado dos días y el cielo sigue igual de encapotado, sin que Tláloc sea capaz de dar una explicación válida de porque se está llevando a cabo dicho fenómeno. Además hay que tomar en cuenta que Mictlantecuhtli me ha dicho que desde hace días, hay una fuerte perturbación en el Inframundo, una que es también incapaz de explicar.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ello, sensación que solo ellos, sus esposas y la diosa madre Coatlicue comparten. Espero estar equivocado.

 **Segunda entrada del diario. Diez días después**

Uno de los principales dioses del sur, Mamapacha específicamente ha venido a estas tierras en busca de consejo debido a que los mismos fenómenos ocurridos en sus tierras. Los dioses de su región del Inframundo y del cielo tampoco pudieron explicar el fenómeno y para empeorar las cosas, los muertos han estado escapando del Inframundo sin que se pueda hacer algo. Problema con el que Mictlantecuhtli también ha estado lidiando. Tengo pensado reunirme con dioses de tierras más allá del mar para ver si esto es un hecho aislado. Espero fervientemente no tener razón.

 **Tercer entrada, dos días después.**

Sí uno deja de lado la cuestión apremiante que nos reunió, la asamblea de otras divinidades fue por demás agradable. No nos reunimos tantos dioses como habría esperado, pero con los muy pocos que lo hicimos, vimos que nuestra sospecha era correcta. Algún fenómeno desconocido ocurrió hace catorce días con los mismos resultados.

Cierto, a la reunión de deidades si bien si acudimos dioses de cada rincón del planeta, fuimos menos de los que había creído. Y lo peor fue el motivo de ello.

En nuestro dominio algunos dioses como mi hermano Tezcatlipoca o el Dios de la guerra Huitzilopochtli han desdeñado las señales del fenómeno. Y por lo que Osiris de la región del Nilo ,Hades de la región del mar interior, Ganesha de las salvajes tierras de oriente y Tefiti diosa de la creación de la región de las islas en el sur del Gran océano, la mayoría de las deidades de sus dominios han estado ignorando todo.

Nosotros hemos decidido investigar más a fondo, si bien el cielo recupero cinco días después su comportamiento habitual de la estación lluviosa, el Inframundo de hecho ha ido empeorando.

 **Entrada cuatro, un día después.**

Finalmente la causa del fenómeno se ha presentado voluntariamente ante nosotros, al menos la mitad de ella. Hoy vino a la reunión el Arcángel Miguel, el más poderoso siervo de Jehová, el Dios de las tierras que dividen el salvaje oriente de las tierras del Gran mar interior.

Y lo que nos dijo no es nada bueno. Su hermano Samael y él combatieron durante siete días y sus noches en lo que podemos decir que fue un intento de guerra civil en el Paraíso, logrando apenas Miguel y su ejército, derrotar a Lucifer (nombre que se dió a si mismo) y arrojarlos a la Tierra.

Y es ahí, donde las cosas se ponen feas…. Ya que ha Sido el Arcángel caído el responsable junto a sus cinco generales, los encargados de reclutar del Inframundo de cada región, las almas de los muertos para hinchar sus filas y así poder regresar a la carga contra el Cielo.

Tendré que presentar ante los demas dioses esto. Es de suma importancia detener a Lucifer antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

 **Entrada cinco.**

Parece ser que la soberbia no solo fue la perdición de Lucifer, será la nuestra si no hacemos algo.

Presente los hechos expuestos por Miguel ante los otros dioses. ¿El resultado? Básicamente un "No es nuestro problema". Me he mensajeando con los demás y todos tuvieron el mismo resultado. Parece ser que la mayoría piensa que Jehová debe de resolver solo el problema causado por su ángel rebelde, dada la actitud de mis hermanos y hermanas como el estándar de lo que ocurrió con los demás, quieren que , él que muchos consideran el más poderoso Dios de este mundo, venga a pedir nuestra ayuda. Sin ponerse a pensar que quizá cuando eso, hipotéticamente hablando suceda, podría ser demasiado tarde para actuar.

 **Entrada seis.**

Ante la apatía de los demás, los pocos que creemos que la amenaza es un hecho latente, hemos decidido unir fuerzas para combatir a Lucifer en lo que podríamos decir que será una Guerra Mundial. Hades y sus ciento ocho espectros y Miguel junto a sus Potestades, tronos y serafines serán nuestra principal fuerza de ataque ya que son los que tienen un ejército más amplio. Además Osiris ha puesto a nuestra causa a sus nueve estrellas nocturnas, Tefiti a sus seis semidioses y yo junto a mi hermano Tláloc a nuestras cuatro máscaras y a nuestros cuatro señores de la tormenta.

Quizás no seamos muchos, pero confío plenamente con el hecho de que podemos triunfar en la terrible lucha que se avecina.

Lucifer sabe que nos hemos aliado y ha comenzado a mover a sus tropas hacia la ciudad de Babilonia. Solo espero que la diosa guardiana de ella sea capaz de resistir hasta nuestra llegada.

 **Omake dos.**

 **Hace diecisiete años.**

En la Aldea de la Arena, una mujer agoniza mientras los médicos impotentes, al menos hacen lo posible por hacerla sentir más cómoda.

Karura, el nombre de la mujer, dió a luz hace unos instantes a un muy prematuro y pequeño pelirrojo y está perdiendo la vida, sabiendo el terrible destino que le aguarda. Puede verlo en la mirada de su hermano Yashsamaru que culpa a su hijo por su inminente muerte, puede verlo en la mirada de su esposo Rasa, después de todo, fue capaz de asesinar a su propio hermano por algo de poder, no duda que en vez de a su hijo, ve solo un arma de guerra.

Y aquí está ella, fallando su misión como Madre, incapaz de hacer algo por su hijo, además de infundir su voluntad para que lo proteja.

Eso hasta que oye una voz femenina llamando a su mente.

"Puedo ayudarte a que te reúnas con tu hijo y hagas pagar a tu esposo por lo que le ha hecho a ambos, solo pido que a cambio me hagas un insignificante favor que solicitaré en el futuro" le ofrece la voz. Quizás la muerte le está enviando esto como una forma de consuelo. O podría ser verdad.

Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, vende su alma a un ser que de aprovecho de si desesperación para poder trabajar activamente en este mundo mortal en el momento que llegue la hora de actuar.

Nadie vería un día después de su funeral, salir a Karura de su sepulcro y sonreír confiada mientras sus ojos color aqua se volvían rojos y su cabello castaño, se tornaba azabache. Y tampoco nadie pensaría que la mujer fue afortunada al vender su alma a una demonio con honor.

 **Y corte.**

 **Un nuevo soldado de gran nivel ha llegado y con ello las cosas van avanzando lentamente. Supongo que nadie vio venir que Ino sería la virtud de la Humildad, lo que de hecho se explica bien, esa es la principal cualidad que define a Ino, aunque no sé nota, si es una mujer humilde. Pero sus otros defectos, que son muchos, opacaban esa gran cualidad suya.**

 **Así que tenemos una virtud cardinal (virtudes filosóficas) y una virtud de las llamadas "Siete virtudes" las cuales al tenerlas aseguraban la entrada al Paraíso.**

 **Así que enumerando a esos Siete futuros adversarios de los Pecados capitales tenemos a:**

 **Humildad: Ino**

 **Castidad**

 **Caridad**

 **Generosidad**

 **Paciencia**

 **Templanza**

 **Diligencia.**

 **A ver si descubren quien es cada virtud.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	8. El Santuario

**El Santuario.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

Se los debo por causas de fuerza mayor.

 **Comenzamos.**

La nave iba bamboleándose lentamente mientras Tsunade miraba con impaciencia al horizonte donde Uzu se volvía cada vez más grande conforme más avanzaba el tiempo. Al final, la propia Godaime junto a Shizune, Hiashi y Kurenai fueron los encargados de ir al Santuario a tratar de entablar una relación con ellos, con la idea secundaria de reencontrarse a sus seres queridos.

Recargada en la proa del pesquero que los estaba transportando, Tsunami miraba inquisitiva el paisaje, esperando el momento en el que se acercarán a esa zona.

No pasó más una media hora antes de que los remolinos que le daban el nombre a la antigua tierra natal de los Uzumaki aparecieran obligando a la embarcación a maniobrar con cuidado para que no sufriera un percance.

A todos los ocupantes del vehículo les pareció curioso, excepto a las Usuarias de Cosmos, que en la tripulación nadie estuviera seriamente preocupados por su seguridad ante los remolinos. Y vieron el motivo.

Tsunami lanzó un poderoso Ken de Cosmos al frente, uno de un considerable poder, el cual tuvo el sorprendente efecto de calmar los remolinos, habiendo pasado el escollo frente a ellos, los remolinos volvían a la normalidad , dejando todo como estaba antes de que la ex espectro lanzada su golpe.

-Se le va a caer la mandíbula, Tsunade sensei- observó divertida Shizune mientras la Sanín recobró su compostura. Tres años y aún se seguía sorprendiendo por la increíble habilidad de los usuarios de Cosmos.

-Solo para el registro, si la señora Umi no hubiera venido con nosotros ¿Habrías podido evadir tu misma los remolinos?- inquirió la ojimiel.

-Si, es posible que yo haga lo mismo- admitió la azabache- no habría Sido igual de efectivo, pero habría logrado abrirnos pasó con dos o tres golpes de Cosmos. Pero Kurenai o yo habríamos podido trabajar con los remolinos.

Ante eso todos asintieron mecánicamente. Eso sí que era una gran muestra de sus habilidades.

Tras ese incidente, dos horas después, la embarcación atracaba en el puerto que era vigilado por soldados vestidos a la usanza del santuario de Athena, teniendo como principal diferencia que la mujeres de este Santuario a diferencia del de la diosa de la guerra justa y de la sabiduría, en este, las amazonas no cubrían su rostro para negar su feminidad. Algo comprensible no solo porque Hestia no era una diosa guerrera, era una que estaba más en sintonía con su feminidad.

Una vez atracado el barco, la antigua espectro condujo a los de Konoha a través de las calles del pueblo de Tebas, nombre del pueblo que era el símil de Rodorio en Grecia.

Una vez llegado a la entrada de un Valle, una Amazona ya los esperaba, una que todos recordaron bien.

Pues era una mujer de piel morena, rubia de ojos azules, enfundada en una armadura que era similar a un tiburón.

-Soy Tier Halibel, amazona de plata del Gran Blanco- se presentó formalmente la mujer- nuestro gran Patriarca me ha dado la orden de conducirlos a través de las doce casas del Zodiaco.

-Halibel, los dejo a tu cuidado- entregó el relevo la mujer- yo volveré por ellos pasado mañana a primera hora.

La amazona asintió en comprensión mientras la azabache caminaba de regreso al puerto por el cual se transportaría de vuelta a su hogar.

-Eres la madre de Naruto- aseguró la Sanín a lo que ella asintió sonriendo con orgullo y ternura- ¿Cómo ha estado él?

Su sensei y antecesor había dejado una detallada cantidad de información relacionada al Uzumaki, incluyendo el incidente relacionado con Tier, con fotos incluidas sobre su necropsia. De ahí que le reconociera.

-Si dejamos de lado el hecho de que estaba comprensiblemente triste tras la muerte de Ty Lee, diría que ha estado muy bien- comentó la Ojiazul- aquí, en la Tierra natal de sus ancestros, los habitantes de Tebas tratan a mi Naru chan con respeto y admiración por ser el aprendiz de uno de los caballeros dorados. A diferencia de su cochina aldea natal.

Todos se encogieron un poco por el jab verbal, para mal o para peor, ella tenía razón en eso.

El grupo tras esa respuesta, caminó en silencio mientras llegaron a la entrada de la primera casa, un templo de estilo chino que recordaba vagamente a una pagoda, con la cabeza de un carnero tallada en el dintel de la entrada del templo.

El grupo avanzó lentamente por él, estando cerca de Tier y fue cuando vieron a Sakura sentada en la posición de flor de Loto, junto a Mu.

-¡Mu¡- exclamó Shizune mientras la Sanín y Hiashi sonrieron, si el antiguo caballero de Aries estaba aquí, significa que los doce estaban aquí….- ¿De qué templo es guardián mi hermanito?- preguntó con un dulce tono de voz, uno que prometía mucho dolor si el lemuriano no se iba con cuidado.

Por respuesta, el primero de los doce caballeros dorados solo mostró siete dedos, dejando satisfecha a la antigua Amazona.

##

 **Templo del dragón, del tigre y del caballo.**

"Estoy muerto" pensaron de repente los tres caballero dorado al sentir el aura asesina que provenía de la casa del Carnero.

####

-Lady Hokage, Señorita Kato, Señor Hyuga- saludo Sakura con una reverencia a todos los presentes- ha pasado tiempo.

-Lo sé, veo que te has vuelto fuerte- dijo a modo de saludo la rubia de prominentes pechos- supongo que no querrán que luchemos contra cualquiera de ustedes.

-No será necesario- aclaró Mu - al venir con un mensajero del Santuario, pueden pasar libremente por las doce casas.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos al rato- dijo la azabache a modo de despedida ,mientras los demás comenzaban a alejarse.

-los que están más muertos son Dohko y Aioros- pensó el pelilila en voz alta, estando su pupila totalmente de acuerdo.

El grupo caminó por el valle unos veinte minutos antes de estar frente al segundo templo, el cual obviamente era casi una calca del Primero, teniendo una cabeza de Buey tallada en el dintel.

-Esta es la segunda casa, el Buey- anuncio Tier- Como podrán ver, en este santuario a diferencia del que está consagrado a Athena, usa nuestro zodiaco y no el del mundo de origen de los caballeros dorados.

-Vaya vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? - oyeron una voz varonil sarcástica y profunda desde el interior- Sí que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- salió al encuentro de los ahí presentes el dueño de la voz.

Cuando Tsunade vio salir a Aldebarán, vaya que de sorprendió debido a la presencia del castaño.

Sus casi dos metros y su corpulenta complexión eran intimidantes, sobretodo debido a la cara de sacaborrachos que el caballero dorado tenía, pero usando la armadura se veía aún más imponente de lo que ya era.

Sobre todo porque la armadura de Buey a diferencia de la de Tauro, tenía un casco que se veía más intimidante, al tener más forma de un Yelmo con cuernos de toro adornado sus costados que la forma de casco vikingo propia de la otra armadura.

-Si, han Sido cuatro largos años Aldebarán- coincidió Kurenai que reconocería ese cosmos donde fuera.

-Me parece raro que no tengas un estudiante- señaló Shizune- si hay caballeros en entrenamiento, supuse que todos ustedes tenían a un aprendiz.

-El mío está dando mil vueltas a la isla en estos momentos- señaló el caballero- por ello no lo ven aquí.

"Y yo pensé que Gai era exagerado" pensaron tanto Tsunade como Hiashi al oír de tan exagerado entrenamiento.

-No es por ser grosera- interrumpió Tier- pero creo que deberíamos irnos adelantando a la siguiente casa.

-Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de charlar pronto amigo- sonrió Kurenai al ver la impaciencia de Tier, aparentemente le daba algo de Grima cuando la gente entraba en modo " chismes de lavadero"

Una vez fuera de la casa del Buey, se dirigieron a la tercera Casa, la que pudieron divisar casi cinco minutos después. Nuevamente, a diferencia de Grecia, lo que había logrado hacer los recorridos largos en este sitio sacro era el cosmos de su señora, a falta de Hestia, Hécate era la que afectaba el espacio tiempo en el valle para que el recorrido por las doce casas fuera mucho más largo, pero al estar algo débil, ella activaba a horas al azar esa manipulación. Sin ella, como la Sanín pudo comprobar, sin detenerse, serían capaces de recorrer en máximo dos horas, todo el camino hasta la cámara del patriarca.

-Tercera casa, Serpiente- obvio Tier, el dintel con la cabeza de una cobra era muy elocuente.

Al entrar, todos esperaban ver a Saga como el caballero dorado, por ello no hubo sorpresas al verlo sentado en flor de loto, con compañía.

Junto al caballero de Serpiente, había una joven de diecisiete años de cabello naranja largo, ojos verdes y piel clara. Vestía la típica vestimenta de entrenamiento del Santuario, en su versión femenina por supuesto.

Al estar los de Konoha a una menor distancia, Saga abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto, acción que imitó su compañera.

-Han pasado años, pero me alegro de verlos a todos ustedes nuevamente- dijo a modo de saludo Saga a los ahí presentes- Lady Hokage, Señor Hyuga, Señora Sarutobi, señorita Kato- saludo a todo de forma correcta. Notando el anillo de casada que Kurenai tenía en su dedo anular.

La sirena y el barbudo fumador se habían casado hace dos años y hace uno había dado a Luz la ojirubi a una preciosa niña a quien llamaron Mirai.

Nombre que evocaba la esperanza de sus padres , al significar "Futuro" el nombre de su hija, ambos padres se asegurarían de que el mundo que su hija recibiera de ellos fuera mucho mejor del que recibieron de sus padres.

-Veo que también tienes una aprendiz - señaló lo obvio Hiashi- así que la tercera Casa será en el futuro custodiada por una mujer.

-En realidad, no he encontrado a alguien para que me reemplace- admitió el peliazul- ella está entrenando para ser una amazona de plata, dado que quiero a Hikari como a una hermana, el patriarca me ha permitido ser el encargado de entrenarla.

-¿Hi….. Hikari?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos de no ver una chica tigre, sino una bella jovencita- ¿Cómo la novia de Naruto?.

-Si, soy yo - confirmo la joven- Lady Hécate pudo curarme hace dos años, pero prácticamente desde que arribamos al santuario, he Sido la aprendiz de Saga Sensei.

A todos les dió gusto saber que la joven no se quedó al margen de la situación. De igual forma, en Konoha, todas las víctimas de ese horrible experimento habían logrado ser curadas de esa condición, solo que la cura para las demás había Sido encontrada y administrada hace apenas una semana. Ventaja de que la mejor hechicera del panteón griegos esté de tu lado.

-Bueno, es un placer saber que también estás curada- admitió la Sanín. Después de todo, si había una característica común entre las novia del Uzumaki, era que todas eran sin excepción, jovencitas muy encantadoras. Que también ella estuviera curada, haría que sus "hermanas" como las demás le llamaban, se quitarán un peso de encima, una vez que se enteraran de esto.

El grupo caminó tras despedirse de ambos , a la casa de Rata, casa que despedía un aura muy lúgubre. Lo que no extrañó a nadie, ya que su guardián era Máscara Mortal.

-Insisto, te veías mejor de mujer- saludo a su modo Kurenai al antiguo caballero de Cáncer

-Ja, ja, ja- rió sarcástico el caballero dorado- es tan gracioso tu comentario que me he olvidado de reírme.

-¿No tienes aprendiz?- pregunto la ojirubi no muy sorprendida por ese detalle.

-Para sustituirme, no- admitió el peliazul- pero tengo a dos alumnos prospectos a caballero de plata que están dándole unas cuentas vueltas al santuario.

"Qué Kami se apiade de sus almas" rogaron la mayoría, sintiendo lástima por los pobres que cayeron con el caballero de Rata.

Tras despedirse del más "excéntrico" de los caballeros dorados, el grupo partió a Tigre, donde uno de los próximos fallecidos ya los estaría aguardando.

-Bienvenidos a….- Inició Aioria que se puso blanco al ver entre los invitados a Shizune que sonrió de forma por demás encantadora, despidiendo un aura muy negativa que solo presagio dolor y sufrimiento.

-¡Me pareció ver un lindo gatito¡- exclamó de tal forma Shizune que cierto canario de cabeza grande sentiría envidia por tan adorable forma de decir su icónica frase- !Es cierto, es cierto, Ví un lindo gatito¡- bajo un momento su mirada, mientras el ambiente se sentía más gélido a cada segundo - ¡Un gatito del que no va a quedar nada, ni para un par de guantes!.

-!Mami, quiero a mi mami¡- exclamó Aioria mientras los demás lo abandonaron a su suerte.

Mientras se encaminaron a Mono, oyeron al castaño gritar aterrado:

-!No por favor, todo menos eso!- antes de oír al caballero del Tigre chillar como gatito asustado.

##

 **Casas del caballo y del dragón.**

"Mi momento ha llegado" pensaron ambos mientras comenzaban a redactar su testamento, siendo Dohko quien más prisa por terminar tenía, ya que después de la casa del Mono, la siguiente parada era la suya.

##

En la casa del Mono, todos vieron en lo que sería el vestíbulo, las famosas estatuas de tres monos, tapándose los ojos, boca y orejas respectivamente, símbolo de sabiduría budista.

Y al seguir caminando, llegaron a los límites de un bello jardín que tenía un tamarisco en medio del lugar, estando a sus pies, Shaka usando sus ropas típicas cuando no usaba la armadura, mientras Fū traía puesto un Saari verde claro.

Al ver a la hija adoptiva del Clan Aburame, todos vieron el gran cambio en la joven. Ahora Fū tenía su cabello verde menta suelto hasta su espalda, su Saari verde acentuó su figura que se estilizo más, además de ganar madurez en su rostro, este se veía similar al de Shaka, pues transmitió una gran Paz a quienes la miraron.

-Lady Godaime, Lord Hyuga, señorita Kato, Señora Sarutobi, es todo un placer verlos nuevamente- saludo Shaka haciendo un ligero ademán a su pupila para que se levantará. Habían estado meditando las últimas diez horas y dado que era un entrenamiento ligero, creyó que cinco minutos de descanso con una deliciosa infusión de jazmín con galletas de jengibre y canela sería una buena idea.

-Tiempo sin verlos- admitió Kurenai.

-¿Gustan acompañarnos un momento?- preguntó la jinchuriki- están justo a medio camino y gozan de algunos minutos de ventaja, un pequeño descanso no les hará daño.

-No deseamos ser una molestia- rechazó amablemente la oferta la Sanín.

-Hacía tres años que no veía a viejos amigos- concordo Shaka- además, ni para Fū o para mí es una molestia.

-Bueno, ya que insisten- cedió muy fácil la Sanín, tras oler la infusión y las galletas, que se veían muy apetitosas.

Tras una breve parada, que incluyó a una "inocente" Shizune que los alcanzó luego de dejar como campeón al antiguo caballero de Leo, el grupo continuó la marcha al siguiente templo.

-...Y le dejo mi colección de figuras de la princesa Yuki a …-. Si, el grupo agarró a Dohko haciendo su testamento, quien se congeló al sentir a la visita en el templo del Dragón.

-¡Madrina!- exclamó el Uzumaki, feliz de ver a la Sanín.

Todos vieron conmovidos la escena, donde la ojimiel y el Ojiazul se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, uno que casi se niega a soltar la Sanín, quien estaba llorando de alegría al ver nuevamente al Uzumaki.

-!No sabes cómo te he extrañado mucho¡- dijo al fin, tras soltar a Naruto.

-Yo también los había extrañado a todos- contestó el Uzumaki.

-¡¿Y a donde crees que vas!?- tomó por el cuello de su camisa la antigua Amazona al caballero dorado- Dohko, es hora de recordar viejos tiempos- sonrió de una forma muy dulce la azabache.

-Naruto, fue un placer conocerte- se despidió el castaño de su ultimo pupilo mientras Shizune lo arrastraba a la salida de la casa del Dragón.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la casa de Cerdo- comentó Tier que desello de su muñeca un bento y se lo dió al Uzumaki- supongo que esta vez sí va para largo.

-Supongo- contestó la Sanin, de poder, ella no dejaría la casa, no sin Naruto.

-!No por favor¡- se oyó el aterrado grito de Dohko- !La doble Nelson no¡.

Y tras esa súplica, el grito de Dohko se oyó en todo el santuario.

##

 **Casa del caballo.**

-...Y a mi quería pupila le dejo mi colección de platería… - Escribía su testamento el caballero dorado.

"Una casa más y él sigue" pensó con senda gota cómica la ojiperla, ansiosa por ver a su padre una vez más.

##

Esta ocasión, todos esperaron a Shizune antes de ir a la casa del Cerdo acompañados por Naruto, tras la "disuasión" de la antigua sensei de Dohko a su pupilo para que le permita acompañarlos, mientras eso sucedía, Naruto le contó algo de interés a su Madrina…..

-¡¿Qué hizo qué!?- exclamó furiosa la ojimiel al enterarse de cierto compromiso que Jiraiya había hecho con respecto a su ahijado.

 **##**

 **Konoha, aguas termales, al mismo tiempo.**

"Estoy muerto" pensó Jiraiya al sentir que hizo enfurecer a Tsunade con algo. Y por lo que esa sensación le dió, era con algo que hizo en el pasado, algo que posiblemente ya no recordaba.

Por ello, gozo de la visita en las aguas termales, porque posiblemente sería de las últimas veces que lo haría.

###

 **Santuario.**

-Ciertamente, yo también quiero hacerlo puré luego de hacer esas promesas- concordo la antigua arrancar- pero por otro lado, si bien mi Sochi si está saliendo con la joven Shizuka, lo están haciendo por voluntad propia.

-Conque saliendo con Shizuka- le sonrió la Sanin- ¿Alguna otra chica con la que estés saliendo?.

-A la única que no conocen es a Yuna- admitió el Uzumaki- ella está en casa, encargada de de todo mientras los demás atendermos nuestras obligaciones aquí en el Santuario.

-Oh, así que tú otra novia nueva es una civil- comentó la ex Marina.

-No, Ella también sabe usar cosmos- aclaró el Uzumaki- solo que ella aprendió de una forma… Diferente a como la mayoría aquí lo hizo .

-Está comprometido con la reencarnación de un antiguo caballero- dedujo la Sanín.

-No, mi Sochi se comprometió con una Súcubo- contestó Tier en su lugar.

Dejando a todos con una cara de póker, saliendo Kurenai primero de ese estado.

-Hablando de sacarse la lotería- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, si una Súcubo- vivía en este lugar, ella había desertado, así que no le vio mayor problema- ¿Sabes algo? Estoy convencida de que eres la envidia de la mayoría en las naciones elementales.

-! Kurenai¡- protesto la ojimiel- deja de decir esas cosas.

La ex sirena solo se encogió de hombros, pensando en todas las posibilidades que posiblemente el Uzumaki estaba experimentando. Sí que su verdadera personalidad era bastante pervertida.

Tras ese incidente, el grupo avanzó sin más y llegaron a la casa del Cerdo, cuya entrada más bien era un jabalí, aclarando Tier que en la historia original que da la explicación del origen del zodiaco, el animal era un jabalí, la razón en el santuario, al menos entre los caballeros, para usar aún el Cerdo, obedecía a que gozaban de hacer enojar a Milo por esa causa.

Tras la explicación, entraron a la Casa donde Milo conversaba alegremente con Camus que había bajado de la casa del Gallo a llevarle un pergamino de parte del Patriarca.

-Milo, Camus, tiempo sin verlos- saludo Kurenai a ambos caballeros los que asintieron en respuesta.

-También me alegra verte amiga mía- Saludo Camus a la ojirubi.

-Lady Hokage, Lord Hyuga, Kato San, es un placer verlos nuevamente- saludo más formal Milo, ya que estos eran sus dominios y no los de Camus, el debía ser muy formal. Lujo que Camus podía de momento negarse.

Tras una breve charla entre el antiguo caballero de Escorpio, Camus acompañó a los demás a la siguiente casa, al igual que Milo, no quería perderse en espectáculo que posiblemente iba a suceder en la siguiente escala.

Así pues ,nada más llegaron, en normalmente estoico Hiashi, corrió a abrazar a su hija mayor que correspondió igualmente el abrazo.

-Hija, no sabes cómo te había extrañado- le dijo el líder de clan a Hinata, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al no poder ver el cambio de la niña que dejó la Aldea, a la mujercita que tenía en sus brazos, una que se parecía tanto a su difunta esposa en más de un sentido y eso lo hacía sentir más culpable por no haberse acercado antes a su hija.

PERO, el momento tan tierno no duró, porque la Sanín agarró de su cuello al caballero dorado que se escondía detrás de una columna.

-¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó Tsunade, al ver como intento Aioros escabullirse del lugar en lo que tan emotivo momento se llevaba a cabo.

"Esta frito" pensaron todos al ver al hombre temblando sin saber que contestarle a la Sanín que tronó sus dedos y se dispuso a sacar el dolor de creerlo muerto todos estos años.

NI YO, sé de dónde las sacaron, pero los demás vieron como el antiguo caballero de Sagitario recibió una paliza marca Jiraiya, tras lo cual lo besó apasionadamente, antes de abandonar la casa y dirigirse al Perro, volviendo Milo a su Sitio, tendiendo obviamente solo la compañía de Camus.

-Bienvenidos a la casa del Perro- saludo a sus invitados el español que recibió a sus visitantes junto a su pupila en la entrada de su templo.

-Shura, Ukyo que gusto verlos de nuevo- saludo Shizune al Maestro y su pupila antes de darle a la joven una carta que la familia de la peliazul le dió para entregársela a su hermana menor.

Al saber de qué al fin habían localizado al Uzumaki y a sus amigas, las hermanas Tendo pidieron como favor a la ex amazona que entregará una carta a su hermana, cuando la viera.

-Adelante- dió permiso Shura para que la joven hiciera un receso en su entrenamiento para leer la carta y posiblemente contestar, además él tenía una duda en la mente - a todo esto, ¿Cómo están Sung Sung y las demás?

-Las tres se quedaron como las dueñas de una próspera boutique en las orillas del Distrito Rukon- contestó Kurenai- por cierto, cuando pongas un pie en Konoha, junto a Milo, están muertos.

-Recuerdo que Mila estaba saliendo con Aldebarán- rememoró Ukyo- ¿Qué pasó ahí?

-Creanlo o no, Gai logró conquistarla- sorprendió a la Mayoría Shizune, haciendo sonreír a Tier- llevan un año de casados, créanme, a mí me sigue sorprendiendo como a la mayoría que ella cediera a casarse con él.

"Bueno, al menos ahora sí creo que Tokiwa podrá tener vía libre con Aldebarán" pensó la ex kunoichi, no es como si no lo tuviera, pero a veces el antiguo caballero de Tauro sentía culpa por dejar atrás a su novia.

Tras el pequeño chisme, el grupo partió a Gallo, donde vieron a la pupila de Camus entrenando , siendo una conocida de varios de ellos.

-Es un gusto verla nuevamente, Señora Kurenai- saludo Haku Yuki a la Sirena y añadió el saludo a los demás.

-Vaya, así que la pequeña Haku termino siendo tu aprendiz- observó la ex Marina- eso quiere decir que casi la mitad de este Santuario tendrá a mujeres protegiendo sus casas- sonrió contenta por ello.

Qué ella al igual que Shizune recordarán, el récord de amazonas doradas protegiendo las doce casas en el Santuario del mundo de origen de ellas era de tres, siendo Koharu parte de esa generación de mujeres que fueron amazonas doradas, junto a la amazona de Libra y la de Acuario.

-Si, Tsunami me convenció de entrenarla tras decirme que le había estado enseñando una que otra cosa- admitió el peliaqua- Ella será una muy buena sustituta mía, una vez que me retiré del manto del Gallo.

Tras irse de ahí, avanzaron a la casa del Conejo dónde a la Sanín le dió una hemorragia nasal al ver a Afrodita junto a su aprendiz, un niño de nueve años llamado Yukimaru.

-Si, aún tengo el don- dijo algo arrogante el caballero al ver a la Sanín impactarse por su belleza, claro está, esperaba que la Ex amazona y la ex sirena no reaccionarán así, pero aún así, eso abonba a su ego.

-Que cosita tan adorable tienes como alumno- pellizco la Azabache médico al niño en sus mejillas- estás para comerte a besos.

-No, que va- se sonrojo el niño luciendo a los ojos de las féminas de ahí, mucho más adorable, haciendo que ahora Tsunade y Kurenai se unieran en los mimos a Yukimaru.

Y haciendo que un aura deprimente rodeará a Afrodita.

-Eso es de ley- sentenció Hiashi- un hombre jamás le ganará a un niño o a un cachorrito a los ojos de las mujeres, menos si es muy adorable.

Así que, saliendo de la Casa, dejando a Afrodita deprimido….. Otra vez, el grupo finalmente llegó a la Cámara del Patriarca, tras evadir el campo de rosas mortales y se sentaron a esperar al líder del Santuario.

Después de Todo, tenían cosas que hablar con él.

 **Y corte.**

 **Y finalmente, hubo toda clase de reencuentros, ahora veamos cómo les va con el Patriarca.**

 **Los veo pronto.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	9. Patriarca

**Patriarca**.

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review.**

Se los sigo debiendo, realmente debí de resolver algo para poderlos contestar….

 **Comenzamos.**

Pocas veces en su vida, Tsunade Senju había estado tan nerviosa previamente a un encuentro con personas importantes. De las veces que más recientemente se había sentido así, fue en las ocasiones que intentó salvar algo de la reputación de Konoha ante alguno de sus antiguos Aliados y socios comerciales, o ante los nuevos.

Dado lo ocurrido con el destierro del Uzumaki, su nerviosismo no era nada irracional o injustificado.

De ahí que al ir avanzando por la escalinata que conducían a la cámara del Patriarca, ella fuera la más nerviosa de los de Konoha, siendo Hiashi un cercano segundo lugar en cuanto a nerviosismo.

-Adelante, el Gran Patriarca los espera- abrió las puertas la amazona antes de dejarlos entrar, cerrando ella las puertas del recinto.

-Te veré en unos días Mamá- se despidió el Uzumaki y comenzó el descenso a la Casa que custodiaria en el futuro.

La mujer asintió y se dispuso a esperar a los visitantes, por ello, desello un juego de naipes y comenzó a jugar solitario. Después de todo, esto iba para largo.

##

Dentro de la cámara, el patriarca bajo de su trono mostrando su rostro a unos sorprendidos habitantes de Konoha al reconocer a quien los había estado esperando.

Pues el famoso patriarca no era otro que el hermano mayor de Ozai, Iroh el "Dragón del Este", hombre que había abdicado a favor de su hermano menor tras haber perdido a su hijo durante la segunda guerra mundial Shinobi.

-!Sísifo¡- corrió Shizune a abrazar al abrigo caballero de Sagitario quien correspondió con mucho afecto al abrazo de una vieja amiga.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, querida amiga- correspondió al Saludo el hombre que conoció a Shizune en otra vida.

-Es un honor estar en su presencia, Gran Patriarca- hicieron una reverencia, Sanín, Sirena y líder de Clan, haciendo que Iroh suspirase. El hombre no era de esa clase de muestras de respeto con respecto a su persona, algo que jamás lo dejo de poner incómodo, ya fuera como Sísifo o como Iroh.

-Por favor, nada de reverencias- pidió el hombre mayor- más aún cuando estoy a días de que mi tiempo como líder termine.

-¿Es un líder en retiro?- preguntó Hiashi, recibiendo un asentimiento de Iroh.

-El anterior Caballero de Géminis y Portador de las escamas de Dragón marino será mi sucesor- dió a conocer el Patriarca- aún así, no se preocupen; todo lo que aquí se discuta , será vinculante para mí sucesor.

#########

 **Ame, al mismo tiempo.**

-Así que… fallaron- sentenció fríamente Pain mirando inquisitivo tanto al peliplata como a su acompañante- Y aún así, tienen el descaro de venir y presentarse.

-Con todo respeto- inició Kakashi- pero al aparecer personas con Conocimientos tan avanzados del Cosmos, la misión estaba condenada al fracaso.

-Kakashi tiene razón- admitió Zetsu casualmente- que ellos regresarán a darnos la mala nueva, en si mismo es una hazaña. Todos recuerdan lo ocurrido con Lao G y Gladius. Esto nos da un mejor parámetro del poder real de esa gente.

Todos sin excepción, asintieron a las palabras del desconocido general de Lucifer, lamentablemente si aún había gente con esos conocimientos y había estado entrenando a doce tipos para sustituir a Aioros y los demás, las cosas se iban a poner demasiado complicadas.

-El problema con esta situación, es que no tenemos manera alguna de zanjar la brecha que nos separa de ese abismal poder- dijo lo obvio el Uchiha renegado- los demonios no creo que se alíen a nosotros y no creo poder disminuir esa diferencia de poder con entrenamiento.

-Dicho de forma simple, nos encontramos en una encrucijada- dijo Baby Five con pesar en su voz.

-Aun cabe la posibilidad de disminuir la brecha- llamo Pain la atención de todos- quizás si capturamos a un demonio débil, con experimentación, sea posible emoalmal nuestros genes con ellos y así alcanzar un aumento de poder.

-El problema con este plan, es que ninguno de los aquí presentes es Orochimaru- dió el principal obstáculo el ex espadachín de la Niebla- y no creo que con el juego de química "Mi alegría" que tenemos a disposición, seamos capaces de lograr dicho empalme.

-Tobi conoce a alguien que podría tener éxito- levantó la mano el otro Uchiha Bajo su disfraz de tarado- Sousuke Aizen podría tener interés.

-¿Hablas del auto proclamado Pináculo de la raza humana?- comentó Kakuzu evadiendo con mucha diplomacia el hecho de que Aizen y Pain tenían el mismo complejo de Dios, dado que el líder de la organización era el único que en teoría tenía el poder de matarlo, no iba a provocarlo para darle esas ideas.

-¡Si, ese¡- aplaudió Tobi al ver que podía vender la idea- podemos intentarlo.

Todos pensaron detenidamente la idea del chico. Dada la reputación del renegado del País de los Demonios, quizá si le presentarán el proyecto, accedería a trabajar con ellos, el problema con eso era que Aizen tenía una muy conocida y muy certera reputación por apuñalar a sus compañeros de equipo si podés salirse con la suya en sus agendas ocultas. Si iban a trabajar con él, a todos les quedó claro que debían mantenerlo fuertemente vigilado.

-Entonces, antes de ir a intentar atrapar a la jinchuriki del Nibi, Hidan y Kakuzu deberán ir a cualquier persona o señal que nos ayude a localizar a Aizen y deben traerlo, aún si es necesario arrastrarlo hasta aquí - ordenó Pain, disolviendo la cuestión.

Ellos habían capturado y mantenido sedado a un débil demonio parecido a un reptil que aparentemente luchó y perdió contra alguien poderoso. Con ese material genético y Aizen, quizá pudieran franquear al fin, la abismal diferencia entre ellos y los caballeros dorados.

###

 **Tras disolverse la reunión, habitación de Mai.**

La kunoichi llegó a su habitación, más por deber que querer, sabía demasiado bien que apenas llegará, su verdadero líder le reprenderia por fallar su misión.

Y Belcebú no la decepcionó.

-Explicame porque no te aseguraste de que el jinchuriki del ichibi fuera traído de forma exitosa a una instalación segura- demandó saber el general demonio.

-Ustedes me pidió que sea discreta con mis hay especiales- se defendió la enmascarada- contra tantos guerreros fuertes, aún mostrando mis verdaderas habilidades, no hubiera habido posibilidad alguna de que trajera al mocoso hasta muestras instalaciones.

Belcebú sabía que su subordinada tenis la maldita razón, aún si hubieran usado el As bajo la manga de Kagura, no habría habido algún cambio en el resultado final.

-Tienes mucha suerte de que efectivamente el escritorio estuviera totalmente en tu contra- Admitió a regata el líder de los Demonios que han ido apareciendo- pero eso no significa que tolerare tu siguiente falla. Tu suerte es escasa, al igual que mi paciencia, así que no falles.

Dicho esto, el demonio dejo la habitación, dejando tras de día una aliviada Mai que simplemente, tras dejar escapar un suspiro cansado y aliviado, comenzó a retirarse la máscara. Necesitaba un buen descanso después de todo.

#######

 **Santuario.**

Tras una charla bastante larga entre Iroh y los demás, para alegría de la Sanin, su aldea de nuevo se hacía con la ayuda de los caballeros dorados, pero más importante aún, al menos para ella, Naruto y los demás podrían volver de visita cuando quisieran.

Aunque no dejaba de sentir tristeza al saber que ahora solo serían visitas, la ojimiel se consolaba al saber que su ahijado al menos podría venir a verla de vez en cuando. Era mejor eso que nada.

-Bueno supongo que el viaje fue largo y necesitarán un lugar donde pasar la noche- comento casualmente Iroh- creo que lo más adecuado será que se queden en las habitaciones de los visitantes.

Y tras decir eso, Sakura y las demás arribaron para Mostrar donde estaban dichas habitaciones.

Que era la manera sutil pero no por ello no se agradecía, de hacer que los nacidos en la Aldea de Konoha pasarán tiempo de calidad con sus conocidos.

#######

Así que tras un largo día y una agradable cena, la Sanín, averiguo sutilmente, que cierto caballero dorado permanecería solito en su templo, síntiendose como colegiala, Tsunade decidió darle a Aioros una sorpresa muy especial.

Por eso, durante la madrugada, el castaño estaba muy sorprendido al ver a la Sanín en la habitación que tenia en su templo, para cuando hacía guardias más largas.

Ahora, en la habitación de Aioros, la ojimiel estaba sentada, al pie de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas en una postura sexy. De pie ante ella estaba su amante. Sus ojos pasaron con avidez por su voluptuosa figura, evaluándola para esto.

De pie al pie de su cama, Unohana rodeó el cuello de su nuevo amante y lo besó. El caballero tuvo cuidado de mantener sus manos en su cintura, no dejándolas ir demasiado al sur. Mostraba que todavía estaba nervioso. La mayoría de los hombres en su posición ya la habrían tirado en la cama, pero él estaba tomando las cosas como si fuera un adolescente en su primera vez . Era una buena muestra de modales que Tsunade no había visto en muchos hombres. Ni es que no hubiera tenido muchos hombres en su vida de cualquier manera.

Mientras se besaban, sus deseos ardientes aumentaron. Tsunade nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre en su vida. Por lo general, ella controlaba la pasión que sentía de vez en cuándo cuando veía un buen especímen del género masculino, pero esta vez era un sentimiento compartido. Ella podía sentir el deseo derramándose de Aioros, pero aún así, él vaciló. Pero ella lo tranquilizó deslizando las manos por su pecho y metiéndolas en los bolsillos de la espalda, donde podía darle un apretón firme en el culo.

El corazón de Aioros saltó en su garganta ante tal petición, pero la Sanin no le dio tiempo para pensarlo dos veces. Capturando sus labios con los de ella, ella levantó su camisa y agarró su parte superior masculina. Sus músculos eran tan duros y bien construidos. Anhelando sentir más, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del caballero. Ella se deshizo rápido de la prenda, manteniendo sus labios cerrados con los de él ,mientras la quitaba de manera experta. La sensación de sus suaves manos sobre su pecho hizo al castaño un poco más atrevido. Finalmente, permitió que sus manos se movieran hacia el sur, agarrando sus caderas y sintiendo alrededor de su trasero perfectamente formado. Esto hizo que la ojimiel gimiera cuando ella soltó el último botón y le quitó la camisa, dejando la parte superior del cuerpo del caballero expuesta a ella.

-Qué cuerpo …- ronroneó la sanin con una sonrisa sexy.

Él sonrió ante sus amables palabras y la besó de nuevo. A Tsunade le encantó la sensación de sus músculos duros y cincelados. Realmente sabía cómo mantenerse en forma. Su constitución era delgada, pero tan cálida al tacto. Sus labios aún luchaban con los suyos, ella exploró a fondo la carne expuesta de Aioros. La hacía sentir muy caliente. Su ropa se sintió repentinamente muy picante. Sintiéndose juguetona, ella le besó el cuello y lo guió a la cama.

El caballero dorado, todavía aturdido, siguió el ejemplo de su amante. El dulce sabor de sus labios y la cálida sensación de su suave piel eran intoxicantes. Se dio cuenta de que ella se mostraba muy amigable mientras exploraba la parte superior de su cuerpo. Era suficiente para que sus pantalones se sintieran más apretados. Pronto, sus piernas se negaron a llevarlo y se sentó al pie de la cama. Desde aquí, la ojimiel retrocedió ligeramente con una mirada juguetona en sus ojos. Ahora ella estaba parada delante de él con su chaqueta abierta, sin llevar nada más debajo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó sensualmente, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aioros y acercándolo a ella para que su cara estuviera justo en sus pechos.

-Tienes muy hermosa, mi Hime- jadeó el castaño, levantándose y agarrando sus caderas.

Él ya estaba respirando con dificultad. Una mujer medio desnuda estaba de pie frente a él, con los pechos en su cara. La mirada en sus ojos decía que lo deseaba y él la deseaba igual a ella.

-¿Quieres que te quite la ropa?- ofreció la ojimiel en un tono sensual. Había recibio el regalo de la juventud, pero ella era una mujer madura en realidad, por ello es que resultaba realmente exitante tener ante tí, a una mujer que tenía la belleza de la juventud, pero la experiencia acumulada de sus años….. lo más cerca que cualquier persona podría estar, de tener a una deidad ante sí. En el caso del maldito suertudo, a una deidad de la pasión.

-Yo ... puedo manejarlo- tartamudeó el caballero.

-No ... déjame- demandó ella de forma dominante, antes de poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Aioros y empujarlo sobre su espalda. Ella se puso de rodillas y se arrastró hacia él. Usando una mano, levantó la cremallera del pantalón y su ropa interior calló al mismo tiempo. Con sus genitales a la vista, la rubia sonrió feliz al saber que eran de ella. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la punta de su pene. Saltó cuando una sensación de hormigueo atravesó el cuerpo del castaño. Una gota de sudor goteaba por su sien, y él silenciosamente agradeció a cualquier dios que le concedió el conocerla. La Ojimiel luego escupió en la polla de su amante y usó un jutsu enseñado por su abuela para convertir su saliva en un muy efectivo lubricante, recorriendo su mano arriba y abajo de su polla. Su ritmo comenzó lento y constante, pero pronto se acumuló y ganó fuerza. Ahora estaba sacudiendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo con una velocidad tremenda. Los ojos de Aioros se apagaron y apretó los dientes ante la increíble sensación que ella le estaba dando, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más, ella se inclinó y tomó sus dos bolas en su boca. La sensación de su lengua lamiendo la carne de su saco era demasiado para soportar. Sentía que podía correrse como un volcán en erupción, pero se mantuvo y no explotó. Quería prolongar esto todo el tiempo que pudiera. Mientras ella sacó sus bolas de su boca y se sentó.

-¿Disfrutando hasta ahora?- ella preguntó.

\- Sabes que lo estoy disfrutando- respondió el caballero dorado- . Así que, no te detengas!

-¡Hmph! Tan impaciente- dijo ella, sonriendo sensualmente.

La Sanin usó sus manos para apartar el cuello de su túnica blanca y expuso sus hombros. Encogiéndose de hombros, se quitó la bata y la dejó caer justo por encima de su ombligo. Ambos de sus amplios pechos yacen, listos para complacer al hombre de los sueños de la rubia. Tomó ambos pechos con las manos y los empujó alrededor de la polla de Aioros. Ella los empujó contra ella con fuerza y se inclinó para tomar toda la longitud de su polla en su boca. Apretando sus labios fuertemente alrededor de él, ella meneó su cabeza arriba y abajo. En cada viaje hacia abajo, ella tomó la polla hasta la empuñadura, bajando su cabeza contra su pelvis. Un aficionado habría amordazado, pero la Sanin sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, ella tenía mucha más experiencia, así que estaba más que preparada. Ella meneó la cabeza con un ritmo deliberadamente sensual, subiendo lentamente y luego golpeando bruscamente. Todo el rato, sus labios se mantuvieron apretados alrededor de la polla del caballero. El guardián de la novena casa sintió que sus bolas se apretaban, pero no estaba dispuesto a correrse todavía. Subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido, la rubia ,añadió a la mezcla de técnicas usadas oirt ella, comenzando a hacer malabares con las bolas de su amante con su mano. La asombrosa combinación era demasiado para él, y con un grito tenso, Elise corrió dentro de la boca de Tsunade. Ella felizmente tragó cada gota del líquido, degustando con deleite su dulce sabor, algo que ella sabía muy bien que no era muy común.

Sentándose, se limpió y lamió un chorrito perdido de su semen en la barbilla.

-Es sabroso- dijo con una sonrisa sensual mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios.

Poniéndose de rodillas, Aioros puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la Sanin y la empujó suavemente sobre su espalda. Extendiendo su propia chaqueta abierta en la parte inferior, expuso su vagina y se inclinó de inmediato. Sin esperar, él le dio a sus labios una larga y lenta lamida. La Sanin se estremeció y se mordió el labio para no gritar. Él extendió sus piernas y consiguió que se abriera. Usando su dedo pulgar e índice, pellizcó su clítoris y lo sostuvo con fuerza, luego se movió y le metió la lengua. Ella gimió con un ruido gutural y sacudió la cadera instintivamente. Sintió la lengua de Aioros lamiendo sus paredes y frotando la punta áspera contra sus grietas suaves y húmedas. El castaño amaba el dulce sabor de su cuerpo, y lo había estado extrañando demasiado. Decidiendo darle el mejor cunnilingus posible, él forzó su cabeza con fuerza contra su regazo y su lengua contra el borde de su túnel. Ella gimió de pura alegría y se rindió varias veces. Él sonrió mentalmente y lamió el lugar dentro de ella ,que para él sabía muy bien. En lugar de dejar que lo disfrutara un poco, él lamió con la punta de la lengua usando tanta presión como pudo. Tsunade apenas pudo evitar gritar cuando se resistió por última vez y se corrió, echando chorros de fluidos por toda la cara de Aioros.

Se limpió la cara y lamió su miel. Luego, con una mirada siniestra en sus ojos, el caballero montó a su amada y la besó. Ella se agachó y tomó su polla con sus manos y la guió a su coño palpitante. Él movió sus caderas, y una vez que sintió que la punta rozaba su abertura, la empujó hacia ella. La punta golpeó la parte posterior de su vagina, y él rápidamente comenzó un ritmo pesado y rítmico dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Los dos se besaron profundamente mientras él la montaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cada empuje fue violento e intenso, y un promedio no habría podido manejarlo, pero Tsunade lo tomó por todo lo que valía. Ella tomó cada empuje e impacto y disfrutó cada golpe. Cada impulso creaba un calor increíble, ya que la fricción de la polla de Aioros contra la vagina de Tsunade era increíble. El calor inundaba todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sudar como si tuviera fiebre. Él luego tomó su pecho izquierdo en su boca y usó su lengua para mover el pezón. Tener toda esta estimulación a la vez fue demasiado y ella reaccionó con un grito ronco. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, también envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo para otro beso. Con ella abrazándolo así, los empujes de Aioros eran más cortos y más pesados, lo que a su vez hacía que la sensación se volviera más cruda. La sensación fue intensa y con un grito se corrió, derramando una carga gruesa en su vientre.

Tirando de él para darle otro beso, la Sannin lo empujó de nuevo en la cama. Apoyándose en sus rodillas, puso al joven sobre su espalda y le besó lentamente la parte superior del cuerpo. Él dejó escapar un profundo jadeo de satisfacción, saboreando cada cálido rastro de sus labios.

Tsunade sonrió afectuosamente ante la vista ante ella. Ella se cernió sobre el cuerpo varonil , dándole besos alrededor de sus pectorales duros mientras acariciaba suavemente su miembro duro. Cuanto más acalorado crecía su tacto sensual, más temblaba él. Plantando un cariñoso beso en su frente, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. La erección de Aioros se frotaba contra sus muslos internos. Podía sentir su excitación. Estaba tan mojada y lista para él otra vez. Sus manos todavía estaban en sus caderas, cansadas de hacer un movimiento.

-Aquí ... toca mis pechos- dijo en voz baja la rubia.

Tomando sus brazos, ella movió sus manos sobre sus grandes y voluptuosos pechos. Él se mostró reacio al principio, pero cuando sintió sus suaves y carnosos senos en sus manos, cambio de parecer, Se sentían tan bien. Con sus manos aún en sus antebrazos, Ella cerró los ojos y absorbió la sensación de ser acariciada.

-Wow … son tan bonitos y suaves- dijo él, aturdido.

-Mmmm, asi …- gimió ella con un ligero jadeo- Lo estás haciendo bien.

Aioros gano más confianza en sus caricias y comenzó a amasar las orbes carnosas para deleite de Tsunade. Observó cómo la bella mujer cerraba los ojos y balanceaba su cuerpo ante las sensaciones palpitantes. La hacía parecer tan graciosa y sexy. Atraído aún más en su aura sensual, él se inclinó hacia delante y besó su escote.

-Sí ... eso se siente bien- gimió ella, balanceando su cabeza ante las sensaciones.

Tsunade no pudo soportarlo más. El toque suave de sus manos en sus pechos envió disparos de placer a través de su cuerpo, lo que se sumó a la creciente excitación en su coño. Ningún hombre la había dejado nunca tan mojada. Ella lo quería dentro de ella tanto. Atrayéndolo en sus brazos, simplemente atrajo a su amante a otro profundo beso. Con las manos aún en sus pechos, se fundió con ella. Ella deslizó la lengua en su boca mientras lo sujetaba de espaldas. Aún a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, ella besó con avidez la parte superior de su cuerpo masculino. Mientras sus tiernos labios se arrastraban por su boca, é se quedó sin aliento. Pero depositó su confianza en ella y dejó que hiciera lo suyo. Como una leona cazando una presa, lentamente se abrió camino hacia su sección media bien tonificada. Ella sonrió ante sus ásperos, abdominales y miradas hacia sus ojos .

-Dios, estoy tan mojada- dijo en un tono ahogado de lujuria- Vamos ... vamos a hacer esto.

Entonces él se recostó. En la tenue luz podía ver lo excitada que estaba ella. Los suaves labios de su vagina estaban enrojecidos de humedad. Su clítoris estaba hinchado con la intención justo debajo de un parche perfectamente recortado de vello púbico. Y con el deseo ardiente en sus ojos, se arrastró sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Aioros y le permitió disfrutar de la sensación de tener una mujer desnuda encima de él.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó ella en tono meloso.

La boca de Aioros se secó. Esta hermosa mujer desnuda estaba lista para tener sexo con él. Levantándose y agarrando su cintura, él jadeó fuerte con la intención.

-Estoy listo- aseguró el caballero, mirándola a los ojos con ardiente deseo. Sonriendo ante sus palabras, ella capturó sus labios y dejó que su cuerpo se presionara contra el suyo. Ella rió y ronroneó mientras su carne caliente se frotaba en el calor de la pasión. Su polla era tan dura. Su coño estaba tan mojado. Lo querían tan mal. Extendiendo sus piernas y a horcajadas sobre su cintura, la sanin se colocó sobre la polla de Aioros. Sus manos aún estaban en sus caderas, agarrándose con fuerza mientras esperaba el momento de la verdad. Con una mano sobre su estómago y la otra sobre su miembro, ella guió el pene erecto hacia su vagina que esperaba. Su excitación húmeda hizo que la entrada fuera agradable y fácil. Ella gimió todo el camino hasta que él estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Su polla estiraba perfectamente sus paredes.

Plantando firmemente sus manos sobre el pecho perfectamente tonificado de Aioros, Tsunade comenzó a montar la polla de del caballero. Cerrando los ojos, gimió ante las ricas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Pero al recordar que seguramente esta era la primera vez de él, ella fue lentamente para que él pudiera sentir su coño. Ella giró hábilmente sus caderas, permitiendo que su polla se deslizara dentro y fuera de sus apretados pliegues. Ella vio como su rostro se contorsionaba con éxtasis. Podía sentir lo mucho que él estaba disfrutando de esto. Y cuanto más lo montaba, más se metía en el papel de guía en las artes amatorias. Para la rubia tenía ese plus extra, de estar robando la virginidad del hombre al que amaba tanto, al de aquel a quien no había visto durante casi cuatro largos años, al creerlo muerto.

-Uh-uh-ohhhhhh sí!- gimió la ojimiel, montándolo con más fuerza, -¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos, no tengas miedo de lastimarme¡

Adhiriéndose a sus deseos, el agarre de él en sus caderas se apretó. Mientras ella lo montaba con creciente vigor, él comenzó a sentir el chakra de la Sanin alrededor de su trasero. Enrojecido por la energía sexual, comenzó a complementar sus giros con sus propios movimientos ascendentes. Hizo que la ojimiel gimiera aún más fuerte, empujándolo a follarla con mayor intensidad. Amaba el sentimiento. Su coño estaba tan mojado y apretado. Cada vez que su polla se estrellaba contra su vagina, el sonido húmedo de su carne resonaba en la habitación.

Fue increíblemente erótico. El éxtasis llenó su mente y su cuerpo. Nunca podría haber imaginado lo maravilloso que podría ser el sexo. Una fina capa de sudor pronto se formó en sus cuerpos. Tsunade se maravilló ante el suave resplandor de sus músculos varoniles. Se veía tan contento y feliz. Ella set prometió darle esta sensación a él y estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

-¡Uh-uh-uh-uh- Tsunade! ¡Oh, mierda-! ¡Qué bien se siente... tan malditamente bien!- jadeó el castaño mientras empujaba en ella con mayor vigor.

-Uh-uh-sí! Uh-oh, sí!- gritó Ella- ¡Oh, me encanta!

El ritmo de sus cuerpos calientes se intensificó. El coño de Tsunade palpitaba alrededor de la polla de su amante cada vez que se hundía en sus profundidades. Pronto el sentimiento de tensión fue demasiado para que él lo soportara. No podía luchar contra las crecientes sensaciones. Él iba a derramar su carga pronto.

-¡Uh-uh-I-voy a correrme!- gritó él.

-Uh-uh-entonces hazlo!- gimió la rubia,- ¡Lléname con tu semen!

Girando sus caderas con más fervor, Tsunade agarró sus pechos rebotando mientras la cara de él se contorsionaba por las sensaciones calientes. Alcanzó su culo sexy, entregando empujes duros y profundos en el coño de Tsunade. Estaba tan mojada y apretada. Fue puro éxtasis. Finalmente, lanzó un último empuje para enviarlo por el borde.

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Exclamaron ambos alcanzando el orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos se tensaron, él sintió que su polla explotaba en una explosión de semen que llenaba el coño de ella. Empujó dentro de su amada tan profundamente como pudo, penetrando todo el camino hasta su cuello uterino. Ella gimió ante la cálida sensación de los fluidos que recubren su vagina. Aún sujetando sus pechos, sonrió al ver la euforia de Aioros, mientras disfrutaba cada segundo.

Sus extremidades se aflojaron cuando ella se dejó hundir en la cama. Ella retiró la polla de su coño, permitiendo que algunos de los fluidos espesos se derramaran. Entonces, ella se acostó sobre su cuerpo sudoroso y capturó sus labios en un profundo beso. Sus poderosos brazos la esperaron, abrazándola y absorbiendo el maravilloso sentimiento de su carne caliente. Se veía tan feliz. Sus ojos nunca se desviaron de los de ella. Y por eso, se mostró agradecido.

-Lamento no haberte escrito antes, al menos- se disculpó espontáneamente el guardián de la novena casa.

-Lo entiendo- aceptó ella- si no lo entendiera, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Eres el hombre que amo, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Lo prometo- juró por su Diosa el caballero dorado.

Sin importarles a ambos, se quedaron dormidos profundamente, sin saber del hermoso acontecimiento que sucedió dentro de la Casa.

Después de todo, Hestia era la deidad protectora del Hogar. Era normal que en su Santuario, una nueva familia naciera a su amparo.

 **Y corte**

 **Se alargó mucho con el lemon….. en fin, las cosas se deben dejar fluir.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	10. Regreso a Konoha

**De vuelta en Konoha.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

Se los juro, en cuanto resuelva ese detalle , vuelven las respuestas a los review

 **Comenzamos.**

Dos días después de haberse acercado al Santuario para obtener una muy necesaria alianza para la Aldea, Tsunade y los demás eran escoltados de regreso por Naruto y las demás, pero no eran las únicas personas del Santuario en venir en su compañía. Tier, Dohko, Saga, los caballeros de Leo y Sagitario también venían para acompañar al grupo que iba de regreso a Casa.

Con ellos, de forma temporal, gracias a que incluso Sísifo sabía que algo que uno no debia hacer, a menos que tuviera muchas ganas de suicidarse, era llevarle la contraria a Shizune, Ante el argumento de "Deja que nos acompañen o te rompo la cara" gentilmente expresado por la antigua Amazona… era claro como el agua que había perdido esa discusión.

Por lo tanto, cinco días después de la partida de la comitiva de Konoha, los guardias en la Aldea, vieron regresar a la delegación diplomática, acompañada de caras que muchos no creyeron volver a ver jamás.

Mientras avanzaban lentamente por las populosas calles de Konoha, para los jinchuriki fue muy desagradable ver las caras hipócritas en una muy buena parte de la población. Naruto y las demás, casi podían leer la mente de la gente al presentar una cara por demás hipócrita, en la creencia de que maltratar al Uzumaki podría significar que Hécate les volviera a lanzar la misma, si no otra maldición aún peor de la que habían sufrido.

"Algunas cosas no cambian jamás" pensó un tanto amargo el Uzumaki al ver los rostros de las personas sonreírle tan hipócritamente.

" **Es lo que ustedes llaman naturaleza humana"** contestó Kurama en su cabeza **"la mentira es un mecanismo de defensa en ustedes los humanos, la diferencia está entre quienes al menos de nota que son malos mentirosos de aquellos que lo tienen tan buen ensayado que incluso a mi me llegan a convencer por instantes."**

Una plática similar se dió entre escarabajo y pelimenta, lo que provocó que ambos jinchuriki soltaran un "ah" cansados. ¿Porque simplemente la gente no dejaba atrás sus miedos irracionales y su estúpidez? ¡Maldita sea la naturaleza humana!

-¡Naruto¡- exclamó Ino al ver al Uzumaki junto a las demás en la plaza caminando y siendo ahora ellos los escoltados por Tsunade y los demás.

-Ah, Hola de nuevo, Ino- saludo el Uzumaki a su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Y nosotras que?- preguntó con cierta ironía y malicia en la voz la pelirroja- ¿Estamos pintadas?

-Ah, hola- las saludo muy escuetamente la rubia platinada.

Y lejos de ofenderse, la mayoría le dieron a Sakura y a Hinata un sobre color amarillo y tamaño nómina lleno de dinero.

Durante el combate entre ellos y los Akatsuki, para la pelirroja y la ojiperla fue por demás evidente que Ino se había enamorado de Naruto durante los tres años que estuvo fuera del radar. Lo que se confirmó tanto por el muy emotivo abrazo que se dieron, como por el hecho de que para ella de momento, solo existían ellos dos.

-Naruto, chicas, vayan al complejo Uzumaki, supongo que necesita algo de trabajo en él- ofreció Saga una forma sutil de pasarla con sus amigos.

La Sanín no lo dijo, pero todos lo intuían, sobre el hecho de que con o sin destierro, ella y Shizune, junto a Hana Inuzuka , Yugao Uzuki y Kurenai, limpiaban el lugar con bastante frecuencia. Lleno de polvo y mugre no estaba la mansión Uzumaki, pero era una buena oportunidad para que sus jóvenes pupilos pudieran ver a todos los amigos que llegaron a saludarlos. Al fin que, para lo que iban a la torre, ni Naruto ni las demás eran necesarias.

El grupo avanzó unas pocas cuadras antes de que el ambiente enrareciera de repente, sintiéndose un aura muy aterradora justo detrás de él grupo de adultos.

Saga conocía bien a quien pertenecía esa energía, por ello lentamente intento escabullirse, pero Shizune no lo dejo escapar al sujetar su brazo y sonreírle de forma escalofriante.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó con una tierna sonrisa, una que Kurenai y Tsunade compartían.

-!SAGA¡- lo tomó Anko de su ropa y comenzó a arrastrarlo por toda la aldea en dirección al Bosque de la muerte, lo que no presagio nada bueno.

"Que Kami se apiade de su alma" rogaron muchos al ver a la domadora de serpientes echando chispas mientras arrastraba a su presa para llevarla a sus dominios.

Los demás menos Saga siguieron caminando hacia la torre Hokage extrañandose de no oír aún, el grito de agonía del antiguo Caballero de Géminis.

#####

 **Con Naruto y las demás.**

El principal contraste con respecto a la última vez que estuvieron en la aldea, era que parecía que recién acababan de ser invadidos o de que recién paso una tromba por la aldea.

Las calles deterioradas al igual que algunos edificios y sobretodo, la evidente pérdida de peso en muchas personas, habían hecho muy evidente la mala situación por la que muchos pasaron en la Aldea.

Iban notando eso cuando tres gritos evidentemente femeninos llamaron la atención del grupo y al ver a la fuente del grito y vieron a Ranko y a sus hermanas, con varias compras en el suelo, llorando a moco tendido listas a nada de saltarle a su hermana menor encima.

La aspirante a amazona dorada fue derribaba por una locomotora que la ahogó en un cálido abrazo, por lo que solo basto una mirada para que ella, fuera dejada por sus amigos. Había mucho que contar y por lo que debían ponerse al corriente.

El grupo siguió la marcha, ahora pasando por el área residencial de muchas familias de origen civil, y fue cuando una bella pelirroja llamo la atención de Sakura, siendo Katara la persona que le llamó.

-Adelante- dijeron el Uzumaki y la ojiperla, por lo que la ojijade los dejo, tenía algunas cosas con las que ponerse de acuerdo con su Madre.

El grupo avanzó otro tramo. Ahora en el área de los clanes, fue Hanabi Hyuga quien abrazo como koala a su hermana mayor, teniendo a Natsu Hyuga también, prendida de la ojiperla a quienes muchos habían extranalo en la rana secundaria.

Avanzaron realmente poco, cuando una nube de bichos evitó que la pelimenta continuará, siendo escusada de seguir , con una sola mirada del Uzumaki.

Por lo que el Uzumaki fue el último en llegar al complejo.

"Si, así era mi vida" pensó algo melancólico, la situación le recordó sus primeros años en la academia Shinobi, esos donde veía a los demás tener alguien con quien hablar, mientras que él, tenía que llevar a un frío departamento. Aún así sonrió. Ya no estabas solo, así que sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse los pensamientos tristes, Naruto comprobó felizmente que la mansión estaba completamente libre de polvo. Aún así, debía de acondicionar la habitación de huéspedes que solía usar alguno de sus amigos.

La razón para hacer eso obedecía a una razón que se podría interpretar o como un duelo aún no cerrado o como muestra fe respeto. En ambos casos aplicaban ambas situaciones, siendo más defendible una postura sobre la otra.

Cuando de mundo del complejo de apartamentos donde vivió a la Mansión Uzumaki, de común acuerdo, aún siendo dueño del lugar, él y Ty Lee habían resuelto dejar el dormitorio principal, aquel que sus padres dejaron disponible gracias a circunstancias nada deseables para ningún ser humano. Ahora, la que fue su habitación y de Ty Lee quedaría también sin tocar, por la misma razón. Permanecer ahí, sería sumamente doloroso.

Así que limpiando otra habitación, deseo que más reuniones de sus amigos fueran a salir bien.

#######

 **Con Sakura.**

-¿Cuando volvieron a la Aldea?- preguntó la ojijade a sus progenitores.

El matrimonio Terumi- Hanzō había abandonado la aldea tras la partida de su hija y habían estado viviendo en la Niebla, siendo los únicos familiares de los involucrados en el destierro, los únicos que lograron mantener un estrecho contacto con su familia.

Aproximadamente en la época en la que Tsunami convenció a Camus para entrenar a Haku, la pelirroja se había topado a sus padres en una ciudad portuaria del País del Agua y ella le explico a ambos de la situación. Lo que había vuelto ,junto al hecho de que Haku sería entrenada en el Santuario, a la Niebla, como la segunda aldea Shinobi en saber de la existencia del lugar. Siendo la Arena la primera. Ya que Cocodrilo había adivinado la situación, siendo lo bastante astuto, tras recordar aquel incidente que vio cuando era solo un Genin jinchuriki y fue obligado a pelear en la guerra que la mayoría de las aldeas de renombre libraron contra Uzu.

Siendo el hecho de y él presenció cuando la barrera en el valle de las doce casas repelió todo intento de parte de el ejército invasor, incluidos los jinchuriki de sus respectivas Aldeas, de mancillar esa tierra sacra. Pero ando divagando…

-Volvimos hace dos días cariño- respondió Katara a su hija- pese a todo es grato volver a este lugar.

Y era verdad, la aldea era el hogar de los tres. En la Niebla Goro se sentía un invitado y Katara era la Hermana de la Mizukage. No sentían la misma familiaridad con la que respiraban en Konoha. Apenas volvieron a la Aldea y la casa que ocuparon toda su vida (la que por cierto la Sanín había mantenido deshabilitada en su ausencia), había toda clase de efusivas y muy calidad muestras de afecto de parte de los ciudadanos del País del Fuego. No es que la gente del País del Agua fuera hipócrita o que fingiera simpatía por el matrimonio. Era simplemente que eran famila de Mei, que era prácticamente tratada como celebridad más que Mizukage.

Sakura asintió en comprensión. Después de todo, ella también había vuelto a su hogar.

########

 **En una cabaña escondida en el País del Té.**

Sigfrid de Dube Alpha estaba revisando los vestigios de la cabaña, unos que mostraban una pelea entre dos shinobi que había terminado en empate por intervención de un tercero que claramente no tenía las misas intenciones que el que lucho contra quien sea que estaban viviendo aqui. Siendo para el antiguo Dios Guerrero, conocido hasta cierto punto, la identidad del ocupante de la cabaña: Sousuke Aizen.

El Ojiazul se había puesto a la tarea Dada por el Santuario de localizar al ruin investigador Shinobi con el objetivo de asegurarlo y entregarlo ya fueran vivo o muerto, a más correspondientes autoridades, debido a que había Sido visto como una amenaza para el Santuario. Había una lejana posibilidad de que pudiera mezclar a un humano con un Demonio y el resultado final, no sería bonito de ver.

El hombre oteo el lugar en busca de pistas para ver quién podría haber Sido capaz de manejar y de

Contener a tan poderoso monje que había Sido expulsado del País de los Demonios debido a sus crueles e inhumanos experimentos en busca de la inmortalidad. Si, era un Pedochimaru pirata.

"Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba" mascullo el antiguo Dios Guerrero dudo que encuentre la tripas de ese tipejo regadas por ahí. Tal parece que Akatsuki está necesitando o desesperado y por ello le hicieron una "generosa oferta". Espero que no escale más esto. "

######

 **Oficina Kage**

La joven Koharu le dió un emotivo abrazo a su descendencia. La razón por la que Mu y ella se sentían tan cercanos era muy simple en realidad. Más allá del hecho de que absolutamente todos los portadores de la Armadura de Aries eran Lemurianos, estaba el hecho de que Xanadú de Aries era antepasado directo de Mu. La ex kunouchi y Kage temporal cuando la Sanín no estaba, era su varios "tatara" abuela.

De ahí que aún sin conocer realmente su vinculación hasta ahora, se hallan sentido tan cercanos en el pasado.

Tras el abrazo, el Lemuriano pidió respetuosamente una reunión de consejo. Esta iba a ser absolutamente necesaria.

##

 **Cámara del consejo, media hora después.**

Todos los líderes de clanes se sorprendieron al ver ahi a Mu y al caballero del Tigre, con sus armaduras doradas puestas, delatando el lugar de procedencia de ellos. Teniendo Iori, Kyo, Chizuru y la mayoría, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Además de darnos la información de que has conseguido la alianza con el santuario, para que nos convocaste?- preguntó Homura con el ceño fruncido.

-Tan encantador como siempre, consejal- comentó mordaz Aioros, haciendo que incluso Dohko enarcara una ceja- yo que creía que le encantaría vernos de nuevo.

-Vaya es un placer verlos nuevamente en la Aldea y ahora si, en sus verdaderos cuerpos- admitió Shikaku- pero coincido con el consejal Mikotado.

-Ademas de evidenciar que Konoha junto a La Niebla y la Arena tienen una alianza con el Santuario, hemos venido a entregarles esto- dijo Dohko mientras sacaba de entre su armadura, una caja de plata que al abrirla tenía cenizas gris claro, casi blanco.

-Estas cenizas son un arma contra los Demonios- Respondió Mu antes de wuet se formulará la pregunta- una muy competente sacerdotisa al servicio del santuario nos ha hecho el favor de preparar este lote para la defensa de los shinobi de Konoha. Arrojando las cenizas a un demonio, este se debilitará considerablemente, con lo que derribarlo debería ser más fácil.

-¿No podían dárselo a Tsunade únicamente?- preguntó de forma hosca el "nuevo" Danzō- veo que preferían arrojarnos a la cara que nuevamente terminaron brindando su "maravillosa" ayuda.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada- contestó Dohko sin usar un tono ligeramente hostil- Se nos ha enviado a prevenir que un gran cataclismo ocurra en este mundo, obviamente relacionado a los Demonios. Simplemente estamos dándoles un arma, porque lejos de que les brindemos ayuda, ustedes serán quienes nos la brinden.

Y así, el caballero dorado comenzó a explicar las cosas, lo que muchos desearían después, que no lo hubieran hecho.

######

 **Con Fū.**

La pelimenta había llegado al clan Aburame donde fue cordialmente recibida, al menos cordialmente para los estándares de los siempre parcos y estoicos doma insectos.

Su madre adoptiva, era la única que la recibía emocionada y llorando a moco tendido, siendo la única excepción ya que como muchos que la conocían lo decían, era la persona menos "Aburame" en su Clan.

La pelimenta supo mucho después no solo de la finalización del trámite de adopción de parte del su Madre, sino de que pese a todo, mantenian ese estado pese a las presiones de la Cascada para "recuperar y someter" a su "arma" pérdida. Un ataque de parte su aldea hacia ella que la tenía casi sin cuidado. Ojalá que su amigo Shibuki no fuera lo bastante tonto o Leal, de acuerdo a quien le preguntes, como para intentar someter a Fū la próxima vez que se toparan.

#######

 **Con Saga y Anko.**

En una pequeña cabaña en el bosque de la muerte, una bastante alejada de los senderos que seguían quienes hacían ejercicios de supervivencia o los exámenes chunin para el caso, una desnuda y muy satisfecha Anko estaba usando de almohada el pecho del caballero dorado. No lo torturó, la deidad sabía perfectamente bien que su amado había sobrevivido a esos combates, lo que la había tenido así, era la "picazón" acumulada de tres años.

Por ello, el ex caballero de Géminis juraría que acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer obligada al celibato, como digamos….. una de las muchas doncellas que servían en el santuario de Athena, de las cuales había disfrutado en el pasado, cuando usurpo el lugar de Shion como patriarca.

-Me sorprende mucho que conozcas el hecho de que seguíamos vivos- pensó el voz alta el caballero dorado que acariciaba la espalda de la pelipurpura, haciéndole sentir como un gatito al que le rascan las orejas- ¿Podrías decirme cómo lo supiste?

Anko sonrió de forma traviesa y encendió su cosmos, poniendo lívido a Saga.

-T...T...u, eres…. Ni...ke- logró decir peer al shock, asistiendo la ojichocolate.

-Asi es, soy la reencarnación de la diosa de la victoria- confirmo la jounin- pero como Athena lo demostró al igual que Hestia, que ellas fueran vírgenes en la era del Mito, no quiere decir que sus encarnaciones mortales también lo sean.

El caballero lo pensó un poco y le vio lógica, fue entonces cuando cayó en un detalle.

-Me habría encantado ver la cara de Orochimaru si hubiera sabido esto- admitió Saga.

-jajaja, ese ha Sido uno de los días más gloriosos de mi vida- concedió Anko, recordar la cara de Orochimaru ese día, vaya que la ponía de buen humor.

##

 **Con Hinata.**

Salvó el hecho de que muchos miembros de la Rama Principal de la familia Hyuga parecía que habían comido hierbas amargas, la recepción de Hinata en la Mansión de su familia fue oír demás conmovedora. Siendo el "evento principal" el emotivo abrazo que Hinata y su primo se dieron, lo que causó varios "ah" de las mujeres ahí reunidas, incluida la propia Asami que era la hermana mayor de Neji.

Si había una persona para la que la situación de los tres años que no se supo nada de la ojiperla fue difícil dentro del Clan, además de la famila de Hinata, era la propia Asami.

Para la jóven había Sido una píldora amarga de tragar el hecho de que una deidad le había arrebatado cinco años de su vida. En un momento se sacrificó para que sus compañeros de equipo pudieran escapar. En el siguiente, abre los ojos, cinco años más madura y con la noticia de que su cuerpo había Sido el contenedor de un muy poderoso guerrero que había estado viviendo en la Aldea los últimos años.

A eso sumemos que el jinchuriki del Kyubi se había ido desterrado y que su prima que había Sido hasta donde recordaba, su tímida enamorada secreta, se fue con él en el destierro por propia voluntad. Simplemente eso la rebasaba.

-preparare tu habitación sobrina- comento la madre de Neji- está algo sucia pero creo que….

-Gracias tía- sonrió encantadora la ojiperla- pero creo que pasaré, ya que solo es una visita.

Y eso sí que le bajó el ánimo a todos ahí.

Así que teniendo a Hanabi abrazada a ella como Koala, la ojiperla, como las demás, comenzó a narrar lo mismo que Dohko en la camada del consejo. Y vaya que fue algo difícil de procesar.

 **Omake**

 **Hace un año**

El Santuario de Hestia recientemente restaurado, tuvo una gran fiesta con sus nuevos Caballeros dorados , siendo la razón para celebrar con alegría el hecho de que el lugar sacro al fin había Sido terminado y restaurado a la gloria que se supone debería de tener. El sake fluía, se podía escuchar el baile y, por supuesto, todo esto sucedió después de que las doce Casas hubieran Sido bendecidas de acuerdo a los ritos de la deidad, ritos llevados a cabo por la sacerdotisa del Santuario, debido a que Hestia no era una deidad guerrera, se acordó que además de un líder político militar, hubiera uno religioso. Bueno, esa responsabilidad recaía en la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa de las más importantes de Hestia, quien había renacido en una jovencita del País de los Demonios, de nombre Shion y que tenía un sospechoso parecido a cierta ojiperla.

La gran mayoría estaban borrachos en ese momento, así que realmente no recordaban que Naruto los había dejado caer al traerlos de regreso o la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro que le habría dicho a cualquiera que lo conociera que era una broma. Por supuesto, todos estarían tan fuera de esto durante la noche, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus mentes pudieran recordar las cosas, y cómo sucedieron.

-¡Ay! Mi cabeza adolorida. Sabía que no debería haber estado bebiendo nada- dijo Aldebarán con dolor mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras se encontraba celebrando con Mu y Dohko. Y miró a su alrededor actual antes de sentir una suave mano femenina sobre su cuerpo ahora desnudo. ¡Espere! Cuerpo desnudo? ¿Una mano femenina? ¿Que demonios?

-Hmmm ... Aldebarán-kun- murmuró la voz femenina que el carioca sabía que pertenecía a Tokiwa, quien al mirarla vio que estaba desnuda de hecho y sobre su cuerpo.

-¿T….Tokiwa?- Cuestionó el caballero antes de que otra forma se moviera en el lado opuesto a eso y vio un cabello verde con una franja naranja.

-¿Qué demonios pasó la noche pasada?- gritó el antiguo caballero de Tauro, que despertó a muchas otras personas con resaca, y causó que muchas personas deseen dirigirse a la enfermería del Santuario como zombies.

####.

 **Casa de Rata.**

-Quienquiera que me despertó con su voz tan malditamente fuerte, tiene ganas de suicidarse- declaró Máscara Mortal, mientras abría los ojos, y usaba el que no estaba cubierto por una máscara para dormir, para mirar a su alrededor mientras luchaba contra el dolor de cabeza que le atravesaba el cráneo.

A un lado estaba Mei Terumi desnuda, con el pelo suelto y tendida contenta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Al otro lado estaba una sonrojada aldeana , quien, al igual que ella, también se encontraba en la misma posición de descanso contento sobre el musculoso cuerpo del Italiano. Una sensación de movimiento debajo de las sábanas reveló a una desnuda Naomí, aprendiz de Mime y que entrenaba para hacerse de una armadura de bronce. Y mientras intentaba recordar que pasaba, también que se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esta posición con esas tres la noche anterior

-Por favor, no le digas esto a mi padre- dijo Naomi con un toque de preocupación en su voz ya que en realidad estaba sorprendida de que Máscara Mortal estuviera vivo debido a que su cuerpo era de naturaleza venenosa, lo que le permitió ser inmune a casi cualquier veneno , y ser de utilidad para Orochimaru. Hasta que harto de esos experimentos, su "padre" escapó con ella cuando era niña, a riesgo de que el Sanín los encontrase y los asesinara horriblemente.

"Como si alguien creyera esto", pensó el peliazul para sí mismo, ya que nadie se imaginaría que esto sucedería mientras las otras dos mujeres se acurrucaban más cerca de él sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-¡Ukyo!- gritó Shura furiosamente desde la entrada de su casa al ver la orgía que ella, Sakura y Fū habían tenido con varias aldeanas más. Siendo el grito escuchado por el caballero dorado de Rata… y por casi todo el santuario.

"Parece que otra vez ... han ocurrido cosas de lo más extrañas. Demonios, al menos parece que no soy el que está más comprometido", se dijo a si mismo el cuarto Caballero de las doce casas con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los sonidos de las personas en situaciones más vergonzosas se escucharon alrededor de la Isla de Uzu.

Un furioso Zabuza estaba persiguiendo a un aprendiz de Fenril ,apenas vestido después de pillarlo en la cama con una adormilada e igualmente desnuda Haku y aparentemente habían estado ambos escribiendo en la cara del otro durante su ... tiempo juntos. Ella había dibujado "Propiedad de Sammy el Conejito" en su cabeza mientras él jóven había escrito "¡No puedo dibujar para salvar mi vida!" en la de ella, ya que era conocida su afición por el dibujo y sus habilidades nivel preescolar en él. En este momento, el pobre tío estaba corriendo por su vida, ya que el Espadachín de la Niebla había sacado su fiel Zanpakuto para intentar asesinar al desafortunado aprendiz, pero le estaba resultando difícil debido a la resaca de los efectos de la fiesta.

Eso y Kurama en un clon de sombras poseído también estaban tratando de matarlo. ¿Por qué estaba tratando de matarlo?

Bien...

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, PEDAZO DE ZOQUETE, REMEDO DE ESPADACHÍN ! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A QUITARLE SU INOCENCIA A MI DULCE HERMANITA !- gritó el Biju con una katana , tratando de cortar al hombre donde REALMENTE duele.

-!Ah! Típico de Kurama, siempre tan sobreprotector, él necesita emborracharse, encontrar a una buena chica y follarsela- pensó Isobu en voz alta mientras estiraba su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama en la que ella y Zabuza habían estado.

Honestamente, no vio de qué se trataba el alboroto de que su hermano mayor intentaría matar al ex renegado.

¡Era solo el sexo casual ebrio!

 **Y corte.**

 **Una gran guerra Santa se aproxima y todos saben que no tienen oportunidad con lo que tienen. De ahí que el Santuario haga el esfuerzo por hacerse de aliados para obtener la mayor ventaja posible.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	11. Una difícil desicion

**Una difícil desicion.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Black25**

No podían por diplomacia hacer eso. Uno, ya no saldrán más antiguos caballeros o espectros, etcétera.

Dos, se supone que Ikki es la reencarnación de ese caballero, no lo puedo meter..

Tiene continuación el Omake.

 **Elchabon**

Se insinuó que lo hacía, ya ocurrió, en la parte uno mencionó que Mu fue el que acabo con ese problema.

 **Virus pirata**

Justo estoy escribiendo tu respuesta y aparece la notificación de tu Review en uno de mis fic….

En fin ..

Un buen bacanal como Dionisio manda, jajajajaja.

Y sí que será un arma muy necesaria.

 **Invitado.**

Primero tú.

 **Comenzamos**

Todos tenían la misma expresión en la cara, realmente era un panorama aterrador. Varios miembros del consejo civil estaban francamente histéricos luego de la larga explicación del caballero dorado.

Y es que, sencillamente Dohko había sacudido la concepción de su mundo de una forma que nadie creyó posible.

Kaguya Outsuki, la llamada Diosa conejo era una auténtica Deidad, la encarnación mortal de la Diosa Hestia, tía de Athena y de quién había copiado la disposición del santuario para expiar su culpa.

¿De que tenía remordimiento? Verán, sucede que en la ocasión en la que Zeus atendió la súplica de Deméter para que obligará a Hades a devolver a su lado, había tenido una riña en el Olimpo.

Algunas Deidades como Hera, Hefestos, Afrodita y Poseidón se habían puesto de lado de su hermano mayor, ya que era conocido por varios, el sincero amor que le tenía a Perséfone. De acuerdo, Poseidón intentó cortejarla, pero entonces vio el profundo amor que le tenía su hermano mayor a su sobrina y en un raro acto de empatía, se apartó del camino del rey del Inframundo.

Por otra parte, Zeus sabía que además de la propia Deméter, Apolo, Artemisa, Athena y Dioniso se oponían férreamente al hecho de que la hija de la Diosa de la Fertilidad se volviera la esposa del dios del Inframundo.

Al final como ya sabemos (y si no lo sabías, te hace falta leer y con urgencia mitología Grecolatina) La cosa quedó en un arreglo que satisfacía medianamente a ambas partes, lo que daba un gran equilibrio al mundo. Eso claro está, hasta que de un día para otro, Perséfone que realmente aprendió a amar a Hades, cambio de parecer.

Ahora con los ruegos de la deidad a su madre, Deméter llevó nuevamente a los dioses el descontento de Perséfone, siendo Athena que secretamente estaba encaprichada con Perséfone, de las más Furiosas detractores de Hades.

Al final fue mediante una votación que se solucionó el problema. Desafortunadamente, hubo un empate entre ambos bandos y el voto decisivo que pudo romper dicho empate recaía en Hestia. Quién se negó a ponerse de lado de alguno de los involucrados por lo que, el azar tuvo que ser el que resolviera la disputa… Y Deméter casi deja sordos a los demás al gritar de alegría cuando Athena dió mediante el lanzamiento de dados, la victoria de la deidad de la fertilidad.

Ahora bien, la diosa del hogar de verdad que estaba del lado de su hermano, después de todo, Hades en realidad era una deidad bastante gentil e incomprendida. Es decir, hace algunos siglos, él comandó la carga contra Lucifer, ayudado de algunas deidad del mundo y ganaron. Para cuándo en el Olimpo vieron que el Dios del Inframundo tenia razón acerca de la peligrosidad del ángel caído, la Guerra casi había terminado siendo esta la primera vez que realmente hizo ver como un incompetente a Zeus. Y por eso es que le dolió no apoyar a Hades. Creyó que si no intervenía ella, las cosas se resolverían pacíficamente.

En cambio, en venganza contra Athena y Deméter, Hades intentó acabar con los humanos, buscando herir a su hermana y a su sobrina. Volviéndose con el paso de los años, en un ser cruel y bastante inmisericorde, dejando al gentil y benevolente pero muy estricto Dios que ella conocía, como un amargo recuerdo.

Así que, como medio para expiar su culpa, se auto exilió en el mundo Shinobi, mundo donde la entrada a la prisión donde Lucifer había Sido encarcelado, fue escondida para evitar que sus huestes fueran capaces de localizarlo.

Así que, copiando bastante a su sobrina y sonsacando un poco de su ayuda, ella vino a este mundo…. Y después de eso todo era vago y nebuloso.

Sabían que ella llegó a fundar un santuario y que se enamoró de un rey, incluso que rompió su voto de castidad y tuvo así al llamado Sabio de los seis caminos y a su hermano, pero nadie sabía a bien que convirtió a la gentil deidad en la cruel mujer que las leyendas sobre la diosa Conejo retrataban. Lo que si sabían era que de alguna forma, los Demonios estaban buscando las llaves que Hestia se quedó, y una vez hecho esto, liberar al príncipe de las tinieblas. Y si eso pasaba… realmente no sería nada bonito de ver.

Poniendo ejemplos como las ciudades de Sodoma y Gomorra que fueron destruidas por estar completamente corrompidas por Lucifer, al igual que La Atlántida y Shangri-la.

De ahí la incomodidad de todos, al notar que todos los demonios desde los más débiles hastas los muy poderosos no venían del mundo de los caballeros,

absolutamente todos eran de su propio mundo, creados por los deseos de las personas. Y es que, al "vender" su alma al Ángel caído, a cambio de realizar su mayor deseo, se convertían en el recipiente de un Demonio. Los más poderosos Demonios solían elegir alguien que por alguna circunstancia pudiera soportar su poder y peor aún, estos podían sobrevivir a más de un combate. Los pecados capitales por ejemplo aún podían pelear una vez más, pero en las plagas de Egipto, está posibilidad se había agotado hace eones.

Hablando de ellos, tanto los Pecados como las Plagas habían Sido sellados junto a su amo originalmente por lo que ellos habían Sido atrapados con el cuerpo que poseyeron.

En resumen, su mundo podía ser invadido por un muy poderoso ejército que podía regresar a la carga casi de forma indefinida,ya que no solo las personas podían ser poseídas al vender su alma, resultaba que la leyenda de los Tsukumogami era cierta y a lo largo de la vida, algunos objetos podían albergar un alma, además de las plantas y los animales, nada estaba a salvo de la presencia maligna de Lucifer.

En aquella ocasión, hizo falta un muy basto ejército, pero el bloqueo que impedía que el Ángel caído pudiera desatar su poder en el mundo shinobi y en el mundo Olímpico, también había impedido que los otros dioses pudieran enviar su ayuda.

Afortunadamente, la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra justa supo de lo ocurrido al no recibir más noticias de su tía y planeo ir enviando lentamente a los caídos de cada guerra Santa que tuvo que librar con su tío Hades para evitar que consumará su venganza contra Deméter y ella. Enviando ocasionalmente a desertores de Hades y Poseidón y recientemente a los Siete Dioses guerreros de Asgard. Además de que algunos de los antiguos Aliados de Hades en ese cruenta Guerra se las ingeniaron para mandar sus tropas, estando muchos de ellos dormidos y dispersos por el mundo Shinobi. Estando también involucradas Nike, diosa de la victoria y gran amiga de Athena y Hécate deidad de las hechiceras y la herbolaria quién era la hija adoptiva de Hades y Perséfone.

Por lo tanto, Aunque Athena tomaría el lugar de Hades en cierto modo, de frente de la alianza divina para vencer definitivamente a Lucifer, los otros dioses que pelearon a su lado en esa ocasión, Osiris el rey del Inframundo Egipcio, Mictlantecuhtli el rey del Inframundo mesoamericano, la deidad protectora del continente isleño, Tefiti y el hermano mayor del Ángel caído lucharán a su lado. El único detalle era que hasta la hora de la verdad muchos de ellos se presentarían.

Y ahí es donde lo aterrador se encontraba, si contaban para ganar, con el factor sorpresa quería decir que tenían un ejército menos numeroso y peor aún, si se necesitó de dos caballeros dorados para derribar a una de las Plagas y los pecados….. No la tienen cuesta arriba lo que le sigue.

########

 **La Nube, sala del consejo de la aldea.**

-¿Y porque no mencionaste antes algo de esto?- Preguntó suspicaz un miembro de la asociación civil a la antigua espectro de Hades.

-A falta de El Señor Hades, Lady Hécate es mi superior, ella me ordenó no revelar nada de esto hasta que me diera la orden de contarles- Respondió Yugito- como han visto, no se puede negociar con ellos, no se puede aliar a ellos. Su única misión es liberar a su amo a cualquier costo y si para ello deben asesinar a cada habitante de las naciones elementales, pagarán ese precio sin duda o remordimiento.

Todos enmudecieron ante ese comentario. Los últimos tres años los Demonios habían Sido el principal problema en la seguridad de la aldea sobretodo por su nula capacidad de negociar con ellos. Solo veían a los humanos como seres inferiores y como tal, no creían necesario hacer cualquier intento de salvarlos de cualquier daño contra ellos.

Así que, efectivamente, si querían sobrevivir, deberían aliarse tanto a Athena como a las demás naciones elementales. El problema con eso sería la naturaleza misma de la forma para detenerlos. Solo había una manera, aliarse tanto a los dioses como a las demás naciones y francamente, muchos en las asociaciones de La Nube no veían con buenos ojos esa idea. Se sentisn no solo capaces de afrontar el problema, si no que con solo ellos Athena y los demás podían hacer frente a la amenaza.

Parecía ser que no era así.

Darui, la mano derecha de A se reveló, tras dejar su posición como guardaespaldas se su Kage y encendió su cosmo energía, una tan poderosa que hacía palidecer la de Yugito por mucho.

-Se que es una difícil decisión y más porque debemos arriesgar nuestras vidas para que algunos de nuestros antiguos enemigos vivan en Paz- inicio Darui- pero les ruego en nombre de mi Padre, que nos ayuden, créanme, al igual que Yugito he visto lo que Lucifer es capaz de hacer y se por experiencia propia que si lo dejamos actuar por no querer ceder por orgullo, lo pagaremos caro.

-Al decir por experiencia propia, me estás diciendo que no eres Darui- señaló A- ¿Quién rayos eres?.

-Soy el Hijo del dios del Inframundo Egipcio, Osiris y de su esposa Isis- inicio Darui- Soy el Dios Horus….

#######

 **La Niebla.**

Igualmente en la sala del consejo de la Niebla, Chojuro había confesado algo similar a Darui, por lo que Mei parpadeo un poco para salir del Shock.

-¿Que eres quien?- logró preguntar al fin.

-Soy Tláloc, Dios de la lluvia- respondió- el Espadachín- enviado por los Señores Quetzalcóatl, Dios de la sabiduría y del viento del Oeste y por Mictlantecuhtli, nuestro principal dios del Inframundo.

He venido por orden de ellos a brindar ayuda para la terrible guerra Santa que se aproxima….

###

 **La Arena.**

-...Y es por eso que no solo debemos reanudar la alianza que tuvimos con Konoha, también debemos prepararnos para pelear a lado de las demás naciones, si queremos salir con vida, debemos mantenernos unidos no solo a Konoha, también con La Nubes, Roca y Niebla- terminó su exposición Matsuri que se había revelado como la deidad que muchos en su Aldea, entre ellos básicamente medio consejo de ambas asociaciones, adoraban. Lo que era muy lógico dado el hecho de que prácticamente Los Oasis y el Viento eran naciones hermanas.

De ahí que la castaña se explicara a sí misma, la mirada tan extasiada que tenían muchos en la sala, al tener a su diosa frente a ellos.

Pero claro que siempre hay un "prieto en el arroz".

-¿Y que ganaremos al respecto?- preguntó el hermano de Joseki ¡¿Quién más?!- debe de haber algo para nosotros si vamos arriesgarnos así.

-!Maldito blasfemo¡- exclamó una de varias Líderes de Clan que adoraba a Tefiti- !La creadora de los Oasis que mantienen a la Aldea nos pide nuestra ayuda y solo esperas una paga por ello!

Eres un imbécil.

-Deidad o no, trajeron problemas ajenos a nuestro mundo del suyo- objeto sin inmutarse la segunda copia pirata de Danzō - Pedir algo a cambio me parece lo más razonable.

\- Y un pecado en toda regla- observó otro miembro del consejo.

-Muy bien, ya que insisten- parecía que Matsuri iba a ceder- No matarte será suficiente recompensa…

#####

 **La Roca.**

-No pienso entrometerme- fue tajante Onoki en su respuesta a la Marioneta de Hécate- no solo nos consideran poca cosa y mandan a una marioneta en vez de una Deidad, Básicamente nos piden que nos involucremos en un problema que ellos causaron.

Mi respuesta es No.

Kurotsuki no lo podía Creer, su abuelo ponía su maldito orgullo antes que nada y eso podía costar muy caro.

Como estaban las cosas, sin la Aldea, se reduciría mucho la posibilidad de salir adelante en la guerra que podría iniciar en cualquier momento.

-Deberias retirarte, ya estás poniéndote senil- recriminó la antigua vigía del Pacífico sur- no puedo creerlo…. ¿Es tanto tu orgullo? Entiende algo, esa si no mal recuerdo, fue la causa por la que Lucifer pudo ganar tanto poder en el pasado. Todo porque un maldito grupo de bastardos arrogantes creyeron que tendrían la oportunidad de ver a Jehová rogando por su ayuda.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el enorme ejército de Lucifer llegó a sus dominios y casi lo consumió todo, como si fueran un enjambre de langostas.

Hubo murmullos en la sala, todos en la misma línea, esas personas no eran nada comparadas con ellos, la mejor aldea shinobi.

Lo que hizo ver a Hécate que desafortunadamente era una causa perdida. Aún explicándoles que esas personas en realidad eran dioses, nadie aquí habría cedido, al menos en los consejos. Era una pena que la estrella del alba y la estrella del sur tuvieran que ser declarados Shinobi renegados , junto a Kurotsuki en el futuro cercano. Por experiencia, Hécate sabía que no lo ganarían intentando convencer a Onoki y a los demás de pelear.

Ellos mismos se unirían al ver la gravedad del asunto. Solo esperaba la Deidad que al hacerlo, no fuera demasiado tarde.

 **Omake**

Después de que llegara la mañana para la gente del Santuario, cuando terminó la fiesta, hubo una gran cantidad de caos, gritos y dolor para ciertas personas. Aquellos en el extremo receptor del dolor de la noche anterior huyeron de sus atacantes, ya que la furia a la que se enfrentaban era una combinación de hombres e ira femenina por poco más de una semana consecutiva.

Kanon le dio a Rangiku Hayama, su secretaria la semana libre de pago ya que no podía mirarla a los ojos después de lo que les había ocurrido esa noche. Sin embargo, su asistente lo había molestado hasta el punto de que finalmente era un hombre y de cómo finalmente se entregó a su deseo de tocar sus pechos. En resumen, era más fácil pagarle para que no trabajara que estarla oyendo bromear por ello.

Renji fue perseguido durante la mayor parte de la semana por Zabuza, quien a su vez fue perseguido por Kurama por dormir con Isobu, y el grupo estaba haciendo un desastre por todas partes con su violento camino de destrucción.

Por supuesto que no eran los únicos que enfrentaban dificultades.

La joven aldeana estaba furiosa porque se había acostado con Máscara Mortal. Ella había ido tan lejos como para encerrarse en su habitación y se negó rotundamente a salir incluso con la petición de su familia de salir. Peor aún , Naomí y Mei Terumi habían estado con ellos, y la aprendiz había publicado Sus hallazgos sobre la "increíble destreza sexual" del caballero dorado, de como su cosmo energía lo haceninmune a los venenos en su cuerpo. La mujer recordaba cada detalle de Mei, la joven y ella misma , de como el caballero dorado la había tomado esa noche mientras era extremadamente específica en todo lo que hicieron esa noche con él. Cómo el italiano había podido satisfacer a las tres. Cómo todos ellos se cernían como animales en celo. Cómo el peliazul las había reclamado con una intensidad y pasión que hicieron que cada mujer se sometiera al antiguo caballero de Cáncer. Cómo todas gritaron de placer el nombre del italiano sediento de sangre y dejó a cada una de ellas sexualmente satisfecha.

¡La pobre jovencita nunca había estado tan avergonzada!

No ayudó mucho el hecho de que Naomi regresara tres días después de que sucediera (de alguna manera evitando a su padre) y solicitara su tiempo para "pruebas físicas adicionales" antes de que se publicaran sus "hallazgos" para reforzar la capacidad de Máscara Mortal para satisfacer a las mujeres. Mei había estado leyendo el diario médico en el momento en que ella tropezó con él. El título tenía y la introducción comenzó a partir de la energía intensa del caballero que hace quei sea inmune a los venenos si constantemente libera energía como lo hacía el cuarto Caballero dorados constantemente. Mei se había sonrojado cuando Naomí entró en detalles acerca de la noche en que los cuatro fueron íntimos, continuo con la dominación del caballero en un espécimen femenino de la gran categoría de una Godaime Mizukage, y aún más enrojeció cuando el "estudio secundario" de Nemu "demostró" que la Kage era bicuriosa al calor de la pasión desenfrenada.

Desde entonces ... prácticamente todas las mujeres que miran a Máscara Mortal a donde quiera que vaya se sonrojaron al saber lo que el hombre podría hacer en la cama con más de una mujer.

Para este punto, el capitán padre de la "investigadora" y el guardaespaldas de la Godaime , habían intentado atacar al caballero poco después de que se publicara el artículo en la revista local. Estaban furiosos porque el caballero había profanado a su hija y Kage respectivamente y el hombre vivía a pesar de los venenos en ella destinados a hacer que cualquier hombre sufra una muerte horrible (aunque se desconoce qué parte lo enojó más). Pero el hombre y Chojuro resultaron gravemente heridos por el nuevo club de fans del caballero.

Pronto los dos agresores aprenderían a respetar al caballero vía, la tortura que la Kage les dió, se lo debía a su amante al lograr que ella sintiera un placer que no había sentido en años y estaría condenada a dejar que alguien lastimara al hombre capaz de eso.

Zabuza aún no había matado al pobre que encontró con su hija, por haberse acostado con ella, quien estaba tratando de calmar a su padre, y le impidió matar a su ahora novio. Kurama había sido puesto bajo control por Isobu, quien ató a su hermano y le dió una charla sobre la diferencia entre ser sobreprotector…. Una que lo traumária hasta el día de hoy.

 **Y corte.**

 **Corto pero a lo que vamos, que ahora siguen los Inmortales.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	12. Movimiento

**Movimiento**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

Se los debo, por causas de fuerza mayor

 **Comenzamos**

-La Aldea se ha reforzado mucho desde la última vez que he estado espiando- comenzó Zetsu su exposición- por lo que sé, aparentemente ellos han recibido una visita que complicará mucho nuestros planes.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda podrían tener como para que pienses que no podemos ir por el Rokubi a la Aldea?- preguntó impaciente Pein.

-Alguien llamado Tláloc, Dios de la lluvia- respondió haciendo que todos pongan mala cara- lo que sea que esté pasando, parece que irá complicando las cosas para nosotros.

-¡Salgan ahora!- tuvo el Uzumaki de Akatsuki un arranque de ira y despidió a todos del lugar, quedándose solo con su amiga Konan.

-¿Cómo le está yendo a Aizen?- preguntó igual de Enojado.

-No ha tenido realmente un progreso- negó con resignación la peliazul- las posibilidades de que logremos triunfar están reduciéndose desgraciadamente. Aizen estima que le tomara al menos seis meses obtener resultados, para los cuales necesita a muchos sujetos de prueba.

El hombre para su pesar, tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Primero Te Fiti protegía al Ichibi, ahora otro dios protegía tanto al Sanbi y al Rokubi. Solo malas noticias.

-Sin importar qué, traeremos la paz a este mundo y ningún falso Dios va a evitar que lo logremos- declaró con ánimo renovado el líder de Akatsuki. Su compañera solo abrió los ojos sorprendida- dale a Aizen los recursos que le hagan falta y dile que solo tiene un mes para obtener resultados.

Konan asintió y salió de la habitación dolida. Parecía ser que su amigo había perdido el rumbo. Ambos, pero ella no era tan arrogante como para insultar así, a dos verdaderos dioses.

"Esto va a terminar mal, solo lo sé" pensó decaída la mujer. Viendo con tristeza como el sueño que tuvo con sus tres amigos, se corrompía cada vez más.

########

 **Habitación de Belcebú.**

-! Maldición, no puedo creer que los hemos subestimado¡- rugió furiosa la sombra de Lilith proyectada por la luz mortecina de las velas en su habitación- además de ella ¿Alguno otro de ese grupo de tontos está aquí?

-Solo ella está aquí- respondió el gran demonio- he logrado comunicarme con mis otros espías, aparentemente, Hécate y Horus completan el cuadro de deidades , por el momento, de las que se necesitan para volver a usar el sello de cinco esquinas que nos atrapó en esa prisión.

-Una Dios de cada confín del mundo- susurró con su molesta voz Leviathan- significa que debemos ser más audaces.

-¿Que sugieres?- preguntó la melodiosa voz de Azazel, todo un contraste con su hermano mayor.

-!Pues eso¡- dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo- enviar a más de nuestros soldados y ahogar a esos tontos con tantos números que los abrumaremos en poco tiempo.

-Tan encantador como puede sonar ese plan, es muy mala idea- respondió Asmodeo tras un largo bostezo- aún cuando logremos ese objetivo, necesitamos muchos humanos y demás para lograr la cantidad necesaria de transmutaciones que dices. Eso sin mencionar, la alta cantidad de demonios que morirían sin siquiera tener el consuelo de decir que su muerte ayudó a la causa.

Todos callaron, incluso Leviathan parecería avergonzado, si eso era posible.

-Dijiste que tus peones capturaron a una de los nuestros- hablo por primera vez el príncipe de las tinieblas- ¿Que fue de ella?.

-Tienen encerrada a la ninfa en una celda, languideciendo lentamente- informó Belcebú- logró escapar por poco de las manos de los caballeros de Athena y fue capturada por el Dúo Zombie. Desde entonces está en una mazmorra, solo que ahora será víctima de crueles experimentos para empalmar su sangre con la humana en la creencia de que podrán nivelar la balanza.

-¡Que!- expresó furiosa Lilith- ¡¿Y cuándo creías conveniente informarme que una de mis chicas está atrapada en una oscura celda!?- gruñó molesta la reina sucubo.

-Lamento no haberme comunicado antes- se excusó el señor demoníaco- pero no podemos levantar sospechas.

-Tristemente ese es uno de los riesgos- concordo Azazel- ella lo sabía, al menos haz su vida más cómoda hasta que sea posible rescatarla.

El demonio asintió y cortó la transmisión viendo de reojo a su única compañía.

-¿Sorprendida porque todos sentimos tristeza por uno de los nuestros?- preguntó irónico el Demonio mayor- que veamos a los humanos como poco más que hormigas, no significa que seamos indolentes a los nuestros.

Mai solo se encogió de hombros, para ella, esa actitud no iba a cambiar su modo de ver las cosas. Siempre que cumplieran su palabra, por ella el mundo podría arder en llamas.

-Lleva después una doncella virgen a la celda de Sheeran, si Aizen protesta, dile que la lógica indica que no necesariamente comen lo mismo que "nosotros". No podrá obtener muchas muestras si ella muere.

Mai se alejó del lugar, tenía cosas que hacer, entre ellas entrenar para poder abatir a Naruto.

##############

 **Konoha, en el parque.**

Maya Yamanaka, la hermana adoptiva de Ino, se encontraba jugando en el parque con su mejor amiga, la pequeña Rin Inuzuka, hija adoptiva de Tsume Inuzuka.

Ambas niñas sabían que eran adoptadas, pero le ocultaron a ambas el hecho de que eran las formas purificadas de demonios poderosos. Claro que no se los habían dicho por miedo, realmente era porque aún eran incapaces de manejar esa información.

Ino y Kiba eran los que habían traído a las amigas al parque, para vigilarlas, siendo los hermanos que eran, esto era una práctica común, de ahí que nadie fuera más sabio , del motivo real de su encuentro.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo que se avecina- preguntó Kiba a su compañera- dentro de poco va a iniciar una guerra como jamás la ha visto este mundo.

-Será la primer Guerra Santa que se peleará en la historia de las naciones elementales- recordó Ino las palabras de Gabriel- y desafortunadamente, no somos suficientes para cubrir la demanda de soldados que hacen falta.

Kiba se encogió de hombros, lo más parecido a afirmar la sentencia de Ino que pudo hacer corporalmente.

-Yo creía que los ángeles serían más optimistas del panorama que se nos avecina- dijo el Inuzuka tras suspirar cansado- pero es cierto, aún con el arma que tengo entendido que el Santuario trajo a la aldea, no tenemos grandes posibilidades de salir adelante.

-¿Que sugieres entonces?- Preguntó la rubia platinada.

-somos nosotros los que debemos nivelar la balanza entrenando- sonrió Kiba divertido- mi querida Tamaki tiene razón al afirmar que debemos disminuir esa desventaja de la mejor manera posible, esa es haciendo que cada uno de nosotros valga por cientos de ellos.

Ino asintió de acuerdo, pensando que también no haría daño si recibía ayuda de al menos otra de las Siete virtudes.

Vaya que sin saber, había Adivinado las intenciones de Gabriel.

####

 **Aldea de la Lluvia. Dos días después de la junta de demonios.**

-Con Deidara y Sasori muertos, junto con el hecho de que algunos de nuestros proyectos no están saliendo como queremos , necesitamos hacer algunos ajustes al plan- Pain inicio la junta , atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él.

Aunque "Tobi" había recuperado a Deidara, la muerte de Deidara no fue realmente una gran pérdida. Aparte de su capacidad para volar, lo que le permitió cubrir grandes distancias con gran velocidad, era más o menos solo un peón ... en otras palabras, un activo prescindible.

La recuperación había sido más sobre el anillo de Akatsuki que sobre la vida de Deidara con toda honestidad.

La pérdida de Sasori por otro lado, había sido un golpe mucho más severo. Además de ser muy hábil e inteligente, el Marionetista también había establecido una amplia red de espías en las naciones elementales. Zetsu fue el mejor espía en existencia, pero la cantidad de información obtenida al tener agentes plantados en todas partes fue considerablemente mayor.

-Hidan y Kakuzu irán tras el Nibi en Kumo- sentenció Pein.

-Nii Yugito tiene una gran recompensa por ella- inició el antiguo Shinobi de La Cascada- y aún cuando fuera diez veces mayor a lo que vale, no tomaría el trabajo- declaró con cierto tono amenazante en la voz

-Jodido pagano, lo único que te importa es el dinero- Hidan se burló con desdén.

-Es mejor que tu religión, el dinero es al menos útil- Kakuzu replicó con igual desdén- pero ese no es mi punto, ella está al nivel de los jodidos caballeros dorados, Sasori, Deidara, Mai y Kakashi no pudieron vencer a cuatro aprendices, nosotros seremos afortunados si escapamos a un encuentro contra ella.

-¡Suficiente! -Rugió Pein. La orden en su voz distorsionada era clara y nadie se atrevía a desobedecer. Hidan solo había necesitado una demostración de eliminación de alma para convencerlo de que su inmortalidad podía ser resuelta y Kakuzu había visto rápidamente que sus muchos Ninjutsu destructivos eran peores que inútiles contra el Sendero Preta. Ambos estaban prácticamente presos al servicio de Akatsuki, pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

Realmente no les importó demasiado, ya que uno conseguía recaudar grandes recompensas y el otro sacrificaba personas a Jashin de forma regular.- Hemos perdido la pista del Sanbi hace casi cuatro años, por lo que Zetsu buscará en las costas del donde se vio por última vez, Tobi lo ayudará-

-Ooh, ¡Tobi puede ayudar al señor Zetsu en su misión! ¡Tobi está tan emocionado!- Tobi exclamó, pero en su mayor parte fue ignorado por completo, solo Kisame le dio una pequeña y divertida sonrisa al hombre-niño enmascarado.

-Itachi y Kisame permanecerán inactivos por ahora. Nos reuniremos de nuevo una vez que Nibi deba ser extraída- sentenció Pein, aunque en honor a la verdad, solo él creia que los dos Akatsuki tendrían éxito. La "inmortalidad" de elDúo Zombie en su opinión podía equilibrar el enorme abismo de diferencia en poder entre la Nibi y sus captores.

#####

 **Konoha, compuesto del clan Aburame.**

El estoico Shino se encontraba entrenando con los ejercicios de cosmos que Kurenai le había dejado, el estoico Aburame había estado presentes en la reunión que su padre convocó para exponer lo hablado en la reunión del consejo, una donde los enviados del santuario expusieron el más probable futuro en las naciones elementales.

Para muchos estaba claro que realmente solo una catástrofe de esas magnitudes podía eclipsar a la amenaza que Akatsuki significaba.

De ahí que el futuro líder de clan, decidiera que una de las cosas que podría hacer para ayudar era el entrenar más con la cosmo energía y de paso, hacerse de más bichos capaces de lidiar con la cosmoenergia.

De repente al Aburame sus bichos lo alertaron de un intruso y uno poderoso.

-Dios te salvé, protegido de Kami- saludo Gabriel al adolescente- soy Gabriel, la mensajera de Dios nuestro señor, es un placer conocer al portador de la virtud de la Paciencia.

Shino se inclino en actitud humilde, recordaba durante sus años como Genin, la plática que Naruto le dió a él una varios donde a grandes rasgos explicó lo que sabía de las plagas y los pecados.

Ya que una virtud era el opuesto a un pecado, él supuso que la bella arcángel ante él, era miembro del grupo de seres que eran la antítesis de los terribles Pecados capitales.

-¿Virtud de la Paciencia?- preguntó el doma insectos.

-La paciencia se define como el equilibrio entre emociones extremas o punto medio: metriopatía. Con ella se consigue sobreponerse a las emociones fuertes generadas por las desgracias o aflicciones. - inicio su explicación la mensajera- la paciencia es de hecho, una virtud característica de las personas estoicas, por ello, no me sorprende que el mejor candidato a ser la segunda virtud cardinal sea alguien dentro de tu clan.

-Me siento honrado- Admitió el introvertido Shino- supongo que yo sería el oponente natural al pecado de la Ira, debido a que la gente irascible actúa de forma visceral y sin medir consecuencias.

Gabriel solo sonrió, Ino era también una gran portadora de la virtud de la Humildad, pero en comparación a Shino, tenía menos cualidades útiles para la batalla, de acuerdo, ella sería un gran apoyo médico, pero el Aburame sería un gran apoyo táctico.

-Claro está, solo serás el portador Sí decides acéptalo- mencionó la Peliblanca.

Shino asintió y fue rodeado por una luz blanca que al aclarar, mostaba a Shino usando una armadura púrpura similar a la de Lee, con cuatro alas en la espalda y una lanza plegable en su costado.

-Bueno, mi querida virtud de la Paciencia, mañana ve al campo de entrenamiento #19, ahí te estarán viendo las demás virtudes- terminó la mensajera- Y una cosa más, su líder será la virtud de la Diligencia.

Y dicho esto, ella desapareció, tenía más virtudes para visitar.

##

 **Complejo Hyuga, noche.**

Genin o no, a Hanabi Hyuga vaya que le asustó mucho la aparición de la belleza angelical, Gabriel no pudo evitarlo, realmente la niña había tenido la reacción más graciosa a su aparición.

-Dios te salvé, protegida de Hécate- saludo la arcángel- Soy Gabriel, la mensajera de Dios Padre.

Hanabi al igual que Shino se inclinó humildemente hacia ella, como la nueva heredera del clan, ella estuvo presente en la reunión del clan Hyuga sobre la reunión en la sala del consejo. Que una de las personas de mayor jerarquía involucradas en la guerra que se avecina estuviera ante ella, la sorprendió bastante.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, mi señora?- Preguntó la ojiperla.

-¿No puedo hacerle una visita a mi querida virtud de la caridad?

-Yo… no creo que califique para ser la representación de algo- dudo la ojiperla, dos más dos era cuatro, si existen los Siete pecados capitales, debían de haber siete virtudes, siendo sincera, ella no se sentía digna de ese honor.

-Aunque el término generosidad, va a menudo de común acuerdo con caridad, mucha gente en el ojo del público desea el reconocimiento de sus buenos actos- comenzó una vez más a explicar las cosas- Las donaciones son necesarias para apoyar a organizaciones y a sus comités, pero sin embargo, la generosidad no debería estar limitada a épocas de gran necesidad tales como desastres y situaciones extremas, ya que la generosidad no ha de estar basada solamente en el estado económico o material muy bajo, sino que por el contrario, esto incluye las intenciones puras del individuo de mirar hacia fuera para el bien común de la sociedad, o bien de terceros individuos o grupos, y así dar ejemplo a los demás.

La generosidad es una virtud que difícilmente se puede apreciar en los demás con objetividad. En el momento de juzgar los actos de otras personas, estaremos normalmente centrando la atención en el que recibe o en las características de la aportación. Por ejemplo, si nos enteramos de que alguna persona sin problemas económicos ha regalado una cantidad de dinero a algún pariente suyo con necesidades, es lógico que le llamemos «generoso». Sin embargo, esa aportación seguramente no le ha costado mucho esfuerzo. En realidad, desconocemos el motivo del acto: ¿ha sido por reconocer la necesidad de su pariente o por no sentirse culpable? . Es ahí donde tú has destacado de la mayoría en tu aldea.

Para ti sería sumamente sencillo dar aportaciones económicas a instituciones en la aldea, lo haces- concedió la Peliblanca- pero también das tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo en obras todo el tiempo.

Dada la apretada agenda con la que cuentas, que te des tiempo para jugar con los niños en el hospital o ayudar de vez en cuando en la academia, sin esperar siquiera nada, debido a que usas un Henge para hacerlo, de hecho es admirable.

Hanabi demostró que el inventar tonos de rojo era de familia, si el color de su cara era una indicación.

-¿No sería mi hermana mayor, una mejor candidata?- preguntó la castaña. Hinata en su opinión era más caritativa, una mejor opción, a menos que entre esas divinidades no se estilara el andarse "robando" efectivos.

-jajajaja, aunque eso puede ser cierto, tu madre hizo un gran trabajo en inculcar dicha virtud- dijo tras reír con su melodiosa voz- por otro lado, tu hermana tiene un título aún más importante que ese.

-Acepto- dijo la joven sin vacilar, el luchar a lado de su hermana, aún si le tocaba pelear contra un sujeto como Cortez, no le daba miedo, si después de todo estaría luchando a lado de su hermana mayor.

Así que tras dar las mismas instrucciones, la arcángel fue a buscar a las virtudes que le hacían falta.

 **Omake.**

 **El Santuario, Grecia. Hace cinco años.**

Saori bajo a la gran biblioteca que estaba dentro de los confines de sus dominios. La antigua cámara del saber existía desde la era del Mito y era un compendio de todo el saber de la humanidad. Había desde copias del famoso Código de Hammurabi, antologías completas de los versos de Safo de lesbos (y no me puedo aguantar más, debido a que Lesbos es una isla habitada, a sus habitantes se les dice lesbianos, así que el "callese viejo lesbiano" no es una barbaridad") pasando por compilados de filósofos como Demócrito o incluso Confucio o Sidartha. O una de las primeras biblias de Gutenberg, por decir algo, en esa biblioteca que sería el sueño húmedo de cualquier bibliófilo.

Debido a ello, Saori creía que quizás en la sección a la que sólo sus reencarnaciones podían acceder, existía la posibilidad de encontrar el diario de Hestia, el cual usaba para comunicarse con ella en la era del Mito. Igualmente, ya que Hera y Psique también le confiaron sus diarios, al igual que Afrodita y Artemisa, gracias a su proba actitud de no leer lo que no le importa, es que cada vez que se acababan un diario, escribían otro, dejando el anterior en sus manos, no confiando en sus allegados.

Así que tras buscar el diario, lo leyó y usando pluma y papel, se dedicó a copiar a mano, ciertos pasajes que le dejaron confundida.

Siendo estos algunos de ellos.

 **Entrada uno.**

He arribado con éxito al mundo donde se encuentra la prisión de Lucifer. Tuve una llegada algo espectacular, si la cara del grupo de pastores que me vieron aparece tras llegar en un destello de luz era un indicio. Uno de ellos, incluso me ha preguntado si venía de las estrellas. Curioso, aparentemente, me han confundido con una leyenda local y creen que soy la princesa de la Luna, Kaguya.

Es un bonito nombre, lo admito.

 **Entrada dos. Días después**

Aún cuando les he dicho que no soy ella, todos me llaman Kaguya, la princesa de La luna, así que tratando de hacerles ver el error, he "abusado" un poquito de mi naturaleza divina para hacerles ver el error. Gran equivocación, ya que esa princesa en las leyendas, es hija de la Luna, ahora me llaman la diosa Conejo, gracias al pálido tono de mi piel y ojos apelados.

 **Entrada tres, cinco años después de la entrada dos.**

El santuario está siendo construido en una isla rodeada de remolinos que los lugareños llaman Uzu, con mi propio santuario aquí presente, podré defender mejor a los habitantes de este mundo caótico. En verdad que mi decisión fue la correcta, el rey del país en el que llegue creyó que con mi ayuda podría someter a las demás naciones y comenzó una guerra en la creencia de que yo estaría de su lado. !Que tontos! De ahí que decidiera fundar mi santuario en esta isla deshabitada. Aunque solo tengo a Shinju, uno de los pastores que me encontró y a Kin, una costurera como mis primeros caballeros, tras darles un poco de mi cosmos, creo que podré sacar adelante el lugar. Aún si me hacen falta algunas vidas para poner de pie este lugar, nada me va a impedir que pueda plantear una oposición en caso de que Él llegará a intentar liberarse de su prisión.

 **Y corte.**

 **Nada que decir , salvó que los veo luego que ando a las prisas.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	13. De aliados y enemigos

**De aliados y enemigos.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

Se los debo

 **Comenzamos.**

Fiel a su costumbre, Hanabi Hyuga fue la primera en llegar al campo de entrenamiento, por lo que se sentó a esperar a los demás ángeles y las máscaras.

Mientras lo hacía, lentamente los demás iban llegando uno a uno, sorprendidos por quienes llegaban a escena.

-Soy Hanabi, Virtud de la generosidad sonrió algo tímida la ojiperla.

-Shino de la paciencia- se presentó escuetamente el Aburame.

-Ino de Humildad- se presentó la Yamanaka.

-Tenten de la Caridad (1)- llegó la amante de las armas.

-Sai de la castidad- llegó el nuevo para todos.

-Problematico, Shikamaru de Diligencia.

-Neji de la templanza- se sorprendió Neji al ver a su prima ahí presente.

-Rock Lee de la tenacidad- se presentó con entusiasmo el cejudo al ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Tamaki , máscara de Jade- llegaron al último los ciervos de Mictlantecuhtli

-Kiba de Máscara de Obsidiana.

-Chouji viento del Norte- y los de Quetzalcóatl.

-Suigetsu, viento del Sur.

-Nodoka viento del Oeste.

-Kaminari, viento del Este.

Saludaron los recién llegados de La niebla, siendo Nodoka una adolescente de quince años, de cabello castaño claro y corto, de ojos azules y que usaba una armadura de águila.

Chouji tenía puesta una armadura de cenzontle, Suigetsu una de colibrí y el último integrante llevaba una armadura de garza, era un joven Pelirrojo de cabello rubio y ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿La humildad?- enarco una ceja el Nara.

-Pero si Achu, Diligencia- sonrió burlona Ino.

-Lo que me sorprende es que te nombrarán el líder de nosotros- mencionó Neji mientras volteaba a ver a la derecha donde estaba un joven con peinado de piña.

Las amazonas y Naruto llegaban a escena.

-Chicos- saludo el Uzumaki.

-Parece que el destino nos ha reunido hoy- dijo mitad en broma Neji- la mayoría de los quince de Konoha estamos una vez más reunidos aquí.

-Si el destino quisiera que las cosas fueran de cierto Modo, ellos estarían aquí- sonrió de forma amarga Ino recordado sobre todo a la castaña de trenza- ambos estarían aquí.

Todos agacharon la cabeza, sabiendo que era verdad, las elecciones de Ty Lee y de Sasuke y no el destino fueron las que desencadenaron que los dos no vivieran para ver este día, así como ellos que aceptaron voluntariamente ser los portadores, Kiba, Chouji y los enviados por las deidades mesoamericanas no tenían ese privilegio, pero los demás sí, incluso Naruto y las demás pudieron no estar aquí.

Fueron ellos los que al final, recorrieron el camino hasta aquí.

-Nos enviaron a pasar revista- inicio Sakura- la mayoría de los antiguos Aliados al menos tienen un enviado para ayudar a encerrar a los demás demonios en la prisión de cinco esquinas elementales.

-Pero el problema es que Gabriel no está capacitada para cubrir a Miguel porque al menos se necesitan a dos de los que originalmente usaron el sello- vio el problema el Nara.

-Si, francamente no sabemos donde esté él- admitió el Uzumaki- Hécate, la verdadera al menos, tampoco ha aparecido y sus marionetas no saben en quien reencarnó de forma clara, así que solo tenemos un sesenta por ciento del sello viable en la teoría.

-¿Porque?- preguntó Hanabi.

-No sabemos donde están las llaves para los sellos- mencionó Ukyo- en el Santuario tenemos una de las diez llaves, no así las demás.

-La que Hestia tenía en su poder- intervino Tamaki, a lo que asintieron los demás aprendices a caballero dorado.

-¿No deberían tener idea de que es y cómo luce cada llave?- quiso saber el Nara- se supone que en el Santuario, debería de estar esa información vital.

-En cierto modo está la información- admitió Ukyo- pero no es muy clara, solo sabemos que cada parte tiene un guardián y que cada una está dispersada de forma tal que incluso podría estar a la visita y no la veríamos fácilmente.

-Así que básicamente, no hay la mejor pista de que son o cómo lucen- pensó en voz alta el Aburame- lo que significa que posiblemente nuestros enemigos tampoco lo sepan.

Todos reflexionaron eso, pasado un breve momento, la Hyuga menor hizo una pregunta a sus superiores.

-¿No podrían estar en los restos de los cinco grandes templos, algunas pistas de que son o dónde podrían estar las llaves?.

Eso le cayó como balde de agua helada a los del santuario. Ciertamente eso era algo que nadie había pensado.

Hanabi hacía alusión a los cinco templos antiguos erigidos por civilizaciones antiguas, algunas de ellas fenecidas, en honor a cinco antiguas deidades, de las cuales, algunos cultos como el de Fit habían sobrevivido hasta nuestros días.

Dado lo que ahora sabían, era un hecho de que esos templos habían Sido erigidos en honor a alguna deidad directamente relacionada con el sellado del ángel caído o con alguien enviado ahí.

Por eso las caras de todos se iluminaron con satisfacción, mientras la ojiperla mayor le daba un emotivo abrazo a su hermanita.

-!Hanabi, eres un genio¡- exclamó encantada Hinata- estoy seguro que con esto, podremos tomar la delantera.

Con eso dicho, los nacidos en La niebla vieron que era una gran idea hablar eso con su señor, dejando a los de Konoha por su lado. Se habían ganado el derecho a pasar una velada nuevamente juntos, ahora con un par de caras nuevas.

##############

 **En algún lugar en el País del cielo.**

El arqueólogo estaba revisando las antiguas ruinas donde supuestamente había Sido encerrado un demonio de gran poder, el hombre en cuestión era un anciano con el pelo largo gris que sale en la parte posterior, y una barba que se extiende desde los lados de la cara del mismo color. Sus cejas son gruesas y de un gris más oscuro, pero recortado con pulcritud. Él también tiene ojos de color amarillo con bolsas oscuras alrededor de ellos, y los pliegues bajo su ellos, dando una mirada un tanto a su popa. Lleva una camisa de color negro con un gi blanco con bordes marrones y azules sobre ella y, además, una chaqueta sin mangas roja con vías de oro en que, simple y pantalón azul.

\- ¡Shinnou sensei!- oyó a alguien llamado mientras veía un glifo en la pared de la antigua catacumba- ! Shinnou Sensei¡- retumbó en el lugar la voz femenina.

Al ver en dirección a dónde la voz provenía, el anciano vio corriendo hacia él ,era una chica que tiene el pelo largo de color marrón rojizo, a pesar de que lo mantuvo envuelto en su pañuelo azul. El pañuelo era su manera de emular a su amado maestro, Shinnō, pero es diferente en color y es más largo en la longitud de la tela. Antes de conocer a su Sensei, Amaru llevaba una banda azul en la cabeza, que no cubría su largo cabello. Amaru tiene cejas espesas y ojos azules, y un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo. Ella también llevaba una polera azul aguamarina, con un chaleco claro sobre ella que le cubre las divisiones, pantalones cortos de color azul y protectores negros en piernas y manos.

En general, debido a que su vestimenta oculta sus rasgos femeninos y su pelo largo, aunado a su actitud de marimacho, no faltaban personas que pensaran al principio que era un chico.

-Bueno, Amaru, ya te oi ,ya te oí- llegó a su encuentro sonriendo de forma jovial, en arqueólogo amateur antes de ver la hora usando la sombra del sol proyectada en un monolito- supongo que ya es hora del desayuno.

La joven asintió enfáticamente antes de presentarle una canasta con comida para que ambos pudieran almorzar.

Bajaron a una suerte de explanada y sin extender mantel alguno se sentaron a almorzar sin ceremonia alguna la comida traída por la jóven.

Casi al final de sus alimentos, la joven al fin se aventuró a preguntar por su misión.

-¿Cree que esté sea al fin el lugar correcto?- preguntó la castaña.

-Mmm espero que sí- sonrió divertido por la reacción de su aprendiz- y si no lo es, pues iremos a otra parte y seguiremos buscando.

-¿Cree poder controlar lo que sea que esté en las ruinas?- preguntó de vuelta Amaru, sintiéndose avergonzada por la repentina falta de fe en su mentor. A sus ojos el viejo Shinnou era la persona más grande del mundo, un gran médico y un increíble ser humano. Se sentía mal por dudar de él, pero había rumores de que dos de las grandes aldeas shinobi habían intentado hacer lo mismo que su sensei trataba de lograr. Fallar solo significaba una muerte cruel y dolorosa para ambos, ella podría lidiar con perder la vida, pero su amado mentor….

-No te preocupes Amaru- restó importancia a las preocupaciones de su pupila- a diferencia de La Nube o La Roca, estoy tomando este problema desde una perspectiva netamente religiosa. Cometieron el error de intentar controlar a esos demonios con un vulgar sello de sumisión, hecho a medida de los prisioneros de guerra. En cambio, nuestras investigaciones en el País de los Demonios, nos han provisto de un sello con el cual deberíamos ser capaces de someter a lo que sea que esa ruina contenga. De hecho, que un demonio poderoso este sellado en algún lugar de nuestra nación, significa que los simples mortales, somos capaces de lidiar con una amenaza como esa.

Amaru sonrió radiante, sintiéndose un tonta por haber dudado así del hombre al que quería como un padre. Y si lograba semejante hazaña, Shinnou finalmente recibiría el reconocimiento que ella sentía que merecía. Estaban desde hace dos años, investigando y tratando de localizar todos los templos antiguos en su nación en busca de Yugi, un demonio que según las antiguas leyendas había Sido sellado en una tumba, tras dejar una estela de destrucción a su paso.

La leyenda decía que Yugi arrasó incontables países y segó Miles de vidas antes de que una poderosa sacerdotisa logrará atraparla en una catacumba, sobre la que se construyó un templo para evitar que la criatura escape.

Hasta hace tres años esa había Sido una leyenda que a veces los abuelos le narraban a sus nietos, para ejemplificar tiempos en los que había varias naciones conviviendo en lo que hoy en día era el País del cielo. País que fue de los más devastados durante la tercer guerra shinobi.

De ahí que tras el ataque a Konoha, por parte de los Siete pecados capitales y las diez plagas de Egipto, así como los ataques de demonios, Shinnou comenzará a ver cómo real la antigua leyenda. Si el demonio era tan terrible como lo pintan las leyendas y si era posible controlarlo, el País del cielo Ganaría una gran defensa contra los ataques de demonios más débiles y finalmente, su nación tendría un arma de disuasión que haría ver a los Biju como reliquias obsoletas.

De ahí que desde hace dos años, luego de pasar un largo año, reuniendo toda la data acerca de los veinte templos antiguos en el país, ahora estuvieran exploradolos, uno a uno, con la esperanza de que el templo en el que actualmente estaban fuera el que contendría su premio.

Ambos terminaron de almorzar y nuevamente Shinnou, ahora en compañía de su asistente y aprendiz, regresó a los glifos que estaba estudiando atentamente antes de su necesaria interrupción. Fue cuando finalmente leyó una inscripción que llamó su atención.

-"Lo que no está muerto yace en la tumba, esperando pacientemente, incluso si el mundo llega a fenecer"- leyó el viejo la inscripción, centrando su atención a esa sección del templo, esperando hallar su recompensa.

Tras una larga inspección, la iluminación en su rostro, le dió a la joven la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada. La fin habían encontrado la tumba que habían estado buscando. Ojalá que la fase dos, la que involucraba someter a Yugi, saliera tan bien como lo estaba haciendo esta parte del plan.

-Vamos- palmeo con decisión su pierna derecha el médico de profesión- es hora de ponernos a trabajar, si queremos desentrañar los secretos de esta antigua construcción.

La joven sonriente, asintió enfática, sin estar consciente del peligro que estaba sobre su cabeza.

#########

 **Aldea de la Lluvia, al atardecer.**

"Te lo dije" sería un término que no haría justicia a la dura mirada que Kakashi y Mai le estaban dando a Nagato. Zetsu había vuelto con la mala nueva de que el llamado Dúo zombie había fracasado miserablemente, parecía ser que para mal o para peor, dependían totalmente de Aizen y sus investigaciones, por lo unilateral de la pelea, no tenían posibilidad de ganar. Así lo decía la grabación de la pelea que vieron

#######

 **En las fronteras del país del Rayo y el país del fuego.**

En su camino a La Nube, la pareja de criminales se había detenido en un antiguo templo que era el hogar de uno de los ex Doce guardianes Ninja, Chiruku.

El hombre había Sido asesinado por Baby 5 hace cinco años y su recompensa había Sido cobrada hace meses, pero los rumores de que había otro de los guardianes, era lo suficientemente bueno, como para dejarlo pasar. Al final aparentemente solo el loco Jashinista había sacado algo de provecho, asesinado a varios de los ahí, presentes, hasta que el guardián en cuestión había llegado.

Era Asuma Sarutobi que venía una vez más a visitar la tumba de su antiguo camarada, quien venía junto a Izumo, Kotetsu y Aoba ya que el templo les quedaba de pasada camino al país de los osos, donde pensaban ir a una de las minas de minerales conductores de chakra para pedir un muy buen embarque.

Al reconocer el premio, Kakuzu se había lanzado a luchar contra el Sarutobi, mientras que Hidan iba a convertir en nuevos sacrificios a sus acompañantes, eso hasta que de súbito, un muro de flamas azules había salido de la nada e impedido, el asalto.

Para desgracia o fortuna del equipo de Akatsuki, Yugito iba a Konoha y se paró a investigar las llamas en el lugar.

Llegando a tiempo, para agregar sal a la herida en el orgullo de ambos inmortales, usando un clon de fuego reforzado con cosmos, Yugito iba a enviar a sus dos perseguidores en una cajita de cerillas de vuelta a Akatsuki.

###

 **Clon vs Hidan.**

Hidan saltó al aire y bajó hacia Yugito con su guadaña, ella rodó rápidamente hacia su derecha, evitando la guadaña de Hidan. El Jashinista rápidamente balanceó su guadaña a su izquierda, hacia la rubia que saltó hacia atrás, esquivando la guadaña de triple hoja una vez más, rápidamente el agresor se volvió hacia adelante y cargó hacia ella nuevamente, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, desató una lluvia de golpes con su guadaña.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Hya! ¡Ja! ¡Rgh!- gruñía intentando en vano asestarle un ataque contundente.

Ella esquivó las estocadas una por una, se movería hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha, se agacharía, saltaría, cualquier cosa para evitar ser atrapada por una de esas cuchillas. Hidan se estaba frustrando con esto.

-¡Solo quédate quieta y muere!- grito claramente frustrado.

-¿Y tú nieve?- solo preguntó sarcástica la ex espectro.

Hidan trajo la guadaña sobre su cabeza y la golpeó extremadamente rápido, la rubia había rodado hacia un lado esperando evitar ser cortada con ella, y afortunadamente solo le cortó la tela del pantalón, no había golpeado su piel. Así qué, queriendo terminar la batalla antes de que la guadaña realmente la lesionara por andar faloreanso, rápidamente arrojó al Akatsuki de un lance de judo hacia adelante mientras hacía unos cuantos sellos manuales.

-Elemento fuego, jutsu de pelo de ratón- escupió una serie de llamas azules que alcanzaron su blanco antes de que este pudiera estabilizarse en el aire.

Hidan grito de dolor al sentir las llamas quemando su piel, sin duda que esto dejaría una marca. Era inmortal, en la teoría, hasta ahora una de las cosas a las que no había probado esa inmortalidad era a ser incinerado. No es que desconfíra de Jashin, ser quemado vivo sin lugar a dudas era una de las formas de morir más dolorosas que podría experimentar y francamente no le apetecía nada hacerlo.

El dolor pronto fue insoportable, dándole un shock, justo cuando hacía el Titánico esfuerzo de alcanzar su guadaña para tratar una vez más de pasar a la ofensiva, eso sin duda no iba a pasar. Pronto, la enorme pira en la que el cuerpo del más volátil del dúo zombie se desplomó al fallar el impulso de mantenerse de pie, mientras el cuerpo se convertía en carbón debido a la naturaleza de las llamas que lo consumían.

Y es que como antigua espectro de Hades, Yugito sabía que la llamada inmortalidad de Hidan dependía de que tanto daño recibiera su cuerpo. De la más absoluta destrucción de su cuerpo, como lo era la incineración, el llamado don de Jashin no era nada. No podías venir del valle de la muerte, si no había algo a lo que pudieras volver.

Así que el clon simplemente se deshizo, sabiendo que la original tendría una victoria igual de rápida contra su oponente.

###########

 **Yugito vs Kakuzu.**

La Kunouchi original y Kakuzu cargaron uno hacia el otro, ambos dispararon sus puños derechos hacia adelante. Los dos puños se golpearon el uno contra el otro, pero a ella no le movió una pulgada. Así que simplemente lanzó rápidamente un gancho izquierdo, Kakuzu simplemente movió su cabeza, esquivando efectivamente. Los dos saltaron hacia atrás varios pies, Kakuzu pudo sentir lo fuerte que era el chakra de ella, al menos sintió lo fuerte que era la cantidad que soltó. Kakuzu sabiendo que esto no terminaría bien si fuera fácil, rápidamente se quitó el abrigo de Akatsuki.

Revelando su camisa morada y pantalones grises debajo.

-Terminaré esto rápidamente, así puedo apurarme y reclamar el premio.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, Kakuzu saltó varios pies en el aire, se quitó la máscara de la cara, reveló su largo cabello negro y la boca cosida, y luego realizó un par de señales con las manos.

-Elemento rayo, falsa oscuridad.

La boca de Kakuzu se abrió, los puntos de sutura se desgarraron y un rayo salió disparado, se precipitó hacia Yugito a una velocidad increíble. Aún así, ella tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivar,

Lo que sorprendió al nacido en la Cascada, ya que prácticamente había Sido un ataque a quemarropa. Las cosas iban a ser muy complicadas por lo que Kakuzu rápidamente formó un par de señales con las manos

-Elemento viento: ¡Daño por presión!.

La boca cosida de Kakuzu se abrió una vez más y disparó una bola de aire de su boca, pero aún no había terminado. Rápidamente formó varias señales más,

-Elemento fuego: ¡Migraña abrasadora!

Antes de que sus puntadas pudieran volver a adherirse, disparó una bola de fuego de su boca, sus puntadas luego cosieron su boca una vez más. La bola de fuego voló hacia Yugito a una velocidad increíble, hasta que se estrelló contra la bola de aire y se fusionó con ella. La bola de viento se hizo dos veces más grande, al igual que la bola de fuego en su interior, y se dirigía hacia la jinchuriki con una gran velocidad, pero aún así,ella se tomó el tiempo para defender su posición. Pronto una sensación de aplastante poder se dejó sentir y un aura morada recubrió a la joven que disipó la bola de fuego con un solo puñetazo.

Desafortunadamente para Kakuzu, fue atrapado con la guardia baja, debido a su estupefacción y Yugito lo golpeó con el puño cargado de cosmos.

Esto envió a Kakuzu a volar a seis metros de distancia, atravesó varios árboles y, cuando golpeó el suelo, examinó su cuerpo, ella con eso, ya había sacado dos de sus cinco corazones. Las heridas en el pecho de Kakuzu se reformaron rápidamente, los hilos de su cuerpo se entrelazaron. La joven que observó cómo sucedía esto, no pudo evitar pensar: "¿Qué demonios? ¿Su cuerpo está hecho de hilos?"

Kakuzu se puso de pie, miró a Yugito y dijo:

-Eres muy hábil, destruiste dos de mis cinco corazones con bastante rapidez. ¡Y ahora, como recompensa, tomaré tu corazón por el mío!

-Asi que los rumores sobre ti eran verdad- afirmó mientras se preparaba a luchar con mayor seriedad de la que lo estaba haciendo- no eres más que un cobarde que roba la vida y las habilidades de otros a través de un método tan vil e infame que sólo podría habérsele ocurrido a alguien como Orochimaru. No importa realmente, voy a destrozarte antes de que puedas intentar hacerte con mi corazón.

Así que rápidamente corrió hacia Kakuzu, sus puños listos para machacarlo. Yugito se acercó demasiado a Kakuzu demasiado rápido, él no pudo esquivarla. Ella lo golpeó con un gancho derecho, luego un jab izquierdo, luego golpeó su rodilla contra el estómago de Kakuzu que se encorvó por el dolor, la rubia bajó rápidamente su brazo derecho y lo levantó, golpeando con fuerza su puño en la mandíbula de Kakuzu, dándole un poderoso golpe superior. El Akatsuki fue lanzado varios metros sobre el piso , pero rápidamente se recompuso y aterrizó en el suelo. La rubia enseguida cargó hacia él una vez más, cuando ella se acercó, Kakuzu formó algunas señales con la mano.

-Elemento Tierra: ¡Piel de Hierro!

El nacido en la Cascada esperaba que su técnica fuera de gran utilidad, para tener un medio eficiente para defenderse de los terribles puñetazos de Yugito, ese no era el caso…. Porque sintió como su mandíbula se rompia, producto del tremendo jab que le dió la jinchuriki, el más violento hasta ahora.

No solo la mandíbula, el golpe lo mando a volar y a estrellarse contra un muro del destruido templo, para impacto del público de Konoha, sabían que una ex espectro debía ser muy fuerte, pero que ella pudiera dominar así al infame dúo zombie con cero chakra y solo un jutsu elemental era realmente aterrador. Ponía las cosas en perspectiva más de lo que las palabras lo harían. Pues una cosa era saber que los Demonios eran muy fuertes, otra ver la diferencia entre un ser que los derrotó de forma contundente y su indefensión ante algo muy superior.

"Fue un grave error" pensó verdaderamente aterrado Kakuzu, fue en ese momento que Hidan grito de dolor al ser bañado por las llamas de Yugito, lo que le indico que él, tampoco sobreviviría "Un muy grave error".

Los hilos de su mandíbula, intentaban a gran velocidad sanar sus heridas pues negociar con la jinchuriki era todo lo que le quedaba para salvar su vida. No es que pudiera hacer mucho, claramente se veía en esos ojos que de hoy no iba a pasar y él lo sabía. Sin usar uno de los devastadores ataques de cosmos, ya lo había debilitado demasiado, estaba claro que solo jugaba con él, como un gato lo haría con un ratón.

Yugito, de sello su bene y comenzó a tocar unos cuantos acordes, con los cuales, Kakuzu se vio rodeado por varios fijos hilos púrpuras, que provenían del instrumento musical. Su hora había llegado.

-Fin del juego corazón- sentenció Yugito sin un Ápice de piedad en su voz- Hora de enfrentar a Shinigami, que estoy segura, que está esperando ansiosamente tu llegada.

Unos pocos acordes más, y el cuerpo fue desgarrado hasta quedar convertido en una pulpa sanguinolenta que hizo que varios de los de Konoha vacíaran en el suelo su desayuno.

Yugito se acercó a la pila de carne de Kakuzu mientras su clon se acercaba con un trozo de metal del tamaño de un balin, que había recuperado del cuerpo de Hidan, haciendo lo propio, ella recupero el anillo de Kakuzu, el cual era muy necesario para la organización criminal.

-Espero que puedan regresar con bien a su aldea- deseo de buena fé la ex espectro- y que puedan dar el informe de que hay dos Akatsuki menos.

Los de Konoha asintieron y tras atender a Asuma , se marcharon a un ritmo moderado. Sintiéndose mal por el panorama en el horizonte. Una amenaza grado S, era nada ante el poder de los caballeros, eso quería decir que la guerra próxima a ocurrir, haría ver a las anteriores guerras Shinobi como simples escaramuzas. Y eso era lo verdaderamente aterrador.

 **Omake.**

 **Aldea de la lluvia, unas pocas semanas atrás .**

-Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi, Mai, deben recuperar el Ichibi la Aldea de la arena. Necesitamos impulsar nuestros planes antes de lo previsto- Los infames ojos del Sabio de los Seis Senderos atravesaron la oscuridad de la torre más alta de Amegakure. La lluvia se arrojaba sobre la enorme torre con imprudente abandono, cuando el grupo antes mencionado asintió antes de desaparecer.

La sala quedó en silencio después, cuando el Dios de La Lluvia comenzó a dirigirse hacia la ventana de la torre que daba a Ella. El títere de Yahiko inspeccionó la aldea con su Rinnegan mientras contemplaba cómo avanzar después de adquirir los Jinchuuriki. Se quedó en silencio antes de que Konan hiciera saber su presencia.

-¿Es prudente adelantar el cronograma?- preguntó preocupada, ya que había varias variables (entre ellas los demonios) como para ser imprudentes

Pein permaneció callado por unos momentos antes de hablar.

-Es necesario- sentenció con simpleza.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos antes de responder.

-No pregunté si era necesario, Nagato- hizo su punto una vez más- lo que quiero saber es si es prudente, quiero saber si ya tomaron en cuenta todas las variables.

La marioneta Tendo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia ante el tono áspero de la mujer.

-Importa poco lo que esté sucediendo en este momento. Nuestro plan para la paz finalmente se está haciendo realidad. No hay una sola persona o ser que pueda evitar que tengamos éxito- respondió con una arrogancia velada que Konan supo identificar bien. Desde la muerte de los caballeros dorados, su antiguo amigo no solo se había vuelto nuevamente arrogante, está arrogancia había crecido pues a sus ojos era la seña de que el mismo Kami estaba de su lado.

Solo habían Sido vistos en las naciones elementales los Demonios unas cuantas veces más y siempre fueron derrotados por personas como Shizune o Yugito, lo que era preocupante en sí mismo, y tal parecía ser que su amigo se creía capaz de derrotar a uno de esos seres. Algo que ella sabía mejor que él que era imposible, aún si , pese a su juramento de estar con él hasta el final, cualquiera que fuera, no pudo reprimir sus emociones en este momento.

El rostro de la mujer se contorsionó de molestia antes de hablar.

-¿Y la muerte de Lao G, Orihime y de Tashihi, no es suficiente para que tomes el asunto en tus propias manos? - cuestiono la mujer recordándole cierta promesa que habían hecho- Si no lo has olvidado, lo necesitabamos . No hay excusa al hecho de que no estén vivos, Nagato- Su tono áspero hizo que la marioneta finalmente la mirara. La máscara de indiferencia de Konan se rompió cuando una leve mirada apareció en su rostro.

-Madara aún vive. Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cubrir sus lugares- replicó fríamente el pelinaranja.

La mujer exhaló un profundo suspiro de molestia ante su declaración.

-Ese hombre está muy lejos de ser el verdadero Madara y lo sabes . ¡No engaña a nadie! ¡¿Tu ego realmente te está cegando tanto que continúas ignorando lo que está sucediendo ?!- contraargumento la peliazul.

Pein inclinó la cabeza cuando el instinto asesino de la mujer comenzó a inundar la habitación. El hombre parpadeó varias veces antes de responder lentamente. -Eres inflexible sobre esto- Él entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba las pupilas ámbar únicas de la mujer- ¿Realmente crees que hay algo en este mundo capaz de detenernos en este momento?

Konan desvió la mirada cuando los ojos de su antiguo enamorado la vieron con esa expresión, una táctica que el marionetista sabía que la desarmaba siempre, como ahora, aún así pudo responder

-No deberías tomar la amenaza que los Demonios representan a la ligera ... podría ser la causa de nuestra caída, Nagato …- intento hacerlo razonar.

Nagato guardó silencio durante varios minutos mientras volvía su atención a la aldea, antes de girarse hacia la mujer.

-¿Dudas de nuestro mundo ideal de paz?

Konan miró al suelo en silencio. Ella sabía su respuesta. Ella había sabido su respuesta durante mucho tiempo, de hecho. Konan era muy consciente del hombre en el que Nagato se había convertido después de la muerte de Yahiko. Ella había intentado todo lo posible para aliviar el dolor que él poseía. Pero ella no era suficiente ... Nunca sería suficiente. Su mejor amigo se había convertido en una sombra de sí mismo. Sucumbiendo a las venenosas palabras del hombre que se hacía pasar por Madara Uchiha.

Ese hombre no era Madara. El verdadero Madara Uchiha no le pediría a otros que hagan sus planes. Los haría el mismo. Con o sin ayuda, Madara Uchiha era famoso por su fuerza y poder. Pero también era conocido por su orgullo. Y ningún Uchiha en las Naciones Elementales, jamás se rebajaría tanto como para pedir ayuda en algo que pudieran hacer ellos mismos fácilmente. Tobi fue incapaz de adquirir todos los Jinchuriki por sí mismo. Nagato era esencialmente el hombre más fuerte en las Naciones Elementales. Pero su estado mental roto era su debilidad. Tobi lo manipuló con este plan idiota de reunir a los Bijuu.

-Ya veo ... Tu silencio es toda la confirmación necesaria. Has perdido la fe en mí- hablo Pein con cierta decepción en su voz, tras un par de minutos de silencio.

Konan miró al suelo durante varios segundos antes de levantar la mirada hacia el hombre y asentir.

-Eres un caparazón de tu antiguo ser Nagato ... Traté e intenté ayudarte pero Cambiaste para mal ... ¡Asumiste esta personalidad de Dios! ¡Has matado a gente inocente, Nagato!- Las manos de la mujer se apretaron en puños cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. -¡¿Qué pasó con la paz a través de la comprensión ?! ¡Creamos el Akatsuki como un signo de esperanza! ¡Míranos ahora, Nagato! ¡Somos criminales! ¡Estamos haciendo exactamente lo que Hanzo nos hizo!

Pein frunció el ceño ante la acusación. -Estamos haciendo un mundo mejor Konan. Estoy salvando a estas personas de sufrir más. Las muertes de los Jinchuuriki crearán una paz duradera..

-Esto no es lo que Yahiko quería para nosotros ... Akatsuki fue creado para ser un faro de esperanza para la Aldea. ¡Pero tú subyugas a la población con miedo! ¡Contratamos psicópatas y escoria, por el bien de Kami! ¡Abre tus malditos ojos!- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de la cara de Konan, mientras Pein observaba con el ceño fruncido. El hombre miró al suelo mientras contemplaba las palabras que decía su mejor amiga.

¿Realmente había cambiado tanto? ¿Realmente se había convertido en un tirano en su búsqueda de la paz? Nagato sintió que estaba justificado en su búsqueda. Este mundo necesitaba paz. Le habían otorgado los ojos del mortal más fuerte que jamás haya existido. Era su destino cambiar este mundo. ¿Konan nunca había creído realmente en lo que estaban haciendo? No importaba si los hechos eran inmorales. El fin justifica los medios. Lo único que importaba era asegurarse de que se cumpliera el sueño de paz de Yahiko.

-Tú eres quien está abandonando el sueño de Yahiko.

Los ojos de Konan se abrieron en estado de shock ante las palabras de Nagato. No podía creer que el hombre pensara que ella abandonaría al hombre que le había dado un propósito en la vida. El hombre que le dio la verdadera esperanza en este mundo roto. El chico que la había salvado de morir de hambre en una zanja en las afueras de Ame. ¿Cómo ... cómo se atrevió? El rostro de la mujer se contorsionó de ira.

-!Si eso crees, bien, esta es la última vez que hablamos de esto¡- juro en un arrebato de furia justicera la ojiambar- !Estaré a tu lado hasta el final, pero al menos sé que al morir, Yo si podré enfrentar a Yahiko sin vergüenza en mi corazón por haber corrompido su sueño¡.

Konan abandonó la habitación, sus pisadas resonaron a lo largo del corredor mientras una voz comenzaba a hablarle en su mente.

-Protestad de Amegakure, que la paz sea contigo…

 **1)))) Teologalmente, la Caridad es un estado de satisfacción hacia su situación, se diferencia del conformismo, por el hecho de que no se siente enviada mal sana de la situación de los demás, pero tampoco se siente una infelicidad por no estar en una mejor situación. Es un estado de paz interior, donde uno se siente en satisfacción con su entorno, sin ser capaz de sentir infelicidad.**

 **Y corte.**

 **!He vuelto y con bríos!, espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado pues es la introducción a una pequeña saga que tendrá su relevancia en la historia general.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	14. Yugi

**Yugi.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

El informe de Zetsu no le dijo a nadie, salvo al propio Aizen, algo que no supieran. Yugito Nii, jinchuriki de la Niibi era intocable, al igual que los jinchuriki de la Nanabi y del Kyubi. Y eso estaba poniendo sumamente nervioso tanto a Obito como a Pein.

Ambos sabían perfectamente bien que sus palabras tendrían el efecto de ser eficaces en la medida que la realización de sus planes fuera posible, pero cada momento que pasaba, hacía más difícil eso. Si el Dúo zombie podía ser tratado de esa manera, era más que obvio que ellos no tendrían oportunidad de vencer a los jinchuriki con un acceso más que directo del cosmos y eso era lo frustrante. Años de milimétrica planeación y de repente, un factor desconocido y aterrador los ponía en jaque.

Pein despidió frustrado a los sobrevivientes de la organización, incluyendo al nuevo recluta, y se fue a pensar en las opciones que tenía, lo que desafortunadamente no eran muchas. El tenía el poder de un Dios o aún creía poseerlo, pero ¿Que es el poder de un Dios, comparado con el de seres que pueden hacer frente a demonios del abismo? ¿De que le servía ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo, si solo era el mortal con chakra más poderoso en existencia?

Claramente Naruto y los demás lo habían sobrepasado en poder, y si sus cálculos no fallaban, era una diferencia importante. Una que solo podría franquear si Aizen tenía éxito. Pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado y como los informes del nuevo Akatsuki daban cuenta, solo podría tener éxito con un plazo razonable de tiempo. El que para desgracia de todos, era de al menos seis meses, en el mejor de los escenarios. Podrían regresar a las sombras, pero seis meses era mucho tiempo, y el tiempo era un lujo que no podían darse, no ahora.

Sobretodo con los indicadores sutiles en el comportamiento de sus miembros, Kakashi, Itachi, Mai y sobretodo Konan, posiblemente desertarian de seguir las cosas así. Y aunque tres de ellos no serían una amenaza tan importante a sus planes, Konan si sería al menos para él, una pérdida sensible. Por mucho que ella le aseguro que estaría a su lado hasta el final, él ya no creía en sus palabras. La semilla de la desconfianza había Sido plantada y estaba germinando en suelo fértil.

########

 **Ruinas, País del Cielo.**

Shinou y Amaru seguían explorando las rutas y calles vagamente reconocibles en el antiguo templo, aunque calles era una manera poco verás de llamar al intrincado sistema de servicios y comodidades de la gente que claramente vigilo en el pasado el lugar.

Esperaban que al revisar con más atención el área, finalmente llegarían a dar con el acceso a la catacumba donde Yugi se encontraba, y de ahí… ojalá que la suerte estuviera de su lado.

Efectivamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograrán hallar mediante una cuidadosa observación en lo alto de una vieja torre de vigilancia, como las calles parecían converger en un punto de la construcción, sin duda ese edificio era donde el acceso a su premio los aguardaba.

Shinou recogió un gran pergamino con los implementos necesarios tanto para liberar a Yugi como para controlarle y junto a su pupila partieron hacia el lugar, teniendo torres sombras vigilando sus movimientos, sombras que solo Amaru ignoraba que estaban ahí.

Avanzaron con buena velocidad y solo detuvieron su paso para estudiar el posible acceso a la catacumba, tras un par de horas de observación, la pareja de arqueólogos aficionados coloco unas cuantas notas explosivas de potencia calibrada para poder volar un panel que parecía ser el acceso al lugar.

Tras volar la puerta y amarrar bien una cuerda para bajar, el médico y su asistente bajaron a la catacumba, siendo afectados rápidamente por la atmósfera del lugar.

######

 **En algún lugar del océano Pacífico.**

En su propia prisión, la reina de los súcubos sintió una perturbación proveniente del mundo shinobi, una que provenía de un lugar que ella conocía muy bien y por ello, no pudo evitarlo, sonrió con una genuina alegría.

"Oh, humanos tontos" pensó con deleite la demonio "ya sea de forma consciente o no, van a liberar a Yugi….. muy pronto, volverá a caminar entre los vivos….. es una lástima que aún está atrapada en este lugar. Pero no importa, Belcebú deberá ser capaz de protegerla, hasta que podamos al fin, conocernos" pensó con optimismo.

Más le valía al príncipe de los infiernos cumplir con su petición o no se la iba a acabar con ella.

###

 **Pais del Cielo.**

-!Aquí está¡- cantó triunfalmente Shinou al ver la entrada a la catacumba de Yugi, todo mientras Amaru sostenía la barra fluorescente, intentando en vano, no sentirse afectada por la atmósfera del lugar.

Además de un olor a antiguo que apenas era soportable, había una sensación de profunda tristeza y soledad inundado el ambiente. Lo que no parecía cuadrar con la descripción del ser que habitaba el lugar. De sentir algo, ambos esperaban sentir odio, ira y sed de sangre….. pero en vez de eso, a la tristeza y soledad, se le podía sumar ,aunque apenas se podía percibir, anhelo.

-Shinou sensei, ¿Cree que podrá controlar a Yugi?- volvió a dudar Amaru.

-Claro que podré- confío el viejo en sí mismo- lo único que necesito es hacer ambos rituales al mismo tiempo, el de liberación y el de control.

Hizo un clon de sombras y procedió a desenrollar el pergamino de donde el primer sello que toco, solo hizo una explosión leve…..antes de que Amaru recibiera una fuerte descarga eléctrica, proveniente del collar que traía en su cuello.

La joven abrió los ojos con terror al ver a su sensei desellar varias cosas entre ellas, una daga, y colocándola en el centro de un círculo que estaba siendo dibujado con tiza, Shinou procedió a atarla para que no escapara.

-Lo siento mi niña- expresó con cero empatía el viejo- pero el ritual de control exige sangre virgen y el de liberación un alma pura y lamentablemente para ti, cumples con ambos parámetros. Pero no te sientas mal, los libros te recordarán como el sacrificio que logró mi ascenso a la gloria.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Amaru. No creía que esto fuera verdad. No creía que el hombre al que debía tanto y que amaba tanto fuera a sacrificarla tan fácilmente. Aún cuando Shinou la degolló y aún cuando sintió que la vida la abandonaba mientras los símbolos del ritual de liberación brillaban con fuerza, ella creería que despertaría en su saco de dormir, fuertemente empapada en sudor.

Eso lamentablemente no sucedería jamás.

Una gran sacudida en el lugar precedió el sonido del chirrido de la prisión de la cual una mano menuda salió, asciendose del marco de la prisión.

Su apariencia es la de una niña rubia de ojos gris claro con un tocado a rayas rojas y negras y una gran armadura de púas que la rodea.

La pequeña se tambelo un poco, antes de lograr recuperar el equilibrio, siendo el momento en el que recordó porque estaba en ese lugar.

########

 **Hace mil años.**

Yugi reía alegremente mientras cientos de criaturas similares a conejos pero de gran tamaño saltaban por todos lados, destruyendo casas y aplastando personas, todo mientras los habitantes del país en vano habían intentado detenerla, fue entonces cuando Ella apareció, una joven de quince años de

ojos color ónix y un cabello bastante largo de color negro azulado, el cual se extiende más allá de su cuerpo . Su atuendo es un vestido de un solo color, siendo en este caso el color Azul oscuro, también cuenta con un pronunciado escote y tiene a juego un collar de perlas que se extiende por su busto y sirve como decoración para sus brazos.

El nombre de esta joven era Hotaru Tomoe, antigua princesa del reino del Cielo rojo, en el actual País del Fuego. Y esta joven era nada más y nada menos que la primera encarnación mortal de Hécate.

-¡Flama Oni¡- un joven pelinaranja alto y delgado, con piel de color parecido al melocotón y ojos color Ocre lanzó el Ken de Cosmos incinerado a la mayoría de los conejos.

-Nada mal Caballero de Kyubi- sonrió complacida Hotaru al ver a su propio elegido para ser un caballero, cumplir su trabajo.

-Me da gusto ver que le he Sido de ayuda- sonrió confiado el caballero…. Bueno casi, aún no tenía lista su armadura de plata.

-!Mis amigos¡- gritó horrorizada Yugi al ver como con un gesto los cientos de conejos habían Sido convertidos en nada!- Eso no es justo. ! Ustedes son muy malos!- dijo al borde del llanto.

No era justo, ella salió de la nada y era muy poderosa, pues poseía una fuerza Hercúlea, por ello en el orfanato donde fue llevada la sacaron del lugar llamándola monstruo y otras cosas horribles que con solo recordarlas le hacían llorar, las cosas habían mejorado un poco cuando descubrió que podía crear amigos con solo pensar en ellos.

Así que estuvo vagando por su país de origen (que a la postre sería el País del colmillo) buscando personas para que fueran sus amigos o al menos, a su madre… o la imagen de quién creía que era su madre, la mujer de ojos dorados y rostro muy hermoso que había visto en un sueño. Era tan real y Yugi instintivamente sabía que esa mujer de alguna manera, era su madre.

Y aquí estaba ahora ante esos malos que destruyeron a sus amigos como si nada. Todo mientras dejaban una estela de destrucción y muerte debido al modo de "jugar" de la pequeña.

"Por Zeus, solo es una niña" pensó Hécate algo triste por lo que debía hacer "ella no es mala, solo no sabe contenerse, desafortunadamente, es demasiado poderosa como para dejarla así. Lo siento mucho mi niña, pero no puedo dejarte libremente por ahí"

-Prepara la vasija- ordenó la deidad a su paladín que asintiendo saco el objeto mencionado y se paró a unos pasos hacia el costado izquierdo de su ama.

-¡Prisión de sal¡- extendió sus brazos Hécate hacia la rubia y un resplandor plateado envolvió a la niña.

Y en un rápido movimiento, esta fue encerrada en la vasija.

-Eso fue rápido- pensó en voz alta el caballero de plata.

-Algo- estuvo de acuerdo ella- sin embargo, esta prisión es temporal, mi magia no me permite encerrarla de forma permanente en ella, así que dependemos de mi tía Hestia para ello.

La solución de Hestia fue la construcción de la catacumba, lamentablemente ni ella o Hécate eran capaces de sellarla más por desconocimiento de la materia (de la cual Athena era la verdadera experta) que nada. Así que usando sus habilidades en conjunto y por pena de que era una niña, ambas la encerraron, estando aún en la urna, en el lugar que se convertiría en su prisión.

De hecho, a Yugi le tomó un siglo liberarse del sello que la atrapó en la vasija, solo para ver que ahora estaba atrapada en una prisión diferente.

-!Por favor, saquenme de aquí¡- gritaba todos los días llorando, hasta que perdía la voz- !Por favor, aquí abajo está muy oscuro! ¡No volveré a jugar jamás en mi vida, pero por favor, saquenme¡ !No quiero estar solar! ¡Me da miedo la oscuridad¡.

Pasaron los siglos y la niña entendió que eso jamás sucedería, por lo que se hizo una promesa, si de alguna forma quedaba libre, haría pagar a esa maldita que la atrapó y jamás permitiría que la encierren de nuevo.

###

Yugi sonrió al verse libre, a pesar de la pequeña punzada de dolor que una suerte de hechizo por lo que sus instintos le decían, intentaba someterla a la voluntad del humano frente a ella.

-Te agradezco que me hayas liberado- sonrió Yugi de forma encantadora- pero por tratar de controlarme- su sonrisa se volvió sádica en cosa de segundos- ¡TE MATARÉ EN ESTE INSTANTE¡

-!No, se supone que el ritual debía de someterte¡- grito aterrado Shinou al ver como su plan se había ido a la mierda en instantes.

De los ojos de la Jóven, solo surgió una suerte de brillo siniestro antes de que el cuerpo del viejo fuera aplastado cual insecto, al mismo tiempo que como cucarachas, varios hombres del país de la Garra salían en desbandada.

Habían seguido a Shinou en la esperanza de arrebatarle el control de Yugi y de esa forma conquistar primero su país y después el resto de las naciones elementales, ahora, solo podían correr por su vida.

-Monzaemon, Bakuramon, Andiramon a encargarse de ellos.

Un oso de peluche gigante, un mono y una suerte de Conejo salieron en las direcciones donde los grupos mayores habían huido, y a los pocos segundos, los gritos de agonía profanaron el silencio del lugar.

Mientras eso pasaba, Yugi pensaba su siguiente movimiento.

"No dejaré que me atrapen de nuevo, no volvere a estar sola una vez más" pensó mientras colapsaba el templo. El primer paso para su objetivo había Sido un éxito, el sitio que la había encerrado ya no existía, nunca más volverían a encerrarlas.

########

 **Konoha, mismos momentos.**

En el complejo del clan Yamanaka, la pequeña Maya, hermana menor de Ino se encontraba jugando a las muñecas, sin embargo, sintió algo raro, como si algo, en dirección al País del cielo la llamará, era una presencia enojada y bastante triste y eso la intrigaba bastante.

Al igual que a Rin, que estaba jugando con los cachorros del clan.

##

Y no fueron las únicas, de alguna forma, Yugi también lo sintió, en Konoha había algo que la estaba llamando. Quizá sería una buena idea ir ahí.

-Nos vamos- ordenó a sus "amigos" que regresaron llenos de sangre- pero en cuanto podamos. Tomaremos un baño, están sucios.

Los seres se "avergonzaron" y asintieron a las órdenes de su ama que sonrió encantada, lo que fuera que la llamó, aunado al hecho de que salió de la prisión la tenía de buen humor.

######

 **País del Jade.**

-Sentististe eso ¿Verdad?- preguntó una criatura similar a un ciervo, tenía largos cuernos rojo rubí y una armadura samurai verde oscuro- eso está en el País del Cielo, eso significa….

-Ella se ha liberado- asintió el acompañante, un ser similar a un jabalí, de largos colmillos que parecían estar hechos de oro- entonces, deberíamos ir a presentarnos ante ella.

Los dos Demonios se pusieron en marcha, en la creencia de que Belcebú posiblemente los enviara a interceptar la la joven demonio.

Pese a su inestabilidad, Yugi era muy poderosa y sería un gran activo en las fuerzas de Lucifer, sobretodo por su inusual habilidad de crear seres de la nada. Estos lamentablemente solo servían a Yugi, pero con ese pequeño detalle, no era de qué preocuparse.

Después de todo, ella era una princesa demoníaca, la única que existía.

#####

 **Aldea de la lluvia.**

-Así que Yugi está libre- sonrió Belcebú por el golpe de suerte inesperado- naturalmente enviaré a un séquito para ir por ella, pero entenderás que será muy complicado hacer que vaya al refugio seguro que tenemos en el País del ámbar.

Y era verdad, Yugi había Sido el primer demonio nacido enteramente en el mundo Shinobi, por ello había sido particularmente especial. No sólo sería la punta de lanza en el ataque a este nuevo mundo para así poder trabajar en la conquista de su mundo de origen. También era formalmente la primer princesa demonio en existencia.

Aún siendo neonatal, los padres de Yugi que eran muy pobres, invocando los poderes de la oscuridad, habían cambiando a su hija por poder y riquezas. Y sorprendentemente, Lilith los había oído y había atendido a sus súplicas. Cierto, el mito decía que ella devoraba a los niños y entre más jóvenes mejor, pero eso era mentira, ella no caía tan bajo (en realidad la mayoría de los Demonios no lo harían) por lo que pensaba que la primer adquisición sería de vital importancia para llevar a cabo sus planes. Sin embargo, la pequeña demonio calentó el corazón de Lilith y la considero su hija, no su vasallo. Y como hija, al tener ella el título no oficial de Reina sucubo, Yugi era la princesa de ellos. Para su mala suerte, su juventud la hacia incapaz de controlar sus poderes, lo que la hizo llamar la atención de la peor forma ante Hécate, Nike y Hestia quienes se apresuraron a encerrarla sin oportunidad de que ella iniciará su entrenamiento para controlar su poder.

Pero, si Belcebú la aseguraba, su hija estaría a salvo. Finalmente, si las cosas salían bien, ellos ganarían y finalmente, madre e hija se reunirian y en poco tiempo, liberarían su carga contra el mundo de los dioses y se convertirian en gobernantes del mundo junto a su líder.

!Oh si! Al fin una buena noticia bastaba para que ella se pusiera de buen humor.

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	15. Un pasado oscuro y un futuro brillante

**Un pasado oscuro y un futuro brillante.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Santuario de Hestia, Uzu.**

Aún seguía teniendo en cierto modo su "carrera" militar, seguía entrenando para estar en forma y defender a su prometido y sus hermanas de harén, por lo que sus habilidades seguían tan agudas como siempre, de ahí que ella sintiera cabalmente la tremenda aura demoníaca de Hugo cuando se liberó, por lo que ni tarda ni perezosa, Yuna se dirigió a la cámara del patriarca dónde Kanon estaba revisando informes relacionados con los Demonios y sus actividades.

-!Gran patriarca, tenemos un problema!- entro Yuna a la cámara con un semblante que claramente reflejaba preocupación.

-¿Que sucede Yuna?- preguntó muy intrigado el antiguo caballero de Géminis.

-Yugi, eso es lo que paso- contesto Yuna y comenzó a narrar lo que había sentido momentos atrás.

##

 **Konoha.**

-Yugi- anunció Anko mientras estaba melosa con Saga.

-¿Yugi?- preguntó el caballero dorado.

-Hace Mil años, una poderosa demonio llamada Yugi estaba devastando las naciones a su paso, eso hasta que Hécate la detuvo.

-Por el cómo dices las cosas, ella es de cuidado- dedujo Saga preocupado.

-Posiblemente, es tan fuerte como uno de los siete pecados capitales y estamos hablando de un demonio que está en su infancia- corroboro Anko los temores- no me quiero ni imaginar que tan fuerte sería, si alcanza la madurez.

-Entonces creo que nuestra estancia en la aldea se ha acortado- suspiro el caballero de serpiente.

-Lamentablemente sí, aún no me voy a revelar como la reencarnación de Nike- comenzó a explicar antes de abrazar a Saga de forma coqueta- pero ya convencí a Koharu y Shizune de que yo podría ser una buena embajadora de Konoha en Uzu. Así que podré unirme a ustedes en esto, la última marioneta de Hécate se ha agotado y se necesita de mi presencia para protección del santuario. Así que es solo un pequeño adiós, amado mío.

Saga entendió y asintió sonriendo, lástima de las circunstancias, parecía ser que Yugi sería un gran obstáculo.

######

 **Complejo Inuzuka.**

Criar a Rin había Sido todo un desafío para Tsume, no tanto por lo traviesa y enérgica que era la nenita, si no por todo lo que estaba detrás de su adición al clan Inuzuka.

Hace tres años, más o menos una semana después de la invasión a Konoha, Tsume había tenido el primer intento de asesinato de su pequeña hija, a manos de uno de los miembros del clan Yamanaka que había perdido a su hijo durante la invasión, asesinado por Attea de la tercer plaga.

Un intento de asesinato de muchos que sufrió la niña, que tenía pocos días de nacida. Un mes y ella había terminado con la vida de al menos cuarenta atacantes entre miembros de su clan que eran la minoría de los agresores, hasta a miembros de los clanes Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga y unos pocos shinobi que tenían familia que estuvo ese día en la zona de clanes, el lugar donde Attea atacó y asesinó a mucha gente.

De las dos niñas, su hija es quien se había llevado la mayoría del escarnio popular debido a que Maya Yamanaka o mejor dicho Tyr Anna, no había matado propiamente a alguien de Konoha.

Pero, eso no importó a los ciudadanos de Konoha, tampoco les importó las explicaciones de algunos monjes que avalaron que las niñas no emitían presencias demoníacas, ellos querían sangre, ellos simplemente querían una forma de justicia por las vidas de sus familiares caídos.

Y ahora era que al fin, tanto Tsume como el matrimonio Yamanaka, lamentaban más que nunca el no haber desafiado la ley para ayudar más a Naruto.

Y también le daban gracias al cielo por haber enviado a los doce caballeros de Athena.

Sin duda que Danzō había tenido que ver con la información filtrada, de ahí que la Inuzuka sintiera una gran satisfacción y oyera la noticia de su fallecimiento a manos de Koharu con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Afortunadamente la nueva Hokage, su propia sensei, tenía más pantalones que el Sandaime y había creado una ley similar a la de su sensei, pero a diferencia de este, Tsunade no dejó nada a medias tintas, violabas la ley, a la horca con deshonra y no había nada que se pudiera alegar al respecto. Y por ello, la animosidad hacia sus hijas había estado en niveles que jamás se vieron con Naruto, claro, ellas tenían un círculo limitado de amigos, más por sus personalidades que nada, pero era un círculo ameno y que podía crecer si ellas lo quisieran, lo malo es que no podía hacer que las cosas fueran más normales. No podía hacer que la gente entendiera que Rin ya no era esa cruel demonio rana….. aunque a veces había evidencia de que esté en cierto modo seguiría ahí.

Como las veces en las que la había oído cantar en un idioma extraño y al preguntar qué estaba cantado, era una canción realmente bella, en un idioma que no conocía pero que de alguna forma entendía muy bien.

También, era frecuente que la niña tuviera sueños vividos, muchas veces veía a una niña, de cabello morado ser quemada viva por ser una bruja, esto en una ciudad muy antigua de nombre Sodoma.

Aparentemente la única razón para decirle bruja era una vil acusación de una cruel mujer que lo hizo porque la niña de 7 años se negó a algo que su hija no podía entender, inocencia infantil, pero para Tsume estaba claro que el único crimen de la niña fue el negarse a que esa mujer calmase su lujuria con ella.

A veces, no soñaba eso, soñaba con esa misma niña jugando en un estanque cercano rodeada de ranas que eran sus únicos amigos, en cierto modo, ya que aprendió a hacer que hagan algunos sencillos trucos para pasar el rato,comía los nenúfares, bebía el agua del estanque y a veces se comía a los pequeños renacuajos.

Lo que le indico a Tsume que la niña, que Attea alguna vez fue humana.

Y no solo ella, también Maya tuvo experiencias similares.

De común acuerdo, mediante hipnosis u un jutsu para ver qué sucedía, Inoichi se sumergió en la mente de Rin y así fue que pudieron al fin conocer las circunstancias de la vida de Niim, nombre de la niña y por ello era que lograron darle mayor profundidad a las vagas palabras de la niña de tres años.

Maya por su parte había nacido en un lugar que por las descripciones dadas por ella en un principio, Shizune habría sugerido que era la India. No sé equivocaba, Saari había Sido una princesa cuya ciudad se encontraba a la orilla de la jungla y había Sido Sido usada para realizar un sacrificio para apaciguar a los dioses que según los locales los habían castigado a saber porqué, enviando una terrible plaga.

Moriría quemada viva, la última de las desgracias que vivió, siendo casada con un hombre que podía pasar por su abuelo y que la maltrataba de la peor forma por no darle un heredero. Lo que era culpa del hombre pero bueno.

Así que por lo que sabían, el único vínculo entre ambas en sus vidas pasadas se limitaba solo a él como fue que murieron. Víctimas ambas de una injusticia y asesinadas por las llamas.

-Mami, ¿Puedo tomar los crayones?- preguntó la niña a su madre que era sacada de sus reflexiones por la nena.

-Claro que sí- sonrió radiante la Inuzuka mientras la niña tomaba su mano, pues esas sesiones jamás habían dejado el más mínimo recuerdo de ello en sus hijas. Por lo que Inoichi dijo, tuvo que excavar realmente profundo y solo podía ver flashes de la vida humana de ambas, no así la de los Demonios.

Por ello la matriarca sacudió la cabeza, está niña no era Niin o Attea, era Rin Inuzuka, su hija y orgullo junto a Kiba y Hana, su mundo y su Sol y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Tenía fe en ello y por eso, parecía ser que el destino iba a probar sus convicciones y las de Shirona.

############

 **La Lluvia, dentro de las calles de la ciudad.**

Mai jamás se acostumbraría a las calles de La aldea tan tranquilas y serenas y por supuesto que jamás se acostumbraría a la eterna lluvia que servía como detector de intrusos en la misma. Crecer en un lugar como Konoha, tan populosa y con el Sol brillando a todo lo alto, como validando que eran el pueblo elegido de Kami, inflamado más el ego de los habitantes de la Aldea. Eso hasta que dioses ajenos a este mundo decidieron darle una dosis de humildad a su aldea.

No sólo el poderoso Kyubi no Yoko había matado al venerado Yondaime Hokage y a su mujer, el cuerpo mortal en el que fue hecho prisionero sufrió realmente poco castigo a manos de los habitantes estúpidos y enojados de la aldea, debido a una extranjera y después, a los sirvientes de una de la muchas deidades que veían como campo de juegos su mundo. Una de estos Dioses, había ido tan lejos como para maldecir a la Aldea, haciendo que Konoha fuera básicamente la nueva Aldea de la Lluvia, tras una constante tormenta que estuvo hasta hace relativamente poco, sacudiendo los cielos de la aldea. No es que a ella le importara poco su hogar, por lo que respectaba a ella, Konoha no era más que un lugar que había prosperado imponiendo carga a ella y a quienes le importaba y no había devuelto nada. Le arrebato al amor de su vida y a quien llamo amigo, más el segundo por una elección propia del mal llamado en otra época amigo, le arrebato a su famila sustituta y se rió de su sufrimiento en la cara. Por ello, cuando Belcebú se acercó en su lecho de muerte, con la oferta de traer a sus seres queridos y hacer pagar a los que la habían traicionado, por su puesto que aceptó, estar en Akatsuki era solo un medio para un fin. Que Bakashi y ella estuvieran en la misma organización solo era la cereza del pastel, una vez que sus objetivos se cumplieron, ella los haría pagar a ambos, al apestoso zorro y al hombre que estúpidamente le arrebató la vida. ¡Oh sí! Sólo de imaginarlos sufriendo a sus pies, valía la pena hacer gala se un gran autocontrol para no partir en dos a ese pervertido de mierda de cabello plateado.

#######

 **Frontera del País del Cielo y del País del Fuego.**

La chimenea ardía con intensidad y Yugi se entretenía cavando en su plato de comida, mil años sin comer sin lugar a dudas la habían dejado con un tremendo apetito. Poco le importaba que la camarera le acercara prácticamente muerta de miedo otra bandeja de bollos de miel y leche, lo que le importaba era seguir comiendo para apasiguar el hambre.

La razón para que la mujer estuviera así de aterrada era sencilla, la niña con extraña ropa se había dirigido de forma extraña al lugar en el momento que un ladrón había estado tratando de asaltar a los comensales, la niña entro, llegó hasta la barra y pidió cualquier cosa de comer. Dado lo exótico de su atuendo y lo costoso que se veía (su armadura claramente estaba hecha de plata o eso parecía) en otras circunstancias, habría echo enarcar una ceja de forma suspicaz, sin embargo, las circunstancias no eran esas.

El asaltante simplemente se acercó a ella en pocas sancadas y la trato de amedrentar con la katana que estaba amenazando a los ahí presentes. El último error que el hombre cometería.

Yugi solo dijo una palabra, "largo" y fue todo lo que el bandido necesito para enfurecer y decapitarla. O al menos intentar hacerlo. Yugi detuvo con su manita el arma y la partió en dos antes de ver enojada al hombre y arrancarle la cabeza con un ken de cosmos.

Para darse la vuelta sin alguna emoción en su mirada y volver a exigir comida.

Dado el que ocurrió, nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contra, alguien así, sin duda que los mataría a la menor oportunidad.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- oyó la mujer la voz de Yugi, preguntándole algo, lo que la hizo darse cuenta al fin que había estado fijando aparentemente todo el tiempo a la fría asesina frente a ella.

-N...N...N...o, ….N...o, la estaba viendo a ...a usted- logró balbucear su respuesta entre tartamudeos.

-Lo que sea- restó importancia a las palabras de la camarera mientras seguía comiendo, tras un rato, detuvo su ingesta y antes de partir una pieza de pan y exigir con un ademán que volvieran a llenar su vaso con leche. Lo que fue aprovechado para dejarle una jarra llena de ella. Ojalá que no quisiera que se la fueran sirviendo.- ¿Tuvieron suerte?- preguntó a la Nada la niña tras una pequeña pausa, sonrió complacida- ya veo, que bueno, creo- dijo lo último insegura de como sentirse, se quedó callada un momento antes de volver a hablar- aún si eso es cierto, no quiero nada que ver con ellos, por mucho que su aura se parece a la mía- más silencio, pero el rostro de la rubia fue mostrando un enojo cada vez mayor- la única que sabe lo que realmente me conviene soy Yo. Estás sobre estimando a esos llamados caballeros dorados, sin ella, no tienen forma de volver a encerrarme y soy lo bastante fuerte como para defenderme- más silencio y Yugi sonrió un poco- iremos a dónde sentía que me llamaban. Una vez que sepa porque, decidiré que hacer, mientras tanto, busquen cualquier lugar donde pueda pasar la noche y hagan los preparativos.

Yugi siguió comiendo y saciando su sed, agarrando gusto por la leche, tanto que acabo con la existencia de esta en el lugar y con la comida.

Y como no había nada que hacer en contra de ella, simplemente se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida, antes de fundirse con el suelo y desaparecer del lugar. La prudencia había salvado a los ahí presentes de una muerte segura si la hubieran provocado.

######

 **Complejo Yamanaka, Noche.**

-¿Que era lo que quería lady Tsunade?- preguntó Shirona a su esposo que regresaba relativamente tarde, tras la intempestiva reunión de emergencia del consejo.

-Parece ser que el enemigo inicio sus movimientos- empezó a relatar el líder del clan Yamanaka- Aparentemente un poderoso demonio que estaba prisionero en el País del cielo se ha liberado de su prisión y es uno muy poderoso. Con eso, Aioros y lady Tsunade creen que no pasará mucho antes de que sepamos de un ataque de los Demonios a gran escala y por lo que sabemos, solo La Arena, la Niebla y Konoha están en alianza para repeler la amenaza demoniaca, si atacan algún lugar sin relación a la alianza o Kami no lo permita, de alguna forma nuestros enemigos se alían a ellos….-la columna del rubio fue sacudida por un escalofrío.

Shirona entendía muy bien a qué se refería, los recuerdos de Maya dekagan muy claro que alguien sin entrenamiento alguno al ceder su alma a un demonio podría tener tal poder que incluso los Biju eran nada en su comparación. Si de alguna manera alguien con gran resentimiento a Konoha se hacia de ese poder, estarían absolutamente perdidos. Dado el como solo tres de las cinco aldeas habían decidió ir en alianza, realmente no era algo tan alentador. Ojalá Onoki o el Raikage no fueran tan estupidos como para intentar alguna locura. Ojalá.

Inoichi vio el temor en su esposa y de reprendía mentalmente por hacerle eso, así que tratando de darle esperanzas, sonrió y trato de animarla un poco.

-Vamos cariño- sonrió el Yamanaka- los doce caballeros dorados están de vuelta, ademas Naruto y sus amigas están caso a su y según entendí, hay más aliados del mundo de Saga y los demás y ya están enviando a sus soldados. Estoy seguro que en caso de que estén tratando de tomarnos con la guardia baja, podríamos defender la aldea sin problemas.

Shirona sonrió a su esposo, tenía toda la razón, las cosas no estaban exactamente igual a hace tres años, y con todo en su contra, la aldea había sobrevivido al ataque las plagas y los pecados. No había alguna razón para no sentirse optimistañ al respecto.

##

Cómodamente recostada en su pecho, la Sanin rubia tenía miedo, tres años, tres largos años de zozobra por el destino de su única familia viva combinados con el dolor saber que el hombre que amaba moría por protegerla a ella. Y ahora a pocos metros de distancia, Naruto estaba en la casa de sus padres y aquí estaba ella, cansada, luego de hacer el amor apasionadamente con el hombre que creyó había perdido para siempre. Era tan bello para ser verdad. Era tanta su dicha que creyó que si cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir, sucedería una de dos, despertar y tener frente a ella una enorme pila de documentos donde entre otras cosas se decía que no había el menor rastro de su ahijado y su grupo.

O despertaba en un hotel de mala muerte, con resaca épica y a nada de que Shizune entrará hecha un manojo de nervios por qué los cobradores nuevamente venían a exigir la enorme deuda que seguro había acumulado anoche. Y francamente no sabía cuál de las dos sería el peor escenario. No es que tampoco quisiera saberlo.

O para el caso, cambiar su situación actual. Si bien era más sencillo lidiar con un mundo donde los Demonios y los caballeros no existían, también significaría que Aioros y ella jamás se habían conocido y que su vida seguiría tan vacía como lo estaba antes de conocerlo.

Había cosas que sabría que posiblemente no hubieran cambiado nada. Su sensei igual habría muerto, la invasión habria sido detenida, pero seguramente el costo hubiera Sido mayor. Su ahijado habría muerto seguramente en algún momento antes de que se conocieran o peor aún, ella lo habría matado. De acuerdo, aparentemente actuó así por influencia demoníaca, pero ¿Que garantía había de que ella no habría actuado así? Eso era lo que la carcomía por dentro.

Eso y que aún con las cenizas sagradas, dependía de otros para ser útil, algo que le molestaba bastante, no por la sensación de saberse débil, lo era por la impotencia.

Entonces, una voz se oyó, Gabriel había encontrado a otra candidata.

-Dios te salve, Protegida de Nike- saludo la bella Arcángel a una estupefacta Senju- Soy Gabriel y he Sido enviada por Mi señor a visitar a la potestad del País del fuego.

-No soy digna- se arrodilló humildemente la Senju- a lo largo de la vida, he acumulado suficientes pecados como para siquiera ser digna de saber su nombre. Mucho menos para ser la guerrera de un Dios.

-Es verdad que has cometido muchas faltas- concordó con un asentamiento la peliblanca- pero estás sinceramente arrepentida de todas ellas.

-Aun así, eso no me hace digna- seguía dubitativa Tsunade- no podría ver a la cara a mis padres si tuviera que. Estuve actuando de manera contraria a lo que mis padres y mis abuelos me enseñaron.

Yo…

-Tienes miedo de no ser digna porque le fallaste a personas que querías- afirmó Gabriel- déjame decirte algo, tus padres están orgullosos de ti, porque lograste sobreponerte al dolor que pasaste.

Dan, Nawaki están felices porque recuperaste las ganas de vivir. Tus abuelos me pidieron que te dijera lo orgullosos que están de ti.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas se Tsunade, esto… simplemente era un bálsamo que le quitó un gran peso de encima.

-Gracias- sonrió tímidamente la ojimiel.

-No hay porque darlas- sonrió de bella forma la mensajera divina- sorprendentemente eres candidata a ser un ángel, pero aún así, habría venido a decirte eso, después de todo, tu madre y yo somos grandes amigas

-¿Conoce a mi madre?- se sorprendió la ojimiel.

-Claro que lo hago- dijo animada- Nike y Yo siempre hemos Sido grandes amigas.

-Debe estar confundida- dijo la Sanin- mi madre era Rangiku Senju, antes Matsumoto.

-Asi es- asintió tu madre fue la anterior encarnación mortal de Nike. Eres una semidios. He ahí el porqué tú si pudiste controlar ese Jutsu que tú abuela no pudo y que tú asistente tampoco. Tenías la ventaja de ser una semidiosa.

-Mi madre… una diosa- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Bueno, la desicion es tuya- señaló la heraldo- pero no quiero que la tomes presionada por esa verdad.

-Aioros me explico que algunos dioses de su mundo han venido a auxiliar este, entre ellos Nike, diosa de la victoria. Si Nike reencarnó nuevamente. ¿Me recordaría aún?- preguntó la ojimiel.

-Lo hace- asintió solemnemente la peliblanca- Nike cuando despierta recuerda perfectamente cada una de sus vidas pasadas. De hecho ella ha rencarnado hace algunos años, en esta aldea.

-Mi mamá, viva- volvió a ser niña Tsunade si la expresión en su rostro era un indicativo- Acepto. No por lo que me ha dicho, sino por qué no me sentiría bien, si no ayudo a mi amado con ello.

Tsunade fue envuelta en una luz dorada y al aclarar, traía puesta una armadura ANBU dorada con el emblema de Konoha en una tiara. Y sorpresa, sorpresa, una linda niña recién nacida en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó?- exclamó sorprendida Tsunade.

-Su reencuentro dulzura- aclaro a la ojimiel- ese día en el Santuario, su amor dió este maravilloso fruto. No podrás pelear en cinta, así que tuve que acelerar la cosas. Mis más sinceras disculpas por hacer que te enteradas de esta forma de la noticia.

Tsunade acuno a la niña en sus brazos. Sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Si antes tenía motivos para pelar, ahora estos habían aumentado. No iba a dejar que su hija, viviera en un mundo gobernando por Demonios. Por su madre que eso jamás pasara en su guardia.

 **Y corte**

 **Dos pistas, una no tan sutil como la otra. Sobre el secreto que los Biju tienen y sobre la verdadera identidad de Mai. Ahora que la llevo a ser lo que es exactamente. Eso quizá lo sepamos en esta saga. Yugi irá a Konoha. Que Kami los agarre confesados.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	16. Tensa calma

**Tensa calma.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Valerius**

Muchas gracias por las flores, hago lo mejor que puedo por traerles algo de calidad.

Y bueno, eso es algo que quise ir haciendo para la parte dos, ir presentando el otro lado de la Guerra.

 **Karlosgoyo**

Ya te respondí vía MP eso. Por lo demás, así fue, de las plagas, Attea y Tyr Anna la tuvieron dura. Y esperamos que en esta vida les vaya mejor.

 **Virus pirata**

Sip, pero ser semidios a Nawaki le sirvió de nada. Espera a ver su reacción cuando sepa que Anko es la reencarnación de su madre. Si antes no odiaba a Pedochimaru…. Y haré lo que pueda para seguir molestando a los clanes más pedantes.

 **Al día siguiente.**

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?- exclamó Shizune al ver a una bebé recién nacida idéntica tanto a su sensei como al antiguo caballero dorado, durmiendo cómodamente recostada en el regazo de su madre que sonreía de manera tan encantadora que uno juraría que brillaba con luz propia.

-Shhhh, vas a despertar a la pequeña- silencio la rubia a su antigua pupila- te lo explicaré todo, pero debemos esperar hasta que él despierte.

Lo que ocurrió un par de minutos después, Aioros tenía el sueño pesado, cuando no había alguna amenaza a su alrededor.

-Buenos días papi- saludo la ojimiel mostrando a la niña, la cual hizo click Inmediatamente con el caballero dorado- te presento a nuestra hija, la pequeña Kushina.

Kushina era una hermosa niña de cabello castaño muy claro y revuelto, tirando a rubio, sus ojos aunque aún no los abría, eran de color verde claro y tenía la piel clara. Aquella niña además en sus rasgos físicos, tenía características de ambos padres.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con mucha ternura el caballero dorado.

Así que, ya que ambos estaban ahí, Tsunade les relato lo que había oído anoche se labios de Gabriel, sorprendiendo a los antiguos caballeros de Athena.

-¿Va a anunciar el nacimiento de la nueva princesa de la aldea?- preguntó Shizune a la Sanin.

La rubia sonrió orgullosa antes de responder.

-Claro que lo haré- respondio sin titubear- pero a su debido tiempo, por el momento, mi pequeña Kushina se quedará aquí con un clon de sangre mientras yo me ocupo de mis deberes, solo le haré saber la noticia a personas de mi entera confianza. Una vez que está guerra acabe, anunciaré felizmente la noticia. Desafortunadamente dadas las circunstancias actuales, no es lo más conveniente.

-Una semidiosa- decía Aioros llenándose del impacto de la revelación- eso explica porque eres tan bella.

La Sannin se sonrojo mucho, siendo sinceros, ser semidiós no le sirvió de mucho a su hermano Nawaki. Esperaba que en el más allá, al menos estuviera realmente tan orgulloso de ella como Gabriel aseguraba. Ya habría tiempo de averiguar eso, ojalá que fueran muchos años. Y por ello no pudo evitarlo, rio divertida.

-Cariño ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Aioros.

-Tengo 53 años, físicamente tengo 28 y soy madre por primera vez, cuando mi hija tenga veinte, seré lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su abuela.- explicó la Sanin.

Veinte años era la edad común en la que los shinobi tenían a su segundo o tercer hijo, para ese entonces, su hija debería de ser capaz de darle nietos. Gracias a Hécate podría ver a sus nietos crecer. Le debía a ella demasiado.

Los demás entendieron entonces, era gracioso si lo analizamos fríamente.

Entonces, para consternación de los ahí presentes, el caballero de Caballo se levantó y se colocó frente a la ojimiel y se arrodilló, sacando un bello anillo con una esmeralda en él.

-Tsunade Senju,¿ te casarías con este humilde caballero?- preguntó torpemente Aioros.

Tsunade solo lo tomo y lo beso apasionadamente, el anillo quería decir que ya tenía pensado pedirle aquello. Normalmente, antes de una guerra se tenía la costumbre de que los shinobi se casarán , parecía ser la costumbre aún en su mundo. PERO dado lo que acababa de pasar, algo le decía a ella, que su amado tenía la misma idea.

A ambos les habían dado una segunda oportunidad, harían lo imposible con tal de no desperdiciarla.

 **Una noche atrás.**

La sala era un gran salón de baile, o al menos una simulación de uno. Las lámparas en las paredes le daban a la habitación una iluminación cálida y tenue. Cerca de las ventanas había dos mesas, una vacía y la otra con un viejo tocadiscos tocando una suave y relajante melodía de jazz.

-Vaya que Sakura, Fū y los demás se esforzaron- silbo admirado Naruto al ver el escenario que habían preparado para la primer cita de los enamorados en Konoha.

-Hola, Naruto. Gracias por venir- el rubio se dio la vuelta y estaba bastante perplejo por lo que vio.

De pie ante él estaba su amada ojiperla con un vestido rojo de seda chino. El vestido la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que su figura curvilínea se notara. Mientras se paraba, Naruto podía ver sus piernas mostrarse a través de la abertura del vestido. Su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo, y su cara había sido maquillada con pulcritud. Lápiz labial rojo adornaba sus labios y su rostro se veía suave y elegante (incluso más de lo habitual) y llevaba tacones rojos, aunque parecía un poco incómoda en ellos.

Habían Sido muchas las veces que Naruto había tenido una cita con Ty Lee y para el caso con Hinata. El problema es que ninguna de ellas había Sido elegante, a ninguna la había visto así , tan arreglada que podría pasar por una diosa. Lo que por un fugaz momento, creyó que estaba contemplado el Uzumaki.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Hinata, aunque el como la miraba el rubio era una indicación de su respuesta. Sin duda que la reputación de Sung Sung para saber elegir vestuarios para estás cosas estaba a la par de la de Afrodita.

Aún así, ella tampoco podía negar que ese traje negro pulcramente puesto, hacia ver sumamente guapo al Uzumaki.

Sonriendo, Naruto tomó a Hinata de la mano y la acompañó hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

-¿Sabes bailar? Podría enseñarte si quieres- Preguntó Naruto agradecido mentalmente por haber Sido obligado a tomar clases de baile

La joven sacudió la cabeza divertida.

-Se hacerlo, parte de mi educación como Hyuga era el baile para los eventos de gala, para "No manchar el honor del clan Hyuga"- respondio divertida Hinata, sintiendo, Naruto puso una mano sobre su costado.

Mientras la lenta música de jazz sonaba, los dos bailaron lentamente en el viejo piso, haciendo coincidir los movimientos del otro en perfecta armonía. Naruto estaba impresionado por la habilidad de Hinata. Aunque su juego de pies era un poco entrecortado, debido a que realmente no tomo tantas clases como quería con Ranko , en realidad lucía torpe, ella era bastante buena.

Cerrando los ojos, la peliazul apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y suspiró. Esto era exactamente lo que había estado esperando. Suavemente acarició el cuello de Naruto, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Gracias Naruto- dijo con amor en sus ojos la doncella Hyuga.

El chico se rió entre dientes. -Lo que sea para mí princesa -Ya podía sentir su cuerpo comenzar a calentarse cuando el sexy cuerpo de ella se presionó contra el suyo.

Dejando ir la mano de Naruto por un momento, Hinata pasó sus delgados dedos por el cabello rubio de su novio, ganándose un gemido bajo mientras le pasaba las uñas suavemente por el cuero cabelludo.

-Gracias, Naruto- susurró. Inclinándose hacia adelante, plantó sus labios sobre los de Naruto. -Mmmmh …-gimió, sus brazos envolvieron casi por instinto a Naruto.

Él disfrutó la suave sensación de sus labios. Él deslizó sus labios con su lengua, exigiendo la entrada. La ojiperla cedió cálidamente, abriendo la boca y dejándolo entrar. El beso se volvió mucho más húmedo y descuidado cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Naruto ansiosamente hundió su lengua en la boca de Hinata, ganando fácilmente su pequeña batalla de lengua con su órgano más experimentado. Al acercarse a ella, él comenzó a deshacer los lazos del vestido de Hinata.

Cuando la elegante prenda roja cayó al suelo, el ojiazul admiró el cuerpo desnudo de la ojiperla. La joven no llevaba ropa interior, así que cuando Naruto ke quitó el vestido, se mostró expuesta en su vasta gloria ante el Uzumaki. Naruto tuvo que admitir que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener el corazón de una mujer que podría ser el ejemplo perfecto de belleza. Su cuerpo poseía todas las curvas correctas, junto con senos suaves y animosos y elegantes piernas delgadas.

No queriendo ser la única persona en la habitación desnuda, las manos de Hinata fueron a la ropa de Naruto y comenzaron a tirar de ellas. Después de un minuto de desabrochar sensualmente los botones y , el jaló a Hinata contra su cuerpo desnudo, su calor fluyendo uno al otro mientras se besaban nuevamente, esta vez con aún más pasión y fervor.

Tomando a Naruto de la mano, ella lo llevó a la mesa vacía. Aunque había logrado su sueño de finalmente poder bailar con él en una cita, incluso por un corto tiempo, había otra meta que alcanzaría hoy ...

Inclinándose, la peliazul presionó su suave culo redondo contra la polla endurecida de Naruto.

-Naruto- suplicó -Tómame, justo aquí en esta mesa ...

No queriendo matar el estado de ánimo, (Siempre dicen que son las más tímidas) palmeó el trasero de Hinata y lo extendió suavemente, revelando sus labios brillantes. Hinata gimió cuando Naruto frotó suavemente la cabeza de su virilidad contra sus labios rosados, provocando su entrada húmeda con su cabeza de hongo.

-¡Ah!- gimió ella, cuando lo sintió entrar en su coño, sus paredes dando la bienvenida ansiosamente a la polla intrusa.

El rubio se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su pecho contra su espalda mientras se enterraba hasta la empuñadura dentro de ella. Él extendió la mano y agarró sus melones suaves, apretándolos mientras tocaba su coño. La ojiperla agarró la mesa con fuerza, poseída por una gran lujuria y placer.

El joven comenzó con un ritmo lento, sus caderas golpeando contra su trasero desnudo mientras empujaba lentamente dentro de ella. Hinata temblaba con cada empuje, sus manos abandonaban la mesa para unirse a las de él en la labor de acariciar sus grandes pechos.

-Naruto ..."-ronroneó, volviendo la cabeza. -Más rápido ... más duro …- suplicó.

Acostando a Hinata sobre la mesa, el agarró sus caderas y decidió darle a ella lo que quería. Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron con lujuria cuando él comenzó a acostarse en ella, su polla rápidamente hizo un desastre en su coño mientras aceleraba su ritmo.

-¡Oh, joder!- la chica normalmente amable lloraba por el placer. -¡Ohhhhhh!. Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando Naruto agarró su larga cabellera y tiró, arreandola como un caballo. -¡Oh sí! ¡Tira más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!- Hinata se puso aún más húmeda que antes cuando él envolvió la cabellera alrededor de su mano y tiró con más fuerza, forzándola a arquearse.

Al otro lado de los dos había una pared de espejos, lo que permitía que los dos se vieran a sí mismos follando como animales en celo. La peliazul tuvo un un pequeño sonrojo inusual , desde su cambio de actitud, cuando vio su propia cara llena de placer, sus senos rebotando con cada empuje.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien, Naruto!- La lengua de Hinata sobresalió cuando ella presionó sus caderas contra el cuerpo de su amante, llevándolo más profundo.

Ella apretó la polla de Naruto con sus músculos, ganándose un gemido del chico. Sabiendo que estaba cerca de su límite, la ojiperla sonrió lascivamente mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

-! NARUTO¡-;gritó cuando llegó su ansiado orgasmo, empapando la mesa debajo de ella.

Naruto gruñó ferozmente.

-¡Oh, Hinata!- susurró, acercando a ella mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella. Ella lo arrulló mientras estaba llena, su cuerpo se debilitaba en los brazos de Naruto.

Cuando él bajó suavemente y con amor la cabeza de su amada sobre la mesa, soltando su cabello, él se retiró en silencio, jadeando fuertemente. Para su sorpresa, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se sentó, buscando el tocadiscos.

-Naruto- …- dijo sonriendo. -El jazz no era el único baile que quería probar.

Naruto sonrió mientras ponía música de tango …

 **Aldea de la Arena. Tiempo presente.**

Nada más terminó el plazo del retiro, Gaara y sus hermanos fueron al templo de Te Kai a recoger a Karura quien había Sido purificada en un largo ritual de la sacerdotisa del templo, una joven llamada Arjuna.

Matsuri había dejado muy claro que sí bien, no sintió un aura aunque fuera muy débil, demoníaca en la mujer, era mejor no arriesgarse y por ello es que habían dejado a la angustiada madre al cuidado del templo a la deidad en la Aldea.

El templo de Te Kai aunque pequeño, era sumamente ostentoso debido a que una buena parte de la población civil (incluidos varios miembros de su pequeño consejo y de las personas más acaudaladas de la aldea ) mantenían el lugar con sus contribuciones, a diferencia del gran templo Sintoísta, construido desde la época en que se creó la Aldea, más por capricho del feudal de aquella época para no dar su brazo a torcer, pese a la muestra de poder dado por Fit al casi enterrar a la aldea en una montaña de arena.

Y si bien, la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea eran fieles de la antigua religión, desde que su nación tenía un lazo de hermandad con el País de los Oasis, el culto a la deidad del desierto había ido ganando lentamente seguidores en las ciudades fronterizas de la nación del Viento y de su principal aldea shinobi. Mientras tanto, la aldea Oculta entre las Dunas y la aldea Oculta entre los valles (la mediana y menor aldea del país del Viento respectivamente) seguían siendo de mayoría nativa al cien por ciento a los dioses venerados en la mayor parte del mundo shinobi.

-Hijos- abrazo envolviendo a los tres de alguna manera la castaña a los jóvenes que contrario a lo que normalmente sucedería, se dejaron atrapar por la asfixiante muestra de afecto. Una que Temari y Kankuro Vagamente recordaban y una que Gaara admitía que era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-Mamá, me alegra que estés bien- saludo Kankuro a la mujer.

-Es un gusto volver a verte- sonrió radiante Temari.

-Había esperado esto toda mi vida- admitió tímidamente Gaara. Aún le costaba al pelirrojo ser tan franco en sus sentimientos. Pero gracias a sus hermanos y a Matsuri había ido dando grandes avances en ese sentido.

-Es un gusto ver que el más grande error de Rasa se ha resarcido- oyeron todos a la vieja Chiyo arruinar el momento.

Chiyo es una mujer de edad muy avanzada, su tono de piel es pálido, se le ve dos manchas en la piel ,una en la frente en la parte derecha y otra más abajo de su ojo izquierdo, su cabello es morado y lleva en la frente un protector de trapo de color café a los lados el cabello está suelto mientras el resto de su cabello está recogido en un moño. Su vestimenta consta de una túnica de color negro, una bufanda de color abanó y se le ve llevar un bolso en la parte derecha.

-¿Que se le ofrece, anciana?- preguntó francamente hostil Karura que guardaba un gran resentimiento hacia la mujer.

-Solo quería ver con mis propios ojos, como uno de los grandes errores que he cometido en mi vida se resarció- admitió la mujer levantando las manos en son de Paz- ya fui a ver el otro la la morgue. Cuando la vean, díganle a Matsuri que tiene mi eterna gratitud.

Chiyo hacia referencia al hecho de que la marioneta y el único vestigio humano que quedaron de su nieto, gracias a la deidad iban a tener un entierro digno. Debido a las leyes de la aldea, al ser un traidor, el cuerpo iba a ser incinerado y las cenizas tiradas al aire para lavar el honor de la aldea por la afrenta de que perteneció algún día a sus filas. No había excepción alguna. Y más que por crueldad, era por el hecho de que por ley los cementerio tenían prohibido alojar a un traidor y las familias típicamente lavaban su honor dejando a su suerte el cuerpo o los restos.

Aunque Chiyo se hubiera llevado el cuerpo a casa, los pocos años que le quedan de vida , habría tenido la pena de que sería de su nieto, tras su muerte. Eso hasta que la sacerdotisa del templo le pidió ambos, marioneta y recipiente del corazón para enterrarlos en una cripta bajo un ritual de origen griego. Parecía lo más apropiado. Dado el hecho de que Hécate había Sido su madre.

Merecía ese privilegio, tanto por ser el nieto del dios Hades como por ser hijo de la reina de las hechiceras.

-Se lo haremos saber- fue un poco menos hosca hacia la mujer mayor la madre de los hermanos Sabaku- con su permiso, pero creo que el Kazekage nos espera.

Todos se despidieron, suspirando los hermanos de que se haya pasado el momento incómodo. Aún así, Chiyo entró al templo, a depositar una ofrenda floral a la cripta de su nieto. Era lo único que podría hacer por él, dado el hecho de que la propia madre del chico, había vuelto de ultratumba para detenerlo ella misma. Casi podía reír por la ironía de que sus dos más grandes errores, fueron resueltos por los afectados de forma indirecta o directa. ¿Eso en que la convertía? No tenía la menor idea. Pero con los tiempos que venían….. Era bueno saber que la siguiente generación había superado a la más vieja.

 **Oficina del Kazekage.**

Una vez que Kuvira hizo pasar a la familia Sabaku a la oficina del Kazekage, la primera visión de Karura fue ver al kage tomando un té helado mientras media docena de clones se entretenían haciendo el papeleo del hombre. Había que darle crédito a Cocodrilo por hacer el mismo trabajo que su antecesor y hermano, no solo de forma más eficiente, sino francamente mejor.

-Con cosas así, no me queda la menor duda de que Rasa uso lo de la lealtad como pretexto - comento la castaña al ver al hombre hacer un poco de espacio para poner una gran jarra del mismo té que estaba bebiendo y unos cuatro vasos.

-Bueno, para el registro, yo jamás fui el que se andaba comparando con él, esas eran las demás personas- sonrió de medio lado el hombre. Aunque sabía que era de mal gusto, hasta cierto punto le daba alegría saber que alguien seguía diciendo que era mejor que su hermano en todo.

Llámenlo rivalidad o resentimiento mezquino, oír a alguien decir que el kage actual era mucho mejor que el anterior, lo hacía sentir bien. También ayudaba a eso, que los hechos estaban ahí. La aldea había salido del bache de recesión en la que se sumergió bajo el liderazgo de su hermano menor y estaba fortaleciendo su posición. Y si los rumores eran ciertos, había subido mucho su capital político al haber aceptado esa alianza con Konoha y la Niebla.

A ojos de varias naciones no shinobi, dado el hecho de que Konoha, La Arena y La niebla se habían aliado para hacer frente a la amenaza demoníaca, algo que las otras dos aldeas habían rechazado, el capital político de las aliadas había subido en demasía.

Konoha necesitaba ese aumento de capital, ya que estaban en una terrible recesión, causada por sus propios errores, La niebla la necesitaba debido al hecho de que aún estaban las huellas de la rebelión liderada por su actual Daimyo y Mizukage. La Arena también necesitaba esa opinión positiva para lavar tanto la traición a Konoha (lo que fue visto como apuñalar a un traidor al final del día gracias a las acciones de la propia aldea del país del Fuego) y aumentar su prestigio al ser la única aldea shinobi que tenía a su Kage como el que enfrentaba a los demonios en vez de que esta labor recayera en alguien más.

Hace tres años, Onoki había cumplido su juramento y encerró a su propia Nieta en una prisión. Pero tuvo que dar la orden de liberarla cuando un solo demonio lobo había matado a tres batallones ANBU sin haber Sido herido de gravedad. El viejo Tsuchikage tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y liberar a su Nieta para que ella acabada con la amenaza a su nación. Una decisión que Toph Bei Fong, la nueva feudal le reclamo y a lo grande.

La mujer era de un pensamiento menos conservador que su padre y durante los últimos tres años, había estado chocando con Onoki por ello. Fue de hecho Toph y no el Kage quien indultó a Kurotsuki para que pudiera vagar libremente por el país. Dándole una suerte de permiso especial similar al que los Sanín usaban. Y desde entonces, las únicas dos veces que la joven piso la aldea fueron para ver a su amiga Suzumebachi y para defender de un demonio a la aldea.

Con todo y los ruegos de las asociaciones de La roca para que ella enseñará cómo usar el cosmos, alegando la clara ventaja que Konoha tenía sobre ello.

Ventaja que Cocodrilo sabía que solo estaba en la mente de los codiciosos, no llegaba eso a la instrucción de un caballero de bronce y apenas se consideró entrenamiento. Dohko y los demás estaban plenamente concientes de que esa clase de poder jamás debía caer en manos de personas asi. De ahí que ese fuera el principal argumento de Joseki para sacarlo del puesto. Pero dado que era el Kage mas poderoso, el Ichibi le era leal al igual que la compañía, sabía el viejo que tenía la batalla prácticamente perdida.

Y de La Nube…. Si los rumores eran ciertos, las cosas estaban más tensas debido a la ideología aún presente del Sandaime Raikage.

Dejando eso de lado, el hombre miró con relativa diversión a la mujer frente a él, esperando que ella le hiciera cualquier petición. Por imagen, la había citado para hablar , para saber en qué circunstancias era que ella había vendido su alma a un Demonio. El proceso, vaya que lo conocía de sobra, pues aún conservaba recuerdos de esa vida en la que había peleado esa guerra Santa.

Pero, debía saber las circunstancias y también debía de atender a las demandas que posiblemente la mujer ahí presente haría. Karura no había envejecido un maldito día, por lo que con 21 años físicamente hablando, se veía más como la hermana mayor que la madre de los hermanos Sabaku.

Así que eso pasó, Karura narró los últimos momentos de su vida y como la demonio Kagura había asegurado que ella volvería a estar con sus hijos tras ayudarla, lo que Dada la desesperación de la madre, fue una apuesta segura. A partir de ahí, parecía que estuvo en un largo sueño del que despertó para ver a Temari viendola con sorpresa y alegría, por lo que en un principio, había creído que esa voz había cumplido con su palabra.

Todos habían atribuido a Tefiti el hecho de que la mujer estuviera nuevamente entre los vivos. Pero Karura rompió con esa suposición.

-Asi que ella me libero- termino su relato la mujer.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el kage bastante curioso.

-La mujer me dijo que su ama, también era madre y sabía del dolor de no estar cerca para un hijo.- rememoró la madre- que su ama le había ordenado como castigo, cumplir con la promesa, así que me libero. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

-Quiere decir que Lilith anulo tu contrato- aclaro el Kage- uno que aparentemente la sucubo que tomo posesión de tu cuerpo no estaba dispuesta a cumplir, al menos como deseabas.

-Eso ¿Que significa?- preguntó Gaara.

-Dijo que los iba a reunir una vez que acabará todo- enuncio el kage el núcleo del trato- pero estamos hablando de demonios, si su plan es tomar control total del mundo, algo me dice que habría reunido sus almas en el paraíso , aún cuando dos de ustedes o más hubieran ido al otro lado. Cumpliría así su promesa. Y habría Sido totalmente válido su juramento.

-Pero, que esa tal Lilith sea madre- se estremecí Temari.

-Si, es algo que no me esperaba- asintió Cocodrilo- por lo que recuerdo, Lilith es una de los seis generales de Lucifer, ella además fue el primer demonio en existir.

Los demás seres que están con él, fueron arcángeles que creyendo en las palabras de su líder, Lideraron la carga contra el cielo. Los primeros Demonios de esa lucha, fueron angeles caídos. Pero después de eso, debido a la muerte de estos y del descubrimiento del método de creación demoníaca. Lilith y otros demonios como Yamata Orochi, fueron los que Lideraron la segunda carga, aquella que fue la que originó la larga guerra Santa que el señor Hades y otros dioses libraron contra Lucifer.

-¿Y que hace especial a esta Lilith?- preguntó Kankuro.

-Lilith alguna vez, fue humana, fue de hecho la primer mujer de la región del Éufrates.- respondió el Kage- la creo al mismo tiempo que a Adán, por lo cual ella sentía que estaba en igualdad con él. El imbécil no tenía esa noción y le trato de "hacer" ver su punto de vista.

-No salió nada bien- se aventuró a asegurar Gaara.

Su tío asintió dándole la razón antes de continuar con el relato.

-Lilith se fue, harta del maltrato sutil que la basura de esposo que tenía- confirmó- lo que causo que ella fuera maldecida en automático por su desobediencia. Se que Azrael, el arcángel de la muerte la maldijo de alguna manera, pero dado que ella era inmortal, al conservar esa condición, no murió sino que se fue corrompiendo más. Y al no ver falta en ella misma, esa podredumbre en vez de acabarla , termino siendo parte de su misma fuerza, cambiandola en algo diferente.

Por eso es que los demás dioses creyeron que esto era la culpa enteramente de Él y se negaron al principio a ayudar. Pues poco tiempo después, fue la rebelión en el cielo , Lucifer reclutó a Lilith y el resto como dicen es historia.

-¿Entonces que son los Demonios?- preguntó Temari.

-Son espíritus corrompidos por la maldición de Lilith- afirmo el antiguo espectro de Hades- ya que son espíritus, carecen de un cuerpo físico y por ello es que necesitan engañar a un ser ,ya sea inanimado o vivo para poder tener un cuerpo. Estos espíritus son un fragmento de una huella psíquica negativa o almas corrompidas que sacaron del Inframundo, almas que en su mayoría fueron enviadas ahí por alguna infamia.

Aunque Lilith es la madre de los Demonios, ella solo tiene control directo de los sucubos e incubos, demonios creados a partir de las pasiones, amor y lujuria principalmente. De ahí que se le llame la reina Sucubo.

-Ya veo- musitó por lo bajo la mujer- ¿Necesita algo más de Mi, Lprd Kazekage?.

-No, no necesito más, amiga mía- sonrió el hombre- ya que estás de regreso, si quieres en unos días más, puedes recuperar tu licencia shinobi y unirte a la academia fundada por tus hijos. Estoy seguro que a ellos les encantaría la idea de dar clases junto a su madre.

Karura sonrió por ello, antes los clanes y tutores personales eran los que monopolizaron esa educación, una academia shinobi pondría al alcance de las masas la instrucción y haría posible que su aldea saliera más fácil de la recesión. Si tan solo Rasa hubiera hecho caso….

-Y ¿Que hay de mi hogar?- preguntó ella.

-Eres mi cuñada y estos son mis sobrinos- sonrió el Kage- la mansión del Kazekage sigue siendo tu hogar.

La famila Sabaku se retiró y dejo al hombre seguidor con sus labores. Pero mientras los hermanos Sabaku pensaban en el futuro brillante que podrían tener si ganaban esa Guerra. Su madre pensaba en su benefactora.

"De una madre a otra, muchas gracias Lilith, gracias por dejarme tener a mis hijos una vez más" pensó agradecida la mujer. Pese a que Lilith era un demonio, no encontraba nada en su corazón más que gratitud eterna hacia ella. Era un sentimiento raro, pero aún así,no podía negarlo. Por siempre estaría agradecida de esa oportunidad. Por ello deseo jamás pisar el campo de batalla. No quería enfrentarse a los sucubos, los aliados de la persona que le había dado una oportunidad de vida.

 **En la cripta del fondo del mar.**

Lilith sonrió con tristeza al sentir que una persona sentía gratitud hacia ella, en toda su existencia, esta era la primera vez en que alguien aparentemente tenía algo hacia ella que no fuera odio o desprecio. Por lo que llamado a sus seguidores, les dió una orden que debían cumplir de forma tajante.

-Si alguna vez se topan con la mujer llamada Karura y sus hijos, si alguno de ustedes le pone una mano encima…. Yo me encargo en persona de acabar con su patética vida. ¡Nadie debe de osar lastimar a mis protegidos¡

Las súcubos asintieron en comprensión, después de todo, había una cosa que una súcubo jamás haría ni en un millón de años, esa era matar a una madre o a niños incapaces de defenderse, la orden de su señora era algo que podrían cumplir a cabalidad.

 **Y corte.**

 **¿Los Demonios son malvados? Diría que esto es una guerra, ellos tienen sus objetivos y harán lo que se deba para llegar a ellos. Cómo en la vida real, a veces grandes hombres como Truman, son orillados a hacer algo que no quieren como lanzar dos bombas atómicas. La guerra cambia a las personas, solo diré eso.**

 **_Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros._ **


	17. Panorama amplio

**Un panorama amplio.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **En algún lugar del País de la Tierra.**

Un pequeño batallón ANBU llegó a la pequeña posada donde Kurotsuki y sus dos acompañantes estaban tomando su desayuno.

Eran un joven y una muchacha, el joven tiene el pelo de color café muy descuidado y amarrado con una cinta roja alrededor de su cabeza. Sus ojos son del mismo color que su pelo, sus ropas son tan descuidadas como lo es él. No lleva camisa pero sí una especie de chaqueta de color blanca y algunos detalles en negro, a su espalda lleva escrito el kanji ¨malo¨ y en protector de sj aldea en el brazo derecho. Usa unos pantalones largos blancos y unas zapatillas negras. Se cubre sus puños con vendas.

La mujer es de estatura normal , tiene el pelo de color marrón, corto hasta la altura del cuello y despejado por delante dejando a la vista su frente, sus ojos son de color negro y parece que los lleva ligeramente pintados. Porta su bandana shinobi en el cuello.

-Sanosuke Sagara, Suzumebachi Kamizuru, Kurotsuki - se dió a conocer el líder de la unidad- Por órdenes de Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage y de el honorable consejo de la aldea de La Roca, todos quedan arrestados por deserción de las filas shinobi de la aldea.- dijo lo último con sumo desprecio, sobretodo hacia las mujeres, ya que ambas eran nietas de un kage.

La estrella del Alba y la estrella del sur, ambas habían nacido en la aldea de la Roca y se habían ido de la aldea junto a Kurotsuki el día que llegó con Hécate para anunciar la propuesta de la alianza del santuario de la Aldea.

Aunque el clan Kamizuru y el clan Sagara habían caído en desgracia hace tiempo, ambos eran Shinobi de su aldea. Y dada la terquedad nata de los habitantes del País, era un pecado capital el ir a ayudar a un conflicto dónde ellos no estaban participando.

-Dejenme ver si entendí- comentó Suzumebachi tras beber casi todo el contenido de su tarro de cerveza- un batallón ANBU quiere someter a dos de las estrellas que nuestra señor Osiris envío a este mundo. Estrellas que estamos a nivel de caballero dorado y a una general de Poseidón. Todo esto, cuando un demonio clase B arrasó al menos con tres batallones antes de que Kurotsuki acabará con él. ¿Ven la contradicción ahí?

Todos los ANBU tragaron duro al recordar ese pequeño detalle. Sabían perfectamente bien que sus posibilidades de salir adelante eran nulas. Pero el orgullo de su nación era más. Debían hacer el intento de traer a los prófugos o morir en el intento.

-¿Porque si la nueva Daimyo y tu abuelo están en constante fricción, no ha cambiado al Tsuchikage?- preguntó Sanosuke que seguía comiendo con tranquilidad, para enojo de los shinobi ahí presente.

-Porque ella sabe que la única persona que podría sustituir al viejo, es irónicamente la única a la que la aldea jamás seguiría. O que ella aceptaría de momento dirigir la aldea.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la castaña- ¿A quien tenía pensado ponerla a cargo?

-A mi- sorprendió a todos en la posada- pero mis deberes con Lady Hécate y el que no comparto los ideales de la aldea, no me hacen una "kage adecuada".

-Tu la Tsuchikage- se burló uno de los ANBU- jamás te seguiría, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Precisamente por eso no he aceptado el cargo, genio- aclaró la mujer- aunque dadas las circunstancias, yo me preocuparia más por la guerra que se avecina. Díganle al viejo que en vez de mandar a la muerte a sus shinobi, que al menos intenté fortificar la aldea. Está guerra no va a distinguir bandos o a admitir aliados con un interés en común. El enemigo solo busca una sola cosa. Nuestra aniquilación total. Más allá de ello, cualquier cosa que el viejo quisiera darles a cambio para que consideren una alianza con ellos, será en vano.

-Si es por las malas, entonces….

-Fragancia del Nilo- dijo la amiga de Kurotsuki mientras un aura dorada la envolvía.

Un olor a miel y a flores inundó la posada, y un vapor verde claro envolvió a los ANBU, adormeciendo a todos ellos.

Mientras, los jóvenes soldados se iban de ahí. Eran camaradas al final de cuentas y no eran unos asesinos despiadados. El maldito orgullo de su aldea los hizo tomar una mala decisión, pero no quería decir que ellos también tomarían una así. Si Oniki y su aldea se negaban a pelear, era su problema. Pero eso no significaba que ellos matarían a todos los que enviaran por ellos. No se rebajarían a algo así.

Ojalá que la aldea de la Nube cambiará de parecer. Porque por su lado, no veían como la Roca se uniría a la batalla.

#######

 **Aldea de la Nube.**

Darui contemplaba la aldea desde la cima del edificio del Raikage, con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Le sorprendió la decisión más por el hecho de quién la tomo que por la decisión en sí. Aunque A había estado de acuerdo en que las cosas serían muy catastróficas si los Demonios declaraban la guerra, tanto A como el consejo de la Aldea se negaron por diferentes motivos a pelear en la alianza. A se negó hasta que al menos no estuvieran estacionadas en la Nube al menos seis soldados al cargo Horus de los cuales solo estaban cinco. Y esos cinco, eran personas que le dolían mucho al kage. A él y a su hermano Bee.

Samui, Karui y Omoi, el ex equipo Genin de Bee, eran la reencarnación de la estrella sangrienta, la estrella del atardecer y la estrella verde. Mientras que su anterior asistente, Mabui y el hermano de Samui, Atsui, eran las estrellas del este y del oeste respectivamente. Con Yugito en teoría se cumplía su demanda ,pero la antigua espectro de Hades estaba subordinada a Hécate, por lo que la demanda no era válida aún. El consejo sería más problemático para convencer, ya que exigían un gran tributo y una gran compensación. Y es que siendo La Nube la nueva Aldea shinobi dominante por excelencia, era claro que su orgullo era tan grande que los demás debían rogarles para que accedieran a prestar su ayuda. Ese era el problema. Las que ahora eran las dos mejores aldeas shinobi en términos generales se habían negado a prestar ayuda por su orgullo y por eso es que Horus estaba preocupado. Aunque había elegido bien a sus amigos como los las estrellas centrales del ejército, había encomendado a Kurotsuki traer a cuatro de su nación para tener a ocho de las nueve estrellas guardianas, ya que la última era nativa del País del té.

A diferencia de dioses como Hades o Poseidón, y en sintonía con Jehová, Osiris escogía a candidatos para portar a una de las estrellas protectoras del firmamento, en base a su poder, afinidad y voluntad. Sus amigos y conocidos habían probado ser buenos portadores por lo que al irse acercando discretamente con todos ellos, habían ido aceptando, Entiendendo la magnitud del lío en el que se metieron. Samui y Atsui accedieron por el hecho de poder ayudar a su hermana Yugito de mejor manera. Karui y Omoi para contribuir a la lucha y Mabui para proteger a él futuro de la aldea. El cual para ella, eran las generaciones futuras de está más que nada. Pero, si eso estaba pasando, si las deidades que usarían nuevamente los sellos para reforzar la cerradura de la prisión estaban al fin reuniéndose y alistando todo para pelear, todos los dioses ahí reunidos sabían muy bien que los demonios también estaban aumentando su número. Y posiblemente para ello , recurriendo enteramente a los recursos que este basto mundo tenía para ofrecer. Y con Yugi suelta… las cosas se pondrían feo rápidamente.

############

 **País del Mar, costa.**

En los restos de un laboratorio clandestino, que antaño había Sido limpiado por Anko y el Trío monstruoso, un hombre revisaba los progresos en su más reciente experimento.

Gin Ichimaru era el ex asistente de laboratorio de Aizen y tras huir de él, se había establecido en este pequeño país, con el firme propósito de amasar una fortuna en el mercado negro. Ya fuera creando una droga para que los duelos de los burdeles la usarán para controlar mejor a sus nuevas adquisiciones o su proyecto actual, recrear los experimentos de Orochimaru para crear hombres bestia. Pero en su caso, serían más bestia que hombre.

Por ello actualmente esperaba a que su asistente de laboratorio, el que irónicamente se llamaba Kabuto, regresará con las perlas cultivadas con esas almejas especiales que hacían el trabajo hasta veinte veces más rápido y daban siempre perlas grandes.

Todo sea por seguir financiando su investigación. Por ello es que, para matar el tiempo, decidió ver el tanque que contenía a uno de sus experimentos, un tiburón híbrido entre convocatoria y común.

En el tanque en cuestión, había un tiburón hembra de dos meses de edad y que sufría de dolores crónicos debido a un cruel experimento que trataba de probar que no se disiparia sin importar que tanto daño sufriera.

¿Cómo se lograba esto?

Sencillo, justo en este momento, la pequeña hembra estaba siendo violada por un enorme tiburón mako, lleno de hormonas reproductoras a tal punto que aún sin ser lo suficientemente madura la hembra, causo esa reacción del macho.

Justo estaba siendo embestida nuevamente cuando una voz suave y femenina le hablo a la mente, parecía que era tanto su sufrimiento que comenzó a tener alucinaciones auditivas.

"Puedo hacer que el dolor pare, puedo hacer que tu sufrimiento termine, solo debes hacerme un favor" oyó a la voz. Al ser mitad convocatoria, la pequeña claro que entendía el lenguaje humano, por lo que sabía a bien que le estaban ofreciendo. Total, estaba en su cabeza la voz ¿Qué daño haría decir que si?

De repente, tuvo una gran conmoción y sus ojos que estaban muy abiertos por el dolor, se abrieron aún más no solo por la la cantidad de esperma que estaba liberando el macho en ella, también lo hacían porque todo su cuerpo comenzó a doler por alguna razón.

"¿Qué ... qué me está pasando!" gimió en su cabeza cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse.

Su piel comenzó a convertirse en escamas de cristal azul a medida que su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño y masa, sus aletas fueron convirtiéndose en manos y pies con garras que se enredaron y arañaron al macho que aún seguía copulando con ella, aparecieron branquias a los lados de su cuello mientras su rostro se volvía más parecido al de una mujer humana, y finalmente una gran aleta dorsal brotó de su espalda cuando dos más pequeñas aparecieron en sus brazos mientras una cola brotaba de su cóccix.

-¡GGGGrrrrraaaaaa!- la escualo gritó, sacando la enorme polla de su nuevo coño, antes de partir en dos al pobre mako, mientras le salía un enorme busto tras lo cual comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Kabuto mientras esperaba impacientemente a que el pescador al que engaño para sacar las perlas regresara. Mirando más hacia el mar, vio que algo venía hacia él rápidamente.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?- Kabuto gritó aterrorizado cuando algo salió del mar a hacerlo pedazos, oyendose a lo lejos los crujidos de carne y hueso siendo triturados.

Después de que terminaron los sonidos de la muerte de Kabuto, la criatura colocó sus manos contra el acantilado, jadeando mientras la sangre goteaba de su boca, mientras comenzaba a mirar todo su cuerpo transformado.

El ser ahora era una mujer tiburón de dos metros de altura, cubierta con gruesas escamas de cristal azul con la parte superior de su pecho hacia abajo entre su pierna y debajo de su cola de color azul claro. Sus pechos de se hincharon hasta convertirse en copas K cuando sus músculos se volvieron voluminosos, solo que conservaron sus rasgos algo femeninos, con un abdomen de lavadero y una cola de tiburón balanceándose sobre su culo apretado y regordete. Su cuerpo también estaba cubierto con marcas tribales que brillan a la luz del sol, incluso sus dorsales y aletas traseras tienen marcas.

Pronto las escamas de cristal de volvieron una armadura y la criatura se llenó de inteligencia, si su mirada de complacencia era un indicativo.

-Lord Asmodeo tenía razón- dijo en voz alta la demonio- pude volver a este mundo al aceptar volverme un demonio. Ya verian esos caballeros dorados. Meterse con Guren fue el más grande error que hayan cometido.

#############

 **Frontera con el País del Cielo.**

Yugi se movía en una suerte de palanquin que había convocado para moverse más por juego que por necesidad. El artefacto estaba siendo cargado por varios seres similares a perros, de un aspecto sumamente adorable, pero atento a los alrededores, en busca de cualquier señal de peligro.

No es como si deberían hacerlo, un poco más apartados del palanquin, los tres seres que la niña había convocado primero, se hallaban ocultos por un manto de invisibilidad, siendo los verdaderos guardianes de su ama.

Tras vaciar el lugar, la princesa demonio había decidido dirigirse a Konoha, por lo que convocó el enorme palanquin con tal de moverse más cómoda a lo largo del País del cielo. Eso había Sido hace dos días, por lo tanto, siendo un país relativamente pequeño, salir de él no había significado alguna novedad. Pero…. Ya que ahora pasaría de las fronteras de ese pequeño país, a uno un poco más serio como el País de los Ríos para de ahí pasar al País del Fuego, ninguno de los guardianes quiso arriesgarse.

Así que, mientras sentían a su ama dormirse, los tres seres se acercaron para discutir cuál sería el mejor curso de acción. Los Demonios que habían enviado por Yugi, los habían contactado, le transmitieron el mensaje de qué deseaban protegerla, pero ella los había rechazado tajantemente.

Al jamás haber Sido tratada con amabilidad por los adultos y en general por cualquier persona que lucía mayor que ella, la desconfianza de la niña era natural. Y en opinión de Antiramon, peligrosa.

Por la información que recolectaron, los llamados caballeros dorados eran oponentes formidables, unos a los que no debían de subestimar. La mejor apuesta que tenían para garantizar la seguridad de su creadora era ir con los demonios en vez de dirigirse a Konoha. No solo porque estaban yendo ahí debido a un capricho de su ama (lo que fue algo que dejó Bakuramon muy en claro al puntualizar que sentir que algo la llama no valía la pena el esfuerzo de ir a la última ubicación conocida de los llamados caballeros dorados), estaban literalmente yendo a meterse a la boca del lobo. Era verdad, aunque nadie ahí era más sabio al respecto del tema, que Yugi le competía en poder a un Pecado capital, el problema era que Yugi carecía de la experiencia necesaria para el combate. Al igual que ellos. Monzaemon había dejado eso muy en claro, su cualidad principal era que podían tomar mucho castigo sin que se les pudiera detener, pero eso no quería decir, dado el tipo de oponentes a los que habían matado, que siempre ganarán. Todos carecían de refinamiento para pelear, siendo más de la estrategia de abrumar con un avasallador poder. Pero en un terreno más parejo, con alguien que fuera tan fuerte como ellos o ligeramente más débil… la victoria, todos lo sabían, no estaba de su lado. Tenían días de nacidos después de todo y sus enemigos años de ventaja.

Con eso resuelto, hicieron un juramento. Convencer a su creadora de ir con los que le otorgan protección, más por la autoconservación de ellos que por interés de su ama.

#########

 **Konoha, Mansión Uzumaki.**

-¿Dónde van a ir todos estos materiales?- preguntó un hombre a Dohko mientras esperaban indicaciones.

El hombre había Sido enviado a entregar en la antigua mansión Uzumaki, una gran cantidad de tablas y vigas de madera. Al principio en el aserradero todos habían creído que era una broma que esa cantidad de madera fuera entregada a ese lugar, sobre todo, dados los antecedentes, dado lo de la aldea en cuanto su situación económica, como la particular relación de Konoha con el dueño legítimo del lugar. Pero, quien quería que el material de construcción se entregará había pagado en efectivo con unos cuantos lingotes de plata y claramente había dicho que el Destino final de la madera era el complejo Uzumaki.

Ya que la alianza entre el santuario y la Aldea era una realidad, se había acordado antes, cuando Iroh aún era el Patriarca, que se estableceria una embajada en cada nación donde se tuviera una alianza, siendo las aldeas shinobi, el lugar elegido para las naciones que contarán con ella. Así que , la mansión Uzumaki, dada la relación que ese antiguo clan tenía con el Santuario, había Sido designado por común acuerdo, como la sede de esa embajada, una vez que está estuviera realmente establecida, se tenía pensado que uno de los Dioses guerreros de Asgard fuera el embajador del santuario en la Aldea.

-En ese rincón de ahí- señalo el antiguo caballero de Libra un pequeño claro creado ex profeso la tarde anterior para poder albergar todos los materiales.

-Parece que la construcción del agregado iniciará pronto- comentó Aiora al ver cómo varios Genin y chunnin de la aldea eran los encargados de ir bajando y acomodando la gran cantidad de tablas que Sigfrid había comprado con anterioridad.

-Sigfrid y su familia llegarán dentro de poco a la aldea- informó Dohko, él y los otros ya están yendo a sus nuevos hogares, Fenrir a la Niebla y Hagen a la Arena , es una lata que Onoki y el consejo de la Nube hayan negado la alianza. Eso nos obliga a acelerar demasiado varias cosas.

-Sobretodo si el enemigo ha comenzado a moverse- estuvo de acuerdo el caballero de Tigre.

-Si, ya me dijo Saga lo que viene para acá- asintió Dohko sabiendo a qué se refería Aiora- la Godaime, Saga y Nike han acordado no decirle aún a la población de la aldea eso, no quieren causar pánico.

-Tipica respuesta a estas cosas- se cruzó de brazos el castaño.

-Yugi tiene la habilidad de crear su propio ejército- enumero Dohko- pero eso y su gran poder es lo único que le hace peligrosa. Aquí la están esperando cinco futuros caballero dorado, varias virtudes, dos amazonas de plata y una potestad. No le será sencillo destruir esta aldea y por lo que se, de momento ha mantenido un perfil bajo.

-¿Bajo de no dejar testigos o sin incidentes?- preguntó curioso Aioria.

-Bajo ,de cero víctimas fatales- respondió el antiguo caballero dorado- de momento.

-Bueno, al menos no ha llegado a hacer algo realmente drástico- dijo con alivio el nuevo caballero de Tigre.

-Pero eso no se va a mantener asi- señaló lo obvio Dokho- solo quisiera saber exactamente qué la hace venir hacia acá. Uzu sería el blanco ideal para que ataque.

-Debe saber que somos cercanos a Konoha- intento ver la lógica ahí el anterior caballero de Leo- supongo que cree que dañando esta aldea, va a lograr hacernos daño.

-A algunos de ustedes más que a otros- dijo con una chispa humorística el caballero y añadio- eso me recuerda…. Hazle algo a Shizune y Aioros no podrá salvarte- amenazó el viejo maestro al caballero de Tigre.

-No te preocupes, la trataré como una reina- dijo con convicción Aioria.

Tres años y seguía igual de enamorado de Shizune, tango o más que el día que tuvo que dejarla atrás. Antes había creído que no amaría a otra mujer como Marín, pero claramente ella no devolvió ese afecto y por ello de haber sobrevivido ambos a la batalla con Hades, lo más seguro es que ambos habrían tomado caminos separados. Recordaba a Lifya con cariño pero su convivencia con ella fue mucho menor. El lazo con la peliazul no se cimento como lo hizo con la antigua amazona de Ofiuco. Lo menos que pensaba hacer ,ahora que estaba total y expresamente permitido tener una familia, era echar eso por la borda. Así que en un mundo nuevo, uno que aprendió a considerar su nuevo hogar, haría lo que fuera para protegerlo. No iba a fallar.

 **Y corte.**

 **Capitulo corto, ya mero llegamos a esa época del año y está en veremos qué va a pasar. Lo que si les adelanto es que ya creo saber cómo calendarizar a bien las cosas por lo que solo será cosa de ver la siguiente actualización. Los veo pronto.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	18. Calma

**Calma.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Comenzamos**

Yugi miro la piscina donde estaba refrescando su cuerpo y se sintió terriblemente vacía. Había abandonado el País del cielo y había logrado pasar con éxito (sin ser detectada) la frontera y se había adentrado sin oposición alguna al País de los ríos. Justo un par de horas antes, logró tomar sin mucho escándalo el lujoso balneario donde estaba descansando y aún así, no sentía nada. No malinterpreten las cosas, no es que le desagradará el lugar o se hubiera decepcionado de él, todo lo contrario, había estado jugando con criaturas acuáticas al principio de su incursión, todas salidas de su imaginación, pero estos juegos rápidamente perdieron su encanto, como casi siempre que jugaba.

Para ella, perdía rápidamente el gusto, jugar con seres dispuestos a hacer su voluntad, ya que la joven demonio sabía que sus creaciones básicamente eran juguetes glorificados…. Y como detestaba eso. Había visto a lo largo de este viaje y antes de ser sellada, a niños jugando entre ellos y a niños jugando con sus padres y ella aunque no lo admitiera, odiaba la sensación de celos y envidia que tenía, cada que veía eso. Cómo ya dije, ella tenía en su mente, una imagen de alguien que posiblemente era su madre, pero no tenía la historia que acompañaba a esa persona. ¿Era un ser inmortal como ella? ¿Porque la abandonó? ¿La quería? Siempre rondaban su mente esas preguntas, y sin modo alguno de responderlas, solo esperaba que algún día pudiera conocer las respuestas. La parte terrible de eso es que lo haría en una casi absoluta soledad. Pero si tenía razón y esas dos presencias que sintió en ese lejano país eran iguales a ella, su soledad sería más tolerable. Ojalá que esos seres no la rechazarán. Después de todo, por lo que percibía, era bastante similares a ella.

##############

 **Santuario, mismos instantes.**

Kanon estaba sentado en el trono de la cámara del patriarca, donde estuvo mediando para poderse poner en contacto con los heraldos de las otras deidades que se iban a alzar contra Lucifer y no recibió tan buenas noticias como esperaba, de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi, solo tres de ellas, las únicas que habían Sido golpeadas por una gran calamidad, ya sea una recesión económica creada por su idiotez o una prolongada guerra civil, habían decidió tenderle la mano al Santuario. Pero las que no lo estaban eran un no relativo y otro rotundo. Si que la gente del País de la Tierra era testaruda y orgullosa.

Acabó su meditación y entró al recinto Mime, que venía a darle otra mala nueva al ex caballero de Géminis.

-Gran Patriarca, le perdimos la pista en el pueblo de Zafiro- dijo el Dios Guerrero con relativo enojo- Hagen y yo estuvimos rastreando a Yugi desde que escapó de su prisión en el País del Cielo, pero los soldados de Lucifer nos estorbaron, además de eso, parece ser que ella aprendió a ocultar su presencia bastante bien.

-O no ha usado realmente su poder- meditó en voz alta el patriarca- por lo que sabemos, su habilidad para crear cosas con la mente, no requiere grandes cantidades de su poder. Yugi podría estar ocultado su poder y el de sus criaturas, disfrazados como simples shinobi.

-¿Realmente la cree tan lista como para hacer eso?- preguntó un tanto incrédulo el ojirojo- quiero decir, mentalmente es una niña en muchos sentidos.

-Eso es verdad- concedió el peliazul- pero ella, independiente de todo es un demonio bastante antiguo y bien podría haber estado todo el tiempo consciente en su prisión. Seguramente debió de pensar en una forma de no ser detectada si llegaba a escapar. Dado el hecho que en esta ocasión, a diferencia de la vez en la que cr todo ese escándalo, ha estado relativamente tranquila, creo que es la mejor explicación a su forma de actuar recientemente.

-Mmmm, bien podría ser esa la razón- asintió pensativo Mime- aunque , como usted lo dice, mentalmente es una niña. Quizá no ha lastimado a nadie porque no desea hacerlo. Los niños no nacen malvados.

-Bueno, ese tipo de debates no tienen de momento lugar- suspiro cansado Kanon tras recordar un par de incidentes que había leído en el periódico cuando recién se había liberado de la prisión en Cabo Sunion, actos causados por verdaderos hijos de puta de no más de quince años de edad- para mal o para peor, ella es bastante poderosa y bastante influenciable. No podemos permitirnos que ellos le encuentren antes que nosotros. Si ella cayera en manos del enemigo….. me estremece la sola idea de lo que podría pasar.

Mime se retiró de la cámara con algo de malestar. Ahora el antiguo Dios Guerrero había hecho una familia y tenía un preciosa niña en camino a quien llamó Brunilda en honor a su lugar de nacimiento. Por ello, la sola idea de traer a una niña, sin importar su origen, le tenía con un buen conflicto, pero aún así, Kanon tenía la razón. Yugi podía ser una aliada valiosa como Yuna lo estaba siendo, pero Yuna a diferencia de Yugi, era una mujer mentalmente. De acuerdo, ella lucía como una mujer jóven y no tenía cronológicamente siquiera cuatro años. Pero ella ya tenía la madurez emocional necesaria para tomar la decisión de pelear del lado de los humanos y de los dioses. Algo de lo que Yugi carecía. Pasará lo que pasará, la pobre niña estaba jodida. Y eso sí que lo hizo sentirse mal.

###########

 **Konoha, mismos instantes.**

En la puerta este de la aldea, una buena cantidad de personas estaban ahí para despedir a Naruto y a los demás, una semana fue poco tiempo para la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, muy poco tiempo para ponerse al corriente con los que estaban a punto de irse.

Ya fuera Naruto con Kukaku y sus tías, dándoles la Mansión Uzumaki para que la usen a su discreción, así como entregarle a la alfarera la administración de los negocios del clan Uzumaki, para gran enojo de varios miembros del consejo civil y del gremio mercantil de la aldea.

Hinata pasando tiempo de calidad con sus amigos y familia, entrenando en secreto a Neji y a Hanabi en el manejo de la cosmo energía, charlando con su padre para reparar el vínculo entre ellos o pateando literal y figurativamente el trasero del consejo Hyuga al negarse a ser marcada con el sello o a casarse con alguien de su elección.

Sakura pasando su tiempo con sus padres y amigos, Ukyo volviendo a revivir viejos tiempos en el restaurante o Fū que tuvo sus momentos románticos con Shino y que paso también tiempo con su familia.

Los días pasaron rápido para los aprendices a Caballero dorado y no se fueron de la aldea sin antes pasar al monumento a los caídos a dejar una pequeña ofrenda floral e incienso en honor a Ty Lee, además de dejar otra en una pequeña cripta en la mansión Uzumaki, ya que el consejo civil en su momento, al ser ella civil y carecer de un cuerpo, había negado rotundamente un lugar en el cementerio de la aldea para que fuera su lugar de descanso simbólico, una vez que se fue Naruto, Mila y las demás tomaron algunas pertenencias de la joven y las depositaron en una cripta con la venía de Tsunade y de las ex alumnas de la Uzumaki quienes les ayudaron a pagar la construcción de la cripta.

-Espero que vuelvan pronto- deseo Kurenai a todos los presentes- mínimo inviten a la ceremonia de investidura.

-Asi lo haremos- acepto Dohko ya que era una petición sensata- de momento, este es solo un hasta pronto.

-Nos vemos Naruto- dijo Ino tras besar la mejilla de Naruto- suerte.

-Deja alguna para comadre- se burló Sakura un poco de su amigo.

Hinata solo sonrió al ver que finalmente sus suposiciones eran correctas, solo que a diferencia de lo que pensó cuando era niña, ahora no sentía nada de miedo. Cuando niña, al ver el trato tan cercano entre ambos, siendo Ino una de sus defensores, de los pocos que Naruto tenía en la escuela, la ojiperla creía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto se enamore de ella. E Ino también, si ya superó la primera barrera del aislamiento del rubio, la joven Hyuga pensó que sería cosa de tiempo para que la rubia platinada pasará del emo, para enfocarse en el ojiazul. Y dado que Ino siempre fue una persona con una gran aura sensual rodeándola, no dudo que la dueña del corazón de su amado sería la Yamanaka.

Las cosas no fueron tan así, pero había acertado en que Ino finalmente se enamoró de Naruto. Dado que alguien que lo quería matar, una prometida a la fuerza y una súcubo también cayeron redonditas, no veía motivo para que una de sus amigas también lo hiciera. Si ella daba ese paso de confesar sus sentimientos y ser correspondida, con gusto que le recibiría con los brazos abiertos. De acuerdo, como Ty Lee, Ino cometió un terrible error, pero había revisado tras una reflexión y era sincera en sus reclamos.

A diferencia de varias civiles y kunoichi en las que se notó que el interés por su novio estaba más en lado de ser el último Uzumaki e hijo de un Kage.

De hecho ahora que se iban, podría decir que la paz le llegaba finalmente a ella. Ya no tendría que estar espantando a las moscas muertas que se acercaron a Naruto.

#####

 **País de la Lluvia, en algún pueblo en las cercanías a la Aldea de la Lluvia.**

Konan trago duro y lo disimulo demasiado bien mientras se acercaba al esclavista que le miraba como evaluando cuál sería su precio de venta si pudiera poner sus asquerosas manos en su sensual figura. La mujer simplemente ignoró ese hecho en Aras de cumplir con la asignación Dada por su jefe y antiguo amigo de la infancia.

-Aqui está la mercancía que nos pidió- dijo el hombre jalando una cadena que arrastró a seis jovencitas visiblemente aterradas- fu un tanto difícil obtener a tiempo su pedido y por eso el precio sube.

-Podría matarte aquí mismo y obtener lo que necesito de forma gratuita- fulminó la mujer con la mirada al hombre que no se inmutó ante la amenaza.

-Pero no lo hará- se encogió de hombros el sujeto, resignado a solo cobrar el precio acordado- me necesita para otra entrega de esta categoría, si los rumores son ciertos , lo que se confirma un poco si recurre a mi y no a Kakuzu para algo así, no tiene los recursos lógicos para obtener a las chicas para lo que sea que haga con ellas. Ya sea que piense darse un baño con la sangre de ellas, tenga gustos muy particulares o necesita mucho trabajo doméstico y una buena vista su novio…. A mí solo me importa el pago.

Konan de mala gana solo le dió al hombre un saco con varias piezas de oro y tomó la cadena de forma un poco ruda antes de llevarse a las chicas de forma más gentil de cómo fueron traídas a su presencia.

Condujo a las chicas hasta las afueras del lugar donde una carreta y cochero que era un chunin de la aldea los estaba esperando, el joven hasta hasta hincho su pecho de orgullo, lo que hizo que la Akatsuki sintiera más culpa por lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Que va a ser de nosotras?- se animó a preguntarle una de las niñas.

-Van a venir conmigo y ayudarán a una paciente enferma a reponerse- dijo con fría calma la mujer- una vez que yus servicios ya no sean requeridas, obtendrás tu libertad.

La esperanza brillo en los ojos de la joven, lo que casi hizo gritar a la peliazul mientras sentía morir un poco más su alma.

##

 **Hace una semana, mazmorras.**

Mientras los dedos de una bella súcubo prisionera por Akatsuki recorrían a una mujer de al rededor de treinta y cinco años, Konan y Aizen mirban todo, incluso como los dedos de la demonio subían por el cuello, la su barbilla hasta llegar a la boca de la voluntaria para atender a la demonio...

-Hace mucho que tu marido no te prueba.- olfateo la criatura-...mmmmm, es una pena, ¿no crees?

-Por favor...no..déjame, te lo ruego..-dijo suplicante pero a la vez sumisa la mujer.

-¿Has estado alguna vez con otra chica, Ayeka- preguntó la súcubo mientras sus dedos recorrían su boca y sus labios...

-No, nunca…- respondió a la demonio de piel pálida, ojos ámbar y largo cabello rojo.

-Pues eso va a cambiar...muuy pronto..- anuncio la ninfa demonio antes de iniciar su "cena"

Una media hora después, Ayeka en mitad de gemidos se corrió, mojándose abundantemente, mientras la ninfa comenzó a sorber todo ese torrente y mientras su cuerpo se estremecía visiblemente , los dos Akatsuki podrían ver cómo todos esos jugos estimulaban y nutrían su cuerpo, lo que parecía corroborar las teorías de Zetsu sobre el Hecho de porque estaba languideciendo pese a que habían estado dándole comida como a cualquier prisionero humano.

La mujer comenzó a respirar con cansancio, sin duda estaba tan agotada de la intensa primera vez con una chica, estaba totalmente pálida y con pinta de haber corrido un maratón y fue cuando ocurrió, la mujer dejó de respirar y pese a todos los intentos de Aizen, fueron incapaces de hacer que su corazón latiera una vez más. Dejando tres hijos huérfanos en el proceso.

Y lo mismo había pasado con Asaji, una chunin de la aldea y otras dos voluntarias y un par de voluntarios más. Por lo tanto, ella y Nagato llegaron al acuerdo de alimentar al demonio solo dos veces a la semana y con alguien no nacido en la aldea.

###

 **Frontera del País del Fuego, dos días después de la partida de los caballeros.**

Yugi camino por los restos de esa ciudad amurallada en la que había estado en el pasado, la niña había parado exactamente en el lugar donde se suponía había estado el palacio de la princesa que la había atrapado en aquella cárcel, dejándola sola por mil años.

Y eso era insoportable para ella, por lo tanto, a ninguna de sus creaciones le pareció exagerado o sorprendente, el hecho de que la niña destruyera la ciudad milenaria, llamando la atención de varios contingentes shinobi y samurái que estaban estacionados de manera fija al resguardo de las antiguas ruinas.

-Parece ser que tendremos visitas- sintió Yugi varias presencias que se dirigían a su ubicación- háganse cargo de todo, yo quiero ir a caminar, puedo sentir una gran cantidad de personas en las cercanías. Quiero ver qué tiene este lugar para ofrecernos.

La niña ya estaba yendose cuando los shinobi y samurái llegaron, y cuando uno de ellos la trato de detener, su cabeza rodo de su cuerpo, antes de que una carnicería diera inicio.

Mientras eso pasaba, Yugi llegó caminando a un parque cercano a la antigua ciudad, en los linderos de la antigua capital del fenecido País del cielo rojo, en el pueblo llamado Brasa.

Brasa se mantenía de los turistas que venían a ver la antigua ciudad, la que no sabían que dejó de existir, pero el populacho no era lo que llamó la atención de la niña, fueron dos niñas, una hermosa nenita rubia de tres años y su amiga de cabello castaño y unas marcas de triángulos rojos en sus mejillas que jugaban mientras dos mujeres, que evidentemente eran las madres de ellas, pasaban el rato con ellas.

-¿Que habrá Sido esa explosión?- le pregunto Shirona a Tsume.

Las dos líderes de sus respectivos clanes habían vendido de paseo con sus hijas a la ciudad, para desahogarlas un poco, pues el ambiente en la aldea estaba algo enrarecido debido al hecho de que Yugi estaba libre. Las dos madres vieron a bien, salir con ellas a la cercana ciudad, para pasar el rato con sus hijas y distraerlas de las ocasionales miradas de odio que recibían.

-No tengo idea, pero estoy segura que no pasara nada- desestimó la Matriarca Inuzuka.

De pronto la pelota con la que las niñas habían estado jugando voló algo lejos y cayó a los pies de Yugi, que ocultó su armadura para tratar de no asustar a la niña que venía a su encuentro.

-Hola, soy Rin y esa es mi pelota- saludo la pequeña a la niña un tanto mayor (pues la edad biológica de Yugi eran cuatro años) - ¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotras?

La demonio sonrió, jugar con otros niños, a Rin no le cayó mal porque tenía la piel pálida o los ojos dorados, definitivamente iba a jugar un poco con ella.

 **Omake.**

 **Hace dos años**

Hikari clavo sus garras en Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro. Su cola se envuelve alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo con fuerza y se inclina y besa a su amado bruscamente en los labios. Su beso crudo y salvaje se calienta cuando el Uzumaki cede a sus propios instintos y besa a la chica tigre con todo lo que tiene.

Sucede que hoy es el último día de Hikari como chica tigre, pues la marioneta de Hecate le ha dado un vial con un líquido dorado que promete curarla de su condición.

La joven no puede ser más dichosa de lo que ya es, por eso, le pidió a su amado un favor especial, así como su primera vez como mujer fue con esa forma, quería despedirse de ella, teniendo una última vez con el Uzumaki siendo una mujer mitad tigresa.

Así que dejándose poseer totalmente por sus instintos animales, la joven, quiere hundir sus garras en este hombre poderoso en más de una forma. Ella se mueve de sus labios y ataca el costado de su cuello. Hikari mordisquea el cuello de Naruto mientras sus manos frotan todo su pecho.

Tanto el animal como la mujer en el interior desean lo que él tiene. Se mueve hacia abajo para plantar varios besos más sobre los abdominales fuertes del ojiazul. Hasta que llega a su destino.

La joven pelinaranja envuelve su mano alrededor de la polla pulsante de Naruto y la aprieta con fuerza. Ella se acerca para tomar sus bolas y sonríe cuando las agarra. Son grandes y llenas de esperma, lo que hace que Hikari esté realmente feliz con lo que tiene que trabajar.

Naruto se fija en esos hermosos ojos de gato, unos que sabe que va a extrañar. Los oscuros labios de Hikari se abren y lentamente la polla del rubio se desliza entre ellos. Ella toma su polla en su boca.

-Tu boca se siente tan cálida- gruñe el joven, con un deje de lujuria en su voz.

El control muscular de la garganta de la que por cierto, se jacta ella, le permite a la felina enérgica, tomar más de su polla profundamente dentro de su garganta. Ella envuelve una mano alrededor de sus bolas para pesarlas. Ni siquiera pueden caber en su mano dado lo grandes y gruesas que son, lo que la agrada.

Un fuerte estallido pone a Hikari boca abajo en el regazo de Naruto. La punta de su polla golpea la parte posterior de su garganta. La oleada de placer en sus lomos y en todo su cuerpo hacen que el Uzumaki tenga una buena idea. Agarra la parte posterior de la cabeza de su novia, quizás con audacia, pero sabiendo que es algo que a ella le gusta.

-¡Realmente debes querer chuparme la polla!- le dice con voz dominante, pues sabe que su lado animal desea someterse a un hombre fuerte- ¡Adelante, bebé! Toma todo lo que tengo. Te ves tan sexy haciendo eso.

La joven está visiblemente excitada por esa declaración y esta moviendo su boca sexy arriba y abajo sobre la polla palpitante y dura. Cada vez que entra en el fondo de su garganta, el deseo de la chica tigre solo aumenta. Ella no quiere nada más que esa polla para dejarla sin poder caminar, pero probarlo primero podría ser una buena idea.

Le duele la boca por un minuto, por lo que cambia de táctica. La jóven levanta sus grandes pechos y los envuelve alrededor de la polla de Naruto. Ella los empuja hacia arriba y hacia abajo para encerrar su polla con tanto placer y una curiosa pero agradable sensación.

-¡Maldición, eso se siente tan bien!- exclama el Uzumaki, agregando otro de los atributos que va a extrañar de su novia.

Y es que ,los pechos peludos que rozan su sensible polla levantan un hormigueo que no tiene nada de comparación con cualquier otra cosa que ha experimentado con cualquiera de las chicas. Hikari le sonríe con una sonrisa depredadora y frota sus senos contra su polla. El Uzumaki empuja hacia arriba y agarra sus senos para embestirla.

La pelinaranja ronronea cuando sus dedos cavan en sus tetas. Se siente tan bien, que é este acariciando sus pechos. Ella cierra los ojos y disfruta de los golpes mientras trabaja sobre su polla por varios minutos más. Sus bolas parecen ser palpitantes y casi a plena capacidad. La chica tigre cambia a su boca.

Ella toma a Naruto en su boca y lo chupa con fuerza. El fuerte sonido de su polla casi hace que el Uzumaki olvide lo mucho que extraña estar entre los grandes pechos peludos de Hikari.

-Voy a explotar si no tienes cuidado- le advirtió Naruto.

Curiosamente, esto no disuade a la joven. Solo hace que succione más fuerte y más rápido para poder ordeñar las bolas de Naruto al mismo tiempo que masajea su clítoris. Ella lo lleva al calor de su garganta y lo golpea con fuerza hasta que la resistencia de Naruto llega a un punto de ruptura.

El rubio agarra su cabeza y le lanza la garganta. Una explosión de fuegos en la boca de ella. Él sigue resistiendo y disparando en su boca. Sus músculos no se tensan lo suficiente como para liberar cada dosis de semen que continúa disparando hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Hikari desliza su lengua alrededor del borde de su polla y sigue bebiendo su carga. Ella se asegura de que no desperdicie una sola gota . El hambre baila en los ojos de la joven mientras más tiempo adora la polla grande y carnosa de su amado. Ella se aleja y lo chupa aún más fuerte.

Ella libera a Naruto y él cae al suelo. Hikari pone una mano sobre su muslo y lo aprieta con fuerza. -Te probé un poco. Quiero el resto- le dice en un sensual ronroneó, ella se arrastra hacia atrás y se acuesta en el suelo. Sus piernas se separaron para mostrar a su amado una hendidura cálida lista para que el la pueda penetrar. El jóven se arrastra encima de ella. Su pecho presiona contra el de ella cuando los dos se mueven hacia abajo.

Ella se abre y envuelve una pierna alrededor de la espalda de Naruto. Su polla, ahora dura y palpitante una vez más, guía su coño. Él la sostiene y la empuja. La pelinaranja hunde sus garras en su espalda mientras el Uzumaki la empuja más profundo.

Ella maulla con fuerza en su oído con su cola haciéndole cosquillas en las bolas entre las piernas mientras se eleva por el suelo. Esta acción se siente realmente bien y solo incita a Naruto a conducirse más profundamente dentro de su coño. Sus muslos se mueven juntos con los de ella, trabajando profundamente en su cuerpo.

"La pare buena es que aún podemos hacer esto si ella está usando un henge" se consoló a si mismo Naruto.

Hikari le pareció siempre muy hermosa, a pesar de sus rasgos animales, para el no había nada depravado en hacerle el amor, ella era un ser humano que era mitad animal, por lo que no era zoofilia, era una mujer con una belleza sumamente exótica desde su perspectiva y por eso la amaba mucho.

Un apretón alrededor de su vagina asegura que Hikari sienta cada centímetro de la polla de Naruto en su cuerpo. Es una situación mutuamente beneficiosa entre los dos y rasca una picazón que seguramente volverá a sentir como la primera vez ahora siendo totalmente humana. Sus poderosos músculos presionan todo su cuerpo cuando el más importante se desliza profundamente dentro. Ella se tensa y libera su orgasmo en su polla.

-¡Sigue así! ¡No te detengas!- ruge ella con lujuria y una mirada vidriada por la pasión.

El Uzumaki sonríe y planta un par de besos en su cuello y hombro. Él se acerca y le susurra al oído. -No tengo intención de parar. Hasta que ese coñito apretado no pueda aguantar más.

Los músculos ondulantes de Hikari se cierran alrededor de su polla dura y hace que Naruto conduzca más profundamente dentro de ella. La jóven realmente quiere sentir cada pulgada hasta enterrarse dentro de ella. Se mueve con una ráfaga de empujes y hace que la joven disfrute cada movimiento.

Ella se corre de nuevo y Naruto baja la cabeza para encontrarse con sus senos. Mordisquea la piel cubierta de pelusa y hace que ella gruña y maulle debajo de él. Las manos de Naruto descansan sobre sus caderas para bombear dentro y luego se retira antes de volver a entrar nuevamente.

Cada golpe trae puro nirvana a Hikari. Ella rueda para encontrarse con los profundos embates de Naruto. La bendición de su transformación le permite a ella tomar cada centímetro que tiene para dar, a pesar de estar tan apretado, una de las muchas ventajas de su cuerpo semi humano.

-Quiero que me hagas correr de nuevo- rogó de forma sumisa- Hazme sentir realmente bien

Sus ronroneos en su oído alientan a Naruto a estocar profundamente dentro de ella. La cola de Hikari continúa provocando sus bolas cuando ella tiene una oportunidad. Esto se suma al encuentro erótico que ambos disfrutan.

El sudor se derrama entre ambos cuando sale una gran cantidad de líquido entre las piernas de ella. Naruto sigue trabajando en ella. Cada momento que él entra, su polla recibe un buen abrazo de sus paredes internas. Lo acerca más al paraíso que cree que puede estar en este mundo.

-¡Mas rápido, papi¡- pide ella desesperada.

En todos sus días de vida, el Uzumaki no puede recordar una voz que suene atractiva y tan peligrosa al mismo tiempo. El ex shinobi bombea más profundo dentro de ella. El calor abrasador entre los dos continúa creciendo a medida que avanzan hacia el borde de un orgasmo espectacular.

La joven toma la iniciativa primero sobre la polla intrusa de Naruto. Ella levanta las caderas para meter dentro de su apretado coño, la polla de su amante. Él devuelve el fuego conduciendo su polla más adentro. La tensión en su polla y bolas inflaman su deseo de embestir bolas en el interior de la hermosa mujer debajo de él. Hikari se aferra con un gemido entrecortado mientras él conduce profundamente dentro de ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Más profundo!- dive ella en un nuevo arranque de lujuria- ¡SÍ! ¡Así, papi, dame duro!

El Uzumaki sigue golpeando sus bolas en el interior de ella. La chica tigre se aferra al ojiazul y respira profundamente en su oído. Mientras más embiste, ella puede sentir como su mente de pone en blanco. Ella se retuerce para tomar más profundamente a su amante hasta que se hace evidente que él alcanzó su punto de ruptura.

Ceder ante su propia lujuria le permite a Naruto disparar su semen directamente al útero de Hikari. Ella se aferra para asegurarse de que su amado dispara hasta la última gota de semen dentro de ella.

El polvo se asienta y la sensación de liberación golpea a ambos por completo. Él se retira completamente de ella para permitir que ella caiga al suelo. Hikari pone una mano sobre su coño y recoge la combinación de semen. Levanta dicha mano a la boca y la lame lentamente, asegurándose de mirar directamente al Uzumaki. Un latido le llega a las entrañas una vez más.

Hikari se da vuelta, con su cola envolviendo la palpitante polla de Naruto. La suave cola acaricia cada centímetro de su virilidad mientras la envuelve. La pelinaranja se estira para frotar un dedo entre sus piernas y se detiene en su culo apretado.

-Listo para continuar- anuncia el Uzumaki, adivinando la intención de ella.

Y es que si iba despedirse de su forma humanoide, ella lo haría a lo grande.

 **Y corte.**

 **Han pasado mil años …..**

 **Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


End file.
